


La via della spada

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Allora, perché mi hai chiamato così? “Kenji” è “la via della spada”, hai dimenticato? Perché?»</i><br/>Non è mai facile trovare il giusto mezzo. E bisogna fare attenzione a non perdere qualcosa d'importante nel tentativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduzione

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: EFP, 07/03/2008.

  
Non sono tipo da scrivere lunghe introduzioni, tuttavia vi prego di avere pazienza e leggere, qui di seguito riporto alcune note piuttosto importanti. 

Innanzitutto il **disclaimer** : non posso vantare alcun diritto su Ruroni Kenshin, ahimè... Ammiro moltissimo Nobuhiro Watsuki e gli auguro di aver presto un’altra folgorante ispirazione nel genere del manga storico. 

Poi una sintetica elencazione dei **credits** , perché non tutto ciò che troverete in questa fanfiction è di mia invenzione:  
\- a Night-mare-chan, autrice di Kenji’s tale, appartengono i personaggi di Inoi e Shinta; rispetto alla sua idea io li ho resi semplicemente fratelli e non gemelli, ma i rispettivi caratteri ed aspetti sono ispirati agli originali. Che dire, adoro quella storia e mi sono affezionata ai personaggi. E poi sembrano fatti apposta per imbestialire/intenerire Kenji;  
\- a Chaos Valkyrie, autrice di _The cutting edge_ e _House of the flying kunai_ , va l’idea di far sposare Okon dell’Aoiya con una certa persona. Non preoccupatevi, saprete presto di chi si tratta ― non vorrei rovinarvi troppe sorprese ;-)  
Vi consiglio di leggere tutte queste fic, sono varie ma molto belle. 

**Tutto il resto** è farina del mio sacco o idea “comune”, offerta al pubblico dal divino Watsuki tramite freetalk (che siano benedetti). Kenji e Shinya sono una di queste; se volete saperne di più, andate su TheOro.com e troverete un forziere straripante di informazioni. E’ in inglese, sì, ma ne vale la pena.  
A proposito di **Kenji** , da brava amante del canon ho seguito le indicazioni del creatore; tuttavia, come ogni altra cosa fatta da mano umana, uno scritto è un’interpretazione personale e, tenendo conto del fatto che il ragazzo ha Kenshin per padre, ho voluto renderlo più responsabile di quel che ho visto in altre fic.  
Cosa che peraltro mi sembra più che plausibile, come emergerà dalla storia stessa. 

Precisazione sul **computo degli anni** di vita: in Giappone, sino al primo ventennio del Novecento, l’età veniva calcolata dal momento del concepimento e non da quello della nascita. Questo significava che, appena nato, il bambino aveva già un anno e si andava avanti così (pensandoci è anche più coerente, no? ― dopotutto si vive per nove mesi nell’utero materno).  
Questo significa che anche tutti i personaggi del manga hanno un anno in meno rispetto a quanto dichiarato, almeno secondo l’ottica divenuta ormai comune. Su TheOro.com si aggiunge che Watsuki non ha seguito questa antica regola solo per Kenshin, allo scopo di rendere più accettabile la differenza d’età fra lui e Kaoru (questo discorso però mi sembra un po’ confuso, non faceva prima a farlo nascere un anno dopo? E poi, neanche è stato dichiarato l’anno di nascita del nostro eroe… mah, lascio la questione a voi).  
Comunque, per riassumere, non preoccupatevi se fate due conti e trovate che “manca un anno” e “Kenji e gli altri dovrebbero averne tutti uno in meno”. E’ tutta questione di computo. 

**Altra precisazione** : ho visto solo parte (qualche episodio) dell’anime, per cui considerate la storia unicamente basata sul manga. 

**Avvertimento di servizio** : o voi che vi avventurate in questa lettura, cancellate dalla vostra mente qualsivoglia riferimento ai film, i cosiddetti OVA, soprattutto Reflections.  
Senza offesa per chi li apprezza, sono il tradimento più obbrobrioso del significato di un manga mai avvenuto nella storia dei manga. La dolce Tomoe che prima di morire ferisce (invece di perdonare) Kenshin? Kenshin che si prostra davanti a Enishi? Che molla moglie e figlio per andare a fare il buon samaritano perché non può più usare l’Hiten? Kaoru che lo lascia fare e soprattutto diventa una piagnona? No no… questi non sono i personaggi che manga e anime ci hanno fatto amare. Il messaggio che permea l’opera è ben diverso. Al di là dell’azione, a tratti esagerata, l’umorismo e la tristezza di Ruroni Kenshin sono lo specchio della vita umana. 

Piccola bolla di **autocompiacimento** : ho scritto questa fic di getto, dopo un lungo rimuginare e immaginare, e la amo pur con tutti i suoi difetti. Ho raggiunto anche qualcosa di personale nello scriverla, quindi spero riesca a trasmettervi qualcosa.

Infine, un glossarietto che farà ridere i più esperti ma che aiuterà i fan alle prime armi ^^ oltre a chiarire alcune mie scelte linguistiche. Scusate se non ne metto uno alla fine di ogni capitolo, sono pigra ^^;  
De gozaru yo: il tipico modo d’intercalare di Kenshin, un po’ antiquato e parecchio ricorrente nelle sue frasi, non tradotto nella versione italiana. In inglese hanno usato “that I am” e sue varianti, io mi sono limitata a qualche “lo è proprio” o “proprio”, sebbene non sia la traduzione letterale. Ho cercato di usare un intercalare plausibile in italiano, ditemi se ci son riuscita ^^;  
Dojo: palestra.  
Futae no kiwami: il “doppio colpo” di Sano, imparato dal bonzo Anju. Non suona meglio in giapponese?  
Gi: indumento maschile vestito generalmente sopra gli hakama; per intenderci, l’equivalente di una camicia.  
Hakama: tipici pantaloni giapponesi, maschili (ma Kaoru li indossa per gli allenamenti e sono ancora oggi divisa per i praticanti del kendo) larghi e legati con un nodo alla vita.  
Haori: indumento indossato come una casacca, generalmente lungo oltre le ginocchia e pesante.  
Hazuki: fagioli rossi dai quali si ricava una pasta o una marmellata dolce; si mangiano anche come normali legumi insieme al riso bianco, per festeggiare ricorrenze speciali.  
_Jo-chan_ : il nomignolo dato da Sano a Kaoru e tradotto in Italia come “signorina”. Proviene dal gergo della yakuza, se non sbaglio, e dovrebbe indicare una ragazza/donna importante del clan, ad esempio la figlia del capo; un segno di rispetto, insomma. Sano però lo abbrevia con “chan”, suffisso diminutivo, e ho preferito renderlo come “signorinella”.  
Kata: una “figura” del kendo, insieme di movimenti utilizzati per l’allenamento.  
Kenjutsu: l’arte della spada (troverete anche quest’espressione) in generale, senza riferimento a una precisa scuola.  
Ki: la “aura” che circonda le persone; di solito quella citata in Ruroken è l’aura combattiva sprigionata dai veri samurai in battaglia.  
Mochi: dolce ricavato impastando farina di riso e acqua, modellato in varie forme.  
Nagamaki: variante della naginata, una spada cinque-seicentesca che ricorda i falcioni del Medioevo europeo (lunga impugnatura, lama abbastanza corta e incurvata), la nagamaki ha un’impugnatura equivalente ma lama dritta e lunga come quella di una katana. Secondo Wikipedia, durante l’era Tokugawa, finita a metà ‘800, entrambe entrarono in disuso in battaglia ma furono mantenute per difesa personale, soprattutto dalle donne della classe militare, vere e proprie amministratrici-custodi delle loro case.  
Nori: alghe usate per condire vari piatti e avvolgere gli onigiri.  
Okashira: termine usato per indicare il capo degli Oniwabanshu di Kyoto.  
Onigiri: le famose polpette di riso… ormai, con _Fruits Basket_ , dovrebbero esser patrimonio culturale comune XD  
Oro: la tipica esclamazione di Kenshin, tradotta in Italia come “eh/oh/ahi” a seconda delle occasioni.  
Sakabato: la spada a lama invertita usata da Kenshin, naturalmente. La prima, donatagli da Shakku Arai, era la versione “numero due” chiamata Kageuchi; viene spezzata da Sojiro e sostituita da Shinuchi, la versione migliore.  
Sessha: altra espressione non tradotta in italiano, è un modo molto modesto di riferirsi a se stessi e Kenshin ne fa largo uso (finché non si lascia prendere dalle situazioni serie). In inglese è stata resa come “this one” o “this unworthy one”, io mi sono limitata a qualche “il sottoscritto” ― anche se forse non rende bene perché ha un senso affine al _pluralia maiestatis_. …O no?  
Takoyaki: tipici dolcetti a forma di pesce, ripieni di marmellata di fagioli rossi e venduti caldi.

 

E ora… posso solo augurarvi buona lettura!  



	2. Anni d'oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pubblicato anche su EFP.
> 
> L'intera fanfic è in stato di revisione. Qui pubblico direttamente i capitoli editati, per cui vi prego di avere (moolta) pazienza; se volete leggere la vecchia versione, andate sul mio profilo e troverete il link alla mia pagina EFP. Thank you =)

  
_"Alla porta di chi ride, fortuna giunge."_  
Proverbio giapponese  
  


La giornata era bella e serena e il vapore verdastro saliva in volute dalle tazze da tè, posate ordinatamente sulla tavola accanto a pochi dolcetti. Kaoru ne prese e assaggiò uno, sorridendo quando riconobbe l’inconfondibile tocco di Kenshin (glassa rosa, sempre fragrante).    
Davanti a lei Megumi chiuse la borsetta e sollevò la propria tazza, bevendo con eleganza anche quando Yahiko, fuori in giardino, fece cadere una pila di shinai. Le bestemmie che seguirono le strapparono solo un’occhiata volpina, mentre Kaoru posava protettivamente le mani sul capo di Kenji perché non si svegliasse.    
Il piccolo dormiva in modo troppo dolce, accoccolato com’era sul cuscino, per disturbarlo.    
«Quel Yahiko!» brontolò.    
«Cresce ma non cambia, eh?»    
Rivolse a Megumi un’imbarazzata levata di spalle.    
«Credo che un po’ sia anche colpa mia… ma non dirglielo. Piuttosto mi spiace che tu non possa vedere Kenshin, è via da stamattina all’alba e credo che non tornerà fino a sera. Di solito rifiuta le richieste dell’ispettore ma credo che stavolta fosse qualcosa di grave.»    
«Anche lui è sempre lo stesso.»    
Sorrisero e bevvero un lungo sorso, rinfrancate dall’amarezza e dal calore del liquido. L’autunno cominciava a farsi sentire e Kaoru borbottò qualcosa contro gli spifferi che riempivano quella casa.    
«Chissà se Sano è cambiato.»    
Il tono dell’ospite si fece un po’ più freddo. «Ha visto il mondo» disse, come se quello spiegasse tutto.    
«E’ vero, ma conosci Sanosuke…» Kaoru si picchettò un dito contro il mento, lisciando le poche pieghe del kimono con l’altra mano; distratta dai soffici versi che Kenji emetteva nel sonno, non notò il volto irritato di Megumi. «Sono passati cinque mesi da quando ha scritto che tornava: chissà cosa l’ha trattenuto.»    
«Magari non torna più. Il Giappone gli è sempre stato stretto.»    
A quelle parole lei s’era girata, turbata. E in giardino era scoppiato il macello.    
THUMP THUMP THUMP.    
Spalancato di botto lo shoji, con Yahiko che emetteva un grido di giubilo nell’attraversare il cortile, avevano visto il portone di casa per terra e una figura cenciosa stagliarsi sull’uscio.    
«Vieni a vedere chi c’è, Kaoruu!» 

Il suo nome riecheggiò per qualche istante e Kaoru ridacchiò piano, mentre le ultime vestigia di sonno si sollevavano con la lentezza di un sipario. Ricordava bene cosa veniva dopo: lei che scambiava Sano per un delinquente, una shinai volante e l’esclamazione di Megumi che cercava di fermarla.    
E poi, naturalmente… Sano che si levava di dosso sacche e bagagli, Megumi che balzava giù dalla veranda e l’espressione beota di Yahiko mentre i due si abbracciavano.    
Era stata una mattina davvero ricca di avvenimenti. In seguito l’amica le aveva raccontato come stavano le cose, quello che Sano le aveva detto prima di partire, quando ancora lei doveva tornare ad Aizu; le aveva chiesto, in un modo suo tutto particolare, di restare insieme, ma lei all’epoca desiderava cercare i suoi familiari e lui non era semplicemente capace di star fermo. Quando aveva saputo della sua fuga all’estero ed eran passati mesi senza una notizia, s’era convinta che non sarebbe tornato mai più.    
Poi, di punto in bianco, la notizia del ritorno.    
Megumi aveva    
_saputo_   
che le cose non erano cambiate… almeno nel momento in cui l’aveva visto in faccia.    
Kaoru si stropicciò gli occhi, infastidita. Il sogno era finito, perché Yahiko seguitava a urlarle in testa?    
Fu solo svegliandosi del tutto che capì cosa l’aveva disturbata: le grida c’erano eccome, nella realtà, e venivano da fuori ― dal giardino, dove schiamazzavano dei bambini.    
Aprì uno spiraglio nello shoji e ammirò l’adorabile quadretto di Kenji, Inoi e Sozou che giocavano a rincorrere Yahiko brandendo delle bokken in miniatura, col moccioso ormai diciannovenne che sembrava divertirsi più di tutti quanti messi insieme.    
Sorrise, scosse la testa e rientrò massaggiandosi le tempie.    
Per prima cosa controllò la piccola culla da terra, posata accanto ai futon. Dopo aver allattato il piccolo Shinta, il terzo figlio datole da Kenshin, lo cambiò e cominciò a vestire anche se stessa.    
Sì, quegli anni erano stati colmi di sorprese felici. Poteva andare anche più indietro, a dire il vero, perché dopo l’arrivo di Kenshin le notti solitarie lasciate dalla scomparsa di suo padre erano finite, sostituite da tante persone care, per le quali non s’era pentita neanche un attimo d’aver vissuto momenti difficili. Se era quello il prezzo da pagare, lo accettava volentieri.    
E poi il matrimonio.    
La nascita di Kenji.    
Il ritorno di quel galletto giramondo e le sue nozze con Megumi (alla quale il dottor Gensai aveva fatto le condoglianze!).    
La nascita di Sozou Sagara.    
La nascita di Inoi, secondogenita degli Himura, la sua bella bambina dagli occhi azzurri.    
E adesso Tsubame era incinta…    
Completò tutti i giri dell’obi e lo legò con qualche difficoltà sulla schiena, cercando di non stringere troppo per evitare di doversi spogliare completamente al momento d’allattare ancora.    
Se pensava a tutte le cose che erano accadute, si rendeva conto di quanto era cambiata la sua ― la loro ― vita; faceva anche un certo effetto.    
Ed erano ancora giovani, volendo puntualizzare.    
Un’occhiata all’orologio le rivelò la tremenda verità: era in ritardo. Con rapida efficienza data dalla pratica, recuperò Shinta, uno scialle ed uscì diretta alla cucina. Presto sarebbero arrivati gli allievi della palestra e, sebbene non insegnasse ancora (Shinta era nato solo da cinque mesi), non era il caso di farsi trovare a tavola col mento sporco di riso.    
Nel percorrere la veranda fu superata dal branco strillante di bambini, dove individuò il suo Kenji, che aveva già otto anni, Sozou di quattro e alcuni pargoli del vicinato; Inoi era sparita, forse tagliata fuori dai maschietti.    
Con un sospiro, entrò in cucina e adocchiò Kenshin.    
«Queste grida mi danno alla testa» gemette.    
Quasi l’avessero sentita, i bambini emisero un acuto magistrale.    
Kenshin rise e le diede un bacio, prendendole Shinta di braccio. «Ti ho scaldato la colazione. Intanto vediamo un po’ come ha dormito questo pupetto» dichiarò, sedendo a gambe incrociate e cominciando a far facce buffe.    
Alla menzione del sonno Kaoru roteò gli occhi, buttando giù un sorso di tè. Non aveva mai capito se per i bambini piccoli fosse diverso, ma qualora nei primi anni dormissero come i loro poveri genitori, allora Shinta non aveva dormito    
_affatto_   
. Notò le occhiaie del marito e diede un altro sospiro. Doveva convincerlo a piantarla con il bucato e quelle scemate. Una volta ogni tanto poteva farlo lei…    
Oh beh. Cominciava un’altra meravigliosa giornata di isterie.    
Stava per avventarsi sulla colazione quando, all’improvviso, sulla casa scese il silenzio. Lei e Kenshin diressero lo sguardo fuori, notando che i bambini s’erano fermati e Yahiko scrutava l’ingresso.    
«E’ entrato qualcuno.»    
«Chi sei?» sentirono Yahiko chiedere, non minaccioso ma guardingo.    
Lo sconosciuto ― un ragazzo sui quattordici, quindici anni ― portava una sacca piuttosto pesante a spalla, aveva le mani fasciate da alcune bende e, nel complesso, non fosse stato per il suo visetto pulito, l’avrebbero bollato come piccolo attaccabrighe di strada. Non che il saio faccia sempre il monaco (Kenshin poteva testimoniare), ma tant’è.    
Il tipetto aveva anche un’aria vagamente familiare.    
Si sfregò il naso con un dito e, rivolta l’ennesima occhiata alla porta, accennò un gesto verso l’insegna.    
«E’ la palestra Kamiya Kasshin?»    
«Com’è scritto» annuì Yahiko, la shinai tuttora in spalla.    
Kaoru parve ricordarsi delle proprie maniere e, pur se l’orario d’apertura non era iniziato, s’alzò, scese in cortile e salutò con un sobrio inchino.    
«Ti dò il benvenuto. Io sono la maestra del dojo, Kaoru Kamiya. Volevi iscriverti ai nostri corsi?»    
Impressionato dall’accoglienza, il ragazzino rispose con una riverenza impacciata, dimostrando di non essere abituato alle formalità.    
«Signora no, non sono qui per iscrivermi. Sto cercando una persona.»    
Yahiko, che aveva inclinato il viso per incontrare lo sguardo di Kenshin, notò una scintilla di curioso divertimento e inarcò le sopracciglia.    
«Lo conosci?» gli chiese.    
«No, ma…»    
«Sono Ota Higashidani, signore. Mio fratello dovrebbe essere qui.»    
Tutti si voltarono, confusi. Quel cognome non diceva loro nulla… fratello?    
«Ci dispiace» cominciò a dire Kaoru, mentre Kenshin sembrava preso in contropiede «non sapremmo proprio―»    
«   
_Mi venisse un colpo_   
.»    
I presenti sobbalzarono per la seconda volta in quella mattina, tornando con lo sguardo all’uscio di casa. Lì stava Sanosuke, una giacca gettata in spalla, una borsa voluminosa sottobraccio (le consegne da fare per conto di Megumi, dalla clinica) e gli occhi fissi sulla schiena del nuovo venuto.    
«Ota!»    
«Lo conosci?!» esclamò Yahiko.    
«Lo conosce?» echeggiò Kaoru, guardando Kenshin.    
«Fratellone!»    
Ota Higashidani si voltò verso Sano, un gran sorriso sulle labbra. Così facendo diede la prova inconfutabile della loro parentela: sul retro della sua giacca, beige chiaro, era stato dipinto in nero il carattere    
_aku_   
, ovvero “cattivo”, segno distintivo di Sano per anni ― e ancora, ma portato in maniera meno appariscente causa minacce coniugali.    
«Porca vacca, sei cresciuto» constatò Sanosuke, posandogli una mano in testa. «E ce ne hai messo di tempo per venire, io alla tua età ero in giro da cinque anni. Ma piuttosto… come fai a sapere che sono tuo fratello?» Masticò con sguardo assente il filo d’erba che aveva tra i denti. «Ahh, capisco. Il vecchio deve aver vuotato il sacco. Beh, non importa, anzi meglio. Fatti vedere un po’: sì, sì, sei sulla buona strada. Bene. Benone.»    
Il ragazzo brillò di luce propria, mettendosi in posa coi pugni sui fianchi.    
«Grazie!»    
«Scusate, ma… vi spiacerebbe spiegare anche a noi?» chiese Kaoru con un filo di voce, forse per la sorpresa, forse sconvolta dalla possibilità che ci fosse in giro un    
_altro_   
Sano.    
Finalmente i due si degnarono di rivolgersi all’audience.    
«Anni fa sono tornato per caso a Shinshu, il mio paese d’origine, e ho ritrovato la mia famiglia» disse Sano. «Ma solo mio padre mi ha riconosciuto e io non ho detto niente a mia sorella minore, tanto meno a Ota che era nato dopo la mia fuga da casa. Gli ho lasciato però il tuo indirizzo, signorinella, così potevano ritrovarmi se mi cercavano.»    
Kaoru corrugò la fronte, poi emise un “ah”, imitata da Yahiko.    
Accanto a loro i bambini ― Kenji, Sozou e Inoi, con qualche valoroso rimasto dal vicinato ― spostavano lo sguardo da una parte all’altra con l’aria di chi non sta capendo niente.    
Ota li salutò, per poi rivolgersi a Sanosuke.    
«Senti, fratellone, tu vivi qui ora, vero?»    
«Mnno» mugugnò Sano, distratto (c’era un grasso, succulento piccione sperduto sul tetto della palestra). «No, cinque anni fa mi sono sposato e sto alla clinica del quartiere. A proposito, quel marmocchio laggiù è tuo nipote Sozou» indicò con un gesto vago verso i pargoli e il “marmocchio” incrociò le braccia.    
Ota non si diede per vinto.    
«Però sei qui, a Tokyo.»    
«Sì certo, che ho detto?»    
Il ragazzino annuì e stese le braccia lungo i fianchi, per rivolgere un nuovo inchino a Kaoru, impacciato come il primo.    
«Allora, maestra, se non ti dispiace vorrei iscrivermi alla tua palestra. Resterò finché non sarò forte come mio fratello.»    
Kaoru, inutile a dirlo, ci rimase di sasso.    
«Un Sagara e lo stile Kamiya Kasshin?» balbettò, sbattendo le palpebre come un gufo.    
«Non Sagara, Higashidani» precisò lui.    
Ma il sangue non mente e Yahiko cominciò a prepararsi psicologicamente per l’avventura, un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra. Hey, chi diceva che non sarebbe stato divertente?    
Kenshin si appoggiò Shinta contro il fianco. «Oro.»    
«Allora… allora benvenuto.»    
«Benvenuto!» echeggiarono i bambini, che avevano finalmente capito qualcosa.    
Fu così che Ota Higashidani entrò nelle loro vite, inaspettato, così come lo erano state tutte le loro altre persone importanti.   



	3. La Triade (ragazzi sugli alberi)

 

“ _Quando il carattere di una persona ti_

_sembra indecifrabile, guarda i suoi amici.”_

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

 

 

Ventiquattresimo anno Meiji (1891).

Per le strade del Giappone – uno stato molto diverso da quello di pochi decenni prima, e ormai vicino a diventare una potenza mondiale – si affollavano persone di ogni tipo: commercianti, poliziotti, impiegati, accattoni, osservatori, vecchi nullafacenti e madri stanche e bambini irrequieti. Figure vestite all’occidentale si mescolavano alla gente del posto, guardate non più di malagrazia. Ognuno sbrigava le proprie faccende nel traffico delle piccole e grandi arterie, percorse da un viavai incessante di carri e carrozze.

Questo era lo sviluppo economico, e Tokyo era la sua quintessenza.

Nonostante ciò, alcuni quartieri periferici continuavano la loro vita con sufficiente tranquillità. Le viuzze perse tra le case erano ancora un luogo familiare, adatto alle scorrerie dei bambini.

In una di queste, non lontano dalla palestra Kamiya Kasshin, nella prima luce del giorno risuonò un grido. Poi, rumori di zuffa.

Un ragazzino dai capelli rossi si staccò dal muro contro cui s’era appoggiato e tese un orecchio, riconoscendo qualcosa. Date alcune occhiate ai dintorni, partì al trotto e imboccò la traversa da cui veniva il chiasso, sfilando dalla cintura la sua bokken.

Quel che trovò fu un’ammucchiata di bambini così pigiati e miagolanti da far pensare (non avesse riconosciuto la voce della vittima) che avessero preso un gatto riottoso.

Si concesse un sospiro. Perché sempre a lui?

«E aiutami, bastardo!»

Storse la bocca. «Moccioso.»

Aspettò ancora, per farlo innervosire un po’, quindi: «Va bene, va bene, adesso basta!» Scostò e sollevò bambini mediante piedi e spada di legno, per rivelarne uno piccolo e impolverato sul fondo. «Tutti a casa, o ve le buscate come si deve!»

I piccoli rivoltosi gattonarono via e si tirarono su in tempi diversi, allontanandosi con smorfie e gestacci. Ce n’erano di varie età. Alcuni erano figli dei vicini.

«Himura, qualche giorno ce la paghi!»

«Non sei nostro padre.»

«Antipatico!»

«Brutto pallone gonfiato―umph.»

Il bambino che aveva gridato l’ultimo insulto andò a sbattere contro qualcosa e cadde sul deretano. Tra l’irritato e lo stupefatto, alzò gli occhi, per trovarsi davanti un semigigante.

«Dovresti guardare avanti quando corri» osservò questi, chinandosi appena. «Si può sapere che succede?»

Gli amici del marmocchio si fermarono, notarono il nuovo venuto, lo misurarono e batterono velocemente in ritirata. L’ultimo lì seguì dopo aver squittito qualcosa sui “rinforzi”.

«Kenji?»

«Ciao, Ota.»

Kenji Himura sollevò il suo bottino recalcitrante per la collottola del gi e se lo portò a livello degli occhi, scocciato.

«Shinya… ma possibile che ti metti sempre nei guai? Che hai combinato, stavolta?»

«Mi hanno attaccato. Sono dei vigliacchi!»

«Posso immaginare.»

Shinya Myojin assomigliava molto a suo padre. E quando dico “molto”, intendo “parecchio”.

Mentre lui era impegnato a tenere i musi, il suo salvatore lo scaricò a terra, risistemò la bokken alla cintura e si girò verso Ota, che teneva un fagotto sottobraccio.

«Sei in ritardo. Souzo dov’è?»

«Non sono ancora passato a prenderlo» spiegò il ragazzo, «mentre tornavo dal porto ho assistito a uno scippo. Mi son fatto tutto il lungofiume per abbrancare il ladro. Poi la vecchina era talmente spaurita che l’ho accompagnata a casa.»

Kenji finì di spolverarsi gli hakama e incrociò le braccia, soffiandosi via i capelli dalla faccia.

«Un ragazzo d’oro» commentò, sarcastico.

«Ah, lo so che tu non salveresti un cucciolo che annega.»

«Hey hey, qui cos’ho appena fatto?»

«Con Shinya è diverso. Questo è materiale da ricatto.»

S’avviarono giù per la stradina, accompagnati dalla risata maligna di Kenji e dalle proteste di Shinya.

 

Per essere figlio dell’ex-attaccabrighe di strada Zanza, Souzo Sagara era una bambino molto sensato. Che si fosse rivelata in lui una sotterranea vena paterna o che, più probabilmente, avesse ereditato dalla madre, nessuna delle persone che lo conoscevano aveva il minimo dubbio sulla sua assennatezza.

Ma apparteneva pur sempre a una progenie d’avventurieri scanzonati e Kaoru, segretamente, rabbrividiva quando notava in lui il cervello di sua madre. Lì c’era un’astuzia sconosciuta a quella vecchia zucca di Sano. Miscela pericolosa.

Souzo probabilmente sarebbe stato messo sul chi va là da quelle osservazioni, ma, mentre recuperava la scodella per il tofu e scivolava fuori di casa, ne era del tutto all’oscuro. Salutò sua madre che apriva la clinica e proseguì con passo svelto in direzione del mercato, sua destinazione dichiarata.

Da quando era stato abbastanza grande per riconoscere i luoghi dove lo portavano, aveva considerato il mercato solo un calderone rigurgitante di folla, pressata e insistente. Certo non il luogo ideale per un bambino; ma Souzo aveva zio Ota a fare da scorta e una madre che sapeva quanto amasse rendersi utile in tempo non scolastico.

Forse a Megumi non avrebbe fatto piacere scoprire che, tre volte la settimana, suo figlio tagliava fuori il mercato e portava la scodella alla vecchia Jibe, una delle tante beneficiarie dell’azione della Triade. Lei faceva tofu di prima qualità per alcuni ristoranti e, in segno di gratitudine verso Ota, che aveva bastonato un brutto ceffo intenzionato ad aggredirla, faceva trovare al suo nipotino il contenitore pieno. La coda al mercato era una giustificazione plausibilissima per le lunghe assenze di Souzo, in quelle occasioni.

Ma dove andava Souzo? Oh, quello. Che domande: andava al nascondiglio della Triade.

Salutò la vecchia Jibe e accettò volentieri un dolcetto, proseguendo quasi senza fermarsi.

La Triade era il nome (provvisorio) che quell’esaltato di Kenji aveva dato al loro gruppo di “giustizieri”. Lui, Himura e lo zio erano i Custodi del Quartiere, investiti del compito di controllare che per le vie del vicinato (ma ultimamente anche oltre) filasse tutto liscio.

Dall’alto dei suoi nove anni, Souzo già trovava la definizione un po’ ridicola. Sarebbe stato meglio esser sinceri e dire che volevano fare casino. Però sapeva che gli altri, a parte forse lo zio, non condividevano le sue opinioni. Kenji soprattutto ci credeva davvero e, oltre al suo carattere, ci si metteva la non comune ― doveva ammetterlo ― abilità nella spada.

E proprio questa abilità era stata la causa principale che aveva dato vita alla Triade.

Staccò un altro morso di dolce e girò a destra, verso la campagna.

Kenji… sapevano tutti chi era suo padre, benché non se ne parlasse mai. Souzo ignorava se fosse stato lo zio Kenshin a dirglielo o se fosse venuto fuori dai discorsi degli adulti, ma se c’era una cosa di cui era sicuro era che l’argomento si presentava spinoso. Da qualunque lato lo si guardasse.

Kenji aveva solo quattro anni più di lui ed era un piccolo prodigio; lo stile di kenjutsu della madre gli stava già stretto… e ne sognava un altro, uno che non gli sarebbe stato mai insegnato dall’unico in grado di farlo. E Kenji non era disposto a cedere.

Infelice faccenda.

Il ragazzino roteò leggermente il braccio sinistro, indolenzito, e s’apprestò a papparsi l’ultimo boccone del mochi. Ma in quel momento accadde qualcosa. Il suo istinto lo mise in allerta.

Abbassò la mano e tese le orecchie, rallentando.

Finora era stato distratto, ma adesso lo sentiva con chiarezza: qualcuno lo stava osservando.

Finse di aggiustarsi il bordo del gi e torse il collo all’indietro, cercando di individuare un movimento o una figura alle sue spalle. Sapeva benissimo come comportarsi in questi casi: suo padre, consapevole dell’ereditarietà di certi tratti, s’era premurato di istruirlo.

Prima di tutto, controllare i dintorni e localizzare l’inseguitore (non vedeva nessuno). Poi cercare in fretta un luogo affollato o sicuro (accelerò con discrezione). Infine, se ci si trovava alla mal parata, decidere se arrivare allo scontro o tagliare la corda gridando come degli ossessi per attirare tanta più gente quanto si poteva.

Inutile dire che, reso un pochino più responsabile dalla paternità, Sanosuke aveva categoricamente imposto la difesa armata come ultimissima spiaggia. Ergo, Souzo doveva allenare le gambe.

E le gambe allenò, lanciandosi in uno scatto non appena ebbe girato l’angolo.

Attraversò le ultime viuzze e sfociò sulla strada che costeggiava il lungofiume, un po’ più trafficata perché larga; da lì scivolò giù sino alla riva e continuò in direzione del ritrovo segreto, dove certo gli altri della Triade lo stavano aspettando.

Stava già rallentando il passo quando l’orribile sensazione tornò, più forte di prima. C’era qualcuno che lo fissava con malevolenza e, dannazione, non s’era fatto seminare. Senza pensarci due volte, liberò la bokken dal laccio che gliel’assicurava alla schiena e si voltò, maledicendo tra sé il ritardo dello zio Ota e il fatto di non averlo aspettato.

Nulla.

Attese, controllando i dintorni.

Poi, all’improvviso, la sensazione svanì.

«Hey Souzo!» chiamò una voce.

Era Kenji, ancora in alto, sulla strada, affiancato da Ota e Shinya.

Dèi santi, il moccioso s’era aggregato di nuovo.

«Ecco dov’eri» esclamò il suo migliore amico, avvicinandosi, ma restando sulla strada. Lo vide stringere gli occhi e farsi guardingo. «Che è successo?»

«Ve lo spiego dopo. Ora andiamo?»

Gli altri annuirono e, mentre scendevano con qualche agile balzo al suo livello, Souzo fu abbastanza misericordioso da fermare uno Shinya ruzzolante.

«Ma si può sapere come fai tutte le volte a non farti scoprire dai tuoi? Sono le sei, per la miseria.»

«Tutto cervello» rispose il bambino, orgoglioso dei suoi cinque anni di esperienza.

«Povera zia Tsubame» commentò Kenji.

«Hey, stai parlando di mia madre!»

«Lo so» fu la risposta, accompagnata da un’alzata di spalle.

E il gruppetto cominciò a muoversi di buon passo lungo il canale, quella mattina azzurro e tranquillo come il cielo.

 

Quando furono abbastanza addentro alle campagne che ancora circondavano la frenetica Tokyo, lasciarono la riva e tagliarono per i campi, fino a un boschetto. Non erano molto lontani dal Fuji, l’aria era più umida, ma il posto tranquillo ― lontano dalle vie di comunicazione.

Sedettero nella radura nascosta all’interno del bosco ed emisero un sospiro collettivo.

«Comincio a essere un po’ stufo di questa vita» commentò Shinya, arrampicandosi in braccio allo zio.

Kenji balzò in piedi e cominciò a scaldarsi i muscoli, mentre gli altri carburavano. «Nessuno ti obbliga a venire» commentò, piegandosi e toccando terra coi palmi aperti. «I bravi bambini dovrebbero dormire fino all’ora di pranzo.»

«Balle!» rimbeccò l’altro. «E poi non sono un bambino. E neanche potreste fare meno di me, visto che porto io la sakabato!»

«Si dice “fare _a_ meno” di qualcuno, Nyannya» ridacchiò il rosso, buttandosi in verticale coi piedi ritti al cielo. «Comunque ti informo che sarei capacissimo di recuperarla da solo, se volessi. Conosco bene casa tua.»

«Ma non puoi! Ci vuole il mio permesso.»

Kenji rimase su una mano sola, coda e maniche ancora più visibili.

«Permesso?»

«Sì» precisò Shinya, appoggiandosi al petto di Ota. «La spada è mia dopotutto.»

Non fu difficile vedere il volto di Kenji rabbuiarsi. Souzo e Ota, che avevano pensato ai fatti loro senza degnare il battibecco di molta attenzione, tornarono alla realtà con un misto di noia e disperazione.

Non di nuovo.

«Quella spada è di mio padre» disse Kenji tra i denti, rimettendosi in piedi come una molla. «Quando sarò pronto tuo padre smetterà di tenerla in prestito e la erediterò io, com’è giusto che sia.»

«Sei un bugiardo.»

«Prego?»

«Lo zio Kenshin l’ha regalata al mio papà per il genku… ginpuk…»

«Genpuku» suggerì gentilmente Ota.

«Sì, il genpuku. Quindi è sua e la erediterò io!»

Kenji smise di stirarsi le braccia e lo incenerì con lo sguardo. «Ripetilo.»

«Lo ripeto eccome!»

Ma non appena il rosso ebbe fatto un passo avanti, Souzo s’alzò e Ota levò una mano.

«Adesso basta, tutt’e due.»

Kenji aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse e fece spallucce, allontanandosi.

«Peggio per lui quando se ne renderà conto.»

Andò al centro del prato e cominciò a fare dei piegamenti. Gli altri tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, soprattutto Shinya che, per quanto coraggioso si professasse, era pur sempre costretto in un corpo sotto il metro di altezza. Souzo guardò il migliore amico contare rabbiosamente ogni movimento, poi controllò l’orologio da tasca di sua madre e s’apprestò a far riscaldamento.

«Tu niente oggi, zio Ota?»

«No, grazie» rispose questi. «Già fatto al porto. Duecento barili di grano, e ce ne cresce.»

Il ragazzino inarcò le sopracciglia.

Lo zio Ota faceva i lavori più vari e faticosi, dallo scaricatore di porto al garzone del panettiere, senza sentirsene umiliato o annoiato. Era strano, se si fermava a rifletterci: il più giovane dei Sagara (o forse avrebbe dovuto dire Higashidani, visto che quello era il cognome preso dal nonno dopo la rivoluzione) aveva fatto la prima comparsa a Tokyo quattro anni prima, chiedendo alla zia Kaoru di poter studiare alla sua palestra.

Ed era bravo. Non come lo zio Kenshin o lo zio Yahiko, ma se la cavava. Eppure, finita la preparazione di base, aveva rispettosamente ringraziato, salutato e cominciato a setacciare la capitale in cerca di lavoro. “L’insegnamento non faceva per lui” aveva spiegato con un sorriso; e poi non voleva rubare il lavoro agli altri.

Così, adesso si barcamenava tra un palliativo e l’altro, in cerca di chissà quale ispirazione che potesse dirgli cosa fare della sua vita.

Caro, tonto zio Ota… per essere un Sagara ― Higashidani ― ed avere la stessa età alla quale suo padre aveva conosciuto lo zio Kenshin, non possedeva neanche la metà del suo fiuto per i casini. E non cercava risse. L’influenza positiva dello zio Ken si faceva sentire, aveva detto sua madre. Ma suo padre ancora non si consolava di non avere una scusa per gettarsi di nuovo, di tanto in tanto, nella mischia.

Al che la mamma gli pinzava l’orecchio e affermava che faceva benissimo anche da solo.

«Che hai da ridacchiare?» brontolò Kenji, fissandolo da terra.

«Niente, niente» sorrise. «Piuttosto, vuoi allenarti un po’ con me? »

«Mh» rispose l’altro, tirandosi su. «Non che ci siano alternative, visto che _qualcuno_ s’è dimenticato la cosa più importante» e lanciò un’occhiata in tralice sulla destra.

«Ti ho sentito» informò Shinya dalla sua postazione, le braccia incrociate. «Ma ho _dovuto_ lasciarla.»

Sembrava preoccupato. Distolse lo sguardo, mentre suo zio intrecciava alcuni lunghi fili d’erba tenendoglieli davanti al naso.

«Ti hanno beccato?» chiese Souzo, temendo la risposta.

Il bambino scosse la testa. «No, ma credo che papà cominci a sospettare qualcosa. L’altro giorno l’ha guardata più a lungo del solito.»

Parlavano della sakabato, ovviamente.

Kenji mise le mani sui fianchi. «Oh, per l’amor del cielo. Sarà una tua impressione.»

«Non lo era! Papà la usa poco e non la lucida quasi mai, ieri invece ha detto che c’erano dei segni e l’ha lucidata!»

«Ma quali segni?! Guarda che la pulisco sempre quando la uso qui, cosa vuoi che rimanga di sporco?»

«Dico solo quello che ho visto.»

« _So usare_ la spada di mio padre.»

Souzo penso bene di interrompere prima che la cosa degenerasse. Ancora.

«Dai Ken, lascia perdere. Siamo qui per divertirci, no? Ti sfido a un incontro.»

«No, oggi non ne ho voglia, So. Preferisco esercitarmi coi salti, alla fine.»

E così fece, andando in fondo alla radura e prendendo fiato per spiccare un primo salto, la bokken sollevata alta sulla testa, poi affondata nella terra, con l'accompagnamento dell’imitazione migliore che sapeva fare di un grido bellico.

Ma l’amico non se la prese, perché, anche se era raro che Shinya e Kenji litigassero così in un giorno solo, lo schema classico dei loro incontri non differiva granché da quello: Kenji a provare e riprovare le mosse più accessibili dello stile Hiten Mitsurugi (o quello che, dai racconti, credeva tale), lo zio Ota a riposare contro un tronco o a simulare un incontro di pugilato se non aveva lavorato all’alba, Shinya mezzo addormentato in un angolo e lui, Souzo, a fendere l’aria con qualche annoiato colpo di bokken, a meno che il suo amico Himura non si sentisse in vena di un incontro pseudo-competitivo.

Erano tutti diversi, soprattutto lo zio coi suoi diciannove anni, così lontani dai loro (nove e tredici e cinque), tanto che qualche volta sospettava venisse solo per assicurarsi che non combinassero guai.

Ma non importava. Quello era il loro segreto e per nulla al mondo ci avrebbero rinunciato.

«Purché i danni siano minimi» mormorò, fissando Kenji e le sue acrobazie sempre più aggraziate. «Ma quando glielo dirà, quella testa dura?»

 

Il sole era già alto ― e loro sulla via del ritorno ― quando videro per la prima volta un’immagine che sarebbe rimasta impressa a lungo nelle loro menti.

Era appiccicata su un muro, ripetuta più avanti su alcuni pali. La osservarono, ammutoliti davanti alla strana creatura che, traboccante di trine e pizzi, danzava a dorso di cavallo fra leoni ed elefanti. Poi lessero il titolo, immortalato a grandi caratteri rossi.

_European Circus comes to Japan!_

Qualcosa di inglese lo masticavano.

A Tokyo arrivava il circo occidentale. E loro, ignari, non stettero più nella pelle.

 


	4. Sangue nell'arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proverbio: “chi non si avvicina non tocca” sta per “chi non si espone non viene coinvolto”.

 

“ _Atarazu sawarazu.”_

_Chi non si avvicina non tocca._

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

Kenji sbuffò per quella che doveva essere la ventesima volta, battendo la terra con l’impaziente punta del piede.

«Allora, Inoi, si può sapere quanto ci vuole ancora?»

«Non so quale fiocco scegliere!» protestò una vocetta all’interno, facendogli roteare gli occhi.

«Ma che importa? Mettiti il primo che capita, tanto non diventi bella.»

La sorella comparve nello spiraglio dello shoji, irata. «Cos’hai detto? Lo dico alla mamma!»

«E ti pareva. Spi-o-na.»

Ma non c’era bisogno d’informare la mamma, perché Kaoru aveva già sentito uscendo dalla cucina.

«Kenji, la vuoi smettere di tormentare tua sorella?» brontolò, infilando il laccio della borsetta al polso.

Il ragazzino si fermò un attimo ad ammirarla (era splendida nel kimono a fiori color porpora, con l’obi e il nastro rosa), poi piegò le labbra in una smorfia.

«Arriveremo in ritardo.»

«Siamo perfettamente in orario, tesoro, non c’è bisogno d’ammazzarsi. Piuttosto, potresti approfittare di questi cinque minuti per rassettarti un po’, sei tutto in disordine.» Indicò il suo gi verde, storto, il nodo malfatto degli hakama e in generale la sua figura, entrando nella cameretta della secondogenita. «Vieni, Inoi-chan, ti trovo io un bel fiocco.»

Kenji sbuffò di nuovo, allontanandosi a grandi passi.

Fidati di Inoi se vuoi essere al centro dell’attenzione. Da quand’era nata quella mocciosa sua madre non faceva che assecondarla, perché “era l’adorabile femminuccia di casa”.

…E cos’avevano i suoi vestiti che non andava?

Con un sospiro più impercettibile, cominciò a rifarsi il nodo alla vita; giusto per il quieto vivere.

Intanto scrutò il cielo. La giornata non era granché e sembrava voler piovere. Faceva anche più freddo di una settimana prima, quando lui e gli altri componenti della Triade (più quell’imbucato di Shinya) avevano visto i manifesti del circo. Finalmente un giorno di festa per poterci andare e rischiavano di buscarsi in testa la peggior grandinata del secolo!

Stava per finire il suo lavoro con un bel nodo quando sentì un familiare formicolio alla nuca.

Si voltò di scatto, pronto a difendersi ― e si vide venire addosso il ciliegio.

«Oof!»

«Kenji-chaan!»

Bonf. Buttò fuori il fiato tutto in una volta, mentre il suo cervello gli diceva che non era stato il ciliegio a cadere, ma lui, a pancia all’aria.

« _Shinta_ » mugugnò.

Il bambino ― l’ultimo dei suoi fratelli, nato otto anni dopo di lui ― lo guardò con grandi occhi viola.

«Sei pronto, fratellone? Eh, sei pronto?»

«Chiedilo a tua sorella…»

«Inoi-chan?»

Kenji lo sollevò per la collottola.

«Perché tutti a me i fratelli scemi?» borbottò.

«E’ successo qualcosa?» Suo padre usciva in quel momento dal ripostiglio del casotto da bagno, portando quattro ombrelli rossi. Il ragazzino s’affrettò a posare Shinta e distolse lo sguardo, prima che quello paterno potesse caricarsi di rimprovero.

«No, niente.»

«Shinta ti ha di nuovo sorpreso, eh?»

Lo guardò sorridere e ripulire la mezza pinta dall’erba.

«Gliel’ho lasciato fare, tutto qui» rispose, insultato.

Non vide il divertimento negli occhi del padre perché, finalmente, la mamma e Inoi stavano uscendo e chiudendo tutte le porte di casa.

«Forza, andiamo!»

 

I bizzarri tendoni del circo erano stati montati in un’area periferica di Tokyo, liberata da poco grazie ad alcune demolizioni. A metà strada per arrivarci, nel posto convenuto trovarono Yahiko, Tsubame e Shinya, vestiti anche loro con un certo tenore.

Alla vista di Shinya tutto imbellettato, Kenji dovette fare uno sforzo sovrumano per non scoppiare a ridere. Kenshin notò la convulsione iniziale e la scambiò per disagio, chiedendosi se il figlio non soffrisse di coliche. Quella mattina aveva cucinato Kaoru, dopotutto.

«Sano ha detto che ci aspettano là» informò il Maestro delle Cento Mosse, mentre sua moglie si affiancava a Kaoru. «Probabilmente lo scansafatiche non voleva camminare troppo.»

«Dai, Yahiko…» fece lui, scuotendo la testa.

L’altro sogghignò e batté le mani sulle cosce.

«Avanti ciurma, marsch.»

Vai a capire la sua passione per la Germania. Doveva esser stata l’influenza di Yutaro, sì, proprio quella.

Kenshin si sentì tirare per una manica e trovò Shinta con le braccine tese verso l’alto.

«Braccio.»

«Con piacere.»

Lo sollevò, dicendogli di tenersi stretto.

«Uff. Sei diventato pesante, signorino, ma proprio.»

«Non è vero!» e una pioggia di pugnetti cominciò a colpirgli le spalle, strappandogli una risata.

«Mi dispiace, Shinta, mi dispiace. Papà si arrende.»

Fu solo dopo esser stato raggiunto da Inoi e aver incrociato lo sguardo complice della moglie che Kenshin si mosse, il cuore gonfio di gratitudine.

Ecco, quella era la vita che aveva sempre sognato, che tutti avrebbero dovuto vivere: famiglia, amici, cose belle da fare e da vedere, divertimento e tranquillità. Un’esistenza serena e priva di traumi. Purtroppo sapeva anche quanto fosse difficile da ottenere e difendere… e ancor di più da apprezzare. Solo chi aveva conosciuto grandi dolori sembrava esserne capace ― e questo, naturalmente, smorzava alquanto lo scopo principale della preghiera.

E a proposito di saper apprezzare…

Colse di sfuggita l’occhiata irritata di Kenji, che camminava avanti trascinando il proprio ombrello, e corrugò la fronte.

«Perché non rallenti un po’, Kenji? Non c’è fretta, siamo in tempo.»

«Lo so, ma verrà a piovere.»

Quasi a confermare i suoi timori, una goccia beccò Kenshin in piena fronte.

«Oro.»

Nella confusione l’allegra brigata non se n’era accorta, ma il cielo all’orizzonte era nero e il brutto viaggiava verso di loro a gran velocità.

«Oroo.»

«Che c’è, Kenshin?» domandò Kaoru dalla retroguardia.

Lui si limitò a indicare sulle loro teste e tutti soffocarono un’esclamazione; l’odore della pioggia arrivò in una folata di vento.

Poi, un tuono.

«Sarà meglio sbrigarsi.»

L’ultima parola non aveva ancora lasciato la sua bocca che Kenji si mise a correre, distanziandoli in pochi secondi.

«Hey, Kenji, aspetta!» esclamò Kaoru.

«Niente. Già andato» commentò Yahiko.

Kenshin sospirò, risistemandosi Shinta in braccio e accelerando con moderazione.

A volte, suo figlio maggiore era un completo mistero. Faticava a capire cosa gli passasse per la testa e, quando ci riusciva, restava sempre col dubbio di aver sbagliato in pieno. Da piccolino non era stato entusiasta di suo padre, ma dopo la nascita di Inoi aveva subito una metamorfosi sorprendente: non poteva fare un passo senza trovarselo attaccato agli hakama, sempre pronto a giocare, a fare domande, a consumarlo finché, esausto, Kenshin non si buttava sul futon tra le risa divertite di Kaoru che allattava la bambina.

Poi, sempre senza spiegazioni plausibili, intorno ai dieci anni aveva cominciato a farsi distante.

Adesso era difficile parlargli. Aveva sempre l’impressione di addentrarsi in una foresta di spade.

Ma forse stava solo attraversando una fase ribelle. A tredici anni si entrava nell’adolescenza più turbolenta, o almeno così dicevano (Kenshin non aveva avuto una _vera_ adolescenza, come poteva sapere?).

Le sue pacate riflessioni furono interrotte dalla comparsa del circo nel loro campo visivo. Gli enormi tendoni si stagliavano netti contro il cielo cupo, illuminati da moderne lampade a gas e festoni svolazzanti. C’era già una discreta folla.

«Wow!» gridarono i bambini.

 

Kenji avanzò a grandi falcate nella folla, guardandosi intorno in cerca dell’alta figura di zio Sanosuke. Trovare lui significava trovare Souzo, e trovare Souzo rappresentava grandi probabilità di non esser messo a far da guardia a Shinya e Shinta… come succedeva di solito quando uscivano coi Myojin.

Nel programma di oggi era previsto uno spettacolo speciale, che non si sarebbe perso per nulla al mondo.

«Ti levi dalle scatole sì o no? O vuoi provare i miei pugni?»

Ah, ecco lo zio. Sempre così facile da individuare.

Si mosse in direzione del battibecco, spintonando via i curiosi, e sorrise tra sé. Lo zio Sano era un tipo impagabile: invidiava un po’ Souzo per quel padre quasi privo di inibizioni elementari. Con lui la vita non doveva essere mai noiosa… non come al dojo, pensò rabbuiandosi, dove non succedeva mai niente oltre le lezioni, i litigi con le sorelle e i picnic primaverili. Se Souzo avesse chiesto a suo padre di imparare il _Futae no kiwami_ , era sicuro che sarebbe stato esaudito.

Accidenti a lui.

Raggiunse l’occhio del ciclone e, come previsto, trovò lo zio che minacciava un ometto impaurito, mentre la zia pagava i biglietti con aria rassegnata.

«Ciao zii! Ciao Souzo.»

Sano mollò la vittima e si pulì le mani.

«Hey barattolo.»

Il salvataggio del circo faceva passare l’appellativo.

Zia Megumi si voltò e fu più apprezzabile. «Oh, ciao piccolo Ken. Fai l’esploratore come al solito o sono arrivati anche gli altri?»

«Nu-huh. Credo siano indietro.»

«Allora prendo un biglietto in più, così entri subito con noi.»

«Oh. Grazie!»

Fantastico! Adesso non l’avrebbero più preso per appiccicarlo ai mocciosi.

Souzo parve leggergli nel pensiero e accennò un sogghigno, scuotendo la testa.

«Vieni, entriamo, signor simpatia. Se non avessi la faccia che hai, dallo scrocco direi che sei figlio di mio padre.»

«Oro?» fece Kenji ― poi corresse la stupidità del verso borbottando un: «sì, magari».

L’amico lo guardò in modo strano, ma non disse niente. Oltrepassarono l’entrata, seguiti dai suoi genitori, e oltre i lembi del tendone scolorito trovarono un vasto ambiente conico popolato di tribune, tutte di legno.

«Venite, mettiamoci qua, ragazzi.»

Scorsero lungo uno dei piccoli corridoi semicircolari e occuparono una delle file ad altezza mediana, né troppo lontano né troppo vicino all’arena.

«Tenete i posti» raccomandò Sanosuke, premurandosi di alzare la voce e guardare male due ragazzotti che stavano per sedersi. «Io vado incontro a Kenshin e gli altri.»

Megumi annuì. Kenji e Souzo invece si lanciarono in un’animatissima, bisbigliata conversazione.

 

Lo spettacolo cominciò poco dopo, quando gli Himura e i Myojin si furono accomodati, i bambini schiamazzanti stretti in mezzo.

I lembi del tendone furono chiusi, calando l’ambiente nella penombra.

Il vocio della gente si fece impaziente.

Poi, all’improvviso, una voce.

«Signore e signori!»

Al centro della scena si accese un anello di fiaccole alte. Dalla platea si levò un coro di esclamazioni.

Shinta e Shinya lanciarono dei gridolini.

«Mesdames et messieurs!»

Finalmente videro chi aveva parlato. Era un ometto basso, tarchiato, coi baffi neri arricciati sulle labbra e gli occhietti da furetto.

«Ladies and gentlemen» terminò, allegro. «Vi dò ufficialmente il benvenuto al grande Circo Europeo!»

Fece un inchino e, mentre si raddrizzava, dalle quinte emersero a passo di corsa cavalli bianchi e marroni bardati di grandi pennacchi, accompagnati da musica e domatori.

I colori erano intensi e abbaglianti.

«Wow!»

Kaoru e Tsubame batterono le mani e si sorrisero, mentre i bambini cominciavano a indicare questo e quello e Kenshin osservava con curiosità.

«Parla bene il giapponese» disse, osservando il presentatore che si ritirava indossando la tuba.

«Beh» rispose Sano, appoggiato alle panche retrostanti (dove _per caso_ non s’era seduto nessuno). «Non è il primo anno che vengono, no? E poi una cosa così in grande stile non poteva affidarsi ai gesti.»

«Sano…»

L’altro sghignazzò, poi fece un cenno col capo.

«Guardali come si divertono.»

Inoi, Shinta e Shinya erano appollaiati sull’orlo delle panche, le bocche spalancate ― sempre pronte a qualche verso. Le mogli, a parte Megumi, non erano messe molto diversamente e anche Yahiko sembrava apprezzare, un sogghigno appiccicato in faccia.

Kenji e Souzo invece non si vedevano: erano all’opposto della fila.

Kenshin colse con udito allenato il loro acceso confabulare e sperò che poi non si lamentassero d’aver perso il bello dello spettacolo.

E a proposito. Non doveva rischiare di fare lo stesso.

Si volse in direzione degli acrobati e infilò le mani nelle maniche del gi, approfittando dello schienale conquistato da Sanosuke.

Le esibizioni si susseguirono con ritmo incessante, sempre nuove, sempre interessanti ― a volte divertenti, altre decisamente mirabolanti, con acrobazie che pur non avendo nulla a che fare col kenjutsu lasciarono Kenshin impressionato.

Erano bravi, non c’è che dire.

L’ultimo spettacolo prima della pausa fu quello dei “clowns”, poi si lasciò agli spettatori la possibilità di andare a comprare da bere o da mangiare.

Kaoru si alzò a sgranchirsi, sbadigliando.

«Che ore saranno?»

«Già, è vero. Il tempo è passato così velocemente…» aggiunse Tsubame.

«Credo che sia mezzogiorno passato» rispose Kenshin. «Volete qualcosa da mangiare?»

«Io sì» fece Sano.

Inutile dire che i bambini erano d’accordo.

«Allora vado un attimo. Kenji, Souzo, voi due?»

«No grazie, non abbiamo fame!» fu la risposta. I ragazzini sembravano ancora in piena consultazione di battaglia e l’uomo di grattò la testa, perplesso. Non si stavano divertendo? Che avevano di così importante da dirsi che non potesse aspettare il tragitto del ritorno?

Fu quando lo spettacolo ricominciò e l’ometto tarchiato tornò ad annunciare le esibizioni che capì.

«E ora, gentili signore e signori, un omaggio che il gran Circo Europeo ha voluto offrire alla bella terra del Giappone, ricca di fascino, tradizioni e storia gloriosa! Signore e signori, la _Battaglia dei Samurai_!»

Dalla folla si levò un grido di giubilo, accompagnato dal battere unisono delle mani.

Kenshin e Yahiko si guardarono.

«Lo sapevi?»

«No. I miei allievi non me ne avevano parlato.»

Ma intuirono che qualcuno di loro _aveva_ saputo, perché Souzo e Kenji si sporsero paurosamente dai sedili, strattonandosi a vicenda.

Sano masticò l’astina dei suoi takoyaki, tenendola in bilico fra i denti.

«Cioè… vuoi dire con spade vere?»

Kenshin non distolse gli occhi dall’arena e l’amico notò che ne tirava a occhio le misure.

«No, non credo. Lo spazio è poco e poi non vorranno rischiare che qualcuno si ferisca. Piuttosto…»

«Sì?» incoraggiò Yahiko, riconoscendo la sua ruga di preoccupazione. Dietro di lui, Kaoru, Megumi e Tsubame lanciavano occhiate di vago disagio.

«No, niente.»

«Oy» insistete Sano.

Kenshin scosse la testa.

«Beh, è solo un gioco» commentò allora Yahiko, per distendere l’atmosfera. «Oltretutto lo fanno degli occidentali, sarà sicuramente ridicolo.»

Ma non era quello a preoccupare Kenshin. Lanciò un’occhiata al figlio. Per quale motivo Kenji aveva atteso con tanta impazienza quel numero? Era davvero solo interesse per il kenjutsu, se a stuzzicare la sua curiosità era il termine “battaglia”? Non ne vedeva abbastanza di incontri, abitando in una pale― oh, basta.

Stava diventando paranoico, sul serio.

Cercò di rilassarsi, ma trovò sempre più difficile il compito a mano a mano che familiari figure armate sfilavano nell’arena, ponendosi in due file frontali.

La camminata non era quella dei veri samurai, ma sapeva ancora riconoscere l’esperienza. Quelle persone dovevano essere schermidori europei “riadattati” allo scopo.

L’osservazione contribuì a metterlo più a suo agio. Finché non vide le ultime due figure.

Portavano delle maschere tradizionali, come gli altri, ma erano giapponesi. Senza ombra di dubbio.

Dei veri…?

«Tanti anni fa» rimbombò la voce del presentatore «alla fine del grande 1867, quando ormai le forze dei guerrieri giapponesi erano allo stremo, si combatté la battaglia decisiva che portò alla definitiva caduta dello shogunato…»

Kenshin spalancò gli occhi.

La caduta dello shogunato.

E quella era… la battaglia di Tobafushimi.

«Da una parte si schierarono i Patrioti…»

«Vogliono davvero mettere in scena _quello_?» bisbigliò Yahiko, e la sua voce sembrò altissima nel silenzio circostante.

Kenshin strinse i pugni.

«Sono cose passate, Yahiko» rispose. «Le persone che sono qui non le hanno mai vissute.»

« _Tu_ le hai vissute. E non sei l’uomo più vecchio qui dentro. Semplicemente, sono dei cafoni che non sanno scegliere.»

«Shh!»

«…in mezzo ai quali, si racconta ci fosse un assassino di leggendaria forza e astuzia. E dall’altra…»

Non c’era più tempo per discutere. Prima che le luci si abbassassero e cominciasse un familiare suono di tamburi, Kenshin ebbe una breve visione del viso contrariato di suo figlio.

 

Oh no. Perché suo padre faceva quella faccia? Non aveva intenzione di portarli via, vero? No... ma neppure avrebbe ceduto. La speranza di Kenji svanì in un filo di fumo.

_Avrei dovuto saperlo._

«C'è stato un ritorno di fiamma» borbottò, cupo.

Souzo lo fissò di sfuggita, troppo preso dalla visione, ma anche quel breve sguardo bastò a esprimere il suo pensiero. _Te l'avevo detto._

«Che importa, dai, goditi lo spettacolo» esclamò.

Nella sua opinione, svegliare vecchi istinti e forzare la mano paterna attraverso la visione di una messinscena non era mai stata un'idea particolarmente brillante, né dotata di possibilità di successo; ma non l'aveva detto a Kenji, fermandosi al primo, lecito accenno di dubbio. Lo conosceva troppo bene. Doveva toccare con mano, prima di capire certe cose.

I finti samurai estrassero le spade, accompagnati dal ritmico cadenzare dei tamburi, e le impugnarono davanti a sé.

«Sono bravi.»

«Ah» annuì Kenji, ancora distratto.

«Ken... è stata ed è ancora una bella giornata. Rilassati. Avrai altre occasioni. Idee migliori.»

Un riflesso ramato baluginò sui loro visi, mandando la luce delle fiaccole.

Un momento.

Sentirono lo zio Yahiko bestemmiare, alzandosi in piedi, per esser subito tirato giù da qualcuno. «Ma sono di metallo!»

«Non importa» la voce di Kenshin, seria. «E’ solo un circo.»

«Accidenti» bisbigliò Souzo, guardando Kenji negli occhi.

Poi si sorrisero. E soffocarono un “wow”.

Sì, in fondo Souzo aveva ragione: era pur sempre un'esperienza grandiosa. _Avanti_ , pensò, stringendo forte gli hakama. Poi il tamburo diede un colpo assordante.

I samurai gridarono.

E il mondo fu cancellato dalla danza dei corpi e delle spade, sul cui filo le torce gettavano un brillante lume rossastro.

 

L’orologio del quartiere batteva le due quando la gente cominciò a uscire, attardandosi nei pressi dei tendoni per parlare con vecchie conoscenze o acquistare qualche ricordino. La naturale calca trattenne gli Himura, i Sagara e i Myojin più di quanto avrebbero voluto, liberandoli solo dopo un lungo spingi e urta contro il quale neanche Sano aveva più energie.

E ti pareva che si potesse finire in bellezza.

Lanciò un’occhiata agli altri adulti, tutti impegnati coi bambini scossi.

Non erano gli unici.

«E’ stato terribile» disse una donna poco lontana con un’amica, stringendo al petto una bimba. «All’improvviso, la spada si è spezzata e la scheggia ha colpito un samurai vicino―»

«…sangue dappertutto…»

«…e quel pover’uomo…»

Sanosuke si passò una mano nei capelli, chiedendo silenziosamente a Megumi cosa fare. Forse gli altri avrebbero preferito tornare a casa e riposare, ma farlo con quell’atmosfera ― notò il capo chino di Kenshin e la faccia bianca di Souzo e gli occhi pieni di lacrime del piccolo Shinta ― avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

Hm. Idea.

«Oy, gente. Che ne dite di un passo all’Akabeko? Oggi Tae ha il ritrattista.»

Tsubame sorrise con aria di scusa.

«Uhm, mi dispiace, signor Sanosuke, ma…»

«Avanti. Offro io!»

Certo, dopo che si fossero ripresi dallo shock, s'intende.

 

La visita all’Akabeko si rivelò vincente. Il tipo pagato per esser l’attrazione del giorno era un bravo disegnatore, specializzato nelle caricature. Quelle buffonate deliziarono i bambini e fecero dimenticare ai più piccoli la brutta esperienza, anche se alleggerirono i portafogli dei genitori.

I grandi erano un altro discorso, però.

Kenshin guardò i Sagara allontanarsi, con Souzo ben inserito tra i genitori e attaccato alla mano di suo padre, una cosa che non faceva da anni. Ma era naturale, perché era solo un bambino.

E nella categoria rientrava anche qualcun altro.

Si volse verso la famiglia, cercando Kenji. Se ne stava un po’ in disparte, con l’ombra della frangia sugli occhi e le mani nascoste nelle aperture laterali degli hakama, dove due bozzi indicavano che le stringeva a pugno.

Avrebbe voluto parlargli, rassicurarlo e rassicurarsi. Ma non era ancora il momento.

«Torniamo a casa?» disse Kaoru, incurvando la schiena per bilanciare il peso di Shinta.

«A-ha» annuì.

Si mossero piano per le vie del loro quartiere, nella luce sbiadita del tardo pomeriggio. Il maltempo aveva lasciato posto a un cielo slavato, perso nell’azzurro della sera incipiente. La gente era poca.

Quando oltrepassarono un vicolo cieco non notarono il gruppetto di ragazzi appoggiati al muro ― lì notò invece Kenji, rimasto volutamente indietro.

«Hey, pel di carota.»

Fece una smorfia. Non loro.

Anzi, sì, _loro_. Aveva decisamente bisogno di uno sfogo. Tutto quel ragnare per due gocce di sangue... roba da tirarsi i capelli e mettersi a gridare dalla frustrazione.

«Cos’è, non ci senti, mezza cartuccia?»

Sicuri che la sua famiglia aveva svoltato l’angolo, quattro ragazzotti uscirono dal buco in cui s’erano annoiati tutto il giorno e s’aprirono a ventaglio. Avevano tra i quindici e i diciassette anni, abiti consunti, delle bokken alla cintura (certo recuperate dall’immondizia) ed erano tutti più alti di lui, per non dire più muscolosi.

 

Gli scarafaggi venivano dal quartiere vicino, di cui si ritenevano i padroni; ultimamente bazzicavano anche lì, mettendo sempre i bastoni fra le ruote alla Triade. Storie di bulli, insomma, e in un altro momento Kenji avrebbe anche potuto evitare di dar loro corda. Ma oggi non era in vena.

Considerò con manifesta repulsione il loro stato.

«Guarda chi si vede... credevo stessero disinfestando la zona dai ratti. Si vede che siete veloci...»

Evitò un affondo con un salto e ricambiò con un pugno di dorso, buttando indietro l’aggressore.

«Perché non sparite?»

«Hah.» Il più grande, l’unico diciassettenne del gruppo, si fece avanti battendo la sua bokken sul palmo della mano, quasi fosse un comune manganello.

«Anzi, perché non vi rendete utili?»

L'altro scoppiò in una grassa risata.

«Senti senti, s'è proprio montato la testa. “Renderci utili”… cominceremo togliendo di mezzo te e le tue spacconate eroiche, che ne dite? Avete voglia di spaccargli le ossa?»

«Sì!» sghignazzarono gli altri.

Kenji sogghignò. «Bene, perché ne ho voglia anch'io.»

Poteva non essere armato, ma aveva i suoi mezzi e, con tutte quelle bokken in giro, non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che se ne ritrovasse una fra le mani. Scambiarono i convenevoli a suon di calci e pugni, che nel caso della banda erano privi di scuola e quindi di precisione, ma non di forza. Si stava arrivando al più bello – Kenji aveva appena acciuffato il manico di una scopa e lo mulinava in una mossa familiare – quando il suo senso dei dintorni gli mandò un'informazione di servizio.

Si supponeva che stesse tornando a casa a seguito della mandria-famiglia. E si supponeva che un ritardo sproporzionato al coprifuoco (ma non al suo umore) innescasse controlli.

Ergo, qualcuno stava venendo a cercarlo.

Riconobbe sua sorella ancor prima che girasse l'angolo.

«Kenji!» Arrivava al trotto, la coda rosso castagna ballonzolante sulle spalle. «Che stai facendo, sbri… ga… ti.» Rallentò, fermandosi a pochi passi da lui. «Che succede?»

La vide irrigidirsi e si ricordò che lei non aveva cinque anni; non si dimenticava presto delle cose brutte, né era facile comprar il suo silenzio. Altro materiale da buonumore.

«Arrivo, tu torna indietro.»

«La mamma ti vuole subito» puntualizzò lei, «e anche papà.»

«Sì, fai come ti dice la sorellina, pel di carota» canzonarono i teppisti, chi rialzandosi, chi cercando un punto debole nella sua difesa. «Torna da papà e mamma e fatti rimboccare le coperte! Non uscire più, e non farti più vedere, cagnolino!»

Strinse i denti.

«Non sono io quello caduto nella polvere ben venti volte, Tatsuya.» Si raddrizzò, troppo irrequieto per andarsene senza restituire. «Fossi in voi mi metterei a lavorare, perché come spadaccini siete negati.»

E si voltò, contando i passi che lo separavano da Inoi.

«Vedremo chi è negato!»

S’irrigidì, poi lo vide: Tatsuya levava la bokken per lanciarla. A lui? No, a Inoi!

L’istintiva pressione sul piede destro, lo scatto. La vecchia bokken rimbalzò in una pozzanghera, spruzzando acqua sul selciato eroso, e Kenji si voltò a guardarla stringendo sua sorella al petto, ormai in fondo alla strada.

«Me la pagherete» disse fra i denti.

Poi sparì.

I quattro bulli guardarono il punto dov’era stato fino a un secondo prima, a bocca aperta loro malgrado.

«E’ migliorato» disse quello di dieci anni.

Gli altri giovani annuirono, preoccupati.

«Se continua così, non ce lo toglieremo più di torno. C’è pure quell’Higashidani…»

«Cosa facciamo, capo?»

«Hm.»

«Capo?»

Quello chiamato Tatsuya emise una risata gutturale. «Ci crediate o no, prima di scolarsi l’ultima bottiglia il mio vecchio disse qualcosa di sensato: ci sono molti modi per strozzare i fastidi. Stavolta, quello indiretto farà al caso nostro.»

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Ho scoperto una cosa piuttosto interessante sulla Triade.»

 

Kenshin rifece la strada con calma, cercando di digerire quanto aveva visto.

Prima l’irrequietezza e la curiosità morbosa verso il suo passato. Poi la battaglia di Tobafushimi. E adesso questo. Conosceva quella banda, dava parecchi problemi alla polizia.

Avevano quasi _colpito_ Inoi.

Era stato sul punto di saltare e afferrarla, ma era stato battuto sul tempo. Kenji…

Cos’aveva a che fare con quella gente suo figlio? Da quando era così straordinariamente veloce? Quante altre cose non sapeva di lui?

Aprì il portone di casa e scivolò dentro, silenzioso.

Non vedendolo tornare aveva mandato Inoi a cercarlo, poi s’era preoccupato e aveva preferito raggiungerli di persona: non si sapeva mai quali sorprese potesse riservare Tokyo. Era arrivato appena in tempo per vedere la fine dell’alterco, che doveva esser stato molto breve ― troppo breve perché l’ostilità potesse nascere da una conoscenza casuale. Kenji doveva conoscerli bene.

Ecco perché non vedeva di buon occhio il suo continuo girovagare. Lo esponeva a ogni tipo di esperienza. Aveva solo tredici anni.

E poi… prima di tornare al loro quartiere, quei ragazzi avevano detto una cosa strana. Un nome, “Triade”.

Prendendo come punto di partenza la figura di suo figlio, il suo cervello accostò automaticamente quelle del piccolo Souzo e di Ota, che lo accompagnavano sempre.

All’improvviso seppe di vedere qualcosa che era stato sotto il suo naso per mesi.

Adesso doveva parlargli davvero.

 


	5. Il suo segreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proverbio: dare un bastone a un orco, nel mondo metaforico giapponese, equivale a "rendere qualcuno invincibile". Un orco è già forte se combatte a mani nude, figuratevi con un randello XD

 

“ _Oni ni kanabo”._

_Un bastone di ferro all'orco._

 

Proverbio giapponese.

 

Kaoru finì di rimboccare le coperte a Inoi, stranamente silenziosa, e le pettinò la frangetta con le dita.

«Dormi bene, tesoro. Vuoi che ti lasci la lanterna?»

La bambina scosse la testa.

«Va bene. Allora buonanotte.»

«‘Notte.»

Uscì e chiuse lo shoji a chiave (di notte lasciavano aperta solo la porta interna dalla cucina al corridoio). Poi si passò una mano sugli occhi. Kenshin non era ancora uscito dal bagno? La luce nel casotto del giardino rispose di no.

Sospirò, desiderando l’abbraccio rassicurante del marito.

La giornata non era stata brutta, a parte l’episodio allucinante del ferito, però era stata stancante. Molto stancante. Non era abituata a così tanto baccano di folla.

Sbadigliò e s’avviò a dormire, pensando al bel futon che l’aspettava.

Sulla veranda trovò Kenji, seduto a gambe penzoloni, lo sguardo fisso su un punto non precisato.

«Kenji, non vai a dormire?»

Gli carezzò i capelli, quasi sciolti sulle spalle, e sorrise. Amava i suoi capelli. Erano diventati identici a quelli di suo padre, rossi, lisci e un po’ trascurati, sempre legati sotto la nuca. E cosa di lui non gridava “Kenshin”, dopotutto?

Le uniche differenze erano gli occhi e il carattere.

«Aspetti per fare il bagno?»

«Sì.»

«Sarai stanco, perché non lo fai domattina?»

«Farò presto, mamma.»

Rimase ancora un attimo, disturbata dalla netta sensazione che qualcosa non andasse. Poi notò la sua occhiata e pensò che forse voleva parlare con Kenshin. Gli stampò un bacio in fronte.

«D’accordo.»

«Mamma!»

«Che c’è?» Gli fece una linguaccia, concedendosi di giocare ancora un po’ con lui prima che crescesse troppo. «Non ci ha visti nessuno. Buonanotte!»

Kenji storse la bocca in un mezzo sorriso, sfregandosi la faccia.

«‘Notte.»

 _Cos’è questa mania dei bambini di abbreviare tutto?_ si chiese Kaoru poco dopo, mettendosi a letto. _Troppa fatica dire “buonanotte”?_

 

Non appena sua madre ebbe chiuso lo shoji, Kenji tornò a guardare in direzione dei tetti di Tokyo; o, almeno, quel poco che il muro di cinta lasciava vedere.

Quanto era successo con Inoi lo aveva turbato e infuriato. Turbato perché, fino a quel momento, nessuno era stato in pericolo con uno della Triade... a _causa_ della Triade. Rivide il pallore sul volto della sorella, l’impavida e impudente Inoi. Era il fallimento del loro ideale.

Si toccò piano la spalla colpita dalla bokken, appoggiandosi a una delle travi di legno della veranda. No, lui in prima persona non contava. Era pronto ed era abituato, e avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi che–

 

_«Sono stufo di questa gente. Souzo, Ota, volete darmi una mano? Li terremo lontani dalla brava gente. Almeno qui, vicino a casa.»_

 

Al di là dei casini che combinavano, il loro obiettivo era proteggere quante più persone possibili; da soli, naturalmente. Avventura, iniziativa e segretezza. Guai se qualcuno li avesse scoperti: avrebbe significato la fine di tutto, coi genitori che si ritrovavano lui e So. Soprattutto considerando l’altro desiderio di Kenji, un'aspirazione che nessuno ― soprattutto suo padre ― doveva scoprire. E qui, la sorgente della rabbia...

_Il fiume millenario della spada non cesserà di scorrere._

Le due cose, si rendeva conto da un po', erano legate più strettamente di quanto avesse creduto. Il Kamiya Kasshin era la scuola di chi protegge, ma non bastava. Non era per lui. La conosceva come il proprio corpo e la sentiva stretta, una pelle da svestire, un traguardo da lasciarsi alle spalle. La base per il qualcosa che assecondava il naturale movimento dei suoi arti.

_Se solo potessi impararlo sul serio, invece di costruirlo da solo, per immaginazione e sentito dire!_

Ma suo padre... suo padre niente, chiuso. Implorarlo non serviva, insultarlo ancora meno, cercare di scuoterlo e spezzarlo era impossibile. Il suo rifiuto era per sempre, e Kenji si sentiva prigioniero di una gabbia di rammolliti.

Esasperato, picchiò un pugno sul pavimento.

«Ah, dovresti andarci piano, dovresti proprio. Quel punto è cedevole.»

Il ragazzo sobbalzò. Non l'aveva sentito arrivare. Per quanto s’impegnasse, ci non riusciva mai.

«Hai finito in bagno?» chiese, spiccio.

«Sì, ti ho scaldato l’acqua.»

 

Quando tornò, avvolto in uno yukata di spugna bianca e impegnato a passarsi le dita fra i capelli, suo padre era ancora in veranda, seduto a gambe incrociate. Accanto aveva una lanterna e una scatola di latta, aperta.

Kenji rallentò, chiedendosi quante possibilità avesse di tornare indietro e fare il giro lungo.

Nessuna, a quanto pareva, perché in quel momento suo padre lo vide (o piuttosto, _diede segno_ di vederlo) e gli sorrise.

«Anch’io avevo sempre i capelli pieni di nodi, quando li portavo lunghi» disse, mostrandogli un pettine. «Se vuoi il sottoscritto può darti una mano coi tuoi.»

“Il sottoscritto”. Negli anni, suo padre aveva gradatamente perso l’abitudine di riferirsi a se stesso in quel modo; quando riaffiorava, di solito non era un buon segno. Però voleva pettinarlo, una vecchia abitudine: quella era un’offerta di pace.

«Hm» rispose.

Fece per sedersi.

«No, non qui. La temperatura è scesa, entriamo in casa.»

Suo padre raccolse scatola e lanterna e si mosse in direzione della stanza che Kenji occupava da quando era nato Shinta, la più piccola. Lo seguì, provando un misto di piacere, preoccupazione e irritazione. Se non fosse nato Shinta, sarebbe stato ancora lui il preferito. Ma con agli occhioni viola del panda non c’era spazio per la competizione.

E chissà se avessero scoperto della Triade…

Probabilmente, a suo padre sarebbe venuto un colpo apoplettico. Dopo tanti anni di profilo basso per dimenticare e far dimenticare l’assassino Battosai, anche in modo da non trasmettere idee troppo avventurose all’esuberante primogenito, detto primogenito andava in cerca di grane. E imparava in segreto l’Hiten Mitsurugi…

Sedette sul bordo del futon, già srotolato, decidendo di pensare bene a quel che diceva.

Suo padre gli sedette accanto, mettendosi la scatola di latta sulle gambe e aprendola. Solo in quel momento Kenji la riconobbe: era il contenitore delle garze e dei disinfettanti.

_Porca―_

«Cosa fai?» chiese, rigido.

Suo padre sorrise il suo sorriso gentile ed enigmatico. «Ti controllo la spalla.»

«La mia spalla sta benissimo.»

Aveva visto. Aveva visto, aveva visto.

Alla faccia del prestare attenzione. All’improvviso, tutto il progetto di tenergli nascosta l’esistenza della Triade sembrò solo una pia illusione. Ma la vera questione adesso era–

«Meglio controllare. Il legno può lasciare dei brutti segni.»

–come cavarsene fuori? Che linea di condotta tenere? Temporeggiò, riluttante a riconoscere la sconfitta.

«Kenji, sfilati la manica destra.»

Riconobbe il tono. Lentamente, valutando se poteva ancora filarsela, gli diede la schiena e cominciò a liberarsi metà torso dallo yukata.

La garza imbevuta era così fredda che gli procurò la pelle d’oca.

Stettero così per un po’, in silenzio, interrotto solo dal gorgoglio del disinfettante periodicamente versato.

«C’è una piccola abrasione, ma niente di grave» disse alla fine suo padre, chiudendo la boccetta e riponendo la garza inutilizzata. «Non devi neanche fasciarla.»

«…»

«Kenji?»

«Sei arrabbiato?»

«Più che altro, sono curioso.»

Kenji si voltò, chiedendosi a che gioco stesse giocando.

«Che cosa combinate voi tre? Non state cercando guai, vero?»

 _Svia il discorso._ «Quella cosa al circo…»

Sul volto di suo padre passò un'ombra. «Conoscevi l'argomento?»

«No.» La parola era fuori prima che potesse riflettere, e Kenji si rese conto che a pronunciarla era stato il risentimento. «Alcuni amici mi avevano parlato dei samurai, ma se avessi saputo che inscenavano Tobafushimi―»

Si bloccò alla sensazione di una mano sulle proprie. Era consumata e piena di calli, e calda.

«Oh Kenji, non è per quello. Non ha importanza. Una semplice ricostruzione» per quanto ben inscenata e spruzzata di sangue «non è diversa da un discorso o un libro. Ripensare al passato rende solo più bello ciò che possiedo ora. Però» e qui lo scrutò con occhi che, se non l’avesse conosciuto bene, il ragazzo avrebbe definito calcolatori, «sarebbe un’altra cosa se quel passato dovesse in qualche modo tornare.»

Kenji distolse lo sguardo.

«Cosa combinate in giro tu, Souzo e Ota?»

«Forse» rispose lentamente «qualche volta facciamo gli sbruffoni.»

«Ah.»

«Ma lo sai, né io né Souzo siamo delle violette!»

Quello strappò a suo padre una mezza risata. «Qui non si tratta di essere o non essere delle “violette”... Quello che ho visto stasera mi ha preoccupato. Quei ragazzi, per loro sfortuna, sono dei poco di buono e bisogna starne alla larga. Nell’epoca Meiji queste cose sono di competenza della polizia.»

«La polizia non c’è mai» ribatté Kenji, incapace di trattenersi.

«Non è una buona ragione per creare una guerra di quartiere.»

«Ma―»

«Piuttosto, dovreste preoccuparvi d’avere maggior cura di voi stessi e delle persone che vi stanno accanto.»

Proteggere le persone care. Kenji rivide Inoi e sentì una stretta allo stomaco, seguita dal calore inondante della frustrazione.

«Ma è quello che stiamo facendo.»

«Sul serio? Mi sembrate più interessati a menare le bokken.»

«No, non è così!»

S’alzò in piedi, allontanandosi e occupandosi rabbiosamente di riporre alcuni libri. Avrebbe voluto dire molto, ma ebbe paura di tradirsi più di quanto aveva già fatto.

Udì suo padre sospirare.

«Mi dai la tua parola d’onore che non farete giochi pericolosi?»

Fissò la parete di fronte. «Niente giochi pericolosi.»

Suo padre si alzò, diretto allo shoji. «C’è altro?» gli chiese sull’uscio. «Oltre alla Triade.»

«No.»

«Bene. E’ meglio pensare agli altri, piuttosto che alla spada. Buonanotte.»

«Buonanotte.»

Pensare agli altri… ah, l'ironia. Ma almeno, suo padre non aveva capito.

In quel momento, il qualcosa che aveva sempre saputo si impresse a fuoco nella sua mente, ferro incandescente su cuoio. Ne sarebbero venuti disgrazie e miracoli.

 

La mattina dopo, all’alba, Kenshin trovò sull’uscio di casa un bigliettuccio spiegazzato, vergato da mano ignota. E niente Kenji nel futon.

_Stamane, vieni al bosco del Vecchio Tempio._

 

«Roonf.»

«Zio. Zio!»

«Ranf. Grrr…»

«Non ho mai sentito uno russare come lui» commentò Souzo, le mani sui fianchi. «A parte papà.»

«Non importa, lascialo stare» rispose Kenji accomodandosi accanto al diciannovenne, le mani dietro la nuca. «Sono stanchissimo anch’io. Oggi non mi muovo.»

«Non ti muovi?»

«Nh.»

«E allora perché siamo venuti? Io me ne restavo volentieri a letto, sai.»

Il rosso lo spiò con un occhio celeste. «E come vi avvisavo? Ieri non è stata una giornata proprio tranquilla. Non siamo stati soli un attimo.»

Calò un silenzio ricco di tensione.

«Sei strano» osservò Souzo con cautela.

Kenji stavolta lo squadrò bene.

«Strano? Io? Chi è quello che non impallidisce dopo quel che ha visto?»

Il giovane Sagara accennò una smorfia.

«Per metà l’ho già metabolizzato.»

«Meta- _cosa_?»

Un sospiro. «Superato. In fondo, alla clinica ne gira parecchio di sangue, anche se per ragioni diverse. E poi i miei ne hanno voluto parlare.» Sedette a sua volta nell’erba e si distese. «Beh, dormiamo allora.»

Kenji continuò a guardarlo per un po’, basito, chiedendosi chi dei due fosse figlio di un ex-assassino.

“Superato”? Souzo aveva quattro anni meno di lui, per la miseria! A quest’ora, se un tredicenne aveva avuto seri problemi a reggersi sulle gambe, lui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi ancora sotto il futon, con gli occhi gonfi e il moccio al naso!

Scosse la testa e decise di lasciar perdere. Prima o poi avrebbero approfondito, ne era certo.

Estrasse dal cavo del tronco una piccola sacca, accese il solito fuocherello, poi lanciò una coperta a Souzo e si coprì a sua volta, prendendo un profondo respiro.

Se pensate che avrebbero fatto molto meglio a levar le tende e tornarsene alle loro case, non avete considerato bene i soggetti. Che gusto c’era, infatti, ad avere un bivacco così bello e non giocare mai ai viaggiatori sperduti?

Ma il sonno non voleva arrivare. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, perché quella notte i suoi occhi erano stati incollati tutto il tempo sul soffitto di legno, finché non era crollato due ore prima del canto del gallo.

Troppe cose per la testa.

Se un ragazzo era uomo a quindici anni, lui aveva ancora due anni per decidere ufficialmente della propria vita.

Da bravo bambino prodigio, che aveva padroneggiato lo stile Kamiya Kasshin a nove, si sentiva già in ritardo.

_Meglio pensare agli altri piuttosto che alla spada._

Suo padre aveva inteso “violenza” per “spada”, non era stupido. Ma per proteggere gli altri… quali abilità gli restavano? Era cresciuto in una palestra; era figlio di abili ― abilissimi ― spadaccini; aveva un dono speciale per qualsiasi cosa riguardasse la spada (o meglio, ufficialmente shinai e bokken). E la persona che più ammirava al mondo, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, perché ora stava cercando di chiuderlo sotto una campana di vetro, aveva fatto del proteggere gli altri _con la spada_ il suo mezzo di espiazione.

Ma non toccava un’arma da anni, da quando Kenji era piccolo. Perché?

Possibile che si fosse convinto che usarne una fosse ormai fuori discussione? Dopo tutti quegli anni?

Probabilmente non passeggiava più abbastanza per Tokyo. Non aveva le idee ben chiare della spazzatura che bazzicava in giro.

Anche tra i poliziotti.

Lui però girava, esplorava, vedeva, e aveva idee ben chiare a proposito.

Strinse inconsciamente la mascella, voltandosi su un fianco per attutire il russare di Ota.

Non importava quel che poteva succedergli in futuro (il sangue del samurai circense si allargò nella sabbia), si sarebbe preparato a quella vita. Presto sarebbe stato pronto. Non c’era alternativa: se non avesse imparato, forse la prossima volta Inoi sarebbe stata colpita; lei o Shinta, o sua madre, o Souzo o un bambino qualsiasi, o anche quel piccolo scemo di Shinya.

Non sapeva ancora esattamente in quale strada sarebbe sfociata quella scelta, ma certo Kenji Himura ce l’avrebbe fatta.

E sarebbe stato rispettato da tutti per le sue azioni.

Sì, ecco.

Quello era il modo giusto di pensare.

Tornò a giacere sulla schiena, un sorriso sicuro sulle labbra.

Sì, però… corrugò la fronte. Ora doveva essere molto più prudente, sia sul piano fisico sia sul piano organizzativo. Gli adulti sospettavano qualcosa. Aveva un pessimo presentimento.

«Meno male che Shinya era troppo sconvolto per venire, oggi» disse a mezza voce. «Dovrò trovare una sostituta per la sakabato, prenderla tutte le volte dall’armadio di zio Yahiko sta diventando troppo pericoloso. Mio padre ha saputo della Triade.»

Subito Souzo s’alzò a sedere. «Cosa?»

«Mhmh.»

«E come?»

«Ieri ho incontrato Tatsuya e la sua ghenga. Hanno quasi sfigurato Inoi e lasciato un regalino sulla spalla a me. Papà ha visto e sentito tutto, o quasi.»

«Accidenti, Kenji!»

«Hey, mica gliel’ho detto io di venirmi a cercare!»

«Avresti potuto lasciarli a Ota, che non ha genitori cui sottostare… per non parlare di sei anni in più di noi.»

«Mica è il genio della lampada, non lo posso chiamare a ogni emergenza che c’è.»

«Beh, potevi―oh-oh.»

Kenji lo fissò, interdetto. «Che c’è?»

«Credo che il tuo piano di prudenza oggi vada a monte. Guarda chi c’è» e il ragazzino indicò un punto alle sue spalle.

Là, pian piano, tra l’erba alta avanzava Shinya. Trascinando la sakabato.

Kenji lo fissò a bocca aperta, inorridito.

«Che diavolo ci fai tu, qui?!»

Ormai a pochi passi, il bambino s’indignò.

«Ma che vuoi? Dovresti ringraziarmi, visto che ti ho fatto un favore!» e gli mollò la spada sui piedi, facendolo sobbalzare.

Per un momento, il più grande si ricordò quanto l’oggetto pesasse e provò una punta d’involontaria ammirazione per il tappo. Era piccolo, ma certo non era debole.

Sospirò e raccolse.

«Pensavo fossi a piangere davanti a un futon bagnato.»

«Io non faccio la pipì a letto» commentò Shinya, scuro in volto. «Ho solo fatto un brutto sogno, mi sono svegliato e ho trovato la sakabato vicino al tavolo.»

Kenji e Souzo si guardarono.

«Un sogno sul circo?» chiesero.

«Come fate a saperlo?» Occupò il posto vicino a Ota, che si era svegliato, e piegò le labbra all’ingiù. I suoi capelli stavano più ritti del solito. «Il circo era diventato bruttissimo, tutto buio e rumoroso. Non credo di volerci andare di nuovo.»

Kenji sogghignò.

«Te l’ho detto che sei un piascialetto.»

«Vai a farti friggere!»

Si stirò, poi soppesò la sakabato, guardandola amorevolmente.

«Oh beh. Già che ci sei, tanto vale che ti usi no? Ota… andresti a fare la guardia al bivio del sentiero?»

Il ragazzo parve perplesso, ma non chiese nulla. «Volentieri.»

Kenji lo guardò allontanarsi e si mosse in direzione opposta, verso il centro della radura, cominciando con un rapido riscaldamento di muscoli. Con Ota a sentinella, poteva sentirsi tranquillo.

Recuperò dai ricordi il kata più difficile della scuola Kamiya Kasshin e se ne lasciò lentamente assorbire.

Ma aveva tralasciato un particolare importante, che Souzo non mancò di notare.

«Shinya-chan, hai detto che la spada era in cucina?»

«Uh? Sì. Quasi sotto il tavolo, dove mangio io.»

«Di solito lo zio Yahiko la tiene nell’armadio.»

«E’ vero» il bambino sbatté gli occhi. «Dev’essersela dimenticata prima di andare alla palestra. Stamattina era stanco, l’ho visto. Mamma lavava in giardino, così ho pensato fosse un’ottima occasione.»

Il giovane Sagara si poggiò le nocche sulla bocca, teso. C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Zio Yahiko non lasciava mai la spada incustodita, soprattutto dove potesse raggiungerla un bambino. Di solito prenderla richiedeva al piccolo Shinya una buona dose di fortuna e più volte avevano dovuto aiutarlo, distraendogli i genitori.

Troppo facile.

E proprio quando zio Kenshin aveva scoperto della Triade…

All’improvviso fu assalito da un pessimo presentimento. Anzi―

Il suo istinto gli sussurrava qualcosa.

Si voltò e vide che Kenji aveva finito il kata.

«Ken! Aspetta!»

 

Kenji si posizionò al limitare della radura, disciplinando il proprio respiro.

Il kata gli aveva fatto bene e si sentiva sciolto, rilassato.

Oggi avrebbe provato una cosa nuova. Già da un po’ voleva combinare la fluidità del Ryu So Sen, che permetteva di colpire i punti vitali dell’avversario, con la corsa veloce… chissà, forse questa era un’altra tecnica, dotata di nome proprio, ma non è che avesse qualcuno a spiegarglielo. Comunque non importava. Se ci fosse riuscito, magari avrebbe potuto concludere col salto del Ryu Tsui Sen.

Preparò la spada in quella che, secondo il suo istinto, era la posizione giusta.

Chiuse fuori tutti i suoni, tutto il mondo.

Poi scattò.

 

Souzo seppe che non l’aveva sentito nel momento stesso in cui levava il braccio, brandendo la sakabato. Da lontano giungevano le vibrazioni del suo spirito combattivo, forte e intenso.

Chiamarlo non serviva.

Semplicemente, a un certo punto sparì con un grido e divenne un vortice inarrestabile.

Il sole brillava a tratti sulla lama invertita, sui trucioli di legno, segnalando la sua posizione.

Poi Kenji rallentò, atterrò con forza sul piede destro ― quello della spinta ― e fu in aria.

Alto, più in alto.

E poi giù, sui resti di un vecchio tronco, spaccandolo a metà.

Il tutto in un totale di nove, dieci secondi. Con un seguito di tronchi segnati e malmenati in vario modo.

Il suo respiro era pesante…

Ma Souzo scacciò la pedante osservazione. Era stato fantastico.

Fantastico!

«Ken―»

«Papà» esclamò Shinya, cereo.

_Huh?_

Fu allora che li vide.

Uscirono dal sottobosco che si arrampicava sui fianchi del Fuji, all’opposto del sentiero.

Yahiko e Sanosuke, davanti, ammutoliti ma seri in volto. Kenshin dietro i primi due. Chiunque avesse mandato il biglietto aveva fatto un buon lavoro.

All’inizio Kenji non li notò. Si volse verso Souzo e Shinya, tergendosi il sudore, in attesa di un riconoscimento, un gesto, un grido di giubilo, qualcosa.

C’era riuscito.

Li chiamò col braccio.

«Hey ragazzi, ma non avete visto?! Ce l’ho fatta!»

Ma loro non lo guardavano. Fissavano invece un punto lontano, alla sua sinistra, ipnotizzati. Li imitò, incuriosito.

E il suo cuore si fermò.

_No…_

 

I tre adulti lo videro immobilizzarsi, gli occhi sbarrati. Rigido com’era, non sembrava la stessa persona che prima avevano visto volare sull’erba.

Yahiko si rivolse a Kenshin senza guardarlo, le mani sui fianchi (Sano pensò che era raro suscitare in lui una collera silenziosa).

«Beh, Kenshin, a quanto pare il trucco ha funzionato. Io mi riprendo Shinya e torno a casa. Quando puoi, per favore, dimmelo che vengo alla palestra per la sakabato.»

E, senza attendere risposta, raggiunse il vecchio tronco, cacciò il figlio sottobraccio e se ne andò.

Sanosuke non si mosse, incerto sul da farsi. Certo non era del tutto indifferente a quanto era successo, ma lo conoscete, la responsabilità non era mai stata il suo forte. O forse, date le sue esperienze giovanili, prepararsi a una vita movimentata difficilmente rientrava nelle cose proibite. Souzo non aveva neanche mosso un dito mentre li osservavano ― semmai avrebbe dovuto sgridarlo per esser stato un poltrone. E comunque lo attendeva già la sfuriata di sua madre…

Piuttosto si preoccupava per l’incolumità mentale di Kenshin, e magari anche per quella fisica di Kenji. Alla fine avevano raggiunto il punto del grande confronto.

Per tutti gli dèi.

L’amico cominciò a muoversi verso il figlio.

 

Non si fermava. Veniva verso di lui senza guardarlo, i pugni stretti, la falcata decisa. Voleva… _colpirlo_?

Kenji indietreggiò.

All’ultimo istante suo padre stese il braccio avanti a sé, mostrando il palmo.

«Dammela.»

«U-uh?»

«La sakabato.»

Il suo tono era perentorio.

Obbedì, lasciandola cadere e facendo due passi indietro. Di più non avrebbe potuto fare.

Lui sospirò, poi la raccolse.

«Non avevi alcun diritto di prenderla.»

«La portava Shinya» riuscì a dire, odiandosi per il tremore delle sue ginocchia.

«Sai benissimo cosa intendo.»

Finalmente suo padre lo guardò, e nei suoi occhi c’erano collera, freddezza e delusione.

Kenji deglutì a fatica.

«Dove l’hai imparato?»

«…»

« _Dove_ , Kenji?»

«Dai racconti. Da quello che ho sentito in giro o letto nei libri.» Pian piano la parola gli stava tornando. «Ho provato e riprovato finché non sembrava giusto.»

« _Perché_?»

Ecco, la grande domanda. Era l’occasione che aspettava ― e dopo la conversazione della sera prima, sapeva esattamente cosa dire.

«Anzi no. Non rispondere.»

« _Cosa_?»

«Non lo voglio sapere.» Vide che stava fissando gli alberi e il tronco, grigi relitti di un tifone.

«Ma io―»

«Ti ho detto che non lo voglio sapere!» ripeté suo padre, alzando la voce. E lui non alzava mai la voce.

Si accorse che il suo sguardo era duro.

«Avevi dato la tua parola d’onore, Kenji. Avevi giurato che non c’era altro, e ora cosa scopro? Che pratichi l’Hiten Mitsurugi» s’interruppe e si passò una mano sulla fronte, come se il solo dirlo pesasse più un macigno. «Che pratichi una tecnica assassina.»

Il ragazzo sentì la bocca dello stomaco stringersi.

«Papà, ascoltami.»

«Perché dovrei? Anche se mi costa ammetterlo» e tanto sembrava costargli, «sei una persona disonesta.»

«Non sono disonesto! Non è un gioco per me―»

Di nuovo quell’espressione.

«Credi che questo dovrebbe consolarmi? Te l’ho detto e ripetuto mille volte, Kenji, il kenjutsu dell’epoca Meiji va praticato con le bokken e le shinai. Il tempo delle spade è passato. Il tempo dell’Hiten Mitsurugi è passato!»

«Così vuoi buttarlo via e dimenticarlo?!» urlò.

Alla fine aveva ceduto alla rabbia e alla disperazione. Perché non voleva ascoltarlo, perché?! Era come cozzare contro un muro!

Ma non aveva scelto la cosa giusta da dire.

«Sei troppo ambizioso, Kenji. Ambizioso e testardo. Se dopo una vita passata ad ascoltare i miei consigli ancora non vuoi capire, allora non mi resta da fare altro.»

Gli strappò la guaina della sakabato dalla cintura, veloce, vi rimise la spada e gli diede le spalle.

Il ragazzo assistette, come in sogno.

«Da questo momento, ti proibisco di praticare l’Hiten Mitsurugi in qualsiasi forma. Ti proibisco di venire in questo posto. Anzi, finché non lo dirò io, uscirai solo con me o con tua madre.»

«Cosa? Sei impazzito?»

Suo padre si volse a guardarlo.

«Se non lo pratico più io che ci sono cresciuto, sopravvissuto e maturato, non c’è la benché minima ragione perché debba farlo tu.»

«Questo sarò io a deciderlo!»

«Dopo il genpuku, forse. Ma è ancora lontano.»

Doveva dire qualcosa. Doveva dirlo, doveva, perché era stato suo padre a dirgli che bisognava proteggere le persone e l’unico modo in cui sapeva e voleva farlo era quello, ma all’improvviso si sentì oppresso da un ki che aveva percepito solo poche altre volte nella vita.

«Muoviti.»

Tremante di furia e di paura, obbedì.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Col proverbio ho voluto far riferimento sia a Kenji (che tentenna fra il continuare e l’abbandonare i suoi “giochi pericolosi”, ma viene poi incoraggiato dalle parole ignare del padre – e non avrà più _alcun_ dubbio) sia a Kenshin (che teme da sempre di veder suo figlio apprendere l’Hiten Mitsurugi, scuola invincibile).
> 
> Dite che dovrei lasciar più spazio all’immaginazione del lettore? Forse avete ragione, ma volevo sottolineare questa duplicità ;)


	6. Le scintille della bufera

 

 

_"Fuku wa uchi, Oni wa soto."_

_La fortuna dentro casa e la cattiva sorte fuori._

Proverbio giapponese

  

Era in trappola.

Nessuna via di scampo.

Un futuro senza prospettive chiuso entro le mura screpolate del dojo.

Kenji prese una nuova patata e cominciò a pelarla, seduto nell’angolo più anonimo del giardino.

Se l’avessero sbattuto in carcere, forse sarebbe stato meglio. Almeno non avrebbe sentito gli occhi di suo padre (o di sua madre) costantemente puntati sulla schiena, pronti a trovare qualcosa di sospetto nel suo atteggiamento.

Buttò la patata nella pentola e considerò il coltello. Arrivati a quel punto, si stupiva un po’ che glielo lasciassero usare. Pensate se gli fosse preso un raptus omicida!

Scosse la testa e si appoggiò al tronco, guardando con nostalgia il cielo oltre il muro.

Non era giusto.

Shinya e Souzo erano più piccoli di lui, eppure erano di nuovo in giro, perdonati e coccolati.

I suoi pensieri furono ingoiati da un abituale, iroso turbinio.

 

Kaoru lasciò che la punta della sua bokken toccasse il pavimento e si terse la fronte, il respiro pesante.

«Sì, ci siamo quasi. Ancora qualche lezione e potrete tutti passare al livello superiore. Andate pure ora, ci vediamo domani alla stessa ora.»

«Sì maestra.»

Gli oltre venti allievi s’inchinarono educatamente, rimasero per il tempo di posare le bokken e se ne andarono a gruppi, allegri e affamati. Mentre i quattro di turno pulivano la palestra, Kaoru buttò fuori un sospiro di sollievo.

Era abbastanza contenta: i ragazzi erano bravi, la lezione era andata bene. Anche senza aiuto… oggi Yahiko aveva impegni e a Kenji era tuttora vietato toccare strumenti da kendo.

Scrutò il giardino alla sua ricerca e lo trovò sotto il ciliegio spoglio, ancora a pelar patate. Guardava fuori.

Le si strinse il cuore.

Per quanto preoccupata al pensiero di vederlo praticare l’Hiten Mitsurugi, stava cominciando a convincersi che quello non fosse il metodo giusto per fargli cambiare idea. Come punizione, certo dopo due settimane il messaggio avrebbe dovuto passare. Adesso non potevano tornare a discuterne?

Che cosa aveva ben visto Kenshin per ridursi ― lui che non aveva mai punito se non a parole ― a segregare suo figlio in casa? Con lei era stato piuttosto vago, limitandosi a citare il Ryu Tsui Sen, o qualcosa di molto simile a esso.

Kaoru era ancora scioccata. Come aveva potuto Kenji imparare delle tecniche di cui aveva udito solo vaghi racconti? Era sempre stato un piccolo prodigio, vero, ma arrivare a questo…

Non poté reprimere un piccolo moto d’orgoglio.

Il suo Kenji era un giovane genio.

Poi si rabbuiò, ricordando tutti i guai e le tragedie che accompagnavano quella categoria di individui. Kenshin aveva ragione, ma…

Se non fossero riusciti a convincere Kenji e fargli cambiare idea, cosa sarebbe successo? Un giorno, presto, sarebbe diventato uomo. E li avrebbe lasciati.

Per non tornare mai più, forse.

Fece un passo in direzione del figlio. Non poteva permetterlo.

Sarebbe accaduto, lo sentiva. Aveva sempre posseduto un ottimo istinto per queste cose e ora vedeva troppi pericoli sulla strada: la testardaggine del figlio, la sua bravura, uomini malvagi che avrebbero notato e tramato, il segreto di Kenshin―

«Kenji.»

Avrebbe dovuto porre fine a questa situazione.

 

Kenshin imboccò la strada che usciva dal mercato per far ritorno a casa, carico di spesa.

Non sentiva neanche il peso fisico. Quello che lo schiacciava era psicologico e, poteva giurarlo, c’erano state poche occasioni in tutta la vita in cui s’era sentito così male.

Non parlava decentemente con suo figlio da tredici giorni. Le uniche parole che si rivolgevano erano di pura formalità, perché, dopo qualche sofferto tentativo durante i primi giorni, Kenji aveva rinunciato a cercare di convincerlo.

Non lo lasciava mai andare oltre la seconda frase.

Sospirò, desiderando avere una mano libera per passarsela sugli occhi.

Era un inferno autoinflitto.

Aveva sempre detestato questi metodi, sia da bambino come allievo del terribile Hiko, sia da adulto illuminato. A che serviva bruciare tutti i ponti?

Ma non aveva altra scelta…

Non gli restavano più idee. Le sue parole avevano fallito. L’unica alternativa sarebbe stata permettere a Kenji di continuare e fiorire in un agguerrito schermidore, ma quello era fuori discussione.

Non gli avrebbe permesso di autodistruggersi. Era nato in tempo di pace, doveva vivere all’insegna della pace.

Svoltò l’angolo e la palestra entrò nel suo campo visivo, portando con sé una ventata di tensione.

Doveva distendersi un po’ i nervi.

Sì, non… non sarebbe entrato. Aveva il metodo giusto per scaricarsi e, forse, dopo sarebbe stato in grado di pensare più lucidamente. Era parecchio che non andava.

Però doveva anche posare la spesa.

Preso un bel respiro, entrò, attraversò il giardino fino alla veranda e imboccò la porta della cucina, tentando di mantenere un profilo basso. Nel tornare indietro colse la figura di Kenji appoggiata al ciliegio. C’era Kaoru con lui.

Cercando di non provare invidia per la moglie, che dei due, per una volta, era la più indulgente e riceveva in cambio dei privilegi, riguadagnò la strada e sparì.

 

Kenji osservò i movimenti del padre con occhio indecifrabile, mentre sua madre sedeva sui calcagni, perplessa.

«Che abbia dimenticato qualcosa?»

In effetti era strano vederlo uscire subito dopo aver fatto compere; di solito (per fortuna) si metteva in cucina a preparare il pranzo.

«Beh, non importa. Ascolta, Kenji» lui distolse lo sguardo dalla porta e lo riportò alla madre, incuriosito. Per tutti quei giorni l’aveva inaspettatamente trattato coi guanti, ma da lì a parlargli con tanta franchezza―

«Adesso voglio che tu esca e vada a farti una bella passeggiata.»

_Eh?_

«Oro?»

«Sì, basta con la clausura. Vai e distraiti un po’.»

Era una domanda trabocchetto?

Glielo chiese. Lei rise, scuotendo la testa e sistemandogli la coda.

«No, Kenji, non sto cercando di fregarti. Credo invece che tu sia stato punito abbastanza.»

Superata la sorpresa, il suo cervello cominciò a funzionare di nuovo e a vagliare le possibilità che gli si presentavano. Una breve uscita era poco, ma già qualcosa.

«Papà non c’entra niente, vero?» Ripensò alla sua faccia mentre se ne andava ed ebbe conferma. «Meglio lasciar perdere. E’ in giro, se mi vede…»

«Oh, e cosa potrebbe farti, se ti ho dato io il permesso?»

Già, cosa poteva fargli? C’era qualcosa peggiore di quella vita?

«E poi, non mi dirai che ti faresti prendere così facilmente!»

«Certo che no» ribatté, il tono ricco della vecchia spocchia. «Aspetta, questo vuol dire che sei dalla mia parte? Che approvi―»

Il viso di sua madre cambiò.

«Quello no, Kenji. Mi dispiace, ma non puoi capire. Io ho visto molte delle cose che la spada ― l’Hiten Mitsurugi ― ha fatto a tuo padre, e tante altre le hanno viste solo lui e uomini morti… perché non puoi fidarti di lui quando ti dice che non porterà a nulla di buono? Sarebbe tutto così semplice. Potremmo tornare una famiglia serena, vivere una vita normale.»

Il ragazzino tacque. Era stato sul punto di ribattere con una frase tagliente (che c’era di bello nella normalità?), poi si ricordò dell’uscita. Sua madre non avrebbe apprezzato un insulto tanto diretto alla vita che si era a fatica costruita.

«Mh» si limitò a mugugnare, alzandosi. «Posso andare allora?»

Lei lo imitò, spolverandosi gli hakama rossi. «Solo qui nei paraggi. Niente foreste e bravate, siamo intesi? Una bella passeggiata rilassante.»

Elettrizzante.

Beh, almeno gli sarebbe servita per cambiare aria e pensare.

«Vado.»

«Mezz’ora, non di più.»

 

Intanto, alle poste, un ragazzo alto e bruno entrò col suo passo ciondolante e salutò il tipo che impilava pacchi in un angolo.

Era Ota, venuto a lavorare.

In quegli ultimi tempi aveva avuto così tanto tempo libero e tante occhiate severe dalla sorella Megumi che lavorare sembrava l’opzione migliore per tenersi in salvo. Non era stato punito per la faccenda della Triade, perché acchiapparlo e punirlo materialmente sarebbero state due faccende impegnative; inoltre, sospettava che i “vecchi” fossero stati consolati dal saperlo sempre in compagnia dei bambini. Comunque, tutto questo non gli aveva risparmiato una certa tensione nei rapporti, quindi eccolo lì.

«Com’è stamattina, Kazuki?»

«Normale. Lì ci sono i tuoi, caricali sul carro qui davanti.»

«Ok.»

«Ah, Higashidani!» esclamò un impiegato. «Prima che mi dimentichi, c’è una lettera per te.»

Rimase col primo pacco a mezz’aria.

«Per me?»

 

Restare nel quartiere. Era come dirgli “fatti beccare da qualcuno”! Come avrebbe potuto rilassarsi se doveva tendere occhi e orecchie ad ogni istante, nel timore di incrociare suo padre?

A proposito, si chiedeva dove fosse andato.

Non che gliene fregasse qualcosa, beninteso. Mera indignazione. Gli mancava persino il buon gusto di non farsi vedere uscire, libero e senza preoccupazioni.

Torse la bocca, saltando giù dalla strada fino al lungo prato erboso che costeggiava il canale.

Sarebbe tornato al boschetto per un sopralluogo.

Quel che sua madre non sapeva non poteva farle male. E non l’avrebbe mai saputo, perché ignorava quanto veloce lui potesse correre. Avrebbe continuato a pensare che il boschetto fosse raggiungibile per lui solo in una buona mezz’ora.

Accelerò il proprio respiro, si sciolse rapidamente i muscoli e partì.

Il vento era bellissimo contro la faccia, confortante la sensazione di esserne ancora capace. La corsa del Ryu Sho Sen…

Forse stava sfidando la sorte, ma non importava.

Chi non risica non rosica.

E non aveva ancora idea di quanto avrebbe rosicato, finché non giunse alla meta e, per chissà quale ragione, si fermò appollaiandosi su un vecchio ginkgo.

Era una scelta fortuita e fortunata, perché nella radura c’era qualcuno.

Suo padre.

Il cuore gli balzò in gola, facendolo quasi precipitare.

Cosa ci faceva lì? L’aveva visto? Lo stava aspettando per sottometterlo e trascinarlo di nuovo a casa?

Non accadde nulla. Trattenne il fiato.

Solo ora, guardando meglio, notò qualcosa di strano.

Suo padre era teso. Sembrava attendere un segno, i pugni chiusi e proiettati verso il basso, all’altezza dei fianchi, il capo chino. E al fianco, non la solita bokken…

…ma la sakabato.

 

L’erba cespugliosa ondeggiava al vento, tremula.

Kenshin concentrò i propri pensieri sul respiro, regolarizzandolo, portandolo al minimo, obbligando tutto ciò che non lo riguardasse ad andarsene.

Concentrati.

Ci riuscì solo dopo alcuni tentativi.

Concentrati.

Poi il soffio leggero della brezza lo avvolse e lui sentì un familiare calore nel ventre.

Concentrati!

Quel calore crebbe, si espanse e, sotto il suo ferreo controllo, salì alla superficie producendo una forte vibrazione. L’erba e gli alberi tutt’intorno riverberarono di quell’energia.

Aprì la bocca, lasciando uscire un urlo profondo.

Poi ci fu l’esplosione.

La familiare sensazione di collidere col mondo, mentre il suo ki lo abbandonava per gettarsi in una battaglia già conclusa, ma non per questo meno incandescente.

Quando anche l’ultimo spasmo d’energia l’ebbe lasciato rilassò le spalle, per riprendere fiato.

Sì, un po’ aveva funzionato. Ma non del tutto.

Ultimamente non lo stancava più come le prime volte. Non aveva detto a Megumi che, da tre anni, aveva ripreso a praticare in modo semiserio il kenjutsu, quindi poteva solo supporre che il suo corpo si fosse riabituato fino a un certo limite allo sforzo. Niente pareri scientifici.

Si raddrizzò, muovendo le braccia con fare distratto.

Ma forse… giusto un poco, senza pretese… poteva sperare che la sua salute fosse migliorata. Tredici anni di riposo, di cui dieci integrali, dovevano aver significato qualcosa.

Era anche più vecchio, lo sapeva ― quarantun anni non erano ventotto, non lo erano proprio, ma non aveva potuto farne a meno. Stava già cominciando a sentirsi rigido e legato quando s’era reso conto che, se non avesse fatto qualcosa, presto sarebbe stato rigido come un anziano.

E poi c’era Kenji, sempre affiancato al segreto timore che si cacciasse in qualche situazione più grande di lui, dalla quale avrebbe dovuto esser tirato fuori.

Io sono un ipocrita, vero?

Scosse la testa. Basta, questo non lo stava aiutando a vederci chiaro.

Doveva sfinirsi.

Cancella e riscrivi. Solo così si ricominciava da capo, e lui ne aveva proprio bisogno. Perché doveva prendere presto una decisione.

Cosa fare con suo figlio? Come guidarlo verso la strada migliore?

Con un movimento duro, afferrò l’elsa della sakabato e l’estrasse (un soffio metallico), mettendosi in posizione d’attacco.

La scuola Kamiya Kasshin era più sicura… ma oggi aveva bisogno di qualcosa di familiare, di dolorosamente consolante.

Rivide Kenji quella mattina, al suo posto, e chiuse gli occhi.

Era stato veloce. Velocissimo.

Impreciso, certo, acerbo, naturalmente, ma sconvolgente. Gli alberi mostravano ancora le unghiate della sua spada.

Corrugò la fronte. Lui non sarebbe stato mai più così rapido, e un pensiero veniva naturale: suo figlio stava prendendo il suo posto come “speranza” dell’Hiten Mitsurugi.

Le implicazioni erano spaventose.

Si costrinse a calmarsi con mosse semplici e lente, note dalla pratica. Doveva trovare una soluzione.

Doveva assolutamente trovare una soluzione.

Una soluzione!

Non si accorse di accelerare a ogni secondo che passava ― finché non ebbe terminato, con lentezza che a lui parve straziante, tutte le mosse superiori.

Avesse saputo chi lo guardava, forse non si sarebbe neanche rialzato.

 

Kenji fuggì dalla radura.

Quand’ebbe raggiunto il greto del canale da cui era partito, le gambe gli mancarono e crollò in modo poco dignitoso. Fatta leva su braccia molli come nori si girò e atterrò sull’erba con la schiena, il respiro affannoso.

Le ossa gli tremavano ancora.

Vibravano ancora dalla forza di quel ki.

E suo padre―

_Ha davvero…?_

Praticava davvero―

_Ma allora, perché io…_

Rendendosi conto di quel che stava succedendo, scattò a sedere e strizzò gli occhi, i pugni affondati nella terra.

«Perché…»

L’aveva visto. Era diverso in molte cose (gli rivelava i suoi errori di autodidatta), ma l’aveva riconosciuto.

_«Te l’ho detto e ripetuto mille volte, Kenji, il kenjutsu dell’epoca Meiji va praticato con le bokken e le shinai.»_

«Perché?!»

_«Se non lo pratico più io che ci sono cresciuto, sopravvissuto e maturato, non c’è la benché minima ragione perché debba farlo tu.»_

Con un grido rabbioso, riempì la riva di pugni.

Perché perché perché?!

Non si sarebbe fidato! Non si sarebbe fidato mai più!

E questo lo rese ancora più triste.

 

Quando tornò, sua madre stava parlando in giardino con Ota e zia Megumi.

Ignorò la sua occhiata furente ― in ritardo, entrava pure dalla porta principale! ― e proseguì con passo di fantasma verso la propria camera. Non salutò nessuno.

Voleva restare solo.

Sbatté lo shoji e aprì il futon con un calcio. Poi ci si buttò sopra.

Dormire e cancellare tutto sarebbe stato un sogno, e tale infatti rimase. Dapprima entrò Inoi, restando sulla soglia con aria sdegnosa.

Dal fattaccio con Tatsuya si era fatta più o meno l’idea di avere un fratello teppista, quindi lo trattava di conseguenza. Non che prima fossero rose e fiori tra loro…

«La mamma vuole sapere che hai.»

La ignorò.

«Che hai fatto stavolta? Te ne approfitti subito, eh?»

Cominciò a contare le fibre del legno sul soffitto, sperando che la sorella se ne andasse presto.

«Magari hai pestato qualcuno?»

Tre, quattro, cinque.

«Non pensi alla mamma?»

 _Sette_ …

«E a papà, che quasi non mi sorride più?

Die― la menzione di suo padre riportò un vivido flash del terremoto di energia, tagliandogli il respiro.

Balzò a sedere, ansimante. Inoi pestò un piede.

Intanto era arrivato anche Shinta, a guardare la scena con un vecchio pupazzo in mano.

«Allora?! Vuoi dirmelo sì o no cos’hai fatto!» stridette Inoi. «Te ne approfitti solo perché papà ti adora, non è giusto!»

Sgranò gli occhi.

 _Adorare_?

In un attimo era in piedi, scarmigliato. Suo padre, adorarlo? Lui, al quale non aveva mai parlato seriamente del suo passato? Al quale non voleva dare neanche la possibilità di decidere il proprio futuro?

Squadrò ferocemente sua sorella, che indietreggiò.

Ma che voleva quella da lui? L’ingrata! Era troppo chiederle di starne fuori, dopo averla salvata e aver pensato alla sua salute? Perché nessuno poteva lasciarlo in pace a pensare?

All’improvviso, tutto il fiato lo lasciò in un ruggito.

«Fuori!»

In due falcate era allo shoji, preceduto da una pallida Inoi, che chiuse fuori con un fragore rimbombante.

«E stacci.»

«Kenji» sentì gridare a sua madre. Doveva aver visto tutto (no guarda). «Vieni subito qui!»

Oh, dannazione.

Non c’era pace per lui quel giorno.

Il suo istinto aveva suggerito bene, non sarebbe dovuto uscire. Lontano dagli occhi lontano dal cuore…

«Kenji!»

Si stava arrabbiando. Fu sul punto di chiedersi che importava, ma non terminò, perché tra tutti sua madre era l’unica su cui potesse fare qualche affidamento.

Senza tentare di nascondere la cosa spaventosa che doveva essere la sua faccia, aprì e obbedì.

C’erano ancora Ota e Megumi, visibilmente a disagio.

«Si può sapere che modi sono?» ringhiò sua madre, tentando di trattenersi. «Inoi è scappata via piangendo!»

«Bene.»

Lo vide arrivare secoli prima, ma non lo evitò. Pur forte da piegargli la testa, il ceffone non lo stordì come aveva sperato.

«Adesso vai a recuperare Shinta e poi scusati con lei.»

«Tre metri sotto terra.»

Stavolta gli fu risposto con un’esclamazione. «Kenji!»

Notò il portone semiaperto.

«Shinta lo vado a riprendere» precisò, avviandosi «ma Inoi può marcire in camera sua, per quel dipende da me.»

Si pentì subito di averlo detto. Ma l’orgoglio ferito gli impedì di rimangiarsi le parole.

Mentre si allontanava sentì sua madre cercare di riempire il silenzio rivolgendosi agli ospiti, la ragione della cui venuta restava oscura.

«Sì… ti dicevo, Ota-kun… per le sacche da viaggio, non c’è problema, davvero. Te le prestiamo senz’altro. Piuttosto, sono un po’ sporche, dovremmo lavarle ― quando parti?»

Partire? Kenji rallentò e tese le orecchie, cercando di cogliere il più possibile.

«Domattina, zia Kaoru. Prenderò il primo treno, e anche così saranno due giorni prima che arrivi a Shinshu.»

_Shinshu?_

Ma era la sua città di origine. Se ne andava?

«Comunque per le sacche non preoccuparti, vanno bene così. Torneranno anche peggio!»

Il gruppetto emise una risata incerta.

Kenji era ormai alla porta.

«Spero che tuo padre si rimetta presto, la varicella è pericolosa a una certa età.»

«E’ per questo che gli porto le medicine di mia sorella!»

Ah. Ecco perché.

Il vecchio era malato. Ota sarebbe tornato subito dopo la sua guarigione, forse anche prima.

Kenji scrollò le spalle e uscì.

«Avanti Shinta, torniamo in ca―»

Le parole gli morirono in gola. Spalancò gli occhi, pietrificato.

 

Ciò che vide avrebbe popolato i suoi incubi per molti, molti anni a venire, specialmente con quel che sarebbe successo.

Kenji assistette alla scena come se si svolgesse sott’acqua.

Shinta era a pochi passi da lui, non molto distante, accucciato per terra davanti a un cespuglio di erbe giallastre. Quella semplice, volgare erbaccia, spuntata da una crepa del muro, sembrava aver incantato la sua immaginazione. La guardava, il pupazzo di prima dimenticato in terra, un piccolo dito sulle foglie.

Il suo fratellino sorrideva, ignaro e indifeso. E, dietro di lui…

Kenji guardò, incapace di muoversi.

Pochi passi dietro Shinta, un uomo. Vestito di nero, guanti neri, sciarpa nera, occhi neri puntati come rapaci sul suo fratellino.

E ora su di lui.

Occhi cattivi.

La comprensione giunse con la forza di una slavina, gelandogli la pelle.

Quell’uomo…

Shinta― no!

Non doveva distogliere lo sguardo!

L’uomo nero, che si era immobilizzato, cominciò impercettibilmente a muoversi.

Con la bocca disidratata e le gambe tremanti, Kenji si rese conto di non avere con sé un’arma.

_Muoviti._

Il suo corpo sembrava pietra.

_Chiamalo. Chiama Shinta!_

L’uomo sembrò notare il suo stato e strinse gli occhi, riportandoli brevemente sul bambino.

Come se considerasse di scattare e―

No!

Con uno sforzo sovrumano, Kenji ritrovò la parola.

«Shinta!»

E il bambino sobbalzò, per fortuna nella sua direzione. Quella era la scintilla. Tornò padrone del proprio corpo e lo prese per un braccio, indietreggiando senza smettere di fissare il terribile sconosciuto.

Non poteva vederlo bene in volto, ma non ne aveva bisogno per riconoscere il pericolo.

Quell’uomo era pericoloso.

E se lui avesse atteso ancora qualche secondo prima di uscire… se avesse origliato ancora per poco…

Il cuore gli gelò.

Suo fratello sarebbe sparito per sempre. Così, in un attimo.

«Entra in casa» gli disse, fissando l’uomo nero con odio.

Quello passò lentamente davanti alla palestra, dall’altro lato della strada, attardandosi a osservare Shinta che rientrava.

«Vattene» sibilò allora Kenji. «O ti ammazzo.»

«E _come_ , ragazzino?»

Fu l’unica cosa che disse, un sibilo.

Come fu scomparso, l’orrendo incantesimo fu spezzato.

Il ragazzino rientrò sbattendo il portone e chiudendolo con la sbarra di legno, come facevano di notte. In giardino non c’era più nessuno. Afferrò Shinta, che ancora sgambettava nei paraggi, poi guardò i muri con ostilità e se lo portò in camera, stringendolo forte per tutto il tempo.

 

Soltanto quando sua madre venne a dire che il pranzo era pronto, suscitando il desiderio di muoversi nel pur paziente e affettuoso Shinta, Kenji lasciò il fratello.

E ormai aveva preso la sua decisione.

Messo _così_ era un debole. Non aveva saputo reagire oltre la parola, davanti al vero pericolo. Se non ci fosse stata gente quell’uomo l’avrebbe attaccato, ne era certo… e una tecnica difficile, imparata da autodidatta, avrebbe potuto essergli fatale. Oltretutto non aveva mai usato neanche le mosse del Kamiya Kasshin in un combattimento _serio_ , come lo zio Yahiko a suo tempo. Se gli fosse stata restituita la libertà, imparare da solo sarebbe stato inutile quanto restarsene chiuso in casa, ne era sicuro.

Aveva bisogno di esperienza. Di un insegnante consenziente.

O forse stava solo cercando scuse per scappare?

No, mai!

Era soltanto ora di prendere in mano la propria vita; ne aveva abbastanza di farsi trascinare dagli eventi.

Un volto visto tanto tempo prima si fece strada nei suoi ricordi. E ricordò anche chi poteva trovarglielo.

Quella sera ultimò tutti i preparativi, chiuso nella propria stanza.

 

Non faticò a farsi credere indisposto, visto che era la verità. Non saltare addosso a suo padre e riempirlo di pugni appena l’uomo era comparso aveva richiesto tutte le forze di cui disponeva, e non gliene erano rimaste altre per fingere una decente normalità.

Era anche digiuno: un’ottima scusa per alzarsi nel mezzo della notte, diretto alla cucina.

E sparire…

Per quanto? Per sempre? Lo ignorava.

Sapeva solo di non poter restare lì dentro un giorno di più.

E per assicurarsi di riuscire, aveva precisato tutti gli aspetti dell’operazione.

Il treno per Kyoto sarebbe partito quasi in concomitanza di quello per la regione di Shinshu. Avrebbero pensato tutti che andasse con Ota, almeno per un certo tempo. Prima di tutto, guadagnare tempo.

Poi la credibilità: dov’era diretto, nessuno era facile da abbindolare. Ci sarebbe voluto tutto il suo sangue freddo per ottenere la loro collaborazione.

Infine, l’ora della fuga: verso le tre di mattina, quando il sonno era più pesante.

Ma il momento era ancora lontano e prima acchiappò Shinta, per gli chiese se quella notte voleva dormire con lui. Il piccoletto era in periodo di incubi ― accettò con un grido di giubilo. Kenji abbozzò un sorriso.

Di tutti quanti, era strano dirlo, sarebbe stato lui a mancargli di più.

E per non disturbarlo i suoi avrebbero aspettato parecchio prima di venire a chiamarli, la mattina ventura.

Non considerò neanche Inoi, mentre la bambina gli passava accanto in corridoio, il nasetto aggricciato per il disgusto. La piccola stronza era come tutti gli altri, d’accordo con suo padre per partito preso.

E non tardò a riconoscere il suo tocco quando sua madre girò l’angolo, giungendo con passo battagliero e la fronte corrugata.

«Shinta deve abituarsi a dormire nella sua stanza» disse. «E’ già stato traumatizzato abbastanza.»

Già, ce l’aveva ancora con lui per esser stato fuori troppo al _primo_ permesso. E per non aver chiesto scusa alla sorella, naturalmente.

Beh, lo ripeteva: quando fosse stato tre metri sotto terra, forse Inoi avrebbe sentito da lui parole di scusa.

Per fortuna Shinta si mise a fare i capricci e a piangere, costringendo la mamma a cedere. Kenji avrebbe voluto battergli un cinque.

«Ma bada bene» disse sua madre, fissandolo. «Se lo spaventi, o lo fai piangere o altro―»

«Sì, sì, brucerò in eterno.»

Stava per sbatterle la porta in faccia quando gli venne in mente che quella era forse l’ultima volta che la vedeva. Esitò, si morse il labbro, poi si volse.

«Buonanotte, mamma.»

Lei, già a metà corridoio, si fermò e sbatté le palpebre. Non se l’era aspettato, questo era evidente. Notò che il suo bel viso si rilassava e perdeva quasi tutti i segni della collera.

Per lei il saluto doveva essere un progresso.

«Buonanotte, Kenji.»

Poi proseguì, la lanterna ballonzolante in mano. Il ragazzo la guardò andare, mise giù Shinta e insieme entrarono in camera. Mentre preparavano il futon, gli fece promettere di non uscire mai più di casa da solo, anche se la mamma o il papà erano vicini. Doveva essere un giuramento assoluto, spiegò, perché era una cosa importante.

Quello era l’unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto proteggerlo una volta lontano.

Sapeva (lo insinuava una voce preoccupata) che sarebbe stato meglio restare e assicurarsene di persona, ma Kenji era semplicemente troppo giovane e arrabbiato per farlo. E dopotutto, Shinta non era suo figlio.

«Promettilo.»

Serio, il bambino promise.

 


	7. Grandi speranze

 

“ _La forza di volontà attraversa anche le rocce.”_

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

La mattina dopo, quando finalmente decise che usare Shinta come scusa per poltrire stava andando ogni sentimento di buona creanza, spalancato lo shoji del figlio maggiore, Kaoru trovò solo il più piccolo avvoltolato in un bozzolo di coperte.

Lì per lì rimase interdetta: non aveva visto Kenji in giro.

Ma non vi diede troppo peso, perché il giorno prima era stato strano e forse desiderava starsene fuori dalle scatole. Faceva bene, si ricordò, perché appena l’avesse beccato l’avrebbe costretto a scusarsi con Inoi. La bambina era sempre più sola, emarginata tra gli amici.

All’ora di pranzo la faccia tosta era ancora assente. Indirizzò una scrollata di spalle perplessa a Kenshin, che sembrava giù di morale (come al solito nelle ultime due settimane), e disse che l’aveva sentito sgattaiolare in cucina quella notte.

Probabilmente aveva rubato gli onigiri avanzati dalla cena.

E infatti le polpettine erano sparite.

«Adesso metto via tutto e chiudo a chiave. Vedrai che stasera si fa vedere. Magari è sotto il pavimento che ci ascolta» brontolò, e per buona misura pestò ripetutamente un piede sul pavimento, sapendo per esperienza di causare una piacevole pioggia di polvere e ragni.

Ma la giornata ― pur lentamente ― trascorse senza Kenji e, nel tardo pomeriggio, i due genitori cominciarono a preoccuparsi. Quella storia prima o poi avrebbe dovuto finire. Quanto voleva aspettare Kenji, per crescere?

Kaoru lo chiamò, col pieno intendimento di fargli l’ennesima (possibilmente ultima) ramanzina e metterlo a tavola insieme agli altri pargoli.

Nessuna risposta.

«Kenji, guarda che ti stai mettendo nei guai! Sul serio!»

Ancora niente. Sotto gli occhi un po’ intimoriti di Kenshin, marciò fino alla sua stanza ed entrò. Non s’era più intrufolata dalla mattina, sicura che il figlio fosse accampato lì e non gradisse disturbi. Ora scoprì che proprio di accampamento si trattava. Guardando con occhi consapevoli, si rese conto che l’ambiente era un vero e proprio macello, col futon nella stessa condizione in cui l’aveva lasciato lei per portare Shinta a lavarsi, le stampe appese storte alle pareti e roba rovesciata un po’ dappertutto. Come se qualcuno avesse camminato al buio per farsi strada…

«Il farabutto» commentò. «Ma me la paga.»

Sebbene sentisse di averne colpa in prima persona (dopotutto, Kenji non s’era certo relegato in casa da solo), represse il sentimento e marciò fuori.

«Kenji, t’ho detto di venire fuori!»

Ma ancora niente Kenji.

E il risultato fu il medesimo quand’ebbero setacciato la casa. Kenji non c’era.

Kaoru e Kenshin si guardarono.

«E’ uscito, allora» disse lui. «E non me ne sono neanche accorto.»

Lei si morse un labbro. In un angolo della cucina notò Shinta, un po’ spaesato.

«Shinta-chan» si accucciò e tese le braccia nella sua direzione; lui rispose accorrendo, felice. «Dimmi, hai dormito bene questa notte con Kenji-chan?» E lanciò un’occhiata al marito.

Il figlioletto annuì. «Kenji mi ha lasciato dormire vicino. Inoi-chan invece non vuole.»

Come se si fosse sentita chiamata in causa, la bambina fece la sua entrata trionfale in quell’istante. «Che succede?»

Suo padre le carezzò la testa, tirandosela contro un fianco.

«Shinta-chan, Kenji ti ha detto dove andava?»

Shinta batté le palpebre. «No.»

«Accidenti.»

«Però mi ha detto di non uscire da solo.»

Quello attirò la loro attenzione.

«Sei uscito da solo?»

Kaoru parve ricordarsi di una cosa. «Ah, ieri, mentre c’erano Megumi e Ota, il portone è rimasto aperto e Shinta è uscito, ma gli ho subito mandato dietro Kenji.»

Il volto dell’uomo si rabbuiò.

«E’ successo qualcosa, mentre eri fuori?» chiese rivolto al figlio.

Un altro diniego.

Ma non era un mistero che il piccolo potesse distrarsi praticamente davanti a tutto… e se Kenji avesse visto qualcosa? Se Shinta fosse stato in pericolo?

All’improvviso ebbe il flash di un tizio sospetto venire dalla direzione della casa, proprio verso l’ora di pranzo, mentre lui tornava con un carico di farine e miso.

«Dove vai, Kenshin?»

«Fuori a cercarlo.»

«Aspetta, vengo con te.»

«No. Kaoru, chiuditi in casa e tieni d’occhio i bambini.»

«Uh?»

«Credo» abbassò la voce «che quello stupido abbia visto qualcuno avvicinarsi a Shinta con cattive intenzioni.» Lei sgranò gli occhi. «Pensaci: “non uscire da solo”; tu che lo mandi a prendere Shinta e lui che torna sconvolto.»

Che idiota! Che idiota! Perché non se n’era accorto prima? La normalità lo stava davvero rendendo cieco ai pericoli?

«E ora secondo te sta dando la caccia a quell’uomo?»

Strinse le labbra in una linea.

«Credo di sì.»

«Oh dei…»

«Te lo riporto sano e salvo, te lo prometto.»

Tuttavia, quando il canto degli uccelli annunciò l’alba, Kaoru ― addormentatasi contro lo shoji della cucina, una bokken contro la spalla, le teste di due bambini sulle gambe (in un campeggio improvvisato) ― vide che non era ancora tornato.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e uscì.

Lo incontrò sulla soglia, morto di stanchezza. Solo.

 

Kyoto, finalmente!

Kenji saltò giù dal treno e si stirò, sentendosi crampi in tutto il corpo.

Il viaggio era stato pazzesco, folle al punto di fargli considerare un paio di volte una fuga alla cowboy, come nei racconti dello zio Sano. Era già stato molte volte in città insieme ai suoi, di solito per far visita a zia Misao, a quel musone di zio Aoshi e a tutta la loro cricca di aspiranti ninja; però, da bravo studente medio, non s’era mai curato di informarsi sulle attuali distanze percorse.

Quattrocento e passa chilometri, aveva sentito dire a un occidentale impettito.

Dopo un paio di calcoli per convertire in misure più familiari, per poco non gli erano schizzati gli occhi fuori delle orbite.

Un conto era percorrere quegli spazi in allegra compagnia, scorrazzando per i vagoni insieme a Souzo e facendo disperare i vari adulti, un conto era farseli da solo, col timore di vedersi comparire facce note a ogni fermata.

Poi c’era stato quel controllore sospettoso…

Ma adesso era finita e, grazie agli dèi, poteva assaltare l’Aoiya.

Figurativamente parlando, s’intende.

Accorgendosi che il pomeriggio volgeva rapido alla sera, ben conscio dei pericoli che una metropoli come Kyoto poteva regalare al buio (ebbe un’immagine di suo padre poco più grande di lui, lì, un assassino della notte, e sfiatò dal naso), accelerò il passo.

L’albergo non era cambiato. Sempre tradizionale, con le belle lanterne gialle appese all’entrata e rumore di risa dalle sale.

Prese un forte respiro.

 _Non possono ancora sapere che sei scappato_ , si disse. _Ma di certo sanno già che sei qui. Giocatela bene._

In treno aveva avuto tutto il tempo di perfezionare le prove: un collage di vecchie lettere di suo padre, giunte durante brevi assenze o minute di altre spedite da casa, tutte scritte su carta uguale. I pezzi erano pochi e strappati ad arte; chiunque avrebbe detto che la lettera fosse stata una, incidentalmente distrutta nel viaggio.

_Niente missiva per avvertire del mio arrivo? E cosa sarà mai per il servizio di posta perderne una?_

Era tutta questione di sangue freddo.

E determinazione.

Li avrebbe convinti, perché _doveva_ trovare Hiko.

E seppe che ci sarebbe riuscito quando, individuato il previsto gruppo di Oniwabanshu in sua attesa, levò un braccio e salutò col suo sorriso più accattivante del mondo.

 

Cari Aoshi e Misao,

come state?

――――――――――――――――――――

Spero che dalle vostre parti le cose vadano bene e gli affari siano fiorenti come e più del passato.

Vi prego di scusarmi per non essere venuto in visita, qui al dojo Kamiya ogni giorno è impegnativo (oserei dire estenuante) e non mi è possibile spostarmi. Mi scuso anche per le poche, scarne righe che vi mando.

Per essere sinceri, avrei un favore da chiedervi.

――――――――――――――――――――

Si tratta di Kenji e della sua educazione alla spada. Come sapete, io sono l’ultimo allievo della scuola Hiten Mitsurugi, ma non ho mai avuto intenzione di prendere il posto del mio maestro come quattordicesimo successore, né di insegnare informalmente (di questo è stato più volte scontento Yahiko, ma ahimè tempo proprio di essere deciso).

Mio figlio prova curiosità per questo stile, com’è naturale.

――――――――――――――――――――

Ve lo chiedo come favore personale, fate in modo che

――――――――――――――――――――

possa incontrare il mio vecchio maestro e imparare qualunque cosa riguardi l’Hiten Mitsurugi.

――――――――――――――――――――

Abbiate cura di lui fino a quel momento. Non sarò lì finché tutto non sarà pronto.

Con affetto

――――――――――――――――――――

Kenshin Himura

 

Kenji era sparito.

Non era in casa, nessuno l’aveva visto in città, nessuno sapeva qualcosa.

I Sagara e i Myojin guardarono con un misto di orrore e preoccupazione i due genitori, scarmigliati dalla notte insonne ma decisi a continuare le ricerche senza un attimo di sosta.

«Potrebbe essergli successa qualsiasi cosa, è solo un bambino» gemette Kaoru, tenendosi una mano sulla fronte.

Kenshin stava ritto accanto a lei, gli occhi cerchiati.

«Vi aiuteremo» disse Yahiko, facendo per incamminarsi. «Siete già stati al Vecchio Tempio?»

«Non ancora.»

«Ieri ci siamo resi conto tardi che mancava» aggiunse Kaoru, tormentandosi le mani. «Ultimamente se ne stava parecchio per conto suo…»

«Beh, allora ci vado io. Sano, tu puoi andare al porto?»

Sanosuke annuì, scambiando un’occhiata con Megumi. «E la volpe qui dice che spargerà la voce alla clinica, il viavai aiuterà a diffondere la notizia. Così, se il barattolo sta giocando a nascondino, forse capirà che un bel gioco dura poco.»

Accanto a lui, stordito per il mucchio di informazioni che gli venivano riversate addosso in qualità di pargolo più grande (gli altri erano tenuti in casa per non sollevare polvere inutile), Souzo deglutì.

Sparire senza una notizia?

Sebbene desiderasse essere cinico, quella non era una cosa da Kenji.

Ne avrebbe parlato a qualcuno, prima di levare le tende. A lui, almeno.

Ma forse aveva ritenuto che il loro giuramento di reciproca fedeltà sarebbe stato stracciato facilmente. E non aveva tutti i torti. In quel momento notò che tutti gli sguardi s’erano puntati su di lui.

«Souzo» disse zio Kenshin.

Era così preoccupato che il suo volto sembrava grigio.

«Non so niente» rispose, scuotendo la testa. «Non mi ha mai detto di volersene andare… se se n’è andato spontaneamente.»

Sua madre gli strinse forte la spalla.

«E’ la verità? E’ importante, Souzo.»

«E’ la verità.»

«Mamma! Papà!» Si voltarono tutti per vedere Inoi correre verso di loro, il pugno alzato. «Guardate! Era in camera di Kenji!»

Le diedero appena il tempo di raggiungerli e subito il foglietto, minuscolo, stropicciato e sporco passò di mano, finendo in quelle di Kaoru.

La donna lesse muovendo appena le labbra.

«Che cosa dice? E’ suo?!»

«“Torno presto”» fu la flebile risposta.

Kenshin prese il foglio e scorse a sua volta l’esiguo messaggio, impallidendo se possibile ancora di più.

«Ma è almeno la sua calligrafia?» chiese Sanosuke, guardando oltre la spalla dell’amico. Questi annuì.

«Dove l’hai trovato, Inoi-chan?»

«Era finito sotto il suo futon.»

Sul gruppo scese il silenzio.

«Beh» mormorò poi Megumi, maneggiando con insipienza il bordo del suo haori floreale. «Almeno sappiamo che non è stato rapito.»

Kenshin emise un verso ambiguo, tra la risatina e il gemito.

«Ha solo tredici anni. Quanto durerà in giro da solo, prima di esser rapito davvero?»

«Questo no, zio Kenshin» protestò Souzo. «Kenji sa badare a se stesso, l’hai visto anche―»

Sua madre lo zittì con un’occhiata.

«Lo so io dov’è andato» sbottò allora Yahiko, che doveva essersi trattenuto a stento fino ad allora. «Kaoru, dove sono le tue sacche da viaggio?»

 

Altrove, il mattino giunse roseo e tiepido, facendo capolino con gentilezza nella stanza dell’ospite più giovane. Questi si svegliò con un profondo respiro, gli eventi del giorno prima già in arrivo nel cervello appena desto.

Il viaggio. L’arrivo. L’accoglienza sorpresa ma calorosa e, soprattutto, l’assenza di zio Aoshi.

Di tutti, lui era la persona cui Kenji aveva guardato con più apprensione. Se c’era qualcuno che poteva smontare il suo piano prima ancora che partisse, quello era il capo degli Oniwabanshu. Ma il Grande Buddha mancava e questa era già una piccola vittoria.

Significava che la sorte gli arrideva.

Zia Misao, nell’ascoltarlo e vagliare la lettera rappezzata col piccolo Shiki in braccio, s’era convinta con ingenuo ottimismo e gli aveva dato il benvenuto nell’Aoiya, promettendogli di aiutarlo a trovare Seijuro XIII. Sarebbe stato molto semplice.

Al di là di uno scintillio divertito, che un po’ lo insospettì, gli occhi della donna non avevano tradito sospetto alcuno. Sempliciotta da giovane, sempliciotta da adulta.

Semmai, Kenji doveva stare attento col nonno Okina. Il vecchio era ancora acuto.

Buttò le coperte a lato e si alzò, già inebriato dal profumo che filtrava sotto le porte.

Doveva proprio essere ora di colazione.

Sciogliendosi accuratamente i muscoli, per poter scattare in caso di fuga d’emergenza (non aveva ancora del tutto escluso di esser sgamato), uscì. La locanda non era enorme, ma la gente non mancava. La nuova epoca apparteneva ai commercianti e ai viaggiatori, figure che spesso coincidevano, come diceva sempre suo padre. Rabbuiato dal ricordo di _quella persona_ , bighellonò per il giardino finché le distrazioni non gli ridiedero una certa padronanza.

Cavoli, doveva darsi un tono.

I veri giochi erano ancora tutti da giocare, non poteva farsi prendere dalla collera. Quella l’avrebbe sfogata allenandosi con Hiko.

E a proposito di Hiko… voleva che glielo cercassero appena possibile. Subito.

Balzò sulla veranda che adornava l’intero perimetro interno dell’Aoiya ed entrò in uno dei passaggi riservati al personale, chiudendosi subito dietro lo shoji e sgattaiolando via per i corridoi.

La sua memoria era buona: non faticò a trovare le cucine, dove Omasu ― i capelli raccolti in un fazzoletto e un cucchiaio in mano ― lo nutrì generosamente.

«Sei mattiniero, Kenji-chan» commentò mentre lui masticava, appollaiato su un vecchio cassone per le stoviglie. Per fortuna la scodella nascose la sua smorfia al “chan”. «Ti aspettavamo per le otto o le nove… come quella pelandrona di Misao; ora che ha la scusa del piccolo Shiki non si alzerebbe mai!»

Kenji offrì un sorriso educato, maledicendosi internamente per non aver preso la colazione ed essersela battuta a mangiare altrove.

Trangugiò gli ultimi sorsi di soba e restituì tazza e cucchiaio.

«Grazie, zia Omasu.»

Lei arrossì tutta e il ragazzino si congratulò mentalmente con se stesso. Onestà ed educazione, i migliori amici degli imbucati. Beh, apparente onestà, d’accordo… ma non è che stesse progettando una rapina colossale alla banca; alla fine aveva solo piegato un po’ la verità.

Pochino pochino.

Evacuò la cucina e andò in cerca di qualcosa da fare, pregando che quel giorno zia Misao sentisse un’oncia di dovere nei confronti del povero ospite e si alzasse prima.

Ma scoprì presto che non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Giunto nei pressi dell’atrio, dove alcuni sconosciuti si vestivano e pagavano gli extra del soggiorno, colse il trambusto di un carro alla porta. Incuriosito dal baccano schioccante, rimase a vedere.

E, quando la porta si spalancò, riconobbe zia Okon con una sacca a tracolla e un bambinetto dai capelli nerissimi alle calcagna. Ricordò che ― era vero ― non l’aveva ancora vista da quand’era arrivato.

Levò la mano, vagamente intrigato dal bambino.

«Hey, zia O―»

Il saluto gli morì in gola.

Non era stato un carro a fare casino. Era un uomo, stracarico di quelli che sembravano orci di terracotta legati per i manici e issati in spalla.

«Maledizione, Okon! Dammi una mano, altrimenti le mie opere finiranno per scheggiarsi!»

«Subito amore» cinguettò lei.

«E non chiamarmi “amore” quando siamo qui» ringhiò lui, cercando di apparire minaccioso.

«Va bene, amore.»

«Urgg.»

A causa del suo movimento brusco, un vaso si sganciò e cadde in frantumi.

Mentre si aprivano le porte dell’inferno e tutto il personale storico della locanda accorreva per salutare, ridendo, il ritorno “dei poveri eremiti montani”, Kenji rimase a osservare la scena a bocca spalancata.

Dall’ultima (e unica) volta che l’aveva visto erano passati quasi sette anni, ma quel volto era rimasto impresso a fuoco nella sua mente. L’avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille. Avanzò di pochi passi, il cuore in tumulto per l’emozione.

Eccola, finalmente. La sua unica speranza di imparare. Il grande uomo che gli avrebbe trasmesso la tecnica che _altri_ volevano uccidere.

Lo guardò con insistenza.

E infine Seijuro Hiko, tredicesimo maestro della scuola Hiten Mitsurugi, il volto e il corpo ancora irrealmente giovani come se immuni al tempo, incrociò il suo sguardo.

 

A Tokyo, Kenshin Himura prese una decisione.

«Io vado.»

«A Shinshu?»

«Sì. Parto adesso. Giusto il tempo di prendere il necessario per il viaggio.»

«Ma―» balbettò Kaoru.

«Mi raccomando, abbi cura di Inoi e Shinta. Tornerò in men che non si dica.»

«No, voglio venire anch’io!»

Lui scosse la testa. «E’ meglio di no. Il treno non arriva fino al paese e non possiamo far scalare di corsa le montagne ai piccoli. Da solo farò prima.»

Kaoru cercò, invano, di trovare una risposta.

Fu battuta sul tempo da Sano.

«Ma tu sai come arrivare a Shinshu?»

«Chiederò per strada» rispose Kenshin.

«Non m’interessa se ci sono montagne, sia Inoi sia Shinta sono in forma» puntualizzò Kaoru. Poi abbassò la voce. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di restare a casa da sola… dopo quello che è successo.»

«Perché, cos’è successo?» s’intromise Yahiko.

I due indicarono che l’avrebbero spiegato più avanti.

Prima che potessero riprendere a discutere, Megumi si schiarì la voce.

«Scusate, non sta certo a me dirlo, ma… siete sicuri che Kenji vorrà seguire il signor Ken? Negli ultimi tempi―»

«Sì, lo so, nelle ultime settimane non siamo andati proprio d’accordo ed è arrabbiato col sottoscritto» ammise Kenshin. «Però è mio figlio e, finché non sarà adulto, è in questa casa che dovrà stare. Voglio assicurarmi che―» s’interruppe, guardando altrove. «Lo convincerò. Devo solo ritrovarlo e assicurarmi che stia bene. Kaoru, per favore, preparami una sacca con del cibo, una coperta e un po’ di denaro, io corro in stazione.»

Lei stava per protestare ancora, ma davanti ai suoi occhi tormentati tacque.

Poi sparì in casa, le guance rigate di lacrime.

I Sagara e Yahiko, ancora in giardino, capirono che il loro ruolo doveva essere deciso oppure la loro presenza sarebbe diventata inopportuna.

Sanosuke fece schioccare le nocche.

«Non sia mai che io lasci solo un amico in difficoltà. Accetti una mano, Kenshin?»

Fu sollevato nel vedere il suo sorriso d’assenso. Non che un rifiuto gli avrebbe impedito di andare, ma tant’è.

Yahiko storse la bocca. «Io invece ho la palestra, muovermi è impossibile. Però terrò d’occhio il dojo e se Kaoru non si sente sicura potrà dormire da me e Tsubame.»

«Grazie, Yahiko.»

«Ah. E un’altra cosa.»

L’espressione di Kenshin si fece stupita quando, armeggiando alla cintura, il giovane uomo liberò la sakabato.

«Oro.»

«Portala con te. A scorno di quello che dice il governo, io continuo a pensare che non ci si possa muovere tranquilli senza.»

Kenshin alzò le mani.

«Yahiko, è tua, l’ho regalata a te. Non posso riprendermela ogni volta che mi garba. Ultimamente ha girato fin troppe mani.»

Imperterrita, la spada continuò ad essergli offerta.

«Primo, questa non è “ogni volta” , secondo, quello che mi hai dato tu era un concetto più che un’arma in sé e per sé, no?» Yahiko s’indicò la testa. «E quello resterà sempre in zucca. Fossi sicuro che non ti offendi, potrei arrivare a dirti che te la restituisco. Ora serve più a te.»

Kenshin scosse il capo, ma strinse il pugno intorno alla familiare, fredda guaina di ferro.

«Un regalo non torna indietro.» Poi s’inchinò leggermente. «Ma accetto il prestito, grazie.»

Mentre Yahiko brontolava qualcosa sulla sua “bistrattata gentilezza, che non si sarebbe più fatta vedere”, Kaoru tornò col necessario per la spedizione.

«E tu, Sano?» chiese Megumi, appoggiando il palmo della mano sul petto del marito.

«Non preoccuparti, volpe. Sono sicuro che la signorinella ha messo della roba in più in saccoccia, vero?»

Kaoru confermò, un po’ rassegnata.

Poi Kenshin la baciò, salutò Inoi e Shinta e diede un’occhiata a Sano.

«Prenderemo il primo treno.»

La moglie annuì, si strinse a Megumi, ricambiata e attorniata dai bambini perplessi, e giunse le mani.

_Fa’ che sia a Shinshu. Fa’ che lo trovino presto. Che sia sano e salvo!_

 

A volte sua moglie lo accusava di avere una pessima memoria, ma certe cose erano troppo gravi per essere dimenticate, persino da Kakunoshin Nitsu. Fissò il ragazzino coi capelli rossi, spuntato nel giro di una notte dal pavimento dell’Aoiya – gambe dritte, occhi decisi – e si passò una mano fra i capelli.

_Per tutti gli dèi. Non di nuovo._

Accettò il bicchiere di sakè portogli da Omasu e cominciò a centellinarlo, senza spostarsi dall’uscio.

«Seijuro, entra fredd―» sullo sfondo, Shiro degli Oniwabanshu fu zittito. «Ma la legna costa!»

«Sst!»

«Dunque» disse Hiko, squadrando Kenji. «Ti ricordavo più alto, stupido allievo.»

_Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe venuto._

La faccia del ragazzino divenne paonazza. «Non sono Kenshin. Sono _Kenji_!»

_E sembri anche più avventato di lui._

Le prospettive erano tutt’altro che rosee. Kakunoshin, ovvero Seijuro XIII, era sopravvissuto a un Himura e non era sicuro di poterne reggere due. La pazienza di un uomo aveva dei limiti.

Acchiappò il figlio e tentò una dignitosa, compassata uscita di scena.

«E’ stato un piacere rivederti, figlio dello stupido allievo.»

«Cosa? Hey… un attimo! Aspetta! Devo parlarti!»

Seijuro si trovò la porta bloccata ― ed era stata appena alle sue spalle. Il ragazzo era veloce.

Interessante. Suo malgrado, avvertì una scarica di adrenalina. «Parlarmi? E di cosa, se non è troppo chiedere?»

«Io, uh… ecco, voglio― ma non possiamo parlarne in privato?»

«E’ una cosa illecita?»

«No!»

«E allora che problema c’è?»

«…»

«Marmocchio, mi sto stufando. Ho ancora parecchio da sbrigare su al rifugio, non ho tempo da perdere con te.»

Il viso del postulante divenne quasi viola, come se fosse sul punto di esplodere. Ah, l’orgoglio.

Un punto a sfavore per lui, nel confronto col padre.

Tuttavia, Seijuro capì pure che il piccoletto era pieno di risorse. Ignorava quando e come fosse arrivato, ma se sapeva ancora il fatto suo poteva scommettere che la mezza pinta avesse viaggiato da sola, senza l’appoggio né tanto meno il permesso di qualcuno, convincendo Misao della propria buona fede grazie a qualche trucchetto ben congegnato.

E poi lo vide inchinarsi profondamente davanti a tutti, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi.

«Signor Hiko, sono venuto qui per chiedervi di insegnarmi l’arte della spada. Vi prego, permettetemi di chiamarvi “maestro”.»

«Ah» rispose, lisciandosi il mento dopo che Okon gli ebbe preso il figlio di braccio. «Allora sai anche essere educato.»

«Ma Kenji è educatissimo» commentò Omasu dalle quinte.

Accanto a lei, comparso chissà quando, Okina si appoggiava a uno stipite, le braccia incrociate. I suoi occhi scintillarono.

Seijuro sogghignò.

«Ragazzo, quando un aspirante allievo chiede di essere ammesso, la tradizione vuole che si sporchi la fronte, non lo sai?»

Dalla piccola folla di spettatori si levò un coro di voci costernate.

 

Sporcarsi la fronte.

Cioè prostrarsi fino a premerla contro il pavimento, i gomiti flessi in fuori, le mani stese una di fronte all’altra davanti alle ginocchia, nell’inchino più formale che esistesse.

Kenji quasi spalancò la bocca.

Era una scusa per umiliarlo, fin lì ci arrivava. Quel che non capiva era _perché_.

Che tipo di uomo era veramente Hiko?

Ma soprattutto, cosa doveva fare lui adesso? _Prostrarsi_ sul serio?

«Allora? Già cambiato idea?»

Strinse la mascella, mentre il formicolare bruciante della rabbia gli pompava nelle arterie.

«No.»

«Dimostralo.»

«Un guerriero non si prostra davanti a nessuno.»

«E _tu_ saresti un guerriero? Bah, ne ho abbastanza.» Kenji lo vide girare sui tacchi, indirizzando un gesto a qualcuno nel corridoio. «Una volta i mocciosi conoscevano il proprio posto e non ti importunavano a oltranza. Che tempi.»

Se ne stava andando.

La sua unica possibilità se ne stava andando, e in fretta, e lui doveva fare qualcosa o non si sarebbe mai perdonato.

«Aspetta!»

Era una prova. Una prova. Una prova.

Continuò a ripeterselo intanto che piegava le gambe, soffrendo a ogni centimetro, giurando vendetta quando le sue ginocchia collisero col legno della pavimentazione.

_E’ per l’Hiten Mitsurugi!_

Poi strinse i denti e si buttò in avanti.

«Per favore, mi prenda come allievo.»

Nulla.

Né risa, né mormorii di compatimento, men che meno una risposta.

Lentamente, sollevò la testa e sbirciò. La stanza era vuota, priva di vita… fatto salvo per lui ed Hiko.

L’uomo lo sovrastava, l’espressione indecifrabile.

Quand’era uscita tutta l’altra gente? Non… non lo avevano visto umiliarsi in quel modo?

«Cosa faresti» disse Seijuro XIII, facendogli segno di sedere dritto «se ora ti dicessi che non prendo più allievi?»

Kenji deglutì, conscio d’aver passato una prima verifica e di essere alla seconda.

«Direi che non accetto una risposta del genere. Che lei è ancora giovane e in grado di insegnare. Che ne valgo la pena.»

«Se vali o non vali la pena sarò io a deciderlo, pel di carota.»

Digrignò i denti.

«Che ho già fatto parecchio da solo. E che non ho altri cui rivolgermi.»

Gli occhi dell’uomo baluginarono.

«Cosa vuoi dire con “parecchio”?»

«So eseguire le basi dell’Hiten Mitsurugi. Ho bisogno di una guida per i livelli―»

«E chi ti ha insegnato. _Tuo padre_?»

All’improvviso, seppe di esser scivolato su un terreno franoso. Questa persona era come zio Aoshi, scaltra e informata.

«No. Ho imparato da solo.»

«Come?»

«Dalle descrizioni.»

«E lui non ti ha detto niente? Non ha cercato di impedirtelo?»

«E’ stato lui a mandarmi qui. Non può più fare niente del genere.» _Almeno così si sapeva,_ aggiunse tra sé, venefico. Ma non doveva assolutamente distrarsi. Si frugò nel gi, cercando i frammenti della presunta lettera. «Ecco―»

Hiko la prese, scorse le poche righe e un’ombra di sorriso gli animò le labbra.

«Ah.»

Il ragazzino lo fissò, in trepida attesa.

Ma l’uomo cominciò a muoversi verso l’interno della locanda, il mantello svolazzante oltre le spalle.

Il cuore di Kenji fece l’ennesimo salto. Aveva fallito?

«Maestro!»

«Ma sì, ti darò una settimana. Il tempo di tornare su al rifugio e sistemare le ultime cose per l’inverno. Io e la mia famiglia lo trascorriamo sempre a Kyoto. Sarai tu a dovermi far cambiare idea.» Si tolse la lunghissima coda dal collo. «Adesso vieni, voglio mangiare, stupido allievo.»

L’appellativo passò inosservato.

Per un attimo, Kenji aveva dimenticato persino l’umiliazione dell’inchino.

Ce l’aveva fatta.

Seijuro Hiko l’avrebbe istruito.

Era il suo maestro!

Fu più forte di lui: accartocciò il viso, fletté le ginocchia e saltò alto, abbandonandosi a un belluino grido di giubilo.

 

Kenshin fissò con orrore il nodoso impiegato della stazione, trovandosi momentaneamente muto.

Non così Sano.

«Che cazzo vuol dire?»

L’omino si ritrasse un po’ dietro il vetro appannato del botteghino.

«Q-quello che ho detto, signore. C’è stata una frana, le linee sono tutte bloccate.»

«Ma non è possibile!»

«La prego di credermi, pensa che mi prenderei―»

«Poche storie!» Il pugno del non-tanto-ex-attaccabrighe cozzò contro il banco. «Qui c’è un ragazzo che è scomparso e deve essere recuperato, non abbiamo tempo per le vostre―»

«Sano…»

«―stronzate.»

«Sano.»

«Uh?»

Kenshin gli mise una mano sull’avambraccio per buona misura, scuotendo la testa. Poi si rivolse al bigliettaio.

«Quanto ci vorrà perché i treni ripartano?»

«Cre-credo qualche giorno, signore. La frana è davvero grande e un treno si è schiantato.»

«Ma quand’è successo?» s’intromise uno sconosciuto. S’era già formata una piccola calca e l’impiegato cominciò a sudare visibilmente.

«Stanotte, ci hanno dato notizia appena―»

Kenshin gli ostruì la visuale, costringendolo a guardarlo.

«Quanto?»

«Quanto cosa, signore?» pigolò l’omino.

« _Quanto_ ci vorrà di preciso?»

Non poteva essere. Non potevano bloccare tutto, lui doveva andare!

«N-non ci hanno detto.»

«Non ha altri casi da portare a esempio?» disse, ripetendosi di mantenere la calma. _Puoi sempre partire a piedi, Kenshin._ «Altre frane, altri incidenti.»

L’impiegato impallidì fino a diventare quasi trasparente e Kenshin, a un gesto di Sano che indicava i suoi occhi, si rese conto di avere l’espressione un po’ tirata. Sospirò, imitato dagli altri mancati passeggeri.

«Per favore.»

«S-sì, ora ricordo… uh… l’ultima volta… sì, qualche anno fa, c’è voluta più di una settimana. Ah, ma» si corresse, cogliendo nell’aria un sentore di morte «oggigiorno le tecniche di lavoro sono molto più svelte, certamente ci vorrà―»

« _Quanto_?»

«Q-quattro, cinque giorni!»

«E dove ce la vedi la differenza, tappo?» sbraitò Sanosuke, sentendosi preso in giro.

«Già, è una vergogna!» commentò qualcuno.

«Noi dobbiamo partire, come facciamo adesso?» aggiunse una donna, tenendo per mano tre bambini.

E mille altre proteste finché, ormai preoccupato per la propria vita, prima di abbassare lo schermo e chiudere il botteghino il bigliettaio non accennò al fatto che avrebbero potuto usare le carrozze offerte dal servizio postale.

Se riuscivano a trovarne ancora una.

Difatti, quando arrivarono al grande centro dei trasporti di Tokyo, non lontano dalla stazione, non c’era più un cavallo neanche a pagarlo, figuriamoci un carro.

«Nessun problema» dichiarò Sanosuke, caricando i pugni. «Assaltiamo la prima che incrociamo e facciamo scendere tutti.»

«Sano, non è il momento di scherzare» rispose Kenshin a capo chino. Si sentiva malissimo, una combinazione dell’assenza di suo figlio, dell’aver saltato la colazione e del ritrovarsi privo di risorse.

Erano in giro da oltre un’ora (il tempo di attraversare Tokyo, a piedi, per arrivare dalla periferia al centro) e non avevano combinato nulla.

«A questo punto, non resta che andare alla vecchia maniera» mormorò, certo che l’amico avrebbe protestato ma pronto a controbattere. «Cioè a piedi. Ci vorrà di più, però non starò con le mani in mano.» Sistemò meglio in spalla la sacca con la sakabato, assicurandosi d’averla ancora. «Che ne pensi?»

Gli sembrava già di sentirlo.

“Sei matto?” avrebbe detto, ruminando il solito filo d’erba. “Sono più di duecento chilometri, e va bene che tredici anni fa me li sono corsi in un giorno, ma ero io ed ero tredici anni più giovane e non c’è verso che ora riusciamo a esserci prima di”― un momento.

Perché Sano stava zitto?

Si voltò, incuriosito.

«Sano?»

Ma Sanosuke era sparito.

Lo ritrovò cinque minuti dopo, accanto a una carrozza che aveva cercato di fermare, già in manette.

Il suo cuore pianse.

 


	8. La giovane tigre e la giungla

 

“ _La vita è una candela davanti al vento.”_

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

Ci volle del bello e del buono per liberare Sano, colpevole d’aver minacciato una carrozza piena di ufficiali. Lì non erano sotto la giurisdizione dell’ispettore Urayama, sempre troppo indulgente.

Sano arrivò persino a dirgli di mollarlo lì, tanto prima o poi sarebbe venuta Megumi. Kenji era più importante.

Ma Kenshin stesso fu trattenuto come possibile complice e, in men che non si dica, per quanto dicesse e facesse, la giornata era tragicamente scivolata via.

Tornarono a casa al tramonto, stanchi come dopo un vero giorno di viaggio.

«Oy Kenshin.»

«Sì, Sano?»

«Mi dispiace.»

Lui scosse la testa. «Stavi facendo del tuo meglio.»

Continuarono per un pezzo senza parlare.

«Kenshin?»

Kenshin lo guardò, socchiudendo le palpebre contro il bagliore rossastro del sole.

«Perché non hai denunciato la scomparsa di Kenji?»

Non fosse stata la questione così seria, avrebbe riso.

«L’ho fatto. Ma non alla polizia.»

«Vuoi dire che la tieni fuori? Il suo potere si è allargato parecchio da un decennio in qua.»

«Non mi fido. Troppi personaggi della Bakumatsu sono entrati nel governo e nella gestione della giustizia, e non tutti sono stati amici miei. Se dovessero sapere che mio figlio è a piede libero…»

«Ah, andiamo. Chi vuoi che pensi ancora al passato? Sono cose sepolte, dovresti avvertire più gente che puoi e basta.»

«Potrebbe stupirti il numero di persone che la pensano diversamente. Persino mio figlio, nato nella nuova era, tiene il passato in considerazione più del presente.»

Tacque, stringendo le labbra all’intensa fitta di dolore.

Kenji. Kenji, Kenji, Kenji. Dov’era? Come stava? Era in pericolo? Forse in quel momento aveva bisogno di lui, stava scappando, cercava di difendersi, veniva sopraffatto e uomini senza volto gli tiravano indietro la testa, scoprendogli la gola―

«Hey!»

La robusta presa di Sano lo stabilizzò, tenendolo in piedi.

Kenshin si toccò la fronte col dorso della mano.

«Stai bene? Ti ho visto ondeggiare di brutto.»

«Sì, ho solo» deglutì «solo avuto un po’ di vertigini. Sto già meglio.»

«Mh» fece l’amico, scettico.

“Meglio” era un eufemismo, anzi, una menzogna bell’e buona (cosa avrebbe detto a Kaoru? Quando avrebbe rivisto il loro bambino?), ma salutò comunque con un finto sorriso l’uomo che proseguiva, diretto alla clinica.

«Riposa, Kenshin. Domani partiamo. E lo troveremo.»

Avrebbe voluto crederci con altrettanto ottimismo.

 

Kenji non stava più nella pelle. Quella sera, dopo aver ascoltato le brevi istruzioni del maestro (partenza all’alba, bagaglio leggero) ed essersene andato a letto, non riuscì a chiudere occhio.

Fu una pessima cosa. Distrutto dalle fatiche emotive e fisiche del viaggio, piombategli addosso in un giorno solo, crollò durante le ore buie della mattina e l’unica cosa a svegliarlo furono gli scrolloni di Omasu.

«Kenji, Kenji, che stai facendo? Hiko è già uscito!»

Scattò a sedere di riflesso, gli occhi chiazzati di rosso.

«Cosa?!»

Fuori, il sole era sorto.

Uscì e corse a perdifiato, la sua piccola sacca a tracolla, ritrovando il maestro solo grazie alle previdenti raccomandazioni di Okon, rimasta all’Aoiya.

Era già a una buona distanza dalla città.

«Ma… e… stro, aspetta!»

«Sei in ritardo, granello di riso. Ti avevo detto all’alba» fu il laconico commento dell’uomo. «Non sopporto l’imprecisione.»

«Beh» non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire, «ieri ho pur sempre attraversato mezzo Giappone!»

«Non sopporto nemmeno le lagne. Sei venuto di tua spontanea volontà, mi hai costretto a portarti con me e ora accampi scuse? Cresci, poppante. E accelera il passo, sei lento come una lumaca.»

Davanti a quella pioggia d’insulti, Kenji spalancò la bocca.

Come si permetteva? Ma chi si credeva di essere? Avrebbe potuto almeno voltarsi mentre gli parlava! Forse aveva paura di guardarlo negli occhi?

Stava per mandarlo a quel paese quando il cervello gli impose uno stop. Meglio andarci piano.

_E’ pur sempre un grande maestro, qualche licenza deve essergli concessa. Non prendere ad esempio tuo padre, Kenji, chi chiamerebbe “maestro” uno che finge di abbandonare la spada per non insegnare?_

Il ricordo del volto sempre sorridente portò con sé rabbia, ma anche il pensiero di casa. Per un attimo rivide sua madre e i suoi fratelli e si chiese se si stavano preoccupando almeno un po’.

Probabilmente no. Ormai Kenji Himura era un caso perso.

Si accorse di essere rimasto indietro e si mise a correre.

Adesso aveva una missione precisa, uno scopo che veniva prima di tutto. Doveva impegnarsi in quello.

E di tanto impegno avrebbe avuto bisogno, perché una volta arrivati allo spartanissimo rifugio, la vita con Seijuro Hiko seguitò a peggiorare di minuto in minuto, rivelandosi per quel che era il tradizionale rapporto tra allievo e maestro: ovvero, di semi-schiavitù.

 

Quella mattina, mentre il momento di partire si avvicinava, Kenshin strinse forte Kaoru contro di sé.

La casa era silenziosa. A quell’ora, di solito, Shinta sgattaiolava nella loro camera per dire che doveva fare pipì, oppure si rivolgeva a Kenji, che adorava nonostante il fratello fosse tutto tranne che entusiasta di lui. Inoi poi aveva l’abitudine di battere forte le mani nel mezzo della notte, per spaventare i pipistrelli che, a sua detta, infestavano la veranda. Era qualcosa destinato a far nascere pazzeschi litigi al buio, tra lanterne fracassate e piedi sbattuti contro gli stipiti, perché immancabilmente Kenji si svegliava.

Ma ieri i bambini non erano riusciti ad addormentarsi fino a tardi, consci dell’anormalità delle cose. E Kenji non c’era.

Il giorno giungeva quieto, irreale.

Sentì Kaoru mormorare qualcosa e le sospirò nella spalla. Poi cominciò lentamente a districarsi dal suo abbraccio.

«Torna presto» gli disse lei dalla soglia, il sole appena nato sui capelli.

Kenshin le carezzò una guancia, annuendo, e raggiunse Sanosuke. Ci sarebbero voluti almeno quattro giorni fino a Shinshu, se procedevano a tappe forzate.

Il suo cuore era diviso. Era fuori di sé per Kenji e inquieto per il resto della famiglia, sola con strani tizi in giro che guardavano troppo i bambini.

«Abbi cura di loro; e di te.»

«Lo farò.»

 

Nel pomeriggio, le persone cui Kenshin aveva accennato con Sanosuke (contattate per ottenere aiuto al posto della polizia) ricevettero un telegramma. Il postino lo consegnò direttamente al padrone dello stabile, che stava rincasando dopo una breve assenza.

L’uomo accettò la missiva, entrò fra i saluti del personale e si diresse ai piani superiori per cambiarsi, aprendo la busta mentre saliva le scale.

Sul pianerottolo incontrò un vecchio, ancora in forma nonostante la settantina.

Mosse impercettibilmente il capo.

«Okina.»

«Bentornato, Aoshi. Com’è andato il viaggio?»

«…»

«Misao e il piccolo sono alle terme, se li cerchi.»

Aoshi gli spiaccicò in mano il telegramma, proseguendo verso la propria camera.

«Comincia a raccogliere informazioni, per favore.»

Il vecchio Okina osservò incuriosito il pezzo di carta, poi lo lesse e corrugò la fronte. Ah, come temeva.

Ma il caso era già risolto.

 

Kenji scomparso. Stop. Pensiamo diretto Shinshu. Stop. Per favore aiutateci. Stop.

 

Pulisci questo. Rassetta quello. Ramazza l’ingresso. Vai per l’acqua. Sposta la legna.

Kenji rifletté che, se avesse stretto i denti ancora un po’, presto sarebbe stato incapace di muovere le mandibole.

Era inammissibile. Quello non era allenamento. Che gli venisse un colpo, in tutto ciò che aveva fatto finora ― ed era già al _secondo_ giorno ― non c’era il più piccolo collegamento col kenjutsu. Seijuro Hiko lo stava solo usando come schiavo personale.

E lui era a tappo.

«Basta» dichiarò dopo l’ennesima corvée. «Non sono venuto qui per queste stronzate.»

Dal suo posto davanti al focolare, quello del massiccio, tondeggiante forno da ceramica, il “maestro” gli lanciò un’occhiata. «Ohh, ma guarda. Sono impressionato.»

«Bene.»

«Era ironia, ragazzo, ironia.»

Kenji lo fulminò con lo sguardo, sperando di vederlo prendere fuoco.

Lui aveva avuto un sogno, e quell’uomo indegno gliel’aveva rovinato per sempre. In che razza di mani era caduto l’Hiten Mitsurugi? In quelle di un pallone gonfiato e di un bugiardo…

«D’accordo» sbottò Hiko in quel momento.

Si alzò, entrò nella casetta e tornò con due oggetti oblunghi in mano. Due spade.

Gliene lanciò una e, nel prenderla, Kenji si sentì balzare il cuore in gola. Lo guardò, incredulo. Stava davvero succedendo? Lo stava sfidando a un incontro?

Guardò bene e, mentre l’uomo avanzava sino alla distanza prestabilita, colse nei suoi occhi una luce sinistra.

«Mostrami che sai fare, mezza pinta. Ma fallo bene» sguainò la spada con un unico, fluido movimento. Il tradizionale filo della lama riverberò alla pallida luce del sole. «Perché io non avrò pietà.»

Deglutendo, Kenji lo imitò.

«Allora nemmeno io.»

Il cuore gli batteva a mille. Nel notare il peso della spada, maggiore rispetto a quello cui era abituato, fu invaso da uno shock adrenalinico. Davanti a sé aveva un avversario vero. Lentamente, per prendere tempo, cominciò a girare in tondo.

Si inumidì le labbra, teso.

Era un maestro, non c’era dubbio. Osservava i suoi movimenti con una rilassatezza che avrebbe ingannato il principiante ma, per fortuna, Kenji non lo era.

Era però dotato di una conoscenza incompleta (eufemisticamente parlando) dell’Hiten Mitsurugi, quindi sapeva cosa aspettarsi solo fino a un certo punto. Cosa fare? Attaccare o aspettare d’essere attaccato? Puntare tutto su una bella mossa o andarci coi piedi di piombo?

«Avanti, che aspetti?»

Facile.

«Te ne pentirai» sussurrò.

Kenji non era tipo da starsene con le mani in mano.

Individuata quella che sembrava un’apertura, finse di compiere un altro passo e, all’improvviso, scattò diretto al fianco del nemico. Quella mossa non falliva mai. Era quella che conosceva meglio.

Ma il fianco di Hiko scomparve, sostituito dal vuoto.

Allarmato, il ragazzo ebbe appena il tempo di compiere una veloce rotazione del busto e levare la spada.

Tzann!

Quasi cedette sotto la forza del colpo. Poi però la spada di Seijuro scomparve, e il padrone con essa.

La terra cominciò a cedere sotto i suoi piedi, friabile, mentre Kenji parava un colpo dietro l’altro, abbandonando progressivamente il calcolo per affidarsi al puro istinto. Accortosi di venir spinto con le spalle al muro, si abbassò e grazie alla propria agilità sgattaiolò lontano, di nuovo nell’erba.

Fece per sorridere.

Il maestro lo aveva già raggiunto. Lo colpì duramente alla spalla, di piatto.

«Ah!»

Kenji perse l’equilibrio e ruzzolò per un tratto, tirandosi in piedi a fatica.

«Tutto qui, poppante?»

«Certo che no!» rispose, inferocito. E attaccò con nuovo slancio.

Un’incursione. Un’altra. E un’altra. Diede fondo a tutte le proprie risorse, incurante del dolore alla spalla, smanioso di mettersi alla prova, di vincere. Schizzò da un lato all’altro della piccola radura, certo di essere invisibile.

Era degno di prendere nelle proprie mani l’Hiten. Era degno.

Lo era!

Portò a segno solo un colpo, strappandogli un lembo di pantalone. Poi lo vide sogghignare.

Allora si raddrizzò, tergendosi il sudore dal mento. Aveva il fiato pesante. Doveva concludere presto.

Ma il maestro non gli diede tempo di pensare. Con un roboante grido di battaglia, corse verso di lui.

Tutto ciò che Kenji poté fare fu scartare, inutilmente: Hiko gli colpì anche la spalla destra, scaraventandolo lontano. L’impatto con un tronco gli tolse il respiro e gli strappò un grido.

L’aria riverberava ancora del colpo quando scivolò miseramente a terra, tra le radici. «Ghn.»

Un’occhiata gli rivelò che la sua spada era svanita. Poi il maestro troneggiò su di lui.

Aveva perso.

Chinò il capo, ansimando con vigore. Per alcuni attimi quello fu l’unico suono oltre allo stormire dei rami. Alla fine, Seijuro gli pungolò il fianco con un piede.

«Beh, cosa ti aspettavi? Sei appena uscito dalla pancia di tua madre. Non avrai pensato sul serio di vincere.»

«Maledizione. Maledizione, maledizione.»

«Farà tanto. Avanti, in piedi. Questo non è niente.»

«Ni-niente? Mi hai quasi rotto―»

«Ah, smettila.» Di nuovo un piede nel fianco. «Primo insegnamento: la pazienza. Hai portato secchi e legna per più di un giorno brontolando senza sosta, e questo non va bene. Gli allenamenti per diventare un maestro della spada sono ben altra cosa, faticosi, ripetitivi e noiosi; come pensi di diventarlo se due faccende di casa ti infastidiscono? Secondo: impara a perdere con dignità. Rotolare nella polvere come un suino non ti servirà a riguadagnare l’onore perduto. Per quello, devi rialzarti e provare con maggiore impegno. O puoi sempre ricorrere al seppuku.»

Kenji si voltò sulla schiena, tirandosi su malamente.

« _Seppuku_?»

Era fuori di testa!

Lo vide ghignare, la spada appoggiata alla spalla.

«Terzo: sii meno credulo.» Si volse e incamminò verso la baracca, tranquillo, senza una goccia di sudore addosso. Pazzesco.

_E come faccio a imparare da uno che mi dice di non essere credulo?_ , si disse Kenji, tra il costernato e l’imbestialito.

Ora cominciava a capire perché suo padre non parlasse volentieri dell’apprendistato da samurai.

«Adesso, se alzerai l’onorevole deretano da terra e preparerai una cena decente, forse mi sentirò in vena di proseguire con gli insegnamenti e correggere quella tua patetica, incompleta scusa di Hiten Mitsurugi.»

Kenji rimase immobile, ammutolito.

Quelle parole… significavano che aveva superato l’ultima prova. Significavano che l’aveva _davvero_ impressionato.

Gli avrebbe insegnato l’Hiten Mitsurugi in ogni suo più piccolo segreto.

Adesso era a tutti gli effetti allievo di Seijuro Hiko XIII.

«Muoviti!»

Ma la prospettiva non lo entusiasmò come aveva pensato prima di partire.

 

Il pomeriggio tardi, a Tokyo, Kaoru ricevette un telegramma urgente, portatogli da un garzone delle poste.

_Che sia da Kenshin?_

Salutò gli studenti che uscivano e l’aprì.

«Da Kyoto?» mormorò, stupita.

Nell’uscire dal la palestra, Yahiko la trovò nel bel mezzo del giardino, gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca semiaperta come se fosse sul punto di lanciare un urlo.

«Che c’è?»

Lei abbrancò con forza un lembo della sua manica.

«Yahiko… per favore… vai a telegrafare.»

 

Ma tre giorni erano troppo pochi perché due uomini coprissero la distanza tra Tokyo e Shinshu e, la mattina dopo, quando un uomo uscì dal centro del telegrafo della meta chiedendo se qualcuno conoscesse un certo Himura, nessuno poté rispondere.

Così il telegramma fu messo da parte.

Non era destinato a durare a lungo, nella baraonda degli uffici.

Soprattutto senza che nessuno si presentasse a reclamarlo.

 

La notte del quarto giorno dalla scomparsa di Kenji, Kenshin e Sanosuke si accamparono per l’ultima volta prima di raggiungere Shinshu.

Grazie alla fortuna e a pochi spiccioli erano riusciti a fare un pezzo di strada sui carri da fieno, i cui ultimi covoni venivano venduti tra un paese e l’altro, nonché a dormire in qualche locanda economica. Sano diceva che se avessero proseguito, entro mezzanotte avrebbero raggiunto Shinshu, ma erano entrambi esausti. Non più giovane e disabituato a quella vita, Kenshin voleva essere padrone delle proprie forze al momento d’incontrare suo figlio.

Si mise più vicino al fuoco, tendendo le mani.

Notò che Sano aveva gli occhi cerchiati ― già, dopotutto erano dodici anni di più anche per lui ― e pensò che dovevano formare un bel paio.

Riprendere il kenjutsu e un movimento fisico regolare non gli aveva ridato poi quella gran forza.

Sospirò.

_Kenji…_

I miseri pesciolini piantati sul fuoco cominciarono ad annerire e s’affrettò a toglierli, allungandone tre all’amico.

Masticarono in silenzio, come avevano fatto per la maggior parte del viaggio.

Non era di conversazione che Kenshin aveva bisogno, ma di supporto morale, e Sano lo sapeva benissimo. Non per la prima volta nella sua vita si rese conto di avere in lui un vero amico.

«Grazie, Sano» mormorò.

«Hm? E di che?»

«Per avermi accompagnato.»

L’ex-attaccabrighe scrollò le spalle, corrugando la fronte. «Non dirlo neanche. In questi casi ti è proibito andare da solo. E poi nessuno di noi vorrebbe farsi strangolare dalla signorinella» sogghignò.

Suo malgrado, Kenshin sorrise.

«Piuttosto… mi chiedevo una cosa.»

«Cosa, Sano?»

«Secondo te, perché Kenji è andato con mio fratello?»

Ah. Bella domanda.

Se l’era chiesto fino a impazzire.

«Sempre che ci sia.»

«Beh, è partito lo stesso giorno, è un po’ strano no? Forse voleva cambiare aria, vivere qualche avventura.» Sanosuke sghignazzò. «Poveraccio. Non conosce ancora bene Ota!»

Kenshin non rispose, la cena intatta.

Vivere avventure? Era un desiderio pericoloso. E una parte di lui, per quanto volesse negarlo, sapeva che suo figlio era il tipo da avere quel genere di idee, sebbene non ne avesse mai parlato apertamente.

Cosa gli avrebbe detto Kenji, quando l’avesse visto? Avrebbe gridato? Avrebbe taciuto, come nelle ultime due settimane in cui l’aveva costretto in casa (la sua ultima azione! Forse la sua ultima azione di padre!), rifiutandosi di guardarlo? Sarebbe scappato? E se fosse riuscito a riportarlo a casa (doveva riuscirci), cosa sarebbe venuto dopo?

L’avrebbe scoperto presto.

Il suo Kenji. Il _loro_ Kenji. Non potevano rinunciare a lui.

Chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto dall’ansia.

_Sempre che ci sia._

Sempre che ci sia…

E la mattina del quinto giorno, quando incrociò lo sguardo stupefatto e innocente di Ota, seppe subito che non c’era.

Aveva sbagliato tutto.

 

Kaoru aprì gli occhi, trovandosi in cucina.

Si sollevò sui gomiti e si tolse di grembo il gi che aveva cominciato a rammendare la mattina. Guardò verso le paratie di carta di riso per calcolare l’ora corrente ― doveva essere primo pomeriggio ― e sospirò. Aveva di nuovo dormito tutta la mattina, riversa sul tavolo.

Una breve occhiata le rivelò che Inoi e Shinta l’avevano raggiunta e imitata, la bambina accoccolata sui cuscini destinati ai commensali e il fratellino vicino, stretto in un abbraccio contro il freddo.

Il suo cuore si strinse.

I suoi poveri bambini.

Per quanto cercassero di mostrarsi normali (almeno Inoi), era chiaro che si sentivano spaesati.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e si chinò su di loro, avvolgendoli nel gi rammendato. Shinta uggiolò qualcosa, poi si strinse più vicino alla sorella. Carezzò le loro piccole teste e si alzò ad attizzare il fuoco della stufa, che faceva di quella stanza il posto più accogliente della casa.

Scaldatasi a sufficienza le mani, fece un salto in camera, dove in quella settimana non aveva dormito neanche una volta (il letto sembrava troppo vuoto senza Kenshin, e dopo la prima notte aveva preso l’abitudine di dormire nella stanza dei piccoli, stringendoli a sé). Recuperò un grande asciugamani, un cambio e si diresse alla baracca del bagno.

Non scaldò neanche l’acqua, preferendo sciacquarsi con qualche secchio d’acqua fredda.

Il contatto la svegliò definitivamente, prospettandole un altro giorno di deliri.

Kenji mancava da una settimana. Kenshin da cinque giorni.

E, il giorno prima, era arrivato un telegramma da Shinshu, per farle sapere che il ragazzo non si trovava lì e i due uomini partiti alla ricerca tornavano momentaneamente a Tokyo.

Kaoru c’era rimasta di sasso. Pensava avessero già proseguito per Kyoto, ma all’improvviso fu dolorosamente chiaro che non avevano ricevuto il suo telegramma. Dalle le scarne righe trasudava tutta la disperazione di Kenshin.

Doveva credere suo figlio disperso, sparito nel nulla.

Era subito corsa al centro telegrafi, lasciando Inoi e Shinta alla palestra con Yahiko, per rispondergli, pregando che fosse ancora a Shinshu.

Le si spezzava il cuore al pensiero della faccia che doveva avere, scarpinando sulla via del ritorno, senza la più pallida idea di cosa fare.

Sperava in una risposta oggi, la conferma che Kenshin aveva saputo.

Ma era ormai pomeriggio, nessun garzone aveva bussato alla sua porta; e i telegrammi arrivavano in fretta, molto più in fretta delle lettere.

Ormai poteva dire perduta ogni speranza.

_Torna presto, Kenshin. Ti prego. Ti prego._

Tornò in casa e si rivestì di tutto punto. Poi recuperò la borsetta, svegliò Inoi e Shinta, pulì loro il viso e dopo averli ben coperti annunciò che andavano al mercato.

«Ma mamma, oggi non c’è lezione?»

«Lo zio Yahiko ha le chiavi» rispose, cercando di mostrarsi allegra. «Non c’è bisogno che rimaniamo in casa. E poi dobbiamo fare la spesa per la cena.»

Di recente aveva cucinato sempre lei, non c’era qualcun altro che potesse farlo; oggi voleva dar e a tutti una tregua comprando un pasto pronto o attraccando all’Akabeko (ma scartò subito l’idea ― non era in vena di starsene in giro nel baccano).

Uscirono e si diressero con calma verso l’area del mercato stabile, avvolti dal freddo e dalla condensa del loro respiro.

Passarono vicino alla stazione, ma Kaoru era talmente concentrata su ciò che doveva comprare, per non dire generalmente confusa, che non notò il rinnovato viavai di gente.

Se l’avesse fatto, forse si sarebbe fermata.

Giunta nel bel mezzo dei banchi carichi di frutta e verdura, cominciò a cercare il fidato venditore di pollame.

Progettava di preparare un bel ramen caldo con carne, verdure e magari un uovo (quello almeno era capace) per scacciare i primi rigori dell’inverno e allontanare il brutto senso di vuoto che sovrastava la casa.

Inoi e Shinta gironzolarono nei paraggi, sempre sotto il suo vigile sguardo.

Non aveva dimenticato gli ammonimenti di Kenshin. E Tokyo era molto più grande e attiva rispetto a dieci anni prima, quindi anche più pericolosa.

Meglio starsene attenti e tranquilli.

Ma non poté fare granché quando, usciti dall’area commerciale, lei i figli si trovarono nel bel mezzo di una bolgia pazzesca.

Tra nitriti di cavalli, enormi carri puzzolenti e gente che sbraitava a destra e a manca, si tirò contro un muro.

Alcuni passanti la imitarono.

«Ma che diavolo succede?» esclamò, tenendo Inoi per mano.

«Il circo, signora» rispose una vecchietta curva ― un’anziana geisha. «Oggi lascia Tokyo, chissà dove vanno.»

Oh. Già, il circo.

Non riportava bei ricordi… se non il fatto che erano stati tutti insieme, felici e senza preoccupazioni.

Dai carri vide spuntare il muso di qualche animale esotico e storse il naso, riconoscendo da cosa proveniva la puzza. Letame, foraggio marcito, parassiti. Bleh. Le pulivano ogni tanto, quelle povere bestie?

Attese che i carri fossero passati, poi disse a Inoi di tener ben stretta la mano di suo fratello. E attraversarono la strada di corsa.

Fu un egregio errore.

Il corteo circense, infatti, non era terminato e la sua comparsa improvvisa fece imbizzarrire gli scalcagnati palafreni del secondo gruppo.

Kaoru sgranò gli occhi e lanciò un grido, impietrita.

Le bestie nitrirono, sfuggendo al controllo dell’acrobata che li guidava e facendo cozzare il massiccio carro contro quello vicino.

Il carro colpito ondeggiò, muggendo. Un urlo isterico si levò dalla folla mentre i suoi cavalli scivolavano, resistevano in precario equilibrio per alcuni terribili secondi e poi cadevano su un fianco, portando con sé anche il traino. La struttura di legno di aprì come una vecchia botte: ne balzarono fuori alcune zebre e una giraffa, impazzite per lo spavento e ancora più spaventate quando si trovarono in mezzo a una folla ululante.

Da quel momento, tutto fu confusione.

Kaoru strinse forte i figli e cercò una via di fuga, mentre altri carri del circo venivano coinvolti nell’incidente, bloccati dalla gente che un po’ scappava un po’ accorreva per vedere. Saltimbanchi, domatori e clown struccati saltarono fuori da ogni dove per fermare lo scempio.

Altri animali scapparono.

La strada si trasformò in un inferno.

«Inoi, Shinta! Tenetevi stretti!»

Kaoru si sentiva in balia di una forza superiore. Non si era mai trovata in un tumulto, ma ora capiva perché le persone che c’erano state ne parlavano in modo traumatizzato. Non c’era via di scampo. Corpi premevano da tutte le parti, i calcagni pestavano i piedi di quelli dietro, gomiti affondavano nei fianchi e nei ventri, e non si riusciva a respirare.

«Aiuto» gridò.

La sua voce si perse nel frastuono.

Credeva di esser sul punto di morire ― e i suoi bambini con lei ― quando, all’improvviso, la pressione diminuì e furono sputati in una via laterale.

Rimase a terra, stordita.

Dopo un po’, quand’ebbe ripreso fiato, vide gli autori della divina intercessione: i poliziotti, che grazie al loro tempestivo intervento avevano smosso la folla curiosa e liberato lo spazio dell’incrocio.

I domatori stavano legando i primi animali, altri raccoglievano resti di oggetti o aiutavano i feriti.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte, accorgendosi di tremare. C’era mancato poco.

Stupida, stupida, stupida! Perché non aveva guardato? Non meritava di essere madre!

E Tokyo era davvero diventata una città pazzesca.

Stava per rialzarsi e controllare i figli, quando una voce ― o meglio, due voci la strapparono all’orrore della situazione.

«Hey signorinella, che diavolo è successo qua?»

Sano…

«Kaoru, tutto bene?!»

Si voltò di scatto, gli occhi già pieni di lacrime.

E Kenshin.

Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin!

Ma non poteva essere lui. Era arrivato a Shinshu due giorni prima, a piedi. Avrebbe dovuto metterci altrettanto per tornare.

Lui la raggiunse e abbracciò, rivelando da vicino tutto il proprio pallore.

«La ferrovia ha ripreso a funzionare stamattina e abbiamo preso il primo treno. Ma qui cos’è successo?»

«I-il circo…»

«Papà!» gridò Inoi, buttandosi in mezzo a loro.

L’uomo la strinse, sorridendole.

«Ciao, Inoi-chan.»

«Papà… non te ne vai più ora, vero? Vero?!»

Kaoru lo vide carezzarle la testa, triste, e non poté aspettare.

«Kenshin, Aoshi ha mandato un telegramma. Kenji è a Kyoto! A Kyoto, c’è stato per tutto questo tempo!»

Sia lui sia Sano la fissarono di scatto. Poi il bruno, bilanciando la sacca logora su una spalla, corrugò la fronte.

«Ah. Allora avevamo ragione.»

Kenshin sedette in terra accanto a Kaoru e Inoi, stanco.

«Sono un idiota. Avrei dovuto pensarci subito. Non aspettare di essere a Shinshu.»

«Oh, Kenshin, non―»

«No, avrei dovuto saperlo. Fidarmi di più del mio istinto, non rifiutare l’idea a priori.»

«Dai, Kenshin» mormorò Sanosuke «almeno sai che è al sicuro. Misao e il Grande Buddha sono responsabili.»

L’uomo emise una risatina.

«Dovrebbe consolarmi? Quel ragazzo sarà già da Hiko. E lui gli insegnerà l’Hiten Mitsurugi.»

O quel poco che non sapeva, comunque.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, interrotto solo dal fruscio degli hakama di Kenshin, che si alzava e aiutava Kaoru a fare altrettanto.

E poi, Sano che si guardava intorno perplesso.

«Oggi niente mercato per Shinta?»

«Uh?»

«Non l’hai portato. Poverino, lo sai che Yahiko lo annoia a morte con tutti i suoi discorsi di kenjutsu…»

«Ma che dici, non vedi che―»

Kaoru si voltò.

Trovò la figlia, che stava già guardando tutto intorno, spaesata.

«Shinta? Tesoro, non è il momento di giocare a nascondino» chiamò, facendo qualche passo avanti. «Shinta?»

Il suo cuore cominciò ad accelerare.

Nella via con loro c’erano solo pochi anziani. Andò a controllare oltre gli angoli, mentre Kenshin e Sano facevano altrettanto.

«Shinta?!»

«Shinta!»

«Hey, barattolo Himura!»

Presto si diressero verso quello che restava della folla, inoltrandosi tra carri e poliziotto scontrosi.

«Avete visto un bambino? E’ alto così, coi capelli neri, un gi verde…»

Non era possibile.

Un ufficiale cercò di fermarli, dicendo che l’area era ancora chiusa.

«Non trovo più mio figlio!»

Allora li fecero passare. Setacciarono la zona, diventando sempre più disperati, finché non tornarono al punto di partenza.

«Shinta…» gemette Kaoru, coprendosi il volto.

Kenshin la prese per le spalle, ancora più smorto di quand’era arrivato.

«Non è il momento di farsi prendere dal panico. Pensa! Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che l’hai visto? Cosa gli hai detto di fare?»

«Io… io gli ho detto di tenersi stretto. L’ho preso forte per il gi e gli ho detto di stringere anche la mano di Inoi, e poi―»

«No, mamma» interloquì Inoi, gli occhi sbarrati. «No, ero io. Tenevi me.»

« _Cosa_?»

La bambina sembrò addirittura spaventata dalla sua reazione e indietreggiò nel padre, lottando per non piangere.

«Io l’ho tenuto stretto. L’ho tenuto stretto davvero, ma quando siamo caduti non sono riuscita. Ho battuto la testa…»

Subito Kenshin le controllò delicatamente la fronte, trovandovi un piccolo bozzo. Kaoru se la baciò, stringendola forte.

«Scusami, tesoro.»

«Dobbiamo trovarlo» concluse il marito, lo sguardo duro.

La sera stessa crollarono.

Kaoru pianse selvaggiamente, odiandosi e insultandosi mentre Kenshin sedeva in un angolo, Inoi addormentata in braccio.

 


	9. La mano della ragione

 

“ _Anche un viaggio di mille leghe comincia con un passo”._

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

Nove giorni.

Nove giorni che mancava da casa, e non si era mai sentito così bene.

Kenji aspirò avidamente l’aria di montagna, sbloccando le spalle, le braccia, le ginocchia con torsioni che solo i giovani possono eseguire. Hiko aveva cominciato ad istruirlo solo da due giorni, ma lui si sentiva già un’altra persona. Sparite le incertezze, spariti gli errori, stava imparando come non aveva mai imparato. Gli piaceva. Si sentiva bene, fermamente diretto a una meta senza più deviazioni forzose.

E Hiko non era poi così male, se lo si sapeva prendere per il verso giusto. Molte delle sue forze le assorbiva il piccolo Kazuma…

In quel momento lo vide uscire dalla capanna, una ramazza in mano.

«To’» gliela lanciò. «Renditi utile.»

Poi se ne andò.

Certo, il più delle volte era un gran bastardo.

Kenji storse la bocca e s’avviò verso il battuto dell’ingresso, mordendosi la lingua.

_Non dire niente, ingoia, ingoia._

Hiko aveva terminato di correggere le mosse che già sapeva. Oggi avrebbe dovuto cominciare le cose nuove, le più succulente ― come il Kuzu Ryu Sen o magari addirittura il Ryu Mei Sen. Beh, forse non una delle tecniche di successione, riconobbe, ma non si sapeva mai.

Cominciò a spazzare via foglie e sassi, accompagnato dai suoni della casa. La sua mente divagò presto.

Okon e il piccolo Kazuma erano saliti dalla città per qualche giorno.

Pensandoci, non era rimasto abbastanza scioccato al trovare Hiko sposato. Dai racconti (e dalla prima esperienza) avrebbe potuto giurare sull’inesistenza di una donna adatta a lui. O meglio, di una donna che si _adattasse_ a lui… Non l’avesse conosciuta bene, avrebbe detto che zia Okon era una santa.

E Kazuma: dèi santi, il demonio aveva figliato. Il bambino però sembrava normale, forse la madre sarebbe riuscita a salvarlo. Colse uno dei suoi gridolini e dedusse che stava giocando.

Gli ricordava molto Shinta. Capelli neri, visetto tondo e una certa propensione per il chiasso.

Il figlio del maestro. Chissà se suo padre lo sapeva.

Il pensiero lo ributtò indietro nel tempo e nello spazio e, per un istante, rimase immobile.

Chissà cosa stava facendo la sua famiglia. Lo stava cercando? Ci aveva rinunciato? Lo aveva… già dimenticato?

Era un po’ strano che non si fossero fatti vedere a Kyoto. O che lo zio Aoshi non li avesse avvisati (ormai era tornato e Kenji non aveva mai contato troppo sulla possibilità di convincerlo ― anche perché, dopo nove giorni, si dava per scontato che la famigerata rete d’informazione degli Oniwabanshu avesse scoperto della sua illecita fuga).

E non era venuto nessuno.

Hiko lo stava coprendo? Ne dubitava.

Piuttosto, sospettava che sapesse tutto. Se c’era qualcuno che doveva conoscere l’avversione di suo padre per l’insegnamento dell’Hiten, quello doveva essere lui.

«Ma non mi mancano» sbottò, riprendendo a spazzare.

Figuriamoci.

In fondo, un giorno sarebbe andato per la propria strada, no? Anzi, l’aveva già fatto. Non poteva certo restare attaccato al kimono della mamma per sempre.

Si chiedeva solo cosa stessero facendo.

Rivide sua madre venirgli incontro per abbracciarlo, mentre suo padre giocava con Shinta spruzzandogli l’acqua del bucato, poi si scrollò e mise più energia con la ramazza.

Ah, per favore.

Si chiedeva come stessero, tutto qui. Non era certo colpa sua se nessuno di loro lo apprezzava per quel che era veramente.

_«Ti ho detto che non lo voglio sapere!»_

A nessuno importava cosa pensasse.

_«Perché dovrei? Anche se mi costa ammetterlo, sei una persona disonesta.»_

Il manico gli si spezzò nel pugno.

«Merda.»

 

«Yahiko, ti affido la palestra.»

«D’accordo. Non preoccupatevi. Abbiate cura di voi, piuttosto… e buona fortuna.»

Megumi si trovò a concordare con la raccomandazione del giovanotto. Distolse per un attimo lo sguardo da Sano, lasciandogli Souzo, e lo posò sulla coppia in partenza.

Sia Kenshin sia Kaoru (ma soprattutto Kenshin) avevano un aspetto terribile, con occhiaie violacee a infossar loro gli occhi. Erano quasi due giorni che Shinta mancava all’appello e quello precedente avevano corso come matti da un capo all’altro della città, frugando, chiedendo, avvisando conoscenti.

E nonostante tutti avessero dato una mano, il piccolo non era stato trovato.

Poi, un barlume di speranza.

Qualcuno aveva rintracciato il circo europeo, che dalla disastrosa partenza sembrava svanito nel nulla. E davanti a un vecchio manifesto, quello strappato dai muri lungo il canale, Souzo aveva avuto un brivido.

S’era ricordato d’essersi sentito spiato parecchio, nel periodo in cui il circo era stato a Tokyo. No, non era stata un’impressione. Era successo anche ad alcuni suoi amici.

Uno di loro, figlio del vicinato, fu chiamato. Le sue parole gettarono un’ombra oscura sulla coincidenza.

Qualche giorno prima era scomparsa anche una bambina e Tatsuya e la sua ghenga, che la tormentavano da un po’, erano stati trovati morti in un vicolo.

Forse avevano visto qualcosa che non dovevano vedere. Magari le persone che la portavano via.

Le cose s’erano poi chetate con la partenza del circo. La polizia sapeva, ma teneva tutto segreto. A loro, raccomandò, lui non aveva detto niente: la sua via era stata diffidata dallo spargere la voce, c’erano indagini in corso.

Poi era sgattaiolato via, accompagnato da un fratello maggiore.

Inutile raccontarsi la visita all’ispettorato, pensò Megumi, passandosi una mano stanca fra i capelli ― le grida, i pianti e le minacce echeggiavano ancora nei suoi poveri timpani.

Era stata la prima volta che aveva visto Kenshin insultare l’ispettore Urayama. Il pover’uomo non era stato mai avvisato della scomparsa di Kenji e non aveva ancora controllato le nuove denunce (era stato assente un giorno a causa di indisposizione). Ignorava che Shinta Himura fosse tra gli scomparsi.

Appena aveva visto e saputo, aveva subito dato loro le più confidenziali informazioni.

Non sapeva molto, aveva premesso. Ma il caso era più ampio di quel che pensassero, perché negli ultimi anni molti bambini erano scomparsi. Dapprima avevano fatto il possibile per trovarli subito, diramando annunci e informazioni.

Poi alcuni avevano cominciato a ricomparire. Nei quartieri a luci rosse.

Erano tutti inorriditi.

Sì, aveva confermato Urayama, si trovavano alle prese col mercato di schiavi.

Adesso il caso era un mano ad abili ufficiali e si cercava di risalire ai mandanti tanto quanto ai materiali esecutori, ma non si poteva fare senza cambiare tattica. Da qui la segretezza.

A quel punto il signor Ken aveva sostenuto Kaoru, sebbene lui stesso non sembrasse molto solido sulle gambe.

Megumi sospirò, sperando che mangiassero durante il viaggio. Al ritorno i loro figli avrebbero avuto bisogno di due genitori, non di due cadaveri.

Carezzò la testa di Souzo e dovette trattenersi per non stringerlo forte. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, se fosse scomparso anche lui.

E a proposito: Urayama sosteneva che ora si potesse stare tranquilli, ma per buona misura Yahiko e Tsubame avevano invitato lei e il bambino a stare da loro.

Megumi tornò dal marito e lo baciò.

«Buon viaggio.»

«Non preoccuparti» fu la risposta. Sano si strapazzò Souzo contro il fianco.

«Ounf!»

«Tornerò vittorioso. Questo significa anche un pugno destro fracassato, però, lo sai» l’umorismo suonò particolarmente smorzato. «E tu, scricciolo, metti su un po’ di muscoli e proteggi tua madre.»

«Contaci, papà.»

«Cerca di non far fare delle sciocchezze a quei due» sussurrò, preoccupata. «Soprattutto a Ken… sai a cosa mi riferisco.»

Infatti l’uomo portava un involto oblungo in spalla.

Sanosuke annuì.

Certo che, se la situazione non fosse stata così disperata, sarebbe stato comico raccomandare _a lui_ di badare agli altri.

Megumi salutò brevemente Kenshin, Kaoru e Inoi (che non avevano voluto lasciare per nulla al mondo) e rimase a guardarli mentre salivano sul treno. A farle compagnia c’erano suo figlio, i Myojin e l’anonimità della stazione.

La locomotiva fischiò.

Poi partì.

I passeggeri salutarono una volta dal loro scompartimento, finché non divennero troppo piccoli per poterli distinguere.

Megumi sospirò.

_Fa’ che tornino sani e salvi. Tutti insieme. Quei due non meritano una tragedia così grande._

 

Il mondo aveva perso ogni colore.

Kaoru fissò il paesaggio fuori del finestrino, senza vederlo.

Tutto quello cui riusciva a pensare erano i suoi bambini. Il suo Kenji, lontano da casa da quasi dieci giorni, impegnato a diventare loro estraneo. Il suo Shinta, che voleva vedere, stringere forte e non lasciare mai più, mai più, mai più.

Il suo Kenji, che quell’ultima sera le aveva dato la buonanotte con gentilezza, nonostante l’avesse maltrattato.

Il suo Shinta, troppo piccolo, troppo indifeso per essere strappato alle sue braccia, gettato in mano ad aguzzini senza nome.

Non poteva dar torto a Ken per essersene andato.

Era una madre orribile.

No, no, non era nemmeno una madre.

Una vera madre non avrebbe mai allontanato il figlio maggiore con indifferenza… e non si sarebbe mai fatta rubare il minore sotto il naso, in pieno giorno.

Era una persona spregevole.

Kaoru si posò una mano sugli occhi e cominciò a piangere.

Inoi allora s’alzò e le sedette in braccio, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla.

 

Ai singhiozzi della moglie, Kenshin avvertì una familiare agonia al petto.

Si sentiva morire. Barcollava sull’orlo del baratro in cui dodici anni prima s’era lasciato cadere, trafitto dalla vendetta di Enishi come il cuore del pupazzo nel dojo.

L’alito freddo di quel precipizio gli ghiacciava la pelle, tentandolo.

Ma non sarebbe caduto.

Non importava se il tempo era passato, se le sue gambe non erano più quelle di una volta, era pronto a giocarsi il tutto per tutto per riavere Shinta. E Kenji.

_Ma chi cercherai per primo?_

All’improvviso, la domanda traditrice. Kenshin strinse i pugni fino a vedersi sbiancare le nocche, sbigottito.

Poi chinò la testa in direzione della porta di legno, che chiudeva il piccolo scompartimento, lontano da Kaoru e Sanosuke.

Dèi, no.

Non potevano chiedergli di scegliere.

Non si poteva chiedere a un genitore di scegliere tra i propri figli!

Nessuno dei due aveva la precedenza sull’altro.

_Però―_

No, nessuno!

 _Sai che non è vero_ , affermò una voce, gelida. Non la sentiva da tanto tempo. _La precedenza va al più debole. A quello che non sa e non può difendersi. E Kenji…_

Kenji.

_E’ con Hiko. E’ al sicuro._

Lo rivide in mezzo alla radura, giovane ed esultante, poi sconvolto, la spada caduta ai piedi.

_«Papà, ascoltami!»_

Perché non l’aveva fatto? Oh dèi, perché?

E perché quel ragazzo aveva dovuto intestardirsi su una cosa come l’Hiten?

E Shinta, coi suoi sorrisi sdentati, sempre pronto a giocare… non avrebbe più rivisto neanche lui?

Chinò il capo, appoggiando un gomito al bracciolo di legno, e con una mano strinse forte quella di Kaoru.

 

Aoshi chiuse la porta scorrevole del proprio ufficio, peraltro non molto diverso da una qualunque stanza dell’Aoiya, e vide che qualcuno usurpava il suo posto al tavolo nero.

Misao, naturalmente.

Accennò un minuscolo, impercettibile sorriso (uno che solo lei avrebbe potuto cogliere) e avanzò. Di solito non lo raggiungevano durante il lavoro, ma era stato lontano a lungo. Il piccolo Shiki lanciò un gridolino, indicandolo.

Misao si accorse di lui e lo salutò.

«Aoshi!»

«Non si indica col dito, Shiki» commentò lui.

La giovane donna lo guardò di traverso, storcendo la bocca.

«Ah, avanti, non fare il musone. Quest’adorabile bambino si sta solo divertendo, non è vero, piccolo dolce adorabile Shiki?» e strofinò il naso contro quello del figlio, facendolo scoppiare in una cascata di risa.

L’uomo roteò gli occhi, riconoscendo tra sé che erano davvero adorabili. Ma―

«Se continuate così, tu e Okina lo farete crescere imbecille.»

«Che cosa vorresti insinuare?!»

Già, dopotutto, _lei_ era stata cresciuta da Okina…

Guardava altrove, offesa.

Da parte sua Aoshi scrollò le spalle (un gesto raro nel suo repertorio), le tolse Shiki e se lo issò in braccio. Immediatamente il bambino smise di trastullarsi e cominciò a osservarlo con grandi occhi seri, come sempre. Poteva restare delle ore a fissarlo. E il capo degli Oniwabanshu, nel vedere occhi acuti e brillanti come i propri, ogni volta si sentiva rassicurato.

Ah, forse in un prossimo futuro avrebbe avuto intorno maggior serietà.

Ma dopo si lasciò andare e posò sulla moglie uno sguardo intenso, che parlava poco di lamentele e molto di soddisfazione.

Ficcò una mano in tasca.

Un bigliettino scese svolazzando fino a Misao, che lo prese senza difficoltà.

«Arrivano questa sera.»

Lei si raddrizzò. «Davvero?»

«Sì.»

«Hai avvisato Hiko? Cosa vogliono fare con Kenji?»

Spostò Shiki sull’altro braccio, fissando un punto della parete esterna.

«Il problema non è il maggiore. E’ sotto la nostra protezione e non corre pericoli. Se sono furbi cercheranno subito il minore.»

«Il povero Shinta» mormorò Misao.

Sapeva che adorava il bambino (adorava tutti i bambini). L’ultima visita a Tokyo l’aveva passata a coccolarselo in braccio.

Strinse i pugni, promettendo retribuzione ai responsabili.

«Siamo vicini a trovare il covo.»

 

Nel primo pomeriggio, dopo un pranzo delizioso preparato da Okon (fosse stata sua madre così brava!), Kenji indugiò presso il focolare della casupola, circondato da scaffali e casse stracolme di ceramiche. S’era alzato vento. Gli spifferi mescolavano nella stanza l’intenso odore della terracotta, spesso, dolciastro, e gli dava la nausea. Quasi quasi sperava che Hiko non lo allenasse.

Aveva scelto un periodo davvero stupido per diventare suo allievo. Qualche giorno e l’autunno era stato sostituito da un inverno precoce. Avrebbe dovuto muoversi in primavera… anche se le castagne di Kyoto _erano_ buone.

_Ma non ho proprio programmato la partenza._

Le sue speranze ebbero breve durata: poco dopo Hiko comparve sulla soglia e lo chiamò.

«Seguimi.»

Poi si addentrò nella foresta, cominciando a salire. Presto s’inerpicavano sul fianco della montagna, Hiko veloce, Kenji spesso impigliato in qualche stupido arbusto.

_Oh, che palle._

Dove diavolo lo stava portando?

Un ramo spinoso scattò e gli graffiò la mano, facendolo sobbalzare. Imprecò sottovoce, mentre l’irritazione cresceva.

Nonostante si ripetesse d’aver fatto l’abitudine ai modi del maestro, in verità non ce l’avrebbe fatta neanche in un trilione di anni. Odiava sentirsi escluso dal piano A. E, se permettete, col freddo che faceva sapere la ragione di quell’uscita gli avrebbe fatto comodo.

Non era mai troppo tardi per ammutinarsi.

«Allora, si può sapere dove stiamo andando?»

Il maestro non rispose e accelerò il passo, aggirando un costone roccioso.

Quando Kenji lo imitò fu investito dal rumore assordante dell’acqua. S’irrigidì, schermandosi gli occhi.

C’era un’alta, stretta cascata che si gettava dalla sommità delle rocce e riempiva una gola rigurgitante di spuma. Un'unica, levigata piattaforma di pietra permetteva ai non natatori di avventurarsi nei pressi della magnifica attrazione. Sembrava esser stata usata per decenni, no, per secoli.

Hiko lo attendeva lì.

E Kenji ebbe un’illuminazione. Sì. Quello era il luogo che aveva visto allenarsi generazioni e generazioni di maestri, dal primo all’ultimo Seijuro Hiko, compresi i loro allievi. Se le cose stavano così, allora significava che voleva proseguire la sua istruzione?

Ma d’istinto sentì che mancava qualcosa. Il posto emanava uno strano sentore di sacro, di magico ― la sensazione di trovarsi innanzi all’intransigente tribunale della natura. Raggiunse il tredicesimo maestro e rimase al suo fianco, silenzioso, lasciando che milioni di goccioline gli pungessero la faccia.

E fu lentamente assorbito dalla vibrazione rimbombante della cascata, un’onda continua, ipnotica. Così, era come se il mondo non esistesse. C’erano solo lui e il suo corpo ― no, anzi.

Solo lui e i suoi pensieri.

E fu proprio allora che Hiko, finalmente, parlò, con una voce che sembrava emergere dall’acqua stessa.

«Perché vuoi apprendere l’Hiten?»

Rispose senza accorgersene.

«Perché mi piace.»

Nell’atmosfera surreale nacque una nota stonata.

«Non è una ragione sufficiente. L’Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu è una tecnica antica, nata senza padroni e destinata a non avere padroni. Men che meno il capriccio.»

Ah, adesso capiva.

L’aveva portato lì per sapere, per valutarlo ancora.

«Non c’è altro?»

Distolse gli occhi dalla cascata.

«Voglio aiutare la gente.»

«E il Kamiya Kasshin non ti basta? La sua filosofia non è “la spada che protegge”?»

Strinse i pugni.

«Non basta.»

«A chi? Alle persone? Alla tua ambizione?»

Kenji rivide l’uomo vestito di nero chino su Shinta e tremò.

«Ci sono ancora uomini troppo forti per il Kamiya Kasshin. E se non posso sconfiggerli, faranno del male.»

La voce di Hiko sembrò schernirlo.

«Un’altra minaccia dal passato di tuo padre?»

«No. Parlavo in generale.»

«Tutto qui?»

«Vorrei… vorrei anche» esitò, poi decise. Non era un’idea stupida, tutt’altro ― perché tacerla? «Vorrei che non andasse perduto. E’ una parte di noi e non credo che sia morta.»

La cascata tornò a riempire il silenzio.

Pian piano, Kenji sentì avanzare la sentenza. Il suo respiro accelerò.

Hiko apriva le labbra, impietoso.

«Ma anche così non è sufficiente. Non ti darò i segreti dell’Hiten Mitsurugi. Per ragioni del genere ti basta la scuola di tua madre, ragazzo.»

Fu riscosso dal suo torpore.

«No―»

«Soprattutto sapendo che tuo padre è contrario.»

Kenji si tirò un po’ indietro, il viso contorto. Tra la sorpresa e la conferma disincantata trovò il tempo d’arrabbiarsi.

Suo padre, sempre suo padre! Perché gli davano tutti retta? Persino il suo vecchio maestro!

«Lo sapevi fin dall’inizio.»

«Quelle briciole di messaggi avrebbero potuto convincere solo Misao Shinomori, te l’assicuro. Ma ho apprezzato l’intraprendenza.»

«Perché mi hai accettato come allievo, se lo sapevi?»

«So ancora riconoscere il talento, Kenji Himura.» L’uomo fece qualche passo verso il baratro della gola e lo guardò oltre la spalla, freddo. «Tu sei _quasi_ dotato.»

A lui scappò un’irriverente, incredula pernacchia.

 _Quasi_ dotato?

«Non farmi ridere. Sono bravo e lo so benissimo. Nessuno raggiunge la perfezione in uno stile a nove anni. E nessuno avrebbe potuto imparare l’Hiten da autodidatta in così poco tempo, e così bene.» Fece un passo verso Hiko, alzando un pugno. «Insegnami! Finisci il lavoro e lasciami andare, se non vuoi più essere importunato non lo farò!»

L’uomo parve considerare le sue parole, le labbra piegate agli angoli.

«Di certo la stima di te stesso non ti manca.»

«Per favore.»

«E neanche le abilità con cui ammaliare un vecchio cultore della spada come me, è vero.»

Kenji lo incalzò, avvicinandosi ancora. Arrivò persino a chiedergli se doveva prostrarsi di nuovo.

Dopo essere arrivato sin lì, non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi respingere senza lottare.

«No» gli fu risposto.

«E allora cosa devo―»

«Niente.» Di punto in bianco, Hiko pareva deciso a lasciare il luogo. «Non puoi fare niente. Devo pensarci bene.»

Kenji spalancò la bocca, pronto a lottare.

Ma chiamarlo (o tentare di fermarlo) fu inutile: Hiko s’era volatilizzato come un fantasma.

Col cuore che batteva dolorosamente, Kenji rimase a guardare la cascata roboante, nascondendo le mani negli hakama. Poi imboccò la strada del ritorno, senza fretta.

Sperava di ricordarla.

Tornato al riparo degli alberi sentì il vento affievolirsi.

_«Perché vuoi conoscere l’Hiten?»_

Perché? Ah…

Sì, lo sapeva perché.

I motivi che aveva spiegato erano sinceri, ma ce n’era un altro, ben nascosto sotto la pila già segreta, troppo personale. Troppo vergognoso per uscir di bocca a una persona orgogliosa e tagliente come lui.

Si sarebbe sentito ridicolo (denudato) davanti agli occhi di tutti (di _un_ uomo).

Non voleva dirlo a Hiko.

_Ma allora, come continuare con l’Hiten?_

Uscì dalla boscaglia in un punto piuttosto alto, trovandosi su quella che era una piccola sporgenza erbosa. Da lì poteva dominare tutta la città di Kyoto. Rimase senza fiato.

Doveva esser passato più tempo di quanto pensasse e ora la Città dei Mille Anni bruciava alla luce del tramonto, riverberato dai mattoni rossi dei tetti e dalle foglie secche.

Osservò con riverenza. Dalla vecchia capitale, in fondo, diramavano anche le sue radici. Si chiese come fosse ai tempi della gioventù di suo padre, quando imperversava la Bakumatsu e i samurai ancora cingevano alla vita due spade. Quanto era cambiato? Quanto era rimasto lo stesso? Una volta aveva sentito raccontare di quei tempi…

Il tempo in cui le strade si bagnavano di sangue tutte le notti, e teste mozzate rotolavano per ogni dove.

Scosse la testa, provando un brivido.

Sembrava impossibile. A guardarla, Kyoto era una dignitosa, ricca città nobil-borghese, trafficata di mercanti e turisti.

Ed era meglio così.

Accorgendosi che presto sarebbe venuto buio, s’affrettò a proseguire.

 

Al suo ritorno il fuoco del forno era acceso e la canna fumava copiosamente, ma di Hiko non c’era traccia.

Kenji girò intorno alla panciuta costruzione di calcestruzzo, allontanandosi dal sentiero, e scrutò i dintorni come se temesse un agguato. Poi scosse la testa.

Ah, per favore.

Individuò luce nella casupola e vi entrò.

Ad accoglierlo trovò zia Okon, impegnata tra tazze, cucchiai e un Kazuma più capriccioso del solito.

L’ambiente era pervaso dal buon odore del cibo.

«Kenji-chan! Eccoti, finalmente. Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi.»

Sedette con lei al piccolo tavolo spartano, vicino alla parete più interna, e scrollò le spalle.

«Tuo marito mi ha mollato sui bricchi, zia.»

«Ah, lui è fatto così.»

La guardò un po’, scocciato.

Poi evitò uno spruzzo di zuppa.

«Hey.»

«Su, basta Kazu» protestò lei, maneggiando il figlio in modo da mettergli la cena fuori portata. «Non capisco perché faccia così» brontolò «ha solo quattro anni, d’accordo, però di solito si comporta bene.» A quel punto sorrise. «Kenji, ti ho tenuto in caldo la parte migliore, serviti. Scusa se non lo faccio io, ma come vedi…»

«Figurati.»

Col buco che si trovava nello stomaco, lamentarsi era fuori discussione.

«Il maestro non torna?»

«Ha detto che aveva da fare in città, così sono rimasta io ad aspettarti.»

Raccattò un cuscino tutto liso, sedendovi per allontanare il fondoschiena dal gelo del pavimento; poi cominciò a ruminare, più che un po’ irritato.

Ah, così adesso spuntavano impegni più importanti. Quell’uomo s’era divertito a rimembrare i vecchi tempi con lui, dandogli l’illusione di essere un allievo a tutti gli effetti, e ora si faceva venire i patemi d’animo…

Pah.

Pian piano, però, prese a masticare con calma e si godette il sapore della cena.

Kazuma ridacchiava, placato dalla madre.

Kenji scrutò nella ciotola, pensoso.

Era strano mangiare in una casa sconosciuta. Non tanto per il posto o l’arredamento, che comunque certo non gridavano ricchezza (nonostante Okon provenisse dal lussuoso, famoso Aoiya), quanto per la gente.

Era strano cenare senza dover fare a spintoni con Inoi per lo spazio vitale minimo, o prestare attenzione a Shinta che tendeva a rovesciare tutto quello che gli si metteva in mano. Mancavano anche le sgridate di sua madre, stanca per il baccano. Le occasionali intrusioni di zio Sano e Souzo, orfani della loro cuoca quando le epidemie colpivano. Mancava la pioggia che filtrava dal tetto sul tavolo (ma non gli spifferi, quelli no). E mancava un’altra persona, sempre sorridente…

Posò la tazza.

Basta.

«Non ne posso più.»

Notando l’occhiata interrogativa di Okon, s’affrettò a ringraziare, aggiungendo che era pieno ed era tutto molto buono.

Lei sorrise, guardandolo rassettare.

Quando Kazuma si fu addormentato nell’unico letto, sotto quattro strati di pellicce, gli toccò i capelli.

«Santo cielo, Kenji. Sembrano il nido di un corvo!»

«Uh?» fece lui, guardandola dal basso.

«Vieni un attimo qui, vicino al fuoco. Si può sapere che hai combinato? I tuoi bei capelli…»

«Beh, _qualcuno_ mi ha portato fuori dal sentiero. Gli venisse un accidente.»

«Tsk tsk» fece lei, tirandogli un po’ un orecchio. «Non incolpare gli altri della tua disattenzione, Ken-chan.»

La sentì maneggiare vicino al nodo che gli legava la coda. Storse la bocca.

«Non sono un moccioso.»

«Oh, non vuoi che ti pettini?»

«Mi riferivo al “chan”. Si può sapere perché me lo appiccicate tutti quanti? Tra due anni sarò un adulto. Eppure sembra che nessuno se ne accorga.»

«Mm» fu la risposta.

Zia Okon era riuscita a slegare, o meglio, a liberare il laccio dalla massa incolta e stava saggiando la situazione. Udì una risata.

«Che c’è?» disse, acido.

«Sembra una criniera!» Si voltò a guardarla. «Dai, non ti arrabbiare. Come sei permaloso.» Gli pettinò gentilmente la frangia, irregolare come il resto. Il gesto ebbe l’immediato effetto di rilassarlo. «Ti va se te li spazzolo un po’? Ho con me la mia spazzola, sarà piacevole, vedrai. E ne hanno davvero bisogno.»

Acconsentì, ancora sulle sue.

Presto però il ritmico lavorio delle setole disciolse le ultime vestigia d’irritazione. Le mani della donna erano delicate, districavano senza tirare.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Il fuoco scoppiettava, mandando odore di resina. Quello e lo stormire della foresta lo cullavano lentamente nel sonno, come succedeva sempre a casa, a Tokyo.

A casa…

«Kenji» mormorò zia Okon, passando un pettine nei capelli ormai lisci.

«Mh.»

«Posso chiederti una cosa?»

«Mh.»

«Non senti nostalgia di casa?»

Era così stanco che non riuscì neanche a mettersi sulla difensiva.

Lasciò ciondolare la testa, finché lei non gliela raddrizzò gentilmente.

«Forse» concesse.

«Come, “forse”? O sì, o no. Sei proprio strano, Ken-chan.»

«Se rispondessi di sì, smetteresti con quel “chan”?»

Lei ridacchiò.

«Forse.»

Kenji si passò una mano sulla faccia, esasperato. Ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, la donna raccolse per bene i suoi capelli nel pugno e sbirciò oltre la sua spalla.

«Ti faccio la coda o preferisci dormire senza?»

Quella domanda colpì a tradimento, perché era la stessa che suo padre gli rivolgeva ogni volta che lo pettinava, di sera, dopo il bagno. Quando era più piccolo, certo: ultimamente di rado.

Perché Kenji stava venendo su tutto il contrario di quello che avrebbe voluto, ecco il motivo.

Lui sarebbe diventato un assassino, no? Meglio tenerlo a distanza.

Strinse le mani sugli hakama, emettendo un verso strozzato.

Okon parve indecisa.

«Niente coda?»

«Niente, grazie.»

«D’accordo, come preferisci.»

Accettò passivamente la sua carezza e la guardò riporre le ultime cose, abbassare la fiamma della lampada ad olio sul tavolo e avviarsi verso il giaciglio.

Una volta inginocchiata, rimboccò le coperte al figlio.

«Sai, Kenji… è del tutto normale che ti manchi la tua famiglia. Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi.»

«Io non―»

Okon gli rivolse un sorriso.

«Dici di essere quasi un uomo: è vero, ma sembra quasi che passato quel traguardo non dovrai più amare e aver bisogno di nessuno. La vita non va così, per fortuna. Noi cerchiamo le persone che amiamo e le persone che ci amano ci cercano, e se questo smette di succedere è molto triste.»

Lui rimase con la bocca socchiusa.

Ah, dannata. Gli stava dicendo proprio quello che voleva sentire.

«Però, l’hai riconosciuto anche tu» sussurrò, guardando nel fuoco. «Può succedere che le persone smettano di amarci.»

A quelle parole, la zia corrugò la fronte.

«Chi ha smesso di amarti, Kenji?»

Non rispose, odiando la pietra che gli pesava in gola.

Ah, basta! A che serviva pensarci? Ormai era convinto, discuterne non poteva ricucire più niente.

«Kenji.» La sentì muoversi, poi, subito dopo, gli stringeva le mani. «Credi che abbiamo smesso di volerti bene? Ma è impossibile, come fare il ghiaccio dal fuoco. So di cosa parlo, perché conosco i tuoi genitori e non ho mai visto persone tanto innamorate dei propri figli. La tua famiglia ti _ama_. Ti vorrà _sempre_ accanto.»

«Allora perché non sono qui?» sbottò.

«All’inizio non sapevano dove fossi. Tuo padre è andato fino a Shinshu, credendoti col giovane Ota.»

«Ota?»

«Sì.»

Si sentì preso in giro.

«Non ci vogliono dieci giorni per andare e tornare da Shinshu!» Si liberò, alzandosi in piedi. «Al massimo due!»

«Però le ferrovie erano bloccate da una frana.»

«Uh?»

«E’ la verità. Sono andati a piedi, lui e il signor Sanosuke.»

_A piedi?_

«…Lui e zio Sano?»

«Proprio così. Non voleva aspettare, volevano ritrovarti subito.»

Kenji esitò, colto da una vaga, circospetta speranza.

In effetti, la ferrovia di Kyoto era stata particolarmente silenziosa nei giorni dopo il suo arrivo, come se mancasse all’appello una grossa fetta del suo traffico ― quella proveniente da Tokyo.

«Ora però le ferrovie sono sbloccate. E’ da giorni che sento fischiare le locomative.»

«Locomotive» lo corresse gentilmente zia Okon, seduta con la sua solita compostezza. «E’ vero» rispose «infatti sono tornati a Tokyo il settimo giorno, usando il treno. Poi, ecco… ci sono stati dei problemi.»

Kenji strinse le palpebre.

“Problemi”, eh?

«Che tipo di problemi?»

Non fu difficile vedere il suo disagio, persino nella luce ambrata del focolare.

«Ah. Non so di preciso, so solo che―»

«Che non si sono voluti muovere.»

«No!» esclamò, battendo i delicati pugni sulle gambe. «Kenji, ma perché fai così? Perché sei diventato così cinico?»

«Forse perché ho passato le mie ultime settimane in famiglia da segregato» sibilò, cominciando ad avviarsi verso la porta. Doveva uscire. Il discorso era degenerato in fretta e non voleva offendere la zia, anche se sapeva benissimo che agiva da ambasciatrice per certe persone.

«Sono sicura che nessuno dei tuoi genitori si è divertito a costringerti.»

«Allora non dovevano farlo! Non avevo fatto niente di male!»

La donna si alzò a sua volta e, con una rapidità che gli ricordò d’improvviso la sua appartenenza agli Oniwabanshu, lo placcò per le spalle.

«Non capisci che sono preoccupati per te? Che l’hanno fatto per il tuo bene?»

«Voglio solo imparare l’Hiten Mitsurugi, cosa c’è di male in questo?!»

Lei lo scrollò, dura.

«Ragazzo, possibile che tu sia tanto intelligente e non capisca? Non lo sai che cosa ha fatto tuo padre con quelle tecniche, quando aveva poco più dei tuoi anni? Guardati, sei il suo ritratto vivente. Ha solo paura che tu segua le sue orme fino all’estremo.»

Furioso, Kenji se la scrollò di dosso, mettendosi fuori portata.

«Ah, queste sono le mie uniche possibilità, vero?! Chiudermi in casa o diventare un assassino?!»

Il piccolo Kazuma si mosse sotto le coperte, ma questo non lo fermò. La sua voce continuò a salire.

«Bella fiducia! Bell’impegno! Già, ma dopotutto son troppo stupido, finirò sicuramente in quel modo! Non ho sentito e visto abbastanza su di lui―figurati se non ci casco anch’io!» Ricordò alcune delle ultime parole di suo padre e contorse tutto il viso, livido. «Una persona disonesta, ambiziosa e testarda come me non potrebbe altro che diventare omicida, anzi, sicuramente ripiomberò il Giappone nella guerra!»

Lì dovette bloccarsi per riprendere fiato.

«Quindi…» continuò alla fine «è comprensibile.»

Okon stringeva le labbra in una linea sottile, le mani premute contro il ventre. «Che cosa?» chiese piano.

«Che nessuno voglia venire a prendermi.»

«Oh, Kenji.»

Lui abbassò la testa, nascondendola nell’ombra. Dannazione, tutte quelle parole feroci e stava pure per―

«Vieni qui.» Lentamente, dandogli tempo di ritrarsi, Okon lo abbracciò. D’istinto lui poggiò il naso sulla sua spalla, pietoso tentativo d’attutire il respiro. «Kenji… davvero pensi questo di te? Sei convinto di essere così?»

«…»

«Non è possibile, credimi. Anche se è vero che sei un po’ testardo, le azioni parlano più delle parole. Sei un bravo ragazzo, su questo non ci piove. Si tratterebbe solo di confermarlo anche alle persone che ti amano e si preoccupano per te.»

«Ma non è possibile» sussurrò, con qualche difficoltà. «Mio padre non ha neanche voluto ascoltarmi. Mi ha chiuso fuori e basta.»

La sentì sospirare. «Può darsi che non voglia capire, ma anche tu sei in torto. Conosci i suoi motivi.»

«Non diventerò _mai_ un nuovo Battosai.»

«Bene. Allora diglielo. Gridaglielo, se non vuole ascoltarti.»

«Facile a dirsi.»

La lasciò con un movimento pacato, avvicinandosi al focolare.

«Vuoi davvero buttare via tutto, Kenji?»

Scosse la testa.

«Se credi veramente in quello che fai, devi insistere. Parla a tutt’e due, e vedrai che da quel momento ti aiuteranno.»

Levò gli occhi dal fuoco, il cuore incastrato in gola.

«Dici…?»

Si sentiva speranzoso e scettico al contempo ― una parte di sé vedeva l’uscita da una lunga, buia strada e un’altra gli insinuava di stare attento, di non lasciarsi convincere come uno sciocco. Forse non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi…

«Ne sono sicura.»

Ma voleva farlo _disperatamente_.

«Vuoi molto bene a tuo padre, vero?»

Sgranò gli occhi, sentendosi avvampare.

«Anche a mia madre, cosa credi» bofonchiò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

_Sì, lui…_

Anche senza vederla sapeva che Okon sorrideva.

«E vorresti rivederlo.»

«Lui è…» si bloccò, incerto. Ma dirlo l’avrebbe reso reale, vero? Reale a tutti gli effetti. Non avrebbe più potuto rimangiarselo e questo, col suo carattere, era importante. «Il mio punto di arrivo. Vorrei essere come lui. Anche di più, se possibile.»

Non si voltò più e raggiunse la porta, con le orecchie che bruciavano per la vergogna. Quella era la confessione più personale che avesse fatto in tutta la sua vita.

Sperava che la zia tenesse la bocca chiusa.

«Sono arrivati stasera.»

Gli si bloccò il respiro.

« _Arrivati_?»

«Te l’avevo detto che ti amano. Non ti lascerebbero mai sparire senza cercarti.»

«…Vado un po’ fuori.»

Si fosse disturbato a guardare, avrebbe trovato sul suo viso un’espressione molto dolce.

 

Kenji era _davvero_ un bravo ragazzo.

Uno spirito onesto sotto la scorza ruvida, imbarazzata e un po’ arrogante. Checché ne stesse dubitando, Himura aveva cresciuto un figlio degno di lui.

Okon sedette accanto al piccolo Kazuma, tirando un respiro di sollievo.

Fiuu. Missione completata. Non era stato facile, ma c’era riuscita. E questo anche grazie alla predisposizione del “nipotino”, s’intende.

Si stese sul giaciglio e sorrise al marito, entrato in silenzio.

«Già fatto?»

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, servendosi dagli avanzi ormai freddi.

«Porca miseria, ce ne ha messo di tempo per levarsi dalle scatole» disse, a voce contenuta. «Per colpa sua ho dovuto fare la fame al freddo.»

«Oh, per favore.»

Il profilo un po’ aquilino dell’uomo si stagliava contro la luce smorzata del fuoco, su un torso ancora muscoloso. Dal giorno in cui aveva salvato l’Aoiya dalle Dieci Spade di Makoto Shishio, Kakunoshin Nitsu non era cambiato molto.

Solo qualche ruga in più e un po’ di grigio dei capelli, nei punti che lei conosceva.

Okon sapeva che molti non comprendevano la sua scelta, incluso probabilmente Kenshin Himura, che presto sarebbe venuto a conoscenza del matrimonio. Okina era uno dei pochi ad aver annuito con approvazione. La gente infatti non si spiegava cosa una donna raffinata come lei trovasse di allettante nel vivere insieme a un eremita misantropo, indurito dagli anni, amante del sarcasmo e dei sistemi radicali.

Ma Okon l’aveva sempre saputa più lunga.

In quella prima occasione d’incontro era stata sicura che sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa di buono.

Certo, non s’era illusa di trovare tutte rose e fiori. Però conosceva abbastanza la vita per capire che valeva la pena di provare.

E quel che aveva scoperto l’aveva convinta in modo definitivo.

Ora, finalmente, aveva un marito che la rendeva felice (a scorno delle premesse poco incoraggianti) e un bellissimo bambino.

«Hai sentito?»

«Perché altro avrei finto di esser via?»

Sorrise.

«E’ adorabile, non pensi?»

Seijuro sfiatò dal naso. «Non è la definizione che userei in giro.»

 

Kenji sedette davanti al forno da ceramica. Con un bastone raccattato dalla spazzatura (c’era roba dappertutto ― Hiko non conosceva il significato della parola “ordine”?) spostò le ceneri nell’ampio avan-camino e accolse con piacere il calore delle fiamme. Per fortuna le braci non s’erano spente.

Rimase lì, immobile per qualche tempo.

Il bosco era silenzioso come solo un bosco sa essere, pieno di fruscii sommessi. Si osservò le mani, flettendo le dita.

Poi un riflesso catturò la sua attenzione.

A pochi passi da lui giaceva un otre circolare colmo d’acqua. Incuriosito, se lo tirò vicino.

Subito fu salutato da un volto noto, piatto, inespressivo.

Così, nel bagliore caldo del fuoco, i suoi capelli erano rossi come il sole e i suoi occhi non più celesti, ma ametista. Si passò una mano in quei capelli, ancora sciolti e lunghi sulla schiena.

S’erano schiariti da anni (da piccolo li aveva avuti simili a quelli di Inoi, un intenso color castagna). Ma i suoi occhi non erano mai stati come i _suoi_.

Adesso sì.

Abbassò lentamente le ciglia, cercando di imitare la sua espressione pensosa.

Che faccia stava facendo suo padre, in quel momento?

Corrugò la fronte, stringendo le sopracciglia. Probabilmente quella. Triste e tormentata.

E sua madre probabilmente piangeva.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, rilassando i muscoli. Poi cercò di immaginare che faccia avrebbero fatto al vederlo tornare.

Lento, sempre concentrato sulla superficie nera e brillante dell’acqua, piegò le labbra. Scoprì che, sorridendo, i suoi occhi s’addolcivano proprio come quelli di suo padre.

_«Dovresti sorridere di più.»_

Gliel’avevano detto, qualche volta.

«Forse.»

Non era disposto a rinunciare ai suoi sogni.

Sorrise al suo riflesso.

«Bentornato a casa, Kenji.»

Voleva sentirle, quelle parole.

Perciò sarebbe sceso in città, domani, con la sua spada camuffata da bastone. Avrebbe messo in gioco tutto quanto.

 

Non molto lontano, in una di quelle foreste buie e disabitate, un bambino si svegliò chiamando sua madre.

Si trovò chiuso in un carro freddo e puzzolente.

Toccò tutto intorno, alla cieca, finché non inciampò in qualcosa e cadde. No… era solo un sogno cattivo.

Adesso arrivava la mamma. O il papà. O Kenji-chan… o anche Inoi-chan!

Singhiozzò, spaventato.

«Mama…»

Un ombra si mosse in fondo al posto buio. Lanciò un grido soffocato.

«Sst» disse una voce.

Una mano gli carezzò la guancia. Era liscia e morbida come quella di sua madre.

«Mamma!»

«No, non sono la mamma» rispose la voce, femminile. Altre si aggiunsero: «Siamo prigioniere come te.»

«Voglio la―» gridò, ma fu zittito da un abbraccio.

«No, non strillare, ti prego. Ci divideranno se strilli. Lascia che ti nascondiamo ancora.»

Allora Shinta si lasciò stringere forte, avvolto dal calore di tanti corpi esili, il pianto soffocato nelle loro vesti.


	10. Quando le parole fuorviano

 

“ _La bocca è spesso causa delle calamità_.”

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

L’alba.

S’illuminava il mondo, come l’acqua che lascia cadere le sue impurità.

Ma gli occhi dei _suoi_ bambini potevano vederla? Avrebbe ritrovato Shinta e Kenji?

Kenshin si vestì con pochi movimenti meccanici, imitato da Kaoru, mentre Inoi dormiva nel terzo futon aggiunto su loro richiesta. Per nessuna ragione avrebbero lasciato sola l’ultima…

Abbassò un attimo le palpebre, distrutto. Quella notte erano crollati, ma avevano dormito sonni spaventosi.

Dovevano trovarli e mettere fine a quell’incubo.

«Kenshin.»

Abbracciò sua moglie senza neanche sforzarsi di sorridere.

«Per favore, sveglia Inoi. Io scendo da Aoshi.»

Quando fu arrivato al supposto cuore dell’organizzazione (per i clienti, l’ufficio del direttore, che nessuno vedeva mai) trovò il vecchio amico in compagnia di Misao.

«Himura!» esclamò lei «Sono vicini.»

Risvegliato da quello che sembrava un sonno millenario, il suo spirito combattivo pervase ogni più piccola fibra del suo corpo, svegliandolo.

« _Dove_?»

Quei bastardi.

«Sappiamo che gente sospetta è arrivata in città ieri» rispose Aoshi, in piedi accanto alla finestra. Dopo tutti quegli anni, indossava ancora gli abiti da Oniwabanshu. Era una visione in qualche modo confortante. «Sono possibili acquirenti. I miei uomini li stanno sorvegliando per vedere se prendono contatti. Il momento in cui lo faranno, sapremo dov’è tuo figlio.»

Avevano preso Shinta. Avrebbero pagato.

«E’ da parecchio che stiamo dietro a questo caso. Ma sono scaltri. Hanno usato il circo come copertura, di questo siamo sicuri.»

«Da parecchio…?»

«Sì. Un anno fa siamo stati contattati da Saito per una collaborazione. Pare che il governo da solo non riesca a risolvere.»

«Dopo tutti questi mesi a brancolare nel buio, ci credo» commentò Misao. «Se è difficile per noi, per loro deve essere impossibile.»

Kenshin guardò prima l’uno, poi l’altra.

La tensione adrenalinica s’era tramutata in bruciante delusione.

«Non possiamo aspettare che si tradiscano. In questo momento, Shinta―»

«Stiamo setacciando i boschi, Himura. Non è semplice, anche per chi li conosce.»

«Non posso starmene con le mani in mano.»

«Sei libero di muoverti. Dovunque tu sia, in Kyoto ti troveremo.»

Allora annuì e, fatto dietrofront, fece per uscire.

Ma dalla porta sgattaiolò dentro un garzone.

«Oh.»

Aoshi spiegò il foglietto che quello gli porgeva, lesse e Kenshin incrociò il suo sguardo freddo.

«Hiko dice che tuo figlio è in città. Crede che vi stia cercando.»

Non poté che sgranare gli occhi. Kenji? Cercarli? Voleva dire che finalmente tornava a casa?

« _Dove_?» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

«Probabilmente la porta nord.»

«Già.»

Con ritrovata energia, girò sui consunti talloni dei sandali e uscì, diretto alla camera dove Kaoru vestiva Inoi.

 

Kenji scese dalla montagna di buona lena, aprendosi la strada tra sentieri e scorciatoie invase dalle erbacce.

Contro la sua schiena era legato quello che, a prima vista, sarebbe sembrato un semplice bastone, usurato dal lavoro, ma che in realtà era la sua spada a filo tradizionale. I tempi erano cambiati e, se dieci anni prima lo zio Yahiko poteva ancora uscire con la sakabato Shinuchi al fianco, ora certi strumenti bisognava camuffarli.

Raggiunse un punto più libero e ne approfittò per controllare la propria posizione.

Sì, come pensava: la porta nord era la più vicina.

Chiunque avrebbe usato quella, scendendo dal versante dove sorgeva la casupola di Hiko. Anche la porta est era abbastanza comoda, trafficata di carrozze come un boulevard parigino ― non che Kenji ne avesse mai visto uno, ma ormai aveva sentito tante volte l’espressione in bocca allo zio Sano da farla propria.

Suonava bene, non c’è che dire.

Il ragazzino mise le mani sui fianchi, storcendo la bocca.

Un obiettivo, un compito soltanto lo separava dal rivedere i propri genitori. Per quello, aveva bisogno di passare inosservato abbastanza a lungo da raggiungere il fabbro.

Usare la porta nord era fuori questione: solo un ingenuo avrebbe pensato di trovarla priva di sentinelle Oniwabanshu.

Certo, probabilmente il discorso valeva per tutte le entrate della città… ma cacciarsi nella tana del leone non andava bene comunque, no?

Per buona misura, sarebbe passato da est. Coprendosi la testa.

Raccattò un’ampia sciarpa dalla bisaccia di bambù, se la drappeggiò su quella che gli copriva le spalle, poi l’annodò e da dietro tirò un lembo fin sopra la fronte, cercando di tenere sotto la frangia.

Si accorse di avere qualche difficoltà. Il nodo che teneva a bada i suoi capelli era troppo morbido. La punta della sua coda spuntava da dietro, irriverente come quella di una volpe.

L’avrebbero sgamato subito. Magari anche prima di metter piede in città.

Sbuffò, strappando via la stoffa e sedendo su un tronco muscoso.

No, lì ci voleva una nuova sistemazione. Slacciò il sottile pezzo di stoffa che gli legava i capelli, lo studiò e prese una decisione.

Poco dopo riprendeva a muoversi, la testa ben coperta. Si notava appena il bozzo della coda alta, che usava a volte per allenarsi. Al massimo l’avrebbero scambiato per una ragazza un po’ timida.

Non che la prospettiva lo esaltasse.

Proseguì rimanendo a metà delle massicce colline, posizione che gli permetteva di scrutare Kyoto dall’alto.

Era quasi giunto a tiro dell’entrata quando si trovò davanti una ripa scoscesa. In fondo scorreva un piccolo torrente, gonfiato dalle piogge. Di saltare non se ne parlava.

_Dovrò aggirarlo._

Andando verso il basso trovò una rupe.

«Maledizione.»

Risalire gli avrebbe rubato un sacco di tempo.

Ma s’avviò di buona lena, prestando attenzione a non incappare in altri pericolosi, nascosti imprevisti. Presto fu nel profondo del bosco.

C’erano molte erbacce, però si procedeva bene.

Balzò da un dosso fangoso all’altro.

Nel superare una piccola barriera rocciosa intravide un paio di baracche e storse il naso, colpito dalla puzza che ne proveniva. Dèi, allora c’erano altri disperati che vivevano da eremiti come quel pazzo di Hiko? Ah, correzione: adesso il maestro era benedetto dalla presenza di zia Okon. Per quello che era stato, adesso era un re con tanto di corte al seguito.

Bah.

Scorse una figura cenciosa e s’affrettò a proseguire. Dubitava di voler restare per un tè.

All’uscita dal bosco trovò un sole giovane a riverberare sulla melmosa, chiassosa porta orientale di Kyoto.

E all’improvviso si sentì piombare addosso tutta la tensione che lo scarpinare aveva attutito. Deglutì. Quanto tempo poteva avere, prima che gli uomini di zio Aoshi lo riconoscessero, portassero notizia di lui alla base e tornassero con la sua famiglia?

Forse venti minuti. Mezz’ora volendo essere generosi. La folla era ancora esigua, poche le probabilità di confondersi.

Venticinque minuti. Non chiedeva di più.

Per correggere un particolare che non gli aveva mai ispirato grande entusiasmo…

Poi sarebbe stato pronto.

Si pulì le mani sudate sugli hakama (dicendosi poi di non ripetere, perché dava nell’occhio), indi prese un bel respiro, si stabilizzò sulle gambe e sbucò all’aperto con passo tranquillo.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio trasportare qualche ciocco di legno ― di quei tempi era pieno di garzoni che la vendevano ― ma ormai era tardi.

_Non importa._

Salutò le guardie con un educato cenno del capo.

Gli omoni vestiti all’occidentale lo fecero passare senza problemi; si sentì fissato a lungo e dovette reprimere un moto di stizza.

Ci scommetteva quel che voleva che l’avevan scambiato per una ragazza.

In gi e hakama, sporca di terra? Imbecilli.

Ma non era il momento di mandarli al diavolo: doveva essere il primo cliente dal fabbro.

Vi giunse con qualche difficoltà, confondendosi spesso nel moltiplicato numero di bivi e incroci (anche perché, pur avendo visitato spesso Kyoto, non era mai stato fisicamente dal signor Arai). Appena aperta la porta, la signora lo salutò con un sorriso.

«Buongiorno. Prego, entra.»

«Grazie.»

In quel momento ricordò una cosa: lei e il marito _conoscevano_ suo padre.

Forse aveva meno tempo del previsto.

 

Negli stessi brevi attimi, in un’altra parte di Kyoto, un uomo dal volto zigomoso usciva dalle mura e le costeggiava per un tratto.

Era vestito di scuro, fatto comune per il popolo in tempi di duro lavoro. Le sue mani però, dondolate in modo ingannevolmente spontaneo, erano piene di calli.

E i suoi occhi più neri dello straccio che, legato con due spaghi, avvoltolava sulla sua schiena una lunga vanga.

Quando fu sicuro di non essere seguito, l’uomo tagliò per la boscaglia e sboccò nella zona di Rakuninmura.

Quella baraccopoli era stata sgomberata da anni, vicina com’era a una bella città in espansione. Ma quel giorno non era completamente deserta.

Si fermò.

Due facce spiacevoli sbucarono dalla capanna più vicina, accennando un asciuttissimo saluto.

L’uomo strinse le palpebre.

«Signori. Spero li abbiate in contanti, non facciamo più affari a parole.»

La sua voce era appena un sussurro.

«Lo sappiamo. Voi andate a… vanghe.»

Lui contrasse le labbra.

«Si lavora come si può.»

 

Aoshi aveva appena finito di stringere l’ampia cintura dei pantaloni, infilandovi le fedeli kodachi, quando un ragazzino entrò dalla finestra.

Era uno dei figli di Omasu, il migliore tra le nuove reclute.

Bene: se l’era sentito che il momento di concludere era vicino.

Accettò da lui il messaggio e scribacchiò due parole su un pezzetto di carta, consegnandoglielo.

«Portalo a Himura. Sai dov’è?»

«No, ma lo troverò.»

In un lampo il giovane Toga era sparito. Aoshi infilò il cappotto blu, uscì dalla stanza e andò in cerca degli altri (per modo di dire, visto che sarebbero stati loro a venire da lui).

La prima che trovò fu Okon.

«Sei tornata?» non poté esimersi dal chiedere. «Non vedo il tuo sgradevole marito, però.»

La donna gli rispose con un candido sorriso.

«Oh, è in cucina adesso. Sta facendo preparare la colazione per Kazuma, stamattina abbiam lasciato la montagna piuttosto di fretta.»

«Hm» rispose, proseguendo.

«Ha detto che parteciperà anche lui alla spedizione!»

La frase gli giunse già lontana, ma arrivò. E dannazione, avrebbe voluto essere più veloce.

Seijuro Hiko grattava sui suoi nervi come pochi altri.

«Misao. Li abbiamo.»

 

Kenji rinfoderò la spada con un movimento impacciato, percependo la differenza.

Pazzesco. Neanche due settimane e s’era già disabituato.

Lì ci sarebbe voluta pratica.

Sbirciò in direzione dell’orologio da parete e gemette tra sé. Ce n’era voluto del bello e del buono per convincere il signor Arai che non voleva un’affilatura, ma piuttosto il contrario. E adesso era tardi.

Riportò la propria attenzione sull’uomo e la moglie e sorrise, inchinandosi.

«Vi ringrazio infinitamente. Se mi dite il prezzo del vostro servigio, appena potrò―»

«Oh, non ce n’è bisogno» esclamò lui, grattandosi la nuca. «Davvero. Non posso dire di essere contento maneggiando spade, ma finché si tratta di un intervento simile, collaboro volentieri. Non mi devi niente.»

Fantastico.

Cercò di non mostrarsi troppo felice.

«Siete davvero gentili» e s’inchinò di nuovo.

«Sciocchezze» rispose la signora, muovendo per offrirgli un tè caldo. «Piuttosto, dicci, come sta tuo padre? E’ qualche anno che non lo vediamo.»

La domanda gli ricordò ciò che doveva fare _ora_ e Kenji s’irrigidì.

«Ci farebbe piacere salutarlo» stava blaterando il signor Arai. «Prima che tu nascessi, ha salvato il nostro Iori… non lo ringrazieremo mai abbastanza.»

«Sono sicuro che apprezzerà il favore che avete fatto a me» affermò, la gola stretta. «Comunque glielo ricorderò. Adesso devo andare, grazie di tutto.»

«Ma―»

La torre cittadina rintoccava le dieci mentre Kenji attraversava di corsa il giardino, lontano dai loro convenevoli, sparendo nelle viuzze del centro storico.

 

La galoppata non gli distese i nervi come aveva sperato. C’era poco da fare, era teso.

Arrivato al grande momento, metteva tutto nelle mani del proprio coraggio… e scopriva che quello aveva le dita di burro.

Vibrò un pugno in aria, stizzito.

Ah, andiamo! Aveva davvero così poco fegato? Ma per favore!

Controllò il respiro, come Hiko gli aveva insegnato a fare se andava in battaglia; poi, calmatosi, proseguì verso il mercato.

Tempo di ricongiungersi alla famiglia.

_Di confrontarla._

In realtà gli sarebbe bastato levarsi la sciarpa di testa ed entro cinque, dieci minuti al massimo un qualche Oniwabanshu non precisato avrebbe fatto il suo lavoro, portandolo dove doveva andare ― o portando chi voleva vedere direttamente da lui.

Ma era un metodo troppo radicale. Necessitava di più tempo.

Una bella camminata per Kyoto gli avrebbe rilassato i nervi.

_«Se credi veramente in quello che fai, devi insistere. Parla a tutt’e due, e vedrai che da quel momento ti aiuteranno.»_

«Spero che tu abbia ragione» mormorò.

Pochi minuti dopo, confusosi nel chiasso del mercato ortofrutticolo, li sentì.

Li riconobbe subito. Anche perché… erano davanti a lui, e gli venivano incontro.

Il cuore gli fece una strana capriola, scendendo nei piedi e rimbalzando nello stomaco.

Si voltò d’istinto verso la bancarella.

La sciarpa gli schermava il viso.

_Calma. Andrà bene. Non se tu a essere in torto. O magari― ma non è questo il punto! Concentrati, prendi un bel fiato e fallo._

Ma invece di voltarsi si fermò ad osservarli, oltre il bordo del cappuccio verde.

C’erano suo padre, sua madre, sua sorella Inoi (certo Shinta dormiva ancora all’Aoiya) e lo zio Sano, vestiti da viaggio. Lo zio gli bloccava la visuale ― si spostò più vicino, sentendosi ogni battito cardiaco nelle orecchie.

Santo cielo, sembrava dovesse andare a suicidarsi.

Erano solo i suoi genitori.

E avevano un’aria terribile. Sua madre mostrava al mondo un viso pallidissimo, intorno a due occhi arrossati dal pianto, mentre suo padre guardava in giro stringendo forte la mano di Inoi. Fu assalito dai sensi di colpa.

Forse… forse si era davvero comportato in modo immaturo, scappando di casa.

_Però ci sei stato tirato._

Certo lo avrebbero riconosciuto presto.

_Ma avresti dovuto pensarci di più, forse._

Cosa gli avrebbero detto?

Nel giocherellare coi frutti del banco, pateticamente timoroso del confronto, colse qualche stralcio di conversazione.

«Dove sarà, Kenshin?»

La voce di sua madre era bassa.

«Qui vicino, ha detto Aoshi. L’hanno visto passare.»

_Parlano di me._

«Dovrebbe mancare poco.»

«Lo spero.»

«Inoi, non allontanarti.»

«Kenshin, quando riavremo i nostri figli? Non ne posso più di aspettare…»

Uh?

«Kenji sta bene. E anche Shinta starà bene, vedrai» sussurrò suo padre, strozzato. «E’ mercato di schiavi: non si danneggia la merce prima della vendita.»

_Uh?_

«Non puoi esserne sicuro! Come fai a essere così calmo?!»

« _Non sono_ calmo, Kaoru. Sto solo cercando di dare un minimo di sicurezza a nostra figlia.»

Kenji si ritrovò a fissarli apertamente.

Figl _i_? Shinta? Mercato di schiavi? Di che diavolo stavano parlando?

Non erano lì per lui?

Perlustrò la via con gli occhi, certo di aver sentito male. Shinta sarebbe saltato fuori da un attimo all’altro.

Ma il quartetto continuò a restare tale, senza fratellino minore.

Un rivolo di sudore freddo gli colò lungo il collo.

«Quando pensano che succederà?» disse lo zio.

«Presto. Stanno seguendo uno dei loro nel bosco.»

«Perché non possiamo andare anche noi?» esclamò sua madre. «Shinta potrebbe―»

Suo padre la prese per le spalle. «Non si può.»

«Perché no!»

«Sarei voluto andare io per primo. Ma quando arrivano le notizie, gli Oniwabanshu sono già avanti.»

Sua madre singhiozzò.

«Riavremo il nostro Shinta, vedrai.»

Kenji smise di ascoltare, scioccato.

Shinta.

Rapito.

No…

Di punto in bianco ebbe una visione. Nella sua testa si scatenò un tifone plumbeo: un lampo gli mostrò la via di casa, a Tokyo, e Shinta accosciato davanti a un’erbaccia. Un altro gli occhi di uomo, due pozzi neri. Un altro ancora, quell’uomo che passava guardandolo come se volesse squartarlo, scomparendo alla fine oltre l’angolo, ridendo della sua minaccia.

Le sue gambe persero forza.

Non poteva essere. Non poteva, lui era―

Era venuto lì proprio per poterli proteggere tutti, un giorno. A che serviva, se la sua famiglia―

Rivide il fratellino, sempre impegnato in qualche stupido gioco, tutto dolcezza e gioia.

Non _lui_. Per favore.

«Shinta.»

Ma era successo. Era così sconvolto che non vide neanche il gruppo muoversi. Sentì solo una spalla cozzare contro la sua, alcune parole di scusa.

Trattenne il respiro.

_E’… passato_ , pensò. _Mi ha urtato e non mi ha visto._

Né lui né sua madre né sua sorella.

«I boschi sono immensi, qui intorno. Saranno in qualche baracca.»

Erano venuti per lui, forse, ma avevano testa solo per Shinta. Come al solito, del resto. Si tenne per gli hakama, con la mascella incastrata.

_Smettila. Hanno ragione. Tu sai badare a te stesso, Shinta no._

Si voltò del tutto, deciso a farla finita. Togliere quel peso avrebbe solo reso più facile la situazione.

Voleva dare una mano a trovare il suo fratellino.

Mentre cominciava a seguirli, accelerando, vide un garzoncello vestito in modo molto sobrio sbucare da uno dei vicoletti e prender suo padre per una manica. Lo riconobbe: l’aveva visto all’Aoiya. E se anche avesse avuto un qualche dubbio sul motivo della sua venuta, vedere sua madre, sua sorella e lo zio Sanosuke stringersi attorno a suo padre, che apriva un minuscolo messaggio, confermò tutti i sospetti.

«L’hanno trovato.»

Il suo cuore impazzì.

«Davvero?!»

«Sì. Ci aspettano alla porta est.»

«Andiamo allora!»

E Kenji, tra il felice e l’allibito, li vide partire di slancio.

«Aspe―»

«Ah!» la voce di sua madre coprì la sua. Lei s’era bloccata nel bel mezzo della strada, andando a sbattere contro un tizio.

Suo padre frenò.

«Muoviti, Kaoru.»

«Kenji! Dovrebbe essere qui!»

Non fu difficile distinguere la sorpresa sul volto dell’uomo. Il ragazzo si piantò le unghie nei palmi.

_C’è Shinta, c’è Shinta, c’è Shinta_.

Ma una sordida rabbia cominciò a farsi strada nel suo petto. Due figli mancanti, però Shinta era sempre al primo posto, eh?

Gli erano passati accanto senza riconoscerlo. L’avevano persino urtato. Ora li stava guardando in piena luce del giorno, il cappuccio storto, la faccia completamente visibile, e ancora non lo notavano. Eppure era lui quello che non vedevano da più tempo.

_«La tua famiglia ti_ ama _. Ti vorrà_ sempre _accanto.»_

Loro―

_«Allora diglielo. Gridaglielo, se non vuole ascoltarti.»_

Zia Okon aveva ragione, non doveva rinunciare così presto. Era importante. Voleva bene alla sua famiglia.

Accennò un altro passo.

«Dobbiamo cercarlo e andare con lui» stava dicendo sua madre. «Sono sicura che è qui, in una di queste vie» e si guardò in giro, agitata, mentre suo padre sembrava fatto di pietra.

Da questa parte. Guarda da questa parte!

«Aoshi non ci ha più detto niente. Non sanno dove sia.»

«Aveva detto in città, in centro!»

«Kyoto è grande, Kaoru. Potrebbe essere a chilometri da noi.»

Dove voleva arrivare…?

Zio Sano sembrò chiedersi la stessa cosa, ma si finse estraneo, stranamente a disagio.

«Avanti, Kenshin!»

«Kaoru. Venderanno Shinta questo pomeriggio.»

« _Ah_?»

«Il posto è lontano. Non abbiamo tempo.»

_Lontano._

«Dobbiamo andare subito.»

«Ma… Kenshin… e Kenji?»

Le labbra di suo padre si tramutarono in una linea, fino a scomparire. Nello stesso momento Kenji sentì i suoni della strada attutirsi.

Alla fine, dopo una pausa soffocante, suo padre buttò fuori due parole, le mani che tremavano contro i fianchi.

«Prima Shinta.»

Sua madre parve divisa, poi scosse la testa. «No. Kenji è qui, _lo voglio_.»

Lui la trattenne per un braccio.

«Prima volevi Shinta. Sai bene chi è più in pericolo. Kenji può aspettare.»

Ogni sillaba era un ago di ghiaccio.

«Voglio entrambi i miei figli!»

«Allora dividiamoci!» sbottò Kenshin, lasciandola andare. «Basta con le discussioni. Non c’è motivo per andare insieme. Tu cercherai Kenji. Io andrò con Aoshi, a salvare Shinta _che potrebbe esser mezzo morto di freddo_!»

Sua madre sbiancò, le guance rigate di lacrime silenziose.

«Non mi merito questo» disse. «Anche Kenji è importante.»

Quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Il ragazzo vide suo padre indurirsi come una radice; per un istante pensò che sarebbe stramazzato al suolo.

« _Non ho tempo, adesso, per quel ragazzo e le sue stronzate sull’Hiten!_ » Parecchia gente si voltò, costernata dal volume della sua voce. «Se fosse stato ragionevole e non fosse scappato di casa, non saremmo in questa situazione! Invece no, ha dovuto essere testardo, fino all’ultimo! E ora Shinta rischia la vita. Sarà _traumatizzato_ a vita!»

Basta.

Kenji si voltò, rapido. Aveva sentito abbastanza.

Abbastanza…

Ma si mosse troppo in fretta e cozzò contro qualcuno, mandandolo a terra.

«Oh, scu―ah.»

Gli occhi di sua sorella lo inchiodarono dal basso, grandi, trasparenti.

Cristallizzò sul posto.

Quando s’era mossa?

Perché spalancava la bocca?

Perché non le diceva di stare zitta?!

«Kenji!»

 

Lo strillo attraversò la via e Kaoru smise di parlargli.

Kenshin levò la testa di scatto, torse il collo e lo vide. Suo figlio era lì, a pochi passi da loro.

Con una sciarpa scivolata sul collo a scoprire i brillanti capelli rossi e Inoi ai piedi, caduta. Lo guardò con un moto di sollevata, avida disperazione, notando che sembrava in salute.

Stava bene. L’avevano trovato.

Ma, quegli abiti…?

«Kenji-chan!» gridò ancora Inoi, alzandosi con foga.

Assistettero ammutoliti all’agile balzo del ragazzo, che si mise fuori portata della sorella.

«Kenji. Kenji!» esclamò Kaoru, avanzando.

La gente mormorava.

«Hey voi, che avete da guardare? Smammate» esclamò Sanosuke.

Lo sguardo pallido di Kenji non li sfiorò neanche. Era puntato su di lui, suo padre, accusatorio e ferito.

Sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, poi ci ripensò. Prima che Kaoru potesse scattare per catturarlo e abbracciarlo, il ragazzino sparì.

«Kenji!»

Solo grazie alla vista pronta e allenata Kenshin poté cogliere un barlume di verde, verso la fine della strada. E scattò.

Le case cominciarono a passargli accanto, assieme alle persone che si ritraevano tra lo spaventato e il confuso, in un caleidoscopio di colori. La sensazione familiare dell’inseguimento lo avvolse. Incontrò molti bivi, sempre più larghi, meno affollati.

Si stava allontanando dal centro.

«Kenji!» chiamò. «Aspetta!»

Era veloce. Più veloce di quel giorno alla radura. Questo poteva significare solo una cosa: Hiko lo stava istruendo.

Col passare dei minuti il suo corpo cominciò a diventare sempre più fiacco, sempre più difficile scorgere il movimento che indicava la direzione di Kenji.

L’avrebbe perso!

Lo chiamò ancora, rallentando.

Un attimo.

Si guardò intorno e riconobbe alcuni edifici: lui conosceva bene quella zona… qui, decenni prima, la spada di Battosai aveva colpito più di una volta.

Sorrise amaramente al crudo presagio. Ma ora, forse quel ricordo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.

Tornò indietro per un tratto e, facendo appello a tutto il proprio fiato, saltò il muricciolo che individuava dall’altra parte un vicolo cieco.

Da lì, con poche rapide svolte, giunse presso la zona residenziale più bella, quella dei giardini e delle case laccate.

Udì i suoi movimenti ancora prima di girare l’angolo.

Aveva visto giusto.

Suo figlio andò quasi a sbattergli addosso: sbarrò gli occhi, mandò un’esclamazione e si contrasse violentemente per saltare indietro, sfuggendo alla sua presa.

Nessuno disse niente. Kenji indietreggiò ancora.

Kenshin sentì un coltello straziargli il cuore e incidervi parole senza nome. Eccolo, il suo irruento, testardo, maleducato ragazzo.

Era in piedi davanti a lui, appena piegato in avanti, vestito di nero, i capelli raccolti alti sulla nuca… l’immagine vivente dell’assassino che aveva macchiato le strade di Kyoto trent’anni prima, che lui stesso aveva eliminato.

E quella che portava sulla schiena, non più celata dalla sciarpa―

«Kenji.»

Una spada vera.

Si misurarono, scossi dagli ansiti.

 

Kenji era convinto di averlo seminato quando entrò nel quartiere nobiliare. Rallentò, congratulandosi per aver reagito così alla svelta.

Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a confrontarli, ora.

Non gli sarebbe uscita una parola.

A dire il vero, non gli usciva neanche un pensiero. La sua testa era un calderone amorfo e grottesco.

Attraversò al trotto la via, progettando vagamente di tornare alla montagna, o almeno di trovarsi un buco dove riflettere. _Doveva_ farlo…

Svoltò l’angolo.

Accecò all’istante.

Ostacolo.

Il tempo rallentò mentre il suo corpo reagiva inchiodando, flettendo le ginocchia e fiondandolo indietro, a cinque metri di distanza.

Giusto in tempo per non andare a sbattere.

_Per non essere preso_ , corresse la sua mente, inviando segnali d’allarme più complessi.

Era suo padre. L’aveva raggiunto.

Impossibile.

Fece alcuni passi indietro, ansimando forte per lo spavento. L’aveva preso di sorpresa. Non se l’aspettava. Ma come…? Un’occhiata ad alcuni punti di riferimento gli rivelò la verità.

Ah. Aveva quasi girato su se stesso. Maledizione. Aveva dimenticato che suo padre conosceva Kyoto meglio di lui, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che avesse tanta energia in corpo.

_Beh,_ lui _si allena, Kenji_.

Il pensiero e la sua voce misero in moto tutti gli ingranaggi e perse la paradisiaca ignoranza data dallo shock.

Strinse le palpebre, riprendendo ad arretrare.

L’espressione di suo padre era contratta.

Hah. Era sopraffatto dalla compassione, proprio.

«Kenji… non scappare più. Per favore.»

Pur odiandosi per quell’atto di codardia, il ragazzo puntò il naso altrove, lasciando appena uno spiraglio tra le ciocche di capelli per controllarlo.

«Stai sprecando tempo. Vai a prendere Shinta.»

Cazzo. Gli tremava la voce.

«Allora hai sentito tutto. Sei davvero la persona con cui mi sono scontrato alla bancarella.»

Al diavolo tutto. Doveva scappare.

Fece per scattare, ma se lo ritrovò misteriosamente davanti.

«Non farlo. Adesso parliamo, vuoi? Per favore.» Sembrava disperato.

Però in realtà era lui quello disperato, pensò Kenji, stringendo i denti. Era lui ad esser stato finalmente rifiutato, dopo una vita di distanze.

Pensandoci, in quelle settimane erano venute a galla tante cose, tanti particolari penosi. E che cos’aveva fatto di male? Voler bene alla sua famiglia? Voler proteggere i suoi fratelli e seguire una passione controllata dalla ragione?

«Lo sai che non intendevo in quel senso, quando ho detto di cercare prima Shinta. Hai una vaga idea della situazione? Hai pensato cosa dev’essere per lui stare lontano da casa, in mano a gente che lo colpisce e lo maltratta e lo venderà ad altri schiavisti? Io _ci sono passato_.» Suo padre pareva sul punto di crollare. «Quando avevo otto anni sono stato rubato dal letto di morte dei miei genitori e portato via, completamente indifeso finché non mi ha trovato il maestro.» Stava alzando di nuovo la voce. «Lo sai, te l’ho raccontato quand’eri piccolo! Ma allora come fai a non capire? Come ti permetti di pensare che io o tua madre non ti amiamo nel momento in cui cerchiamo di salvare tuo fratello? Lui non ha la tua spada o la tua forza!»

Quelle cose le sapeva benissimo, sì.

Ma checché dicesse zia Okon, ormai era convinto.

Gli scappò una risatina, poi deglutì per evitare che si tramutasse in un singhiozzo.

Non era _così_ patetico.

«Volevate trovarmi a tal punto» disse, sempre guardando la fine della strada «che non vi siete neanche accorti quando mi siete passati accanto. O quando mi sono avvicinato, col viso scoperto, visibilissimo.»

«Kenji―»

«Oppure quando vi ho chiamati―»

«Non ci hai chiamati.»

«Sì invece. Mentre tu correvi via e la mamma ti fermava.»

Non aveva più molto tempo. Doveva chiudere in fretta.

Prima però voleva _sapere_.

«Dimmi, è perché sono il tuo ritratto? O per il mio carattere?»

«Che… cosa?» sussurrò suo padre.

«Sì, dev’essere per il mio aspetto. Uguale nel corpo, uguale nel destino, no? Anzi» s’interruppe, colto da un’intuizione «dev’essere tutta colpa dell’Hiten. E’ per quello che mi hai sempre tenuto a distanza, in un modo o nell’altro.»

«Tenuto a distanza?»

«Ma sì, tu odi quella tecnica. Ora che ci penso è fin troppo evidente. Hai dimenticato che ti ha permesso di proteggere le persone che ami, che è _nata_ per proteggere, alla faccia di tutto quello che dice Hiko, e che non è detto che “quattordicesimo maestro” equivalga a “quattordicesimo assassino”!»

Si accorse solo ora di aver urlato.

Questo, invece che schiacciare ancora di più l’uomo che aveva davanti, lo risvegliò.

«Kenji… io ho ucciso con quella tecnica.»

«Era tanti anni fa, in guerra!»

«L’uomo è sempre lo stesso.»

«Ma i tempi di pace vengono.»

«No, tu non capisci. La violenza chiama la violenza. Il kenjutsu è l’arte dell’assassinio. Non sto dicendo che tu sia cattivo, Kenji, non c’è bisogno di essere cattivi. Io ho imbrattato queste stesse strade di sangue credendo di fare il bene, il futuro del Giappone!» Venne verso di lui. «Non ti ho tenuto distante da me! Ti ho tenuto lontano da una cosa pericolosa, che può solo farti del male.»

Il ragazzino lo guardò dritto negli occhi, sperando oltre ogni speranza di farsi capire.

«Allora, perché mi hai chiamato così? “Kenji” è “la via della spada”. Perché?»

Suo padre parve sorpreso.

«Io e tua madre… pensavamo al Kamiya Kasshin. Non certo all’Hiten.»

Se solo fosse riuscito a farsi capire.

«Ma è una parte di te.»

Il volto di suo padre intristì. «Credi che ne sia felice?»

«Dovresti, visto che è grazie alla spada che ora hai tutto quello che hai.»

«Allora per te il fine giustifica i mezzi.»

«No. So solo che l’Hiten non ti ha portato solo tragedie.»

Quello lo fece esitare. «Hai ragione. Ma dimentichi una cosa importante» i suoi occhi erano severi ― lo chiudevano fuori come un muro «per arrivare qui, ho fatto esperienze che non augurerei al mio peggior nemico. La Bakumatsu, Tobafushimi, l’Hiten Mitsurugi ― che è poi la causa di tutto ― mi hanno lasciato cicatrici fisiche e mentali che non mi abbandoneranno mai. Solo te, tua madre e i tuoi fratelli le rendete accettabili.»

Tutto quel parlare di spade e guerra rinfrescò a Kenji la memoria.

«Allora perché pratichi ancora?»

«No io― _cosa_?»

Affondato.

«Ti ho visto, sai? Nel boschetto del Tempio. Tante belle parole e poi…» Sarcastico, incrociò le braccia anche se aveva voglia di piangere. «Oltretutto eri così lento che avrebbe potuto superarti una farfalla. Che pena. Lo facessi io, la mamma e Inoi e Shinta sarebbero più al sicuro.»

Suo padre ci mise un po’ di più a recuperare, stavolta.

Il suo viso mostrò i chiari, rarissimi segni della collera.

«Già, così al sicuro che ora Shinta è sparito.»

Kenji avrebbe voluto darsi un pugno in faccia.

«Io ho smesso _davvero_ di praticare per anni, a causa della mia salute ― e poi per proteggere te. Preferivo evitarti una passione malsana. Ma sei diventato un piantagrane lo stesso, allora, per poterti difendere in un altro modo, pian piano ho ricominciato.» I suoi occhi irradiavano rabbia e dolore e… amore. «Avevo giurato di rimediare ai miei errori difendendo la gente, ricordi? Ti sembra ipocrita riprendere la spada?»

Sembrava attendere un suo diniego. Una conferma.

«Per te.»

Prima di tutto per lui.

«Kenji, torniamo a casa. Riprendiamoci Shinta e torniamo.»

Kenji esitò, diviso fra sensazioni contrastanti.

_«Può darsi che non voglia capire, ma anche tu sei in torto. Conosci i suoi motivi.»_

Non avrebbe rinunciato all’Hiten Mitsurugi. Ed era stato messo per secondo ― ma… un attimo, era davvero così? Avevano atteso tanto per venire a prenderlo a causa del rapimento.

«Io…»

Ora lo cercavano. Lo volevano.

_Riprenditi. Avanti, riprenditi._

Suo padre cominciò ad avvicinarsi.

«Io voglio restare da Hiko» disse, lasciandosi quasi toccare.

Il volto di suo padre scurì.

«No.»

Kenji balzò indietro, scottato. «Allora vattene da solo! E’ così difficile accettare che è quello che voglio?! La via della spada ― qualunque stile mi piaccia!»

«Tu puoi ancora uscirne, sciocco ragazzo! Prima che ti succeda qualcosa.»

«Oh, piantala. Non mi succederà niente.»

Cominciò a slegare i muscoli delle gambe, pronto allo scatto. Vide gli occhi di suo padre cogliere il movimento; anche la sua postura si fece più morbida, pronta a qualunque mossa.

«Non farlo, Kenji.»

«Se ci tieni così tanto, accettami per intero.»

«Non con l’Hiten.»

Ah. Ah, non c’era proprio niente da fare.

Fletté le ginocchia, soffocato da un peso lacerante.

«Non è me che vuoi, allora.»

E in un attimo era dentro il giardino di una delle ville, oltre il muro di cinta. E via.

Vedendo a malapena dove andava.

 


	11. Cercando Shinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proverbio: invece di soffocare i giovani, bisogna permettere loro di fare esperienze di vita.

 

“ _Kawaiko ni wa tabi o sasero.”_

_Fate viaggiare i vostri cari figli._

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

Kenshin lo vide spiccare un salto e compiere un arco in aria, all’indietro. Poi, in men che non si dica era scomparso.

«Kenji!»

Raggiunse il muro, preparandosi a saltare. Ma si fermò prima, conscio che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.

Non aveva più vent’anni.

«Kenji, torna qui!»

Cominciò a costeggiare la barriera, veloce, tentando di cogliere movimenti o rumori. Svoltò nella via contigua. Forse lo avrebbe visto uscire, o saltare su qualche tetto.

Ma dopo pochi minuti seppe di illudersi. Era diventato troppo veloce… non poteva fermarlo.

Non _poteva_.

Si appoggiò pesantemente contro una staccionata, il respiro affannoso. Poi si coprì gli occhi, chiudendo fuori la luce.

Dannazione.

Aveva fallito.

Era stato a un passo―

_«Volevate trovarmi a tal punto che non vi siete neanche accorti quando mi siete passati accanto.»_

Dèi santi.

_«E’ per quello che mi hai sempre tenuto a distanza?»_

Dèi santi…

Era quello che Kenji credeva? Che non lo volesse, che lo _odiasse_? Lo amava alla follia, come pochi altri al mondo!

No, Kenshin odiava _se stesso_.

Non solo non aveva riportato indietro il suo carissimo figlio, l’aveva allontanato ancora di più. Se solo fosse stato più attento. Se solo non avesse detto quelle parole… Aveva visto il pianto nei suoi occhi.

Cosa doveva fare per rimediare?

_«Voglio restare da Hiko.»_

Come poteva fare per impedirgli di seguire le sue orme? Kenji non sarebbe stato mai più lo stesso.

La possibilità lo riempiva d’orrore.

Sentendo chiamare il proprio nome, abbassò la mano e guardò verso il fondo della via.

C’era Kaoru che correva verso di lui, tenendo Inoi per mano. Sanosuke le seguiva a mo’ di retroguardia.

Il loro arrivo gli ripiombò addosso la situazione.

_Shinta._

Shinta, sì.

C’era qualcos’altro che doveva fare adesso, senza ritardi.

Per quanto il suo cuore fosse dilaniato.

 

Kenji attraversò la città come una furia, sbandando e deviando di sovente.

Coi capelli sferzati all’indietro, al pari di una fiaccola nel vento, la veste nera e il capo tenuto basso, sembrava uno spirito vendicatore lanciato in una cavalcata feroce.

_«Per te.»_

Balzò oltre una pila di legna, abbandonando un vicolo.

_«Non scappare più. Per favore.»_

Non così.

_«Torniamo a casa.»_

Non così! Anche se voleva.

Doveva pensare. Doveva doveva doveva. Si soffermò a riflettere che poteva sempre tagliarli fuori e andare a fare la sua vita altrove, dove più gli aggradava. Ma una voce dentro di lui scoppiò in una cruda risata, sbattendogli in faccia che non ne era capace.

_O piuttosto… non voglio._

Nonostante tutte le sue arie da duro, Hiko aveva ragione.

Era solo un moccioso, ancora attaccato alle mani di mamma e papà. E quella vita, tutto sommato, gli piaceva.

Tornare dalle scorribande della Triade il mattino o il pomeriggio tardi, per trovare sorrisi ad accoglierlo, il profumo di cibo nell’aria… la sicurezza.

Mirò alla prima cosa che vide (un mucchio di spazzatura) e le diede un calcio.

«Dannazione!»

Restò lì ad ansimare, completamente ignaro della sua posizione. Per quanto ne sapeva poteva anche esser fuori Kyoto.

_«Kenji, torniamo a casa. Riprendiamoci Shinta e torniamo.»_

Aspirò con violenza.

I suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dal pattume.

Dèi del cielo. Shinta.

Come aveva potuto dimenticare?

 _Forse sto_ già _diventando una persona orribile_. Si passò le mani sul volto, senza accorgersi che erano sporche.

_«I boschi sono immensi, qui intorno. Saranno in qualche baracca.»_

Rimase con le braccia a mezz’aria.

Baracche? Foresta?

Quella mattina, muovendosi verso la porta orientale, era stato costretto a deviare e addentrarsi nella boscaglia per evitare una gola. Rivide il tratto roccioso e l’avvallamento nascosto, puzzolente di marcio. Le baracche, così ben nascoste che all’inizio neppure le aveva riconosciute…

«Lo so dov’è» mormorò.

Si guardò dietro, maledicendosi per esser scappato a vanvera.

_«Venderanno Shinta questo pomeriggio.»_

Pomeriggio. Che ore erano?

 _Quando_ nel pomeriggio?!

All’improvviso seppe che sarebbe andato da solo.

Non c’era tempo.

Muoversi subito.

Avvertire nessuno.

Animato da una violenta apprensione, riprese la sua folle corsa.

Era stato lui a trattenere i genitori e lo zio. E non si sarebbe mai perdonato se a Shinta fosse successo qualcosa per colpa sua.

 

Sanosuke Sagara non era tipo da sentirsi facilmente a disagio. Non rientrava nelle sue sensibilità, tutto qui. Spesso i sassi eran più acuti di lui, e non aveva grandi problemi ad ammetterlo: ai patemi mentali, lui preferiva domande dirette e bicipiti.

Ma c’erano anche casi in cui la sua materia grigia riceveva una spinta in più, aprendosi a possibilità sconosciute. La vita l’aveva abituato alle situazioni serie, per quanto poco gli piacessero. E se non era seria quella…

Osservò a debita distanza il migliore amico, muto da quando l’avevano rintracciato.

Aveva solo sillabato “Shinta”, poi era partito a razzo. Facile indovinare che le cose fossero andate male con Kenji. La domanda era: quanto male? Le occasioni di vedere Kenshin così scuro c’erano state, certo, ma non si classificavano proprio tra le date da ricordare.

Adesso avevano raggiunto il punto d’incontro: la porta nord. Neanche l’importuna insistenza di Misao riuscì a strappargli altre parole. Non parliamo poi di Aoshi, con quel suo complesso del mutismo.

Qui c’era puzza di altre grane.

Ficcò le mani in tasca, incurante del freddo che entrava dall’haori rosso aperto, e s’accostò a Kaoru.

Lei non si smentiva. Conosceva Kenshin meglio di chiunque altro: e infatti, dopo aver visto la sua faccia in quella strada da ricconi, non aveva sussurrato che il suo nome.

«Hey.»

«Oh, Sano» mormorò lei, strappata ai pensieri. Inoi le camminava a fianco, quasi trascinata per mano, la testolina bassa.

«Si risolverà tutto, vedrai. Adesso andiamo e li massacriamo.»

Kaoru accennò un sorriso.

«Ci dispiace di averti coinvolto―»

«Porca vacca, anche tu con ‘sta storia. Piantatela. Voi avreste fatto lo stesso.»

«Zio Sano ha detto una parolaccia» dichiarò Inoi, mogia.

«Sì, zio Sano è maleducato.»

«Oy…»

Kaoru si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte. «Sono fuori di me. Per Shinta, per Kenji, ma anche per Kenshin. Non ha un bell’aspetto… Non ce la faccio più.»

«Ancora poco» le disse, stringendole la spalla. «Tieni duro.»

«Ah, fosse facile. Lo so già che dovrò restare qui ad aspettare. Sempre ad aspettare.»

«Devi proteggere Inoi. Non sarebbe sicura venendo con noi, no?»

Lei annuì, la fronte imperlata di sudore.

Poi rallentò sino a fermarsi, guardandolo con decisione.

«Allora promettimi che non gli farai fare scemenze» guardò Kenshin con la coda dell’occhio. «Quel testardo… ha ripreso a praticare il kenjutsu da qualche anno, per mantenersi in forma, dice lui. Per sentirsi sicuro.»

Sanosuke spalancò la bocca, lasciando cadere lo stuzzicadenti che ruminava da un po’. Lei parve imbarazzata.

«Non ha voluto divulgarlo più del necessario. Comunque, finché non si sforza non ci saranno problemi. Ma sono pronta a scommettere quello che vuoi che oggi lo farà. Impedisciglielo, ti prego. Non può più muoversi come una volta ― non deve!»

Deglutì, fissando istintivamente la schiena dell’amico.

«Lo farai, Sano?»

«Puoi contarci, signorinella.»

Fu allora che, raggiungendo il gruppo degli Oniwabanshu ― Aoshi, Misao, Omasu, tutti in stato di guerra pur senza esser vistosi ― si accorsero che qualcosa non marciava.

«Che succede?»

«Abbiamo un contrattempo. La persona che doveva darci la posizione del covo non è tornata.»

Misao e Omasu erano piuttosto pallide. Kaoru soffocò un’esclamazione.

«Cioè… voi pensate che―»

«No» fece Aoshi, duro. «Tornerà. Ma dovremo cercare da soli.»

Davanti a lui, Kenshin annuì.

«Muoviamoci.»

«Un momento» disse una voce, autoritaria.

Si voltarono tutti, Sanosuke compreso.

Verso di loro marciava un uomo alto, scuro di capelli, vistosamente muscoloso. Sano avrebbe voluto sbattersi una mano in faccia.

Seijuro Hiko.

«Avevo detto che sarei venuto anch’io, mi pareva.»

 

La tensione era palpabile.

Stavano andando in battaglia, certo, per l’ennesima volta nella loro vita. E speravano sempre che fosse l’ultima. O meglio, lo speravano quei quattro, cinque pulcini, si corresse Hiko. Per lui, una vita senza qualche scrollone sarebbe stata la morte. Non era mai stato particolarmente sensibile, né al sangue né allo stress; forse perché ci era nato e cresciuto.

Ma “non sensibile” non significava “poco perspicace”, intendiamoci. Notò la durezza nei tratti di Kenshin, che aveva accolto il suo arrivo con uno spasmo e ora procedeva nel sottobosco a passo di marcia, la testa avanti come un toro. Corrugò la fronte.

Avrebbe potuto mostrare un maggiore apprezzamento per la sua presenza. Lo avrebbe aiutato di nuovo, e non solo col piccolo scomparso.

Ma come al solito lo stupido aveva bisogno di tempo per capire.

Quando arrivarono a un punto in cui l’orografia del monte mutava, rendendo necessario che il gruppo si dividesse, Shinomori si fermò per illustrare le tre direzioni.

«Avete le bussole?»

La giovane Omasu, Sagara e lo stupido ex-allievo annuirono.

«Tenetevi sempre aperti verso nord-est. Cercate una conca o una gola.» Un altro assenso collettivo. «Andremo a coppie. Misao, vieni.»

«Eccomi.»

Appena il tempo di augurare buona fortuna e i due erano già lontani.

Hiko vide gli altri tre rimasti guardarsi, poi Sagara accennare un passo verso Kenshin.

Eh no, ragazzo.

«Vado io con lui» dichiarò, levandolo di mezzo.

«Hey! Qui non decidi tu, bestione!»

«Come mi hai chiamato?»

Sensata come al solito, Omasu prese la testa di gallina per un braccio e cominciò a tirarlo nell’altra direzione.

«No, un momento! Hey! _Hey_!»

«Su, Sagara-kun, non è il momento di fare storie.»

Hiko scosse la testa, sconcertato. Santo cielo, cosa ci voleva a capire che c’era un discorso privato da fare, oltre a cercare un bambino?

«Non ti preoccupare, Sano, vai pure con la signora Omasu.»

Hm. Finalmente il pomo della discordia parlava.

«Ma―»

«Davvero.»

Sagara zittì, lasciandosi portare via con aria pensosa.

…E lui avrebbe fatto bene ad affrettarsi dietro lo stupido ex-allievo, perché aveva tutta l’aria di volerlo seminare.

 

Kenji era entrato nella foresta col sole quasi allo zenit, volando sulla distanza dalla porta est ai primi arbusti.

Non si volse a guardare, a controllare, niente.

Se anche ci fosse stato qualcuno di noto o di sospetto non si sarebbe fermato. La sua mente era concentrata su un unico obiettivo: ricordare i movimenti, i riferimenti di quella mattina, per ritrovare il posto maledetto.

S’inerpicò lungo il fianco del monte, collinoso alla base, e rallentò solo quando la strada divenne più aspra. Non c’era sentiero. Per di più, gli sterpi secchi erano tutti avviluppati, una vera trappola per le gambe. Ansimò, cominciando a sentirsi davvero senza fiato.

Era allenato, vero, ma forse stava raggiungendo i suoi limiti.

_No. Non ancora._

Artigliò con forza la roccia e fletté le gambe, saltando per tirarsi su. Scavalcata la barriera di macigni, che riconobbe essere il fianco del dirupo dell’andata, si fermò a riflettere.

La capanna di Hiko era… da quella parte. E lui era salito dritto da qui, per evitare la scarpata.

Quindi avanti.

I suoi sandali affondarono leggermente nel terriccio muscoso, conducendolo nella boscaglia.

Una gola, una gola… dov’era?

Dove poteva trovarla?

Era sparita?

S’appoggiò a un tronco, massaggiandosi le mani per ridar vita alle estremità gelate. C’era un po’ di brina nei rami nascosti al sole. Brina e ghiaccio…

Ebbe un’illuminazione.

L’acqua.

La piccola conca era vicina a un torrente. Sarebbe bastato trovarlo e risalire il suo corso. Nel silenzio degli alberi, tra il sempreverde ombroso e lo spoglio, non ci volle molto a cogliere il rumore dell’acqua.

Sguainò la sakabato. Poi, gli occhi spalancati per cogliere qualsiasi movimento, s’appiattì tra i cespugli.

Nulla.

Strisciò avanti, silenzioso.

Infine, trattenendo il fiato, spiò oltre il bordo della conca puzzolente.

 

«Allora, _Kenshin_ » disse Hiko dopo ere di silenzio, fruscii e cinguettii, badando a contenere la voce. «Quanto ancora vuoi mancarmi di rispetto? Sono venuto per parlarti, non per una gita di piacere.»

Lo sentì espirare.

«Questo l’avevo capito.»

Continuarono ad avanzare, rapidi e attenti.

«Ma?»

«Sto cercando mio figlio, ora.»

«E io ti sto dando una mano. Non puoi negarlo.»

«…»

Lo superò con alcune ampie falcate, scrutando le forme del monte.

«Sono consapevole di non essere stato un genitore ideale, se questa è l’idea che hai di me ― cosa di cui dubito, ma non si sa mai. Quello che so è di averti sempre dato consigli ragionevoli.»

Lui gli voltava le spalle, teso verso un suono che non voleva arrivare.

«Visto il modo con cui ci siamo lasciati quasi trent’anni fa e il modo in cui ci siamo ritrovati, non so se te lo meriti, ma credo che continuerò ad aprirti gli occhi finché ne avrai bisogno.»

«Non sono più un ragazzo, maestro» fu la risposta, data a denti stretti. «Anzi, signor Hiko.»

«E’ vero, non sei più mio allievo.»

Erano giunti a un empasse. Si massaggiò il mento, pensieroso.

Ma fu Kenshin a rompere il silenzio: voltatosi a guardarlo, fermo presso una fossa, lasciò cadere le spalle.

Aveva un aspetto terribile. E risentito, sebbene vagamente rassegnato.

«Ce l’ho io una cosa da dirvi.»

Hiko inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Se volevate tanto darmi una mano, non dovevate prendere Kenji come allievo. Sapevate benissimo come la penso.»

Ah, ecco.

C’erano arrivati, finalmente.

«Non vedo il problema.»

La sua faccia trasfigurò. «Non vedete―»

«Ha passato varie prove, cosa credi. Non l’ho accettato su due piedi. E’ del tutto capace di intendere e di volere, nonché mediocremente prodigioso.»

«Ha solo tredici anni!»

«A quattordici, tu hai deciso il tuo destino.»

Lui si fece cupo. «E’ proprio quello che mi spaventa. Kenji non è pronto, come non lo ero io. Non ha idea della situazione in cui si sta cacciando.»

«Parli proprio come se fosse il tuo doppio.»

«Potrebbe…»

«Piantala.»

« _Piantarla_? Mio figlio―»

«Smettila di scappare da Battosai. Alla tua età non hai ancora imparato che si affrontano, i problemi?»

Il ragazzo ― no, uomo ― che aveva cresciuto si raddrizzò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Battosai? Io? No, qui non si tratta di me.»

«Sì invece.»

«…»

Seijuro alzò gli occhi al cielo, controllando che non vi fossero segnali di fumo.

«Siete stupidi entrambi, ma qui il problema principale è farti capire.»

«Facile sputar sentenze per chi non ha figli.»

«Hah. Ma io ce l’ho, un marmocchio.»

Vederlo trasecolare fu decisamente divertente.

« _Cosa_?»

«Non hai visto Okon con Kazuma?»

« _La signorina Okon?_ »

«Signora, prego. L’ho sposata tre anni fa. Buffo, non trovi?» Kenshin sembrava troppo sconvolto per le congratulazioni. Forse era la mazzata finale. Hiko sospirò. «Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che il fatto che tuo figlio ti somigli non significa che sarà uguale a te.»

« _Lo so_ che non è uguale a me. Io non ero così testardo.»

«Dici?» A un’occhiata del ragazzo ― uomo ― rispose con altrettanta austerità. «Ma, come al solito, manchi di vedere il problema principale. Qui non si tratta di decidere se il pargolo imparerà o meno l’Hiten, anche perché ormai è tardi, sa già quasi tutto. Si tratta di sapere se _tu_ lo riprenderai così come l’hai fatto, oppure lo caccerai di casa, con ogni probabilità condannandolo.»

«Io non caccerò mai mio figlio di casa. Sono venuto qui a riprendermelo.»

«Non vorrà restare.»

Lo vide stringere convulsamente un pugno, poi voltare la testa verso l’interno del bosco.

Rafforzò i suoi propositi. Bisognava levargli di torno Battosai, ancora una volta.

«Senti, ascolta quel che ti dico: è un vecchio insegnamento di Seijuro Hiko XII.» Con l’occhio della mente rivide il maestro nei suoi giorni migliori. «Le persone sono tutte diverse. Le loro reazioni sono diverse. Nessuno potrà mai avere garanzie contro i rivolgimenti della fortuna, ma ciò che determina il risultato della azioni ed è in nostro potere sono l’intenzione e la preparazione. Tu avevi buone intenzioni, quando partisti per aiutare i samurai ambiziosi. Però eri mentalmente immaturo; e ti sei lasciato manipolare.»

Lo ascoltava, lo stupido allievo, con la stessa identica espressione di trent’anni prima ― concentrata e un po’ diffidente, solo un po’ più consumata.

«Tuo figlio ti somiglia, è vero. Ha buone intenzioni e un carattere avventato. Però ha anche capito qualcosa che tu non avevi appreso: che l’Hiten Mitsurugi non deve avere padroni, o sarà distorto.»

Kenshin riprese a camminare, facendosi strada fra rami e sterpi.

«Non farà i tuoi errori.»

«Mi state dicendo che dovrei lasciarlo continuare?»

«E’ cresciuto con te.»

«Non vuol dire.»

«Sa quello che pensi meglio di quanto tu creda ― anche se, da bravo figlio di padre stupido, su certi punti è più ignorante di una capra.» Alzò una mano. «Lasciami finire.»

«…»

«Sa quello che temi. Sai cos’ha detto a mia moglie, credendo che io non ci fossi?»

Kenshin accennò un preoccupato diniego.

«Che tu sei il suo punto d’arrivo.»

Lo vide impallidire.

«E che non sarà _mai_ un nuovo Battosai.»

«Lui può esserne convinto, ma la vita―»

«Sta a te decidere. Nessuno conosce dove hai sbagliato, dove avresti potuto fermarti o fare marcia indietro meglio di te. Guidalo. Istruiscilo e insegnagli a pensare come _tu_ pensi _ora_ , evitandogli la strada per cui sei arrivato. Lasciarlo solo sarebbe un egregio errore.»

Il discorso aveva centrato il bersaglio.

Ah, stupido _figlio_.

Stava guardando la sakabato, a labbra strette.

«Non è quel che volevo per lui…»

«Il tuo pargolo è nato in tempo di pace e la porta nel cuore. Ha solo bisogno di fare le proprie scelte e sentirsi accettato. Tu dovresti saperne qualcosa.»

 

_Istruiscilo e insegnagli a pensare come tu pensi ora, evitandogli la strada per la quale sei arrivato._

Dèi santi. Anche quello?

Doveva vedere anche quello, nella sua vita?

Passare la conoscenza che aveva voluto lasciar morire con sé? Permettere a Kenji di gettarsi nel mondo che lui aveva lasciato a fatica?

_Nato in tempo di pace…_

Però, rifletté, era vero che molte cose erano cambiate. Forse… forse era possibile. Forse, fra pochi anni, gli ultimi pericoli del kenjutsu sarebbero spariti, sostituiti da altri lontani e immateriali.

Riprese a camminare, deciso.

«Kenshin?»

Basta perdere tempo. Prima Shinta. Prima Shinta!

E poi, per Kenji―

Lo rivide sorridere, fare baccano coi fratelli e schernire Shinya, salvandolo intanto dall’ennesima caduta.

_«Mai un nuovo Battosai.»_

Alzò il viso.

_«Mai un nuovo Battosai.»_

Gli avrebbe creduto. «Ho capito.»

_Il suo punto d’arrivo._

Si ritrovò suo malgrado a sorridere.

«Lo guiderò.»

Avrebbe puntato tutto su quello, ironicamente proprio per non perderlo.

_Nonostante non sia tranquillo… faremo questo viaggio insieme._

Sempre ― si ricordò, accelerando, sentendo il panico farsi strada (troppe cose, troppi guai uno sull’altro) ― che trovassero Shinta.

In quel momento avvertirono un boato. Salirono in un punto più alto, dove gli alberi si aprivano.

E videro il fumo di un incendio.

 


	12. Non sarò Battosai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente si arriva al sodo. Siete pronti per l'attesa, seria Kenji action, la tensione (si spera) e l'immancabile angst?

 

“ _Una tigre può correre mille miglia.”_

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

Nessuno. Il posto sembrava deserto.

Kenji strinse le palpebre, lanciando un’occhiata dietro di sé nel timore che l’avessero sentito arrivare e gli tendessero un agguato. Ma la fitta selva di tronchi era immota, silenziosa. Decise allora di spostarsi.

Non giù nella gola: prima doveva assicurarsi una buona panoramica. Seguì i contorni della grossa buca, scivolando un poco sui bordi ghiacciati delle pietre, e finì per arrivare dall’altra parte, che si stringeva e livellava congiungendosi col fianco della montagna. Da lì le baracche erano più vicine.

Dovette tapparsi il naso per non gemere. Il puzzo di verde marcio si mescolava ad altri odori allucinanti (forse carcasse di animali); roba da togliere il respiro. Che schifo.

Forse s’era sbagliato.

Forse quel postaccio era abbandonato.

Eppure no, si disse, aveva visto della gente. Dall’aspetto poco raccomandabile, per giunta. E Shinta doveva essere lì, perché se non ci fosse stato…

Non voleva pensarci.

S’appoggiò contro la roccia, lasciandovi una striscia terrosa con la mano imbrattata di limo, e studiò con diffidenza l’immondezzaio.

Un respiro.

Bene, scendeva a vedere.

Appena ebbe posato i piedi sulla bordura grigia, però, un movimento attirò la sua attenzione. S’appiattì contro il dosso. L’umidità gli passava attraverso i vestiti mentre i suoi occhi seguivano la sciancata, esile figura emersa da una delle baracche, diretta verso i resti di un fuoco. Si morse le labbra, teso. Il tipo maneggiava qua e là, fissando periodicamente la seconda baracca, più piccola ma solida. E chiusa.

Kenji tese le orecchie. Che cosa ascoltava quell’uomo? Gli pareva di… no, era troppo lontano, con lo sciacquio del ruscello non sentiva niente.

Meglio avvicinarsi ancora.

Si spostò all’ombra di un mucchio d’assi, trattenne il respiro e da lì passò alla roccia che sovrastava le costruzioni.

Udì il cigolare delle ruote ancora prima di veder il carretto arrancare per la mulattiera. Trainato da un asino massiccio e corredato di una finestrellina inferriata, ispirava claustrofobia anche da fuori. Kenji rabbrividì.

Poi notò che procedeva sul greto del torrente e capì come si erano mossi per quei boschi, come avevano trovato il posto e trasportato la legna con cui avevano costruito (o forse era meglio dire improvvisato) i ripari.

Osservò senza fiatare il viaggio del carro, che si fermò nei pressi del bivacco.

Scesero due uomini, uno da cassetta, l’altro dal retro.

La figura curva ― che aveva brandito una zappa con aria poco amichevole ― si rilassò e levò un braccio.

«Tutto normale?»

«Sì.»

«Non accendere il fuoco» raccomandò l’uomo sceso da cassetta. «Abbiamo dei fastidi in giro.»

«I soliti contadini?»

«No, stavolta sono quelle maledette spie di Kyoto. E’ un po’ che sento il loro fiato sul collo. Figli di puttana.»

«Quanto sono vicini?»

«Troppo. Spostiamo tutti.»

Kenji sentì il proprio cuore accelerare.

Aveva visto giusto. Erano loro.

«In pieno giorno?!» esclamò il guardiano.

«Lo sai quali sono gli ordini» ringhiò il terzo uomo, alto e massiccio. «Se rischia di saltare la base, via di corsa.»

«Ma―»

«Muoviti!»

La figura scarna si contrasse per evitare un colpo e sgusciò via, farfugliando con alcune chiavi pesanti.

Ne ficcò una nella porta della casupola serrata, sollevò una spranga, ne scostò un’altra e finalmente aprì la porta. Gli altri due l’avevano raggiunto, fregandosi le mani.

«Hey… dici che possiamo divertirci, già che non c’è il signor Tsukasa?» suggerì l’uomo da cassetta.

«Scordatelo. La merce dev’essere intatta.»

«Oh, che miserabile che sei.»

Kenji sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.

«Il signor Tsukasa non s’è fatto vedere fino a ieri, se lo sapevo mi regolavo prima!»

«Taci.» L’omone si rivolse al piccoletto sghembo, mollandogli un calcio: «Allora, ce la fai? Levati dai piedi, le tiro fuori tutte di persona!»

Entrò nella baracca e, pochi istanti dopo, una ragazza che avrà avuto sì e no l’età di Kenji sbatté in terra, con un’esclamazione di dolore.

«In piedi! Su quel carro. E voi altre, uguale!»

In men che non si dica dalla baracca uscì una decina di ragazzine ― mistero come avessero potuto stare là dentro ― e il gigante chiuse la porta con un tonfo che le fece sobbalzare dalla prima all’ultima.

Dalla sua posizione, Kenji continuò a scrutare la casupola, allarmato.

Shinta? Dov’era Shinta? Non lo vedeva.

C’erano solo ragazze.

E di tutti i generi, notò, di tutte le condizioni: dalla povera contadina alla signorina in bel kimono, forse sorpresa un attimo fuori del giardino di casa. Erano sporche, pallide e attruppate le une sulle altre. Si muovevano in simbiosi, senza staccarsi.

Presto anche quella che era stata buttata avanti si riunì al gruppo, fissando gli aguzzini con occhi sbarrati.

«Ho detto dentro al carro!» ruggì il ciclope.

Kenji strinse le palpebre.

L’uomo dovette percepire il suo odio, perché esitò e si guardò intorno.

O no? No…

Stava studiando le ragazze.

Avanzò, deciso. «Ferme. Voltatevi.»

Che cosa stava complottando?

Le prigioniere impietrirono e obbedirono con muto terrore, sempre strette tra loro.

«Mettetevi in fila.»

Quello sembrò terrorizzarle oltre ogni dire. Si guardarono, chiudendosi semmai più a riccio.

«Che cosa nascondete?»

«N-niente, signore» osò balbettare una. «Abbiamo solo freddo.»

«Allora mettetevi in fila, che problema c’è?»

Altri sguardi sgomenti.

Kenji scattò in piedi, colto da uno strano presentimento.

Senza ulteriori avvertimenti l’omaccione balzò e, tolte di mezzo quattro, cinque ragazze con un unico pugno, giunse al centro del gruppo, affondandovi la mano.

E si bloccò.

«E questo cos’è?»

L’attimo dopo sollevava Shinta per una caviglia, tenendoselo davanti al naso, accompagnato dall’urlo angosciante del bambino.

Kenji non ci vide più.

Bastardi.

Li avrebbe ammazzati tutti. Non meritavano che la morte!

Trovato col piede il bordo del picco d’osservazione, si buttò e piombò loro addosso con un ruggito.

 

Non si fermò finché i tre uomini non furono irriconoscibili, un ammasso di stracci e carne contusa.

Poi s’appoggiò alla sakabato, lasciandola affondare nel terriccio e premendosi una mano contro il fianco. Aveva vinto, ma era stato imprudente.

Aveva dimenticato il ghiaccio, il fango. E quelli, dopo avergli lasciato abbattere lo smilzo e il mulattiere, s’eran vendicati portandogli via il terreno sotto i piedi.

Un momento, un lampo e un altro tipo di ghiaccio gli entrava nella carne.

Staccò lentamente la mano dal fianco sinistro, aprendo piano i lembi del gi per giudicare la ferita. Uh. Non era un esperto ― forse Souzo avrebbe potuto dare un parere più attendibile ― ma non aveva comunque un bell’aspetto; sanguinava come una dannata.

E faceva un male cane.

«Uh» ringhiò, applicando pressione.

Tra i ciuffi di capelli osservò di sbercio gli avversari. Deglutì.

Certo loro stavano peggio.

Ma se l’erano meritato. Sì, se l’erano…

«Hic… sob.»

Alzò la testa di scatto e vide suo fratello, di nuovo attorniato dalle ragazze, stretto fra loro, lanciato in un pianto isterico. Più tardi, ragionando a mente fredda, avrebbe provato gratitudine per loro: l’avevano protetto e isolato da quella situazione disgustosa. Ma adesso voleva suo fratello.

Strinse i denti e le raggiunse.

«Datemelo qui.» Loro gridarono, spaventate dalla sua spada gocciolante. «Datemelo!» urlò.

Shinta lo riconobbe.

«K-k-kenji-chaan!» strillò. Si districò dalle braccia che tentavano di trattenerlo, saltò e gli fu addosso, finalmente al sicuro.

Kenji barcollò e cadde, emettendo un gemito gutturale.

Ma non protestò, anzi. Lo tenne stretto e riprese fiato, gli occhi chiusi, la spada caduta a terra.

«Shinta.»

«Kenji-chan, Kenjii―»

Era lì.

Aveva saputo della sua scomparsa per poco, ma era stato ugualmente un delirio.

Adesso era finita.

_Dèi, grazie._

Stava bene.

Pian piano, però, il sollievo di riavere suo fratello si smorzò e il ragazzo ebbe la mente abbastanza libera da capire che quello non era il momento di distrarsi. Dovevano lasciare quel posto.

Si raddrizzò con qualche difficoltà, si tolse Shinta di dosso (permettendogli però di attaccarsi a una manica, pena la ripresa delle grida strazianti), poi recuperò la sakabato e strinse i denti per non lamentarsi della ferita.

Infine guardò le altre vittime.

Lo fissavano, tremanti.

«In piedi, andiamo. Dobbiamo scappare.»

I loro guardi passarono dalla diffidenza all’incertezza.

«Dove?»

«Beh, via da qui! Questi» accennò ai corpi dei rapitori, senza guardarli «non erano gli unici, no? Li ho sentiti parlare.»

«Sì» pigolò una bambinetta «c’era un altro uomo cattivo ieri, e non da solo.»

«Allora muovetevi.»

Controllò che si alzassero tutte, poi fece dietrofront, scavalcò alcune assi e colse un barlume nel cerchio del bivacco.

Un’idea.

Poco dopo s’addentravano di buon passo nel bosco, diretti alla città, lasciandosi alle spalle le fiamme che consumavano i resti puzzolenti di quell’inferno.

 

Kenshin e Hiko arrivarono sul posto quando le fiamme s’erano già spente, soffocate dall’umidità. Erano riuscite a bruciare una delle due baracche, sfondandone il tetto; l’altra era solo annerita dalla fuliggine.

Kenshin s’avvicinò senza tante precauzioni, troppo smanioso di scoprire la verità, e vide che non erano stati i primi ad accorrere: Aoshi e Misao aspettavano al centro della piccola conca, vicino a quelli che parevano…

Tre corpi.

Schizzati di sangue.

Dovette rallentare, raggelato. Non poteva essere quello che pensava.

 _Fa che non sia stato lui_ , pregò, assordato dal silenzio.

«Non c’è più nessuno» furono le parole con cui Aoshi lo salutò. «E hanno cercato di bruciare tutto.»

Dall’altro versante del monte, ovvero dalla sommità, comparvero le sagome di Sanosuke e della signora Omasu, anche loro di corsa.

«Cos’è successo?!»

«Abbiamo visto il fumo!»

«Erano segnali?»

«No» rispose Misao. «Siamo stati battuti sul tempo.»

Kenshin non notò il vecchio maestro abbandonare il suo fianco, perlustrare e scartabellare fra i resti dell’accampamento. No, lui vedeva solo i corpi deformati dei tre uomini. Tre criminali, si rammentò. E la sciarpa verde di suo figlio, caduta in un angolo…

Ma non poteva credere che l’avesse fatto davvero. S’avvicinò con circospezione, cercando segni di vita.

C’era qualcosa di familiare, oltre all’odore di sangue?

La scena rimase muta finché Hiko non sedette su un sasso, dando un’ultima occhiata al campo di battaglia.

«Sì, è stato lui.»

«Lui chi?» fece Misao, dubbiosa. Aoshi strinse gli occhi.

«Il mio allievo, chi altro? Questi segni» Hiko indicò lunghe strisce di ciottoli spostati e fango schizzato, lasciate un po’ dappertutto. Kenshin le considerò a sua volta. «Li lascia solo l’Hiten Mitsurugi, coi suoi movimenti veloci. E il risultato…»

Tutti gli occhi conversero sui cadaveri.

«Li ha ammazzati?» esclamò Sanosuke, sbigottito.

Quelle parole sembrarono sigillare con un solo sparo la sorte di quegli uomini, di Kenji e della sua famiglia.

 

Kenji posò i piedi sul pavimentato cittadino con una sensazione molto simile al sollievo. Solo che non ebbe modo di apprezzarla.

Digrignò i denti e strinse più forte il fianco sinistro, dove la stoffa gli si stava incollando alla pelle. Per fortuna il suo gi era nero ― non poteva rendersi conto appieno del macello che doveva essere il suo corpo. Uno svenimento mancato.

«Stammi vicino» disse a Shinta.

Il bambino non se lo fece ripetere.

Ringuainata con impaccio la spada, Kenji barcollò e torse il collo per ispezionare le ragazze che aveva salvato insieme al fratello. Stavano a debita distanza, ma non lontane, e apparentemente incollate tra loro col mastice.

«Allora, volete muovervi?»

Una (che lo superava di una buona spanna) avanzò timidamente mostrando un pezzo di tessuto a fiori.

Lui lo studiò, perplesso.

«Che è?»

La brunetta abbassò gli occhi.

«Sei ferito» balbettò lei. «Questa è la stoffa più pulita che abbiamo, lasciati―»

«Non c’è tempo» rispose.

«Ma stai perdendo tanto sangue!»

Non aveva tutti i torti. Il fianco gli doleva in modo sordo, mentre la sua testa fluttuava.

Scontroso, sedette su una catasta di legna e si lasciò avvicinare. Le mani della ragazza spostarono la stoffa del suo gi e gli sfiorarono il torso, realizzando con pochi, esperti giri una fasciatura d’emergenza. Kenji arrossì, incerto sulle proprie reazioni. Non gli piaceva quella vicinanza. Lo faceva sentire vulnerabile.

Attese con impazienza.

«Finito?» esclamò alla fine, scostandola e richiudendosi il gi.

Lei arretrò e lui si sentì un verme.

«Grazie» bofonchiò, raccogliendo Shinta da terra. «Ngr.»

La ragazza corrugò la fronte.

«Oh, non dovresti sforzar―»

«Affari miei. Avanti, entriamo. Conosco un posto dove possiamo riposarci.»

Imboccò l’entrata est, notando gli sguardi incuriositi dei pochi cittadini (ma perché quel deserto? Di solito la città era piena di vita a quell’ora) e nel prendere la direzione dell’Aoiya scelse una strada secondaria.

Al secondo bivio camminare era faticoso.

Al terzo barcollava.

_Che strano._

Ora che l’energia della ricerca e dello scontro l’avevano abbandonato, si sentiva svuotato. Shinta gli riposava in braccio, poggiando la testolina sulla sua spalla; piccole mani stringevano forte il suo colletto nero, accompagnate da mormorii confusi. Scostò di lato la testa per evitare di starnutire nei suoi capelli.

Non avrebbe permesso che gli succedesse altro. Stava bene… ma sarebbe tornato come prima? Oppure la cicatrice degli allucinanti giorni di prigionia l’avrebbe cambiato per sempre?

Rivide il covo, buio e squallido. Risentì le parole di quei bastardi.

Perse l’equilibrio ma, prima di cadere, fu sostenuto delicatamente.

«Ti aiutiamo.»

Chi erano? Dov’era? Pensare stava diventando difficile.

Ah sì, ah sì. All’Aoiya, lì doveva andare. Ma l’immagine della gola dove aveva combattuto si fece avanti, prepotente e inspiegabile. C’era qualcosa che richiedeva la sua attenzione. Ma perché proprio adesso?

Ah, perché… all’improvviso non ricordava nemmeno quale lato della spada avesse usato. Quale aveva usato? E perché stava pensando a questo?

Quante volte li aveva colpiti?

Dove?

Era suo, vero, il sangue che aveva versato nel bosco? Non poteva averli _uccisi_.

Sgranò gli occhi, cercando di distinguere i contorni ondeggianti.

Eppure non ricordava. Con proterva sincerità, l’affievolirsi dell’euforia gli concesse una visione molto più limpida di quanto non avesse prima. Li aveva guardati prima di andarsene? No. Avevano parlato, emesso qualche suono? Il volto di suo padre, cupo e triste, si sovrappose all’immagine degli sconfitti riportando timori repressi.

No. Non l’aveva fatto. Non avrebbe mai ucciso un’altra persona, per quanto miserabile… neanche se… perché l’Hiten Mitsurugi―

Ma non ne era _sicuro_.

L’orrore di quel tremendo dubbio fece beccheggiare il suo corpo come una nave sperduta nella tempesta, finché un’ondata non l’abbatté rovinosamente sugli scogli, spezzandola. Il terreno tremava. La sua bocca era amara e gli dolevano gli occhi.

_Che cosa ho fatto?_

L’hai fatto.

Aveva tolto la vita.

Nel delirio dell’anemia, ne ebbe la certezza.

Suo padre aveva ragione: alla fine era diventato un assassino. E non avrebbe mai più avuto il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

 

Sì, non respiravano. Non si muovevano.

Erano morti. Alla fine, gli incubi peggiori di Kenshin prendevano vita.

_Dèi… perché?_

«No.»

Tutti fissarono Aoshi, che aveva parlato con fermezza.

Hiko si teneva per i ginocchi, facendo evidentemente uno sforzo per non gemere.

«La vita casalinga ti ha davvero rimbambito. Smetti di aspettare che tuo figlio diventi un omicida e guarda bene. Sono vivi.» Senza lasciare la sua postazione, sollevò col piede un’asse marcita rivelando impugnatura e lama di una spada spezzata. «Ha usato una spada a lama invertita. Non sarebbe riuscito a spezzare questa, senza.»

Ma dove poteva averla presa?

«E, porca miseria, scommetto quel che volete che ha rovinato una delle mie.»

«Himura, con tutti i decessi che hai visto dovresti riconoscere i morti, ormai» commentò Aoshi, asciutto, ignorando Hiko.

Poi inserì un piede sotto il busto di uno dei rapitori e lo rivoltò senza tanti complimenti, strappandogli un vagito.

Lo stesso fecero gli altri, calciati senza pietà da Misao e Sano.

Kenshin barcollò. Avrebbe voluto ridere e piangere e prendersi a schiaffi insieme ― perché lui continuava a dubitare e Kenji continuava a dimostrargli che non ne aveva ragione, ancora e ancora, rimanendo un po’ più ferito ogni volta…

Ferito.

Tornò a concentrarsi sul sangue che macchiava la scena, e che all’inizio aveva creduto quello di un massacro. Visti da vicino, gli sconfitti mostravano solo ematomi e tagli superficiali, alcuni addirittura vecchi, non dovuti alla recente battaglia.

In lui si fece strada un brutto presentimento.

«Ma allora, questo sangue―»

Nel fango smosso, confuso d’impronte, colse un cratere più profondo. Lì c’era una macchia più larga.

Poi, dai pressi del bivacco partiva una serie d’impronte dirette a valle. Alcune erano più infossate, accompagnate da uno stillicidio scuro.

«Kenji.»

«Non è detto» commentò Hiko. «Ma è probabile.»

Kenshin chiuse gli occhi per superare la vertigine, ben piantato sulle gambe.

Dannazione, avrebbe dovuto mangiare di più.

«Shinta. Voglio sapere dov’è Shinta.»

«Beh, se è con Kenji possiamo stare tranquilli, no?» disse Misao, estraendo una lunga, ruvida corda dalla sacca che portava in spalla e cominciando a legar le mani di un criminale.

«Per niente. Non è possibile che fossero solo tre.»

«Kenshin ha ragione» dichiarò Sano.

Aoshi annuì, facendo un cenno ad Omasu.

«I nostri ne hanno visti almeno sei, uno con una vanga sulla schiena. Dev’essere il capo.»

Kenshin corrugò la fronte.

«Una vanga?»

«Sono contadini?» aggiunse Sano, confuso.

Le labbra dell’okashira s’incurvarono, sprezzanti. «Per favore. Voi girate con le spade alla cintura?»

«L’ha camuffata» intuì Kenshin, percependo una nuova tensione.

«Ma quale arma potrebbe passare per una vanga, gente?!»

Il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Hiko. «Non ti viene in mente niente?» fece il maestro.

Strinse le mascelle fino a sentir stridere i denti. «Una nagamaki.»

«Una che?» fece Sano.

«Oltre due braccia. Lama dritta, lunga. Affondo diretto e falciata» recitò Aoshi, impassibile.

«Come il mio zanbato?»

«Molto più maneggevole.»

«Merda.»

Kenshin guardò l’okashira, ricambiato.

«Andate» disse questi. «Noi restiamo e sistemiamo il posto.»

Annuì, deciso. Non sarebbe riuscito a stare fermo comunque. «Sano.»

«Eccomi!»

«Vengo anch’io» annunciò Hiko. «A prender mia moglie.»

Ma non ve ne fu bisogno. In quel momento, infatti, colsero distintamente il rumore di rami spezzati e spostati, sempre più vicini; si tesero, ognuno mettendo mano alle proprie armi. Invece dei complici dei rapitori, però, dai meandri stopposi e grigiastri della foresta emersero due figure familiari, madide di sudore.

Kenshin sgranò gli occhi.

«Kaoru?»

 

In quell’istante Kenji s’irrigidì, invaso da una sensazione sgradevole. Come se qualcuno lo osservasse dal buio.

Passò gli occhi sull’antica viuzza, sui muri e i tetti, attirando l’attenzione delle ragazze.

«Cosa…?» sussurrò una.

Si riscosse. «Niente. Ci siamo quasi.»

Shinta si mosse, nascondendogli il visino nel collo. «Kenji-chan.»

«Adesso, Shinta. Fra poco saremo con mamma e papà.»

«Davvero?»

_Sì. Anche se io…_

Gli ultimi metri furono una tortura, fisica e mentale.

Zoppicando, giunse alla bella porta dell’Aoiya, fece bussare e quasi ruzzolò dentro quando l’uscio s’aprì.

«Nonno Okina» ansimò, incontrando gli occhi sgranati del vecchio. «C’è posto per dei profughi?»

«Santi numi, ragazzo, entra.»

 

«Okon» fece eco Hiko, compassato.

Il gruppo accolse l’arrivo delle due donne con un silenzio tra l’esterrefatto e il preoccupato. Ormai abituato alle cattive notizie, Kenshin mosse incontro alla moglie.

«Cos’è successo?»

Kaoru saltò il dislivello che portava alla conca e lo raggiunse, trafelata, guardandosi freneticamente attorno. La vide riconoscere i segni di lotta, l’odore di bruciato e i tre corpi esanimi sul greto. Per poi guardarlo, pallida.

«Kenshin, l’hai trovato? _Dov’è?_ »

La prese per le spalle.

«Cos’è successo, Kaoru? Dov’è Inoi?»

«Dov’è Shinta?!» gridò lei, dibattendosi.

Kenshin non rispose, sbalordito. Perché Kaoru si trovava lì? Doveva rimanere all’Aoiya… s’erano accordati così. Si volse verso la signora Okon, ora in piedi accanto agli altri Oniwabanshu; era vestita in uniforme da spia, con pantaloni neri sotto la gonna dall’alto spacco, per tener lontano il freddo.

«Mi dispiace, Himura, ho cercato di fermarla» mormorò lei, dispiaciuta. «Ma quando abbiamo visto il fumo abbiamo temuto il peggio. Tutta la città l’ha notato.»

Già. Il mancato incendio.

«Dov’è mia figlia?»

«A-all’Aoiya, al sicuro.»

Kenshin abbassò gli occhi su Kaoru, che sembrava sull’orlo dell’isteria.

«Hai lasciato Inoi?»

«E’ con Okina. Kenshin, _dovevo_ venire.»

Sospirò, ordinandosi di restare calmo. Non era colpa di Kaoru… capiva cosa provava.

Però fu più forte di lui. La lasciò, risentito e calamitato d’istinto verso la città; proprio sul ciglio della scarpata, dove conducevano le orme prima di sparire. Lei e gli altri lo seguirono.

«Kenji è arrivato prima di noi e ha portato via tutti» spiegò. «Ma i rapitori non erano solo tre.»

«Che cos’è quello?» esclamò Omasu.

Tutti seguirono la direzione da lei indicata. Lontano, un massiccio blocco di persone brulicava nei pressi della porta nord, rendendo difficile il passaggio a quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un moderno carro-cisterna.

«Sono i pompieri» rispose Aoshi.

Misao gli prese il binocolo e lo puntò in basso.

«Sì. Devono aver visto il fumo.»

«Ma sono in ritardo» osservò Sanosuke. «E poi come sperano di arrivare fin quassù?»

«Sano, la città di Kyoto ha avuto delle brutte esperienze col fuoco» disse Kenshin. «Non puoi biasimarli se, ancora a distanza di decenni, si impensieriscono. Tanto più che un incendio in tardo autunno è sospetto.»

Prese il binocolo a Misao e iniziò a scorrerlo sulle vie, setacciando una zona nota.

Kaoru lo toccò piano, pallida.

«Che cosa vedi?»

«Niente.»

«Non lo trovi?»

«E’ meglio muoversi.»

La mano di Aoshi comparve nel suo campo visivo e gli spostò leggermente il binocolo.

«Là.»

Incerto, Kenshin guardò nella direzione suggerita.

 

Kenji sedette sulla veranda, silenzioso, mentre nonno Okina mandava segnali di fumo dal fornello portatile. La piastra emanava un piacevole calore e rendeva il freddo meno pungente; il legno, invece, era gelido.

Lasciò ciondolare la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Gli sembrava d’aver vagato per secoli.

Nonno Okina tornò subito da lui. «Che ci fai ancora qui? Ti avevo detto di entrare, sciocco ragazzo.»

Si sentì prendere sotto le ascelle e sollevare; deglutì. Non s’era reso conto d’essere tanto smorto ― e il vecchio aveva una forza straordinaria per i suoi settanta.

«Ugh.»

Fermi, fermi tutti!

«Nonno!»

C’era un peso attaccato ai suoi hakama ― la stoffa sulla ferita tirava. Shinta strillò. «Kenji, nooo! Vicino!»

Ah, ecco cos’era. Allungò una mano alla cieca, agganciò la testa del fratello e se lo tirò dietro.

«Sono qui.»

Okina sospirò. Raccolse meglio il suo fardello e lo trascinò dentro la locanda, sbuffando come una locomotiva in retromarcia.

«Non state rendendo le cose più semplici, voi due.»

«Posso camminare da solo» bofonchiò Kenji, umiliato.

«Sì, proprio.»

Il vecchio lo mollò con delicata rudezza su un paio di futon, sfiatando dal naso. La sua barba infiocchettata tremò. «Non so come tu ti sia ridotto in questo modo, anche se posso immaginarlo, ma ti assicuro che i tuoi non saranno contenti. Adesso togliti quella roba, ché ti medico.»

Annebbiato, Kenji obbedì.

I suoi genitori. Ah, quando avessero scoperto cos’aveva fatto…

Le mani cominciarono a tremargli.

Okina sparì per un attimo, poi tornò con una grande cassa di legno, due piatti di onigiri e una coperta. Quest’ultima la usò per avvolgerci Shinta, arruffandogli i capelli. Il piccolo si abbassò un poco, timido.

«Lo conosci il nonno Okina, vero? Non c’è da aver paura» disse il vecchio, porgendogli le polpette di riso. «Avrai fame: sono per te.»

Shinta guardò Kenji, poi sorrise e accettò. Kenji piegò leggermente le labbra, rincuorato.

Finì si togliersi il gi e lottò col nodo delle bende, finché nonno Okina non gli scostò le dita, lavorandoci al posto suo.

«Tua madre e tuo padre?»

Avvertì il tessuto staccarsi pian piano dalla pelle, incrostata di sangue. Il dolore lo risvegliò.

«Non sono qui? Mia madre e mia sorella…»

«Tua madre è corsa via al primo segno di fuoco.» La benda venne via, strappando un po’ di pelle. «Seguita da Okon. Speravo le avessi incrociate.»

Kenji strinse i denti.

«E Inoi?»

Ebbe la risposta a spron battuto: mentre il nonno disinfettava la ferita di nuovo sanguinante, un rumore di passi pesanti risalì il corridoio; poi lo shoji si spalancò, lasciando entrare una bambina dai capelli color castagna, scarmigliata e impolverata.

«Nonno! Chi sono quelle―oh.»

I suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli di Kenji.

«Ciao, Inoi-chan.»

Lei sgranò gli occhi; le tremarono le labbra, deformò la bocca e restò muta. Poi, ripresasi, pestò un piede in terra.

«Con te non ci parlo! Ti odio!»

E uscì, andandosene con passo sdegnato. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo.

«Piccola Inoi, mi chiami Toga, per favore?» le gridò dietro Okina. Una voce lontana assentì.

In quel momento Kenji sentì il fianco bruciargli e guaì, voltandosi verso il vecchio.

«Hey!»

Il nonno stava mettendo via della garza sporca e preparava bende… filo… _ago_. Con tutto il coraggio e l’incoscienza dei suoi tredici anni, Kenji si sentì sbiancare.

«Eh, no. No nonno, no no.»

«Stai balbettando, ragazzo.»

«Non sto balbettando!»

«Ma guarda. Sei davvero tu quello che è scappato di casa ed è sopravvissuto a Seijuro Hiko?»

«Che c’entra? Non voglio quella roba vicino alla mia pelle.»

Il nonno si fece serio.

«E’ brutta, giovanotto. Se non cucio, non posso assicurarti che tra una settimana sarai ancora tra noi.» Kenji deglutì a vuoto. «Mai ricevuta una ferita d’arma bianca? Sono insidiose, te lo dice un esperto. Scommetto che ora ci vedi quasi doppio.»

Deglutì ancora, poi abbrancò la tazza di tè che fumava sul piattino degli onigiri e bevve per farsi coraggio.

Quando abbassò lo sguardo, il vecchio aveva già cucito metà ferita, rapido e indolore. La tazza gli cadde di mano, mancando Shinta per un pelo.

«Merda!» Il bambino sobbalzò. Kenji corrugò le sopracciglia. «Scusa, Shinta.»

Lui accennò un sorriso, gli occhioni lucidi.

_Oh no._

Intanto nonno Okina annodava il filo, lo spezzava coi denti (ugh) e cominciava a fare una nuova fasciatura. Era incredibile come tutti intorno a lui fossero pieni di sorprese. Ogni giorno qualcuno lo stupiva.

Peccato che fosse troppo tardi per pensare prima di agire.

In quell’istante lo shoji s’aprì, mostrando Toga, Inoi (che guardava altrove, scontrosa) e una cameriera, dietro la quale indugiavano le ragazze rapite. Nonno Okina s’alzò, riponendo i medicamenti nella cassa e porgendola al figlio di Omasu.

«Sono tornati?»

Il ragazzetto scosse la testa.

«E Shiro e Kuro?»

«Nemmeno.»

«Ma dove diavolo sono finiti tutti quanti?»

«Al momento non ci sono clienti, nonno. L’ultimo se n’è andato senza pagare.»

Sulla tempia di Okina si gonfiò una vena. «Non farà molta strada, stanne certo. Comunque io parlavo degli Oniwabanshu. Dove sono? Questa è la base, per la miseria, tuo padre e Kuro dovevano star via poco e Okon non doveva neanche andarsene.»

La faccia a spillo del ragazzetto rimase neutra. «Pare che la città sia in allarme per un nuovo incendio.»

«Nuovo?»

«A sud. Qualcuno ha incendiato dei covoni incustoditi. I pompieri e la folla stanno bloccando tutto.»

«E perché non ne ho saputo niente?»

«Perché non è tornato nessuno a dircelo.»

Kenji poté vedere chiaramente l’espressione del vecchio Oniwabanshu: irata.

Faceva paura.

«Sembrerebbe un po’ troppo per una coincidenza. Attirare tutta la gente e l’attenzione all’opposto… del luogo dove ci sono i bambini.» I loro occhi s’incontrarono. «No, hai sentito: non ci sono altri adulti oltre a me, qui. Sarà meglio fare un altro paio di segnali di fumo.»

Un rivolo di sudore colò giù per il collo di Kenji.

«No» disse, la bocca arida. «Non si può.»

Sbirciò in direzione del cortile, rigido. Impossibile. Eppure―

Vide cambiare anche la postura del nonno.

Erano stati seguiti.

 


	13. Il sole sulla spada punitiva

 

“ _Deru kui wa utareru.“_

_Il chiodo che sporge va preso a martellate._

**Proverbio giapponese**

 

Nella luce smorta del mattino, a Tokyo, Souzo Sagara sbatteva un tappeto liso della clinica dopo aver fatto ritorno da scuola (uno dei primi, timidi tentativi del governo giapponese di istruire la popolazione medio-bassa).

Non era un’occupazione noiosa, rifletté distrattamente. In momenti normali sarebbe già stato sui compiti di scrittura, ma negli ultimi giorni aveva la testa altrove.

Prese la ramazza e cominciò a spazzare l’ingresso, mentre una vecchina saliva le scale per entrare. Scorse sua madre alla finestra dell’ambulatorio, gli occhi puntati ansiosamente su di lui, e decise di rientrare. C’era sempre gente nei paraggi, ma lei sembrava dimenticarlo facilmente. Del resto, con quel che era successo non poteva biasimarla.

Sospirò. Chissà come stavano gli zii. E chissà se avevano già trovato Shinta.

E chissà come stava quel fedifrago di Kenji. Ce l’aveva un po’ con lui per essersene andato senza una parola, senza avvisarlo almeno con una criptica occhiata ― non che l’avrebbe seguito (a lui dell’Hiten Mitsurugi non importava un fico secco), però sapere di _poterlo_ fare era un’altra cosa.

Diede l’ultima ramazzata e lanciò un’occhiata al fondo della strada, mediamente gremita. Oh.

«Hey, nipotino» salutò Ota, la sacca issata in spalla.

Per tutte le foreste di bambù, e quell’haori arancione da dove sbucava? Un altro acquisto sconclusionato dello zio, si rispose, cercando di non criticare.

Aveva comunque di meglio da dirgli.

«Ciao zio! Allora, notizie dalla posta?»

Il ragazzo storse la bocca. «Nein» oddio, papà aveva contagiato anche lui. «Mi spiace. C’è tua madre?»

Sì, la mamma c’era (anche perché altrimenti la clinica sarebbe stata chiusa). Lo invitò dentro, chiudendo la porta principale, poi quasi s’ammazzò sugli scalini.

«Ouh!»

«Oy, attenzione.»

«Ma che―» Sedette diritto, pulendosi le mani sugli hakama.

«Pare ti si sia spezzato il laccio dei sandali» osservò zio Ota. Poi lo tirò su. «Vieni, moneta. Ti porto dalla mamma.»

«Non sono mica un moccioso» rimbeccò Souzo, con un tono che finì per ricordargli Kenji.

Mentre entravano, la sua attenzione si concentrò sul sandalo che gli penzolava mollemente dal piede, privo dell’ancoraggio centrale. Hm. Non portava bene. Anzi, portava malissimo. Ma forse i pensieri di quella mattina lo stavano plagiando.

Fu quando vide incrinarsi senza ragione le loro tazze da tè, dove aveva appena versato il liquido bollente, che colse gli autentici segni di un brutto presentimento.

Si morse la lingua, preoccupato.

Qualunque cosa fosse, dovunque fosse, stava per succedere qualcosa di poco piacevole.

 

Kenshin Himura si tese sul ciglio della scarpata, stringendo forte il binocolo.

«Cosa vedi?» ripeté Kaoru.

«…»

«Kenshin.»

Tese le labbra.

«Kenji e Shinta. Con Okina, nel cortile.» Abbassò leggermente il binocolo, abbagliato dal riflesso dell’ottone. «Stanno bene. Li ha portati tutti in salvo.»

Dirlo fu come crollare in pezzi. La tensione era svanita; erano tutti sani e salvi, dentro l’Aoiya, e nessuno poteva toccarli.

Era finita.

Si lasciò strappare di mano l’oggetto. La terra era stranamente morbida sotto i piedi, una sensazione che aveva già provato in passato dopo una vittoria disperata. Guardò gli altri, pronto a fare ritorno. Adesso l’unica cosa che chiedeva era di poter stringere fra le braccia i suoi figli.

Ma non aveva ancora aperto bocca che la voce di Kaoru lo bloccò, tesa.

 

Okina fece scorrere lentamente lo shoji che dava sulla corte interna, aprendolo.

Rimase ben piantato davanti all’uscio, per impedire che gli ospiti inattesi mirassero ai bambini. Nello stesso tempo, afferrò discretamente il tonfar agganciato alla sua cintura, sulla schiena.

«Signori» disse, stringendo gli occhi. «Che cosa posso fare per voi?»

La situazione non prometteva bene.

I tre uomini intrufolatisi nel suo cortile sogghignarono, tra sporcizia e barbe malfatte. Esibivano alcuni pugnali e un bastone.

«Lo sai cosa vogliamo.»

«Ci avete rubato qualcosa di molto prezioso.»

Più indietro, contro la veranda dell’ala nord, ce n’era un altro, munito di vanga.

Incontrò i suoi occhi.

Era il capo.

«Qui non c’è niente per voi farabutti» rispose «tranne la galera. Vi siete messi in trappola da soli.»

Gli scagnozzi, tutti d’aspetto comune (e puzzolenti al punto che si sentiva fin lì) scoppiarono in una risata.

«Ma sentilo!»

«Lo sappiamo benissimo che ci sei solo tu coi tesorucci, vecchia scopa. Non siamo sprovveduti come pensate!»

«No, non lo siete» ammise, avanzando ed estraendo i tonfarr d’acciaio, con un rumore di acciaio. «Ci abbiamo messo un po’ per stanarvi. Però ora dovrete provare tutta la forza degli Oniwabanshu di Kyoto, che difendono la città dai tempi dello shogunato Tokugawa.» Si mise in posizione d’attacco. «Avanti.»

Il capo dei criminali piegò le labbra all’insù, gli occhi neri sprezzanti.

«La forza degli Oniwabanshu? _Tu_ , vecchio?» Incrociò le gambe, restandosene comodamente appoggiato contro un pilastro di legno. «Fatelo a pezzi.»

«Con piacere, signor Tsukasa.»

Okina sentì chiaramente il sudore rigargli la fronte. Dannazione, stava diventando troppo vecchio per queste cose. La sua forza vacillava e, sebbene fosse ancor più che capace di abbattere un uomo comune con poche mosse esperte, contro quattro la faccenda diventava critica. Poteva solo guadagnare tempo.

«Ragazzo.»

«Sì» fu la risposta, sussurrata.

«Al mio segnale, chiudi lo shoji e porta via tutti.»

«Credi che lo permetteremo?!» urlarono i tre avversari, caricandoli.

«Svelto!»

Udì lo shoji sbattere e turbinò in aria il tonfarr, gridando.

«State a vedere!»

 

Ma l’Aoiya non s’era chiusa a riccio intorno a tutti i rifugiati, come Okina aveva ordinato. Perché col movimento della vecchia spia il campo visivo di Kenji s’era ampliato e il ragazzo aveva potuto vedere gli uomini che li attaccavano: quello subito abbattuto, gli altri due impegnati contro Okina, e il quarto… più lontano, ma ancora più minaccioso. Che conosceva.

 _Ri_ conosceva.

Il mostro chino su Shinta nella via di casa, a Tokyo.

Dilatò gli occhi, stregato dall’ira. C’era lui, c’era sempre stato lui dietro il rapimento; e Kenji si pentì amaramente di non averlo denunciato ― o meglio ancora ― ammazzato quel giorno.

Fissò il suo viso serpentino in silenzio, pervaso dal desiderio di aprirgli il ventre con la spada.

Poi, all’improvviso, lo shoji si aprì. Una valanga di corpi cozzò contro il suo spingendolo giù dalla veranda.

«Inoi? Shinta?! E―» e Toga e tutte le ragazze rapite, bianchi come cenci.

Avvertì una folata di vento.

«Merda!»

Tiratosi in piedi (con un lancinante dolore al fianco) per evitare d’essere coinvolto nella lotta di Okina, abbrancò la sorella.

«Inoi! Ti sembra il momen―»

Ma gli altri si stavano allontanando rapidamente dall’uscio, chi strisciando, chi inciampando, con Toga davanti a tutti a impugnare delle kunai fra le nocche.

C’era un quinto intruso. Un ometto armato di frustino li osservava dalla stanza, piccolo e velenoso come un porcospino. Doveva essere entrato dall’ingresso principale; Kenji aveva lasciato incustoditi i bambini e lui li aveva quasi sorpresi. E ora…

Afferrandoli per il colletto, strappò i fratelli al ciottolato e arretrò fino all’erba, seguito dalle ragazze.

Lanciò un’occhiata indietro, all’uomo in nero.

Davanti, all’ometto donnola.

Ai lati del cortile, chiusi dalle belle pareti dell’Aoiya.

_Siamo in trappola._

Cacciò Shinta in braccio a Inoi. Poi sguainò la spada, cercando di decidere in fretta cosa fare.

Doveva proteggere gli altri. Ma doveva anche aiutare Okina.

Che fare? Se fosse riuscito a far scappare i bambini…

Seguì i movimenti sempre più lenti del vecchio, che cercava di portare lontano il combattimento, e notò con stupore che aveva già sconfitto due uomini. Ce l’avrebbe fatta col terzo? La risposta arrivò subito: con un ultimo scatto, l’anziano Oniwabanshu piantò un’estremità del tonfar sulla testa dell’avversario, scaraventandolo contro il sostegno della fontanella di bambù, che si sfracellò.

«Ve l’avevo detto di non sottovalutarmi.»

Accidenti.

Accidenti. Kenji socchiuse le labbra, pieno d’ammirazione.

«Cosa fai ancora lì? Scappa, ragazzo!»

La sua mente s’annebbiò per un attimo.

Scrollò il capo, ordinando alle sue gambe di muoversi. _Muoviti._

Con orrore vide il quinto intruso lanciarsi su Okina, cozzare contro il tonfar… ed esser scaraventato via insieme a lui da una forza sconosciuta.

Cacciò gli occhi sull’uomo in nero. Era sparito.

Lo ritrovò troneggiante sul povero Okina, una parola di sprezzo al fastidioso collaboratore. E quella strana vanga…

«Okina!»

Sanguinava dalla testa. Shinta lanciò uno strillo, dibattendosi fra le braccia della sorella.

«Inoi» sussurrò Kenji. «Lo vedi quel vecchio ripostiglio?»

Parlava del casotto costruito presso i ciliegi, contorti dal vento e dall’età. Non era molto lontano (il giardino della locanda era graziosamente minuto) e ci sarebbero stati un po’ stretti, ma bastava che fossero al sicuro. Sottolineò il messaggio con un gesto del capo.

«A-ha…»

«Voglio che ci entrate e vi chiudete dentro.»

L’uomo nero lo stava guardando. Sollevava la vanga e se la poggiava in spalla.

«E tu?!» stridette Inoi.

«Io resto qui e combatto.»

L’uomo si muoveva…

«Non puoi! Sei―»

«Zitta.»

…sogghignava.

«Obbedisci una volta tanto, e sbrigati.»

Il suo singhiozzo suonò indignato. Kenji pensò che sarebbe stato bello se quella fosse stata la sua azione peggiore; ma sulla sua coscienza pesava ben altro, ormai.

Si spostò e levò la spada in direzione del nemico, pronto a coprire la loro fuga.

Le sue gambe, piantate larghe in terra, sembravano radici. Nel suo corpo avanzava un torpore cinereo.

_Forse è già arrivato il momento di pagare, Himura._

Il sogghigno del mostro si allargò.

«Te l’avevo detto, che non avresti potuto farci niente. Il tuo adorabile fratellino me lo sono preso lo stesso. Davvero un peccato aver avuto tutti quegli impegni coi compratori, da allora a oggi.» Era un demonio. «Ma basterà ripetere l’impresa… dopo aver sistemato te.»

Kenji lottò per schiarirsi le idee.

«Non te lo permetterò.»

«Fatti sotto allora.»

Osservò i suoi movimenti come in sogno.

Quell’uomo non era Tatsuya o uno dei tanti bulletti che aveva bacchettato nella sua ronda di quartiere. No, quell’uomo era esperto. Quell’uomo _uccideva_.

_Come te, del resto._

La mano cominciò a tremargli.

Stava brandendo la vanga. La parte più razionale di Kenji si chiese cosa ci trovasse di tanto minaccioso, ma l’istinto non mentiva, lo sapeva. L’uomo posava le dita a metà manico, dove s’alzava uno strano rigonfiamento, indugiava, sganciava qualcosa con un rumore sordo e infine sferzava l’utensile verso destra, tenendolo con una mano sola.

Il sole riverberò sul metallo mentre la porzione anteriore della vanga si staccava, conficcandosi nel terreno e rivelando una lunga, lucente lama, lunga oltre un braccio.

«Ti piace?»

Kenji osservò, ammutolito.

«E’ la mia nagamaki, una spada antica. Con lei i miei avi si sono aperti la strada attraverso i secoli. Non farti ingannare dal suo aspetto pesante, o la tua testa cadrà prima di portare un colpo.»

Il ragazzino arretrò istintivamente.

Non aveva mai visto una roba del genere. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come combatterla.

Poi intravide il casotto coi suoi fratelli e le persone che aveva giurato di proteggere, e cominciò a respirare dalla bocca, nauseato.

No, non poteva cedere terreno.

Piuttosto, doveva allontanare lo scontro.

_Non farti prendere dal panico. Respira._

Era il momento di mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti di sua madre e di Seijuro Hiko. Doveva resistere sino ai rinforzi. A qualunque prezzo. O la vendita della sua anima… sarebbe stata inutile.

Strinse i denti e cambiò l’angolazione della spada. La ferita sul fianco pulsava, calda e appiccicosa, mentre le sue braccia si raffreddavano.

Non si sentiva pronto.

«Sono pronto.»

Ma, all’improvviso, due ombre armate fino ai denti balzarono giù dal tetto e si scagliarono sull’uomo nero, urlando.

 

Kenshin si volse, attirato dalla voce di Kaoru.

«Cosa?»

«Kenshin, all’Aoiya―»

Misao raggiunse l’amica e le prese il binocolo.

«Okon» mormorò. «A quest’ora Shiro e Kuro saranno tornati dalle porte sud e ovest, vero?» L’incertezza del suo tono li allarmò. «Non c’è solo Okina coi bambini, _vero_?»

«Ma che sta succedendo?»

Okon si portò una mano alla bocca. «Non sono tornati.»

«E dove sono le altre squadre, allora?!»

«Non so.»

Sanosuke si schermò gli occhi dal sole. «Sembra che ci sia del fuoco, laggiù, oltre la città.»

Al movimento brusco di Aoshi, Kenshin riprese con violenza il binocolo e lo puntò prima a sud. «Sì, bruciano dei fienili.»

Poi sull’Aoiya.

Kaoru tremava. E Kenshin vide.

C’era della gente nel cortile (la distingueva appena). Okina era in piedi sulla veranda, la testa rossa di Kenji dietro di lui. Sembrava parlassero coi nuovi arrivati, ma la conversazione non doveva essere piacevole.

Poi, all’improvviso, uno shoji si aprì e Inoi e altri bambini caracollarono fuori, rifugiandosi vicino ai due.

Erano stati… stanati da qualcuno che s’aggirava in casa.

Le sue nocche sbiancarono.

«Le strade del quartiere sono deserte» sentì balbettare Omasu, equipaggiata a sua volta di binocolino. «Non li aiuterà nessuno.»

Col gelo dell’inverno che gli penetrava nelle ossa, come quel lontano giorno dei suoi quindici anni, quando Tomoe gli era morta fra le braccia, Kenshin osservò Okina tentare la difesa della locanda, indicando a suo figlio di scappare.

Kenji era immobile, la spada in mano.

Perché non fuggiva? Perché?

 _E’ ferito_ , si disse. _E gli altri hanno troppa paura_.

Il vecchio Okina abbatté in un lampo tre uomini. Poi cadde, sconfitto da un quarto e dall’ultimo. Che stringeva in mano una vanga.

E guardava Kenji.

Tutto in pochi attimi, rapido, inevitabile.

«No…»

Doveva andare.

Kenji alzò la spada, coprendo la fuga degli altri bambini. L’avrebbe affrontato.

Ma non poteva vincere. Quell’uomo aveva qualcosa di familiare. Kenshin aveva un’ottima memoria per queste cose e si ritrovò a frugarla sfrenatamente; quella camminata; la presa sull’arma. Ah. Ah!

Al circo, capì, gettando il binocolo a terra.

Era uno dei samurai.

Non aveva bisogno di vedere la nagamaki emergere dalla sua ingannevole guaina per sapere. Quel tizio aveva fatto le guerre. E Kenji, per quanto bravo, non avrebbe mai vinto contro la sua esperienza.

Pervaso da una forza antica, incurante del richiamo di Kaoru, fu giù dalla scarpata con un balzo.

 

L’attacco a sorpresa di Shiro e Kuro degli Oniwabanshu colse Kenji di sorpresa, ma lo sbloccò.

Senza stare a riflettere, fece dietrofront e raggiunse zoppicando il ripostiglio. Doveva approfittarne. Era l’occasione attesa.

Spalancò la porta, suscitando grida di terrore.

«Sono io! Venite, scappiamo!»

Inoi fu la prima a muoversi, ma quando fu sulla soglia Kenji udì due tonfi sordi e la bloccò, agganciando una mano allo stipite. Poi torse il collo per guardare oltre la spalla.

Spalancò gli occhi.

«Papà!» gridò Toga, cercando di uscire. Lo ricacciò subito dentro.

I due Oniwabanshu giacevano a terra, trafitti. Cercavano ancora di rialzarsi, da uomini valorosi, ma c’era già la nagamaki pronta a colpire.

Kenji allontanò bruscamente Inoi.

«Sono io il tuo avversario!» gridò. E l’uomo in nero si distrasse, puntando gli occhi su di lui.

_Arriva._

In quel momento seppe. Abbassò lo sguardo su Inoi, che stringeva con una mano Shinta e con l’altra la sua manica, e le disse di rientrare.

«Non scappiamo?» chiese lei, isterica.

«Dopo» rispose, sorridendole. Le posò una mano sulla testa (un gesto nuovo con lei, la spiona, la saccente, l’insopportabile di casa) e la spinse indietro.

« _Kenji_?»

Shinta ricominciò a gridare.

«Toga, sbarrate tutto.»

«Kenji?!» ripeté Inoi.

Le sbatté la porta in faccia, voltandosi con la spada alzata, i capelli a schermargli il viso dal sole. La coda alta da samurai s’era ammorbidita, ma non l’aggiustò.

_Non è poi un grande prezzo… se mancherò soltanto io, vero?_

L’uomo in nero lo aspettava al centro della corte.

Alzò la testa, cercando di non vacillare. Mai come in quel momento aveva desiderato la presenza dei suoi genitori, degli amici, di tutte le persone che a casa lo infastidivano immancabilmente.

Ma quella era la vita che aveva sempre desiderato: combattere usando lo stile Hiten Mitsurugi. Difendere gli altri. Guardare in faccia il pericolo.

E ora la morte gli sorrideva.

Dèi… quant’era stato immaturo! Quanta tracotanza nei suoi desideri, nelle sue azioni! Che abisso di stupidità…

Lui non sapeva niente, assolutamente niente. Aveva snobbato le reticenze di suo padre con orgoglio, tragicamente ignaro degli orrori annichilenti della carneficina. Si era sempre considerato intelligente, sempre un passo avanti rispetto a tutti; e con quella presuntuosa sicurezza aveva commesso un errore imperdonabile. Solo adesso ― oh certo, solo adesso che era troppo tardi ― capiva.

Ma pensare era troppo difficile.

Quanto tempo aveva? Come doveva attaccare? Le parole di Hiko gli vennero in aiuto: «Per prima cosa, il punto debole.» Il punto debole… ma quale, se non aveva ancora visto combattere il suo avversario?

Il sole brillò sulla lama bifronte della nagamaki e la sua attenzione, sempre più incerta, si concentrò sul metallo. Una spada lunga.

Armi con poche abilità e ampio angolo cieco.

«Non attacchi?»

Cercò di non dare a vedere che si piegava sulla destra per risparmiare il fianco ferito.

«Sei tu l’aggressore.»

L’uomo nero scoprì una lunga fila di denti bianchi, affilati come coltelli.

Kenji ebbe un lampo. Sapeva cosa usare.

«Ma guarda, hai ragione. In effetti» la nagamaki si mosse, ingannevole nel suo riflesso «hai un aspetto così pessimo che conviene approfittarne.»

Sì, doveva pareggiare il loro stato fisico, se voleva aver qualche possibilità. E c’era solo un modo.

_Il Noto-jutsu!_

L’uomo gli venne incontro, veloce, e Kenji scattò, brandendo la spada nella destra e la guaina nella sinistra.

Il Noto-jutsu, contrario del Batto-jutsu, assordava gli avversari col sibilo provocato dall’attrito tra guaina e lama, togliendo il senso dell’udito e dell’equilibrio.

S’abbassò ed evitò un colpo di taglio. Poi balzò.

Arrivato all’altezza della sua testa, vide i suoi occhi dilatarsi. Impugnatura e guaina si toccarono, scattando e chiudendo completamente la sakabato.

Si preparò ad atterrare alle sue spalle, portando avanti il ginocchio destro.

Ma l’impugnatura della nagamaki sbucò dalla schiena dell’avversario, venendogli incontro. Sgranò gli occhi.

Fu colpito in pieno stomaco.

Risucchiato all’indietro dall’impatto, cozzò contro la terra e il dolore esplose, strappandogli un grido. Mentre il suo avversario cadeva, incapace di orientarsi, il ragazzo si strinse l’addome con un braccio, si piegò in due e vomitò.

Che imbecille! Avrebbe dovuto pensarci! Se il samurai attaccava di taglio verso destra, per effetto della rotazione era inevitabile che una lunga impugnatura affondasse all’opposto.

E ora… oh no.

Oh no, no, no. Non ci vedeva. Non sentiva le gambe.

_Dèi, antenati, aiutatemi._

Scrollò la testa. Dov’era la spada? Dov’era la guaina?

E la ferita sul fianco s’era riaperta.

«Ugh.»

_Ho ancora una cosa da fare. Vi prego!_

«Maledetto» ruggì la voce dell’uomo nero. «Ti ammazzo.»

Kenji levò il capo, sbalordito, ansando pesantemente.

Il bastardo si stava riprendendo. Perché? Il Noto-jutsu non doveva avere un effetto così breve. Aveva sbagliato qualcosa?

Il mostro rise.

«Sorpreso?» Lo vide rialzarsi, una mano sull’orecchio. Tra le sue dita colava un fiotto di sangue. «Io ho vissuto le guerre, ho visto ben altro. Tu invece sei solo un lattante.»

_Rialzati, Kenji!_

«La tua avventura finisce qui. Oh, non preoccuparti, sei abbastanza carino… ti lascerò vivo per mostrarti cosa fanno gli uomini adulti ai bei bambini.»

Kenji si sentì sopraffare dal disgusto.

_Dèi, perdonatemi. Merita di morire._

«Col tuo fratellino sono stato sfortunato, troppi impegni per indulgere; ma ora nessuno ci interromperà. Magari potrei dimostrare sulla tua sorellina.»

L’inferno.

Dentro il suo petto sfolgorò l’inferno. La sua mano trovò il metallo della sakabato e l’abbrancò.

«Maledetto!»

Poi balzò.

La terra era lontana. Kenji turbinava intorno all’essere, saltando, volando, colpendolo ovunque l’ira glielo comandasse, senza pietà. Niente tecniche raffinate. Gli bastava ferire, spruzzando il suo e il proprio sangue nell’aria – un perverso, disperato piacere.

Un uomo del genere non meritava di vivere.

«Gh.»

All’improvviso, una dissonanza.

Atterrò pesantemente a pochi metri dall’uomo, sulle ginocchia, e dovette far ricorso a tutte le proprie forze per tirarsi in piedi.

Non aveva più respiro. Il sangue gli colava lungo il fianco, uscendo dagli hakama e macchiandogli il tabi, il sandalo sinistro, buona parte del cortile. La vista sfocava.

La sua presa sulla spada era debole.

Barcollando, piantò la guaina in terra per sostenersi e rivide con l’occhio della mente il volto di suo padre.

 

Non l’avrebbe mai perdonato, lo sapeva; ma se Kenji provava vergogna e pentimento per ciò che aveva fatto ad altri, sapeva anche di non potergli risparmiare il dolore di quello che avrebbe fatto a se stesso. Sperava che almeno lo capisse, un giorno. Perché non c’era altro modo.

Era ancora l’unico scudo tra quel mostro e gli altri bambini.

«Dannato ragazzino. Ora mi hai fatto incazzare.»

Rialzò la testa, deciso. «Vieni!»

Poi rinfoderò la spada, tenendola libera dalla cintura.

Batto-jutsu So Ryu Sen. La sua unica speranza. La forza di resistenza della guaina avrebbe dato abbastanza peso al suo colpo, sperava, da renderlo inarrestabile. E come ultima carta avrebbe avuto la guaina di ferro da piantargli sotto l’ascella, uno dei punti più delicati del corpo umano.

Certo, se fosse riuscito a vederci abbastanza da prender la mira.

«T’avevo promesso» sputò «che se toccavi mio fratello ti ammazzavo.»

La lama brillante della nagamaki. L’unica cosa chiara in quel mondo sfocato.

«Sei morto, Himura.»

Doveva seguirla.

Ruotava, compiendo un ampio, lento giro sino a scomparire. Per un attimo la vista tornò e Kenji vide che l’uomo prendeva la rincorsa.

Strinse le mascelle.

Tutto fu silenzio, rotto in sottofondo dai singhiozzi che il capanno non riusciva a smorzare. Poi i passi pesanti. Sempre più vicini.

Lo stop.

La _lama_!

Fulmineo, estrasse la sakabato e la sentì cozzare contro la terribile mannaia. Del sangue gli spruzzò in viso.

Allungò il braccio sinistro, sforzandolo per portare avanti la guaina.

Ebbe appena il tempo di sbatterne il dorso contro la mascella dell’avversario, urlando. Nello stesso momento l’enorme forza centrifuga impressa alla nagamaki e i muscoli ben sviluppati di un veterano ebbero la meglio, travolgendolo.

Atterrò contro il tronco di uno dei ciliegi.

Tutto fu nero.

 

Kenshin attraversò il bosco correndo come aveva fatto poche volte in vita sua.

Il cuore gli scoppiava, ma l’avrebbe fermato solo la morte. Era come ripetere la folle corsa contro la spada di Enishi, per impedire che trafiggesse Kaoru; solo che stavolta non ci sarebbe stato un grottesco pupazzo a sostituire la vittima, permettendo che suo figlio ― i suoi _figli_ tornassero da lui.

Doveva arrivare in tempo. Doveva.

Con la coda dell’occhio notò alcuni movimenti e s’accorse di non essere solo: Aoshi e Hiko l’avevano raggiunto. Rimanevano ai lati, senza tagliargli la strada, accompagnandolo.

Dopotutto, ricordò, laggiù c’erano anche i _loro_ bambini.

Uscì dal bosco, imboccò la grande porta, volò per i vicoli.

_Dèi e antenati, vi prego…_

 

«Ugh.»

Pian piano, Kenji si sentì scivolare lungo la corteccia. E rimase impigliato in un vecchio moncone di ramo, con vesti e capelli.

 _No_ , pensò, annaspando. _No!_

Non riusciva a respirare. Tastò confusamente dietro di sé. La spada gli era caduta. Dove?

La stoffa del suo gi cominciò a lacerarsi.

_Dov’è?!_

«Maledetto moccioso. Al diavolo il tuo bel faccino.»

Perdere la spada equivaleva a morire. E lui non aveva ancora vinto…

«Adesso ti sbudello.»

Il sole sul metallo. Sbarrò gli occhi. E il suo corpo smise di muoversi con un tremito: aveva finalmente raggiunto il limite.

All’improvviso sentì un freddo terribile. La sua gola era scoperta, la testa tirata indietro dai capelli avviluppati nel legno. Sapeva dove avrebbe mirato. Col sangue che lo abbandonava, colse il movimento dell’avversario mentre sollevava lentamente la nagamaki, si avvicinava, bilanciava l’arma.

L’avrebbe passato da parte a parte.

_Hai perso._

_Padre―_

«Muori!»

 

Non contava quanto soffriva il suo corpo, perché lui non era importante. Aveva ripreso la spada proprio per garantire la vita e la sicurezza della sua famiglia.

Presto Kenshin giunse all’Aoiya, affiancato dal suo padrone.

E non aveva tempo di usare la porta.

«Aoshi!»

Si capirono con uno sguardo. L’okashira agganciò al volo il suo piede e lo proiettò in aria, facendolo arrivare al secondo piano con uno slancio impossibile per le sue gambe.

Appena sfondata una delle finestre, Kenshin era di nuovo in piedi, abbandonava la stanza, raggiungeva il corridoio, ne spalancava un’altra; e guardava fuori.

Quasi ucciso sul colpo.

Il vecchio Okina, steso sul ciottolato in una posizione innaturale. Shiro e Kuro, privi di sensi vicino ad altri uomini, che recavano i segni della sconfitta.

E, là in fondo, dove la battaglia imperversava ancora, suo figlio, dondolante dal tronco del ciliegio, grondante sangue, immobile. Gli occhi spenti.

Con un demonio che muoveva la spada per aprirgli la gola.

Lanciò un urlo.

L’istante dopo gli fu addosso.

 

A uno spostamento d’aria il suo corpo oscillò; e Kenji avvertì la stoffa cedere lasciandolo cadere tra le radici accoglienti dell’albero.

Assalito dal torpore, si chiese se quella era la morte. Se lo era, di certo faceva meno male di tutte le botte che s’era preso quel giorno.

Un ruggito lo scrollò violentemente, spaventandolo.

No, un attimo. C’era qualcosa che doveva fare. Qualcosa d’importante. Si sforzò di sollevare le palpebre, torcendo il collo e tenendole aperte. Quella voce era familiare.

Quel suono―

Qualcuno stava combattendo con l’uomo nero. Ma chi?

Quando infine i contendenti entrarono nel suo limitato campo visivo, per un attimo il respiro affannoso gli si bloccò. Sgranò gli occhi, implorandoli di funzionare, perché voleva vedere, no, doveva ammirare suo padre combattere, agile e forte, familiare e straniero al contempo.

Sapeva che era lui: avrebbe riconosciuto i suoi capelli in mezzo a mille. Forse anche perché era un’altra cosa che condividevano.

Seguì i suoi movimenti, precisi e letali sebbene stanchi. Adesso capiva la reverenza che accompagnava i racconti sull’assassino Battosai.

Sì, era tutto vero.

Combatteva come un demonio.

Con un ultimo ruggito, spezzò la nagamaki e colpì il nemico in piena faccia. Questi cadde senza un gemito.

Poi suo padre indietreggiò, abbassò la spada e corse da lui. Altre figure si muovevano sullo sfondo.

Era venuto. L’aveva protetto, ancora una volta.

Salvato nonostante tutto…

Sopraffatto dalla vergogna, pianse.

 

Kenshin guardò il corpo dell’uomo, esausto. Poi si volse e, con difficoltà, si precipitò dal figlio.

«Kenji.»

«Papà» chiamava Inoi da lontano, sconvolta.

S’inginocchiò presso il ciliegio, raccolse Kenji e vide che piangeva silenziosamente.

« _Kenji!_ »

Da vicino aveva un aspetto terribile. Il suo viso spento e i capelli, scarmigliati, erano imbrattati di sangue, così come il suo piede, la gamba e… il fianco.

La sua mano toccò la stoffa del gi nero, trovandola zuppa.

Aprì l’indumento per trovare una fasciatura fresca, stretta ma non abbastanza da impedire ai punti di strapparsi. Ecco la ferita che aveva macchiato la montagna.

C’era sangue dappertutto.

«Pa…pà.»

Dappertutto tranne che in suo figlio.

«Sono qui» rispose, spostandolo e stendendolo piano sull’erba.

_Dèi santi, vi scongiuro._

«Kenji, sono qui, guardami.» Lo fissava, ma i suoi occhi erano vacui. «Aoshi, maestro! Portate dell’acqua, bende, qualsiasi cosa! Kenji, stammi a sentire. Adesso ti fascio la ferita, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, d’accordo? Hai capito?» Lo vide annuire. Gli toccò una guancia, trovandola gelida. «Kenji―»

No, prima doveva spostarlo da lì. Faceva troppo freddo.

Il ragazzino uggiolò piano quando lo sollevò, e Kenshin lottò per bilanciare fra le braccia il suo peso non più infantile.

«Papà.»

Premette la guancia contro la sua fronte madida, avanzando verso l’Aoiya.

«Sì?»

« _Mi dispiace_.»

Erano due parole che non si associavano mai a Kenji. Kenshin lo strinse più forte, provando una profonda, buia disperazione.

Perché, perché era arrivato così tardi?

«Avevi ragione tu…»

«Non importa. E’ passato. L’importante è che tu ti rimetta.»

«E invece importa» mormorò lui. Stavano entrando nella locanda e lo scalino gli strappò un sospiro. «Avevi ragione su tutto…»

Lo stese su un futon, mentre intorno si scatenava il purgatorio.

«No, non è―»

«Ti ho deluso… mi dispiace. Non pensavo tutte quelle cose.»

Stava delirando. Kenshin finì di spogliarlo con mani che tremavano.

«Non penso che tu faccia pena.»

Tolse la vecchia fasciatura.

La mano di Kenji s’attaccò alla sua manica.

«E _ti voglio bene_.»

«Lo s―»

Nel tamponare la ferita, quasi dissanguata, Kenshin fu soffocato da un singhiozzo. E chinò la testa.

Un immenso dolore e un’immensa gioia insieme erano troppo per un lasso di tempo così breve. Kenji aveva salvato suo fratello, protetto i bambini e gli Oniwabanshu senza tradire gli insegnamenti ricevuti, era tornato da lui; e proprio ora…

Legò la nuova fasciatura, tergendosi il volto col dorso della mano. Poi si sentì finalmente in grado di affrontarlo.

«Kenji, io… non c’è niente… niente che non farei per te. Ascolta…»

Piano, si chinò in avanti e gli prese il volto fra le mani, piangendo a sua volta.

«Ti prego, non pensare mai più―»

Ma le parole gli morirono in gola.

Suo figlio non lo ascoltava più.

 


	14. Un cuore sicuro

 

“ _Domandare non costa che un istante di imbarazzo_  
_non domandare è essere imbarazzati per tutta la vita.”_

**Proverbio giapponese**

  
_Vi voglio bene, papà…_  
_Non piangere._  
  
Ota di corsa giunse dal centro postale, tirato in viso, disinteressato del lavoro.  
Spalancò la porta dello studio clinico, accennò le sue scuse alla ragazza che si stava facendo visitare e cacciò in mano alla “sorella” un telegramma.  
«Megumi, chiudi tutto. Hanno bisogno di te.»  
Il biglietto le cadde di mano.  
  
_Vi prego, dèi e antenati, vi supplico, se esiste una giustizia al mondo non lasciate che ci abbandoni._  
  
_In nome di tutto ciò che è buono e onesto…_  
  
_Perché ne sarebbe distrutto…_  
  
_Perché ne sarebbe distrutta._  
  
_Vi supplico…_  
  
Fuggita dal caos che pervadeva il cuore dell’Aoiya, Inoi si trovò un angolo appartato (un armadio a muro) e sedette con le ginocchia piegate.  
Non si era mai sentita così stanca, sola e sperduta in tutta la sua vita.  
Sua madre non lasciava Shinta un attimo, impegnata a cavarsi gli occhi a furia di vegliare Kenji. Suo padre era crollato dopo l’ultima notte in bianco; ora dormiva nella stessa stanza. Zia Misao, zio Aoshi e la zia Omasu facevano a turno per vegliare il nonno Okina e gli zii Shiro e Kuro.  
Zia Okon e suo marito invece se ne stavano chissà dove, anche loro a dare una mano.  
Quella mattina poi erano venuti dei poliziotti: dopo qualche chiacchiera con zio Aoshi, avevan portato via della gente legata, che lei aveva visto solo da lontano.  
E per fortuna, perché sapeva chi erano.  
Si stropicciò le palpebre, sperando di non vederli mai più. In quei pochi minuti passati a nascondersi nel casotto del giardino, cercando di consolare Shinta (e se stessa) mentre suo fratello maggiore combatteva all’ultimo sangue per salvarli, il suo mondo aveva rischiato di crollare.  
E di tutti, lei era quella che aveva visto meno. Non ce l’aveva con sua madre per tener sempre Shinta sott’occhio, se pensava a questo.  
Il suo fratellino era molto più silenzioso del solito.  
Poi c’era Kenji. Strinse le labbra, cercando di non piangere.  
Non avrebbe versato una lacrima per quell’egoista, imbecille di un fratello, sparito di casa senza dire niente. Uno che aveva ripreso Shinta e l’aveva spinta dentro il ripostiglio e le aveva carezzato la testa pur sapendo che andava a mori―  
« _Sob_.»  
«Inoi-chan. Eccoti.»  
Era sua madre, accucciata presso l’anta dell’armadio, il volto stanco.  
«Che ci fai qui da sola?»  
Shinta non era con lei. Doveva averlo lasciato nella stanza del papà per venire a cercarla.  
Inoi sentì la propria bocca fare un movimento strano.  
«M-mamma…»  
«Non vuoi venire a mangiare? Zia Okon ha preparato tante cose buone.»  
«Come sta Kenji?»  
«Zia Megumi dice che bisogna aspettare. Vedere.»  
Si lasciò abbracciare e scoppiò a piangere.  
  
_Dèi, perdonate le mie colpe; datemi i mezzi per espiarle…_  
  
… _la serenità per accettare le cose che non posso cambiare; la forza per quelle che posso cambiare…_  
  
Caldo.  
Voci.  
Qualcuno si muoveva intorno a lui, mormorando.  
Si sentì toccare e fece per alzarsi, credendo di essere ancora ai piedi del ciliegio, ma delle mani lo fermarono, trattenendolo contro il morbido. Mani familiari, dolci.  
Qualcuno gli sollevò il capo per dargli da bere.  
Gemette per il disgusto e per il dolore.  
Poi tornò il buio, ovattato, vellutato.  
  
… _e la saggezza per riconoscere la differenza._  
  
Kaoru tolse delicatamente i cuscini dietro la schiena di Kenji e li posò accanto al futon, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
Megumi riponeva i propri strumenti nella borsa medica. Kaoru non aveva il coraggio di guardarla: dopo la prima visita, sei giorni prima, eseguita alla fine di una lunga, faticosa giornata di treno insieme a Sozou, le labbra dell’amica erano state così strette che aveva temuto il peggio. E anche adesso, era possibile che…  
Avvertì la sua mano sul braccio.  
Rimboccò in modo assente le coperte del figlio, pregando, poi alzò lo sguardo.  
Megumi sorrideva.  
«Possiamo stare tranquilli ora. Il momento critico è passato.»  
Kaoru si sentì liberata. «Davvero?»  
«Sì. Però deve avere tranquillità e riposo assoluti, proprio come il signor Ken dopo Kyoto. E ci vorrà del tempo.»  
Le strinse le mani.  
«Megumi, grazie.»  
«Devi ringraziare chi lo ha soccorso per primo. Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro.»  
«E’ stato Kenshin» mormorò, spostando lo sguardo sul marito, che dormiva nel futon a sinistra.  
Aveva voluto spostarsi nella stanza per esser pronto a ogni evenienza, e quella notte aveva vegliato; ma avrebbe dovuto lasciar fare tutto a lei, pensò, passandosi una mano sulla faccia, perché le ricerche e la corsa e il combattimento di quell’ultimo giorno l’avevano svuotato.  
Non avrebbe dovuto riprendere a praticare l’Hiten. Con la forza della volontà (e della disperazione) c’era riuscito, ma sforzarsi era come ingerire ogni giorno un po’ di veleno.  
Però aveva salvato il loro bambino e doveva solo ringraziare che l’avesse fatto; sperava solo che tornasse quello di prima. Perché Kenshin si muoveva poco, in modo rigido, ed era difficile non accorgersene le poche volte che lo si vedeva in piedi.  
La voce di Megumi la strappò ai pensieri più cupi.  
«Non preoccuparti. Staranno bene entrambi: Kenji è giovane e forte e Ken ha passato di peggio. Presto salteranno di nuovo in giro.»  
Sorrise.  
«Megumi.»  
«Sì?» fece lei, già sulla soglia.  
«Grazie. Per essere venuta e averlo salvato.»  
Il sorriso fu ricambiato. Era bello accorgersi che, negli anni, erano diventate davvero amiche. «Prego.»  
«E scusa per il viaggio―»  
«Senti, procione, se dici ancora una parola uso la mia borsa sulla tua testa. Ti ho già detto che ho fatto solo un quarto del lavoro, quindi basta coi ringraziamenti!»  
«Ma il piccolo Sozo―»  
«S’è fatto un viaggetto, era da un po’ che lo chiedeva.»  
«Dubito sia il genere di viaggio che voleva. E l’assenza da casa…»  
Megumi sospirò, richiuse lo shoji e venne ad inginocchiarsi davanti a Kaoru, aggirando il futon di Shinta.  
«Non è un problema, Kaoru, credimi. Credo non sia un segreto che vi vogliamo bene: Sano ed io non sopporteremmo di perdere anche uno solo di voi.» La abbracciò. «Quindi basta sentirsi in debito, d’accordo? Questa parola è inesistente. Altrimenti, saremmo tutti indebitatissimi tra di noi.»  
Kaoru annuì.  
Dopo che la donna fu uscita si stese accanto a Shinta, cingendolo con un braccio e respirando il profumo dei suoi capelli.  
Il suo bambino… finalmente di nuovo al sicuro. Non l’avrebbe lasciato mai più solo, mai più. Non avrebbe permesso che si ripetesse l’esperienza.  
Lo strinse più forte e lo sentì uggiolare, chiuso a palla.  
Gli uomini che l’avevano rapito dovevano solo sperare di non incrociare mai la sua strada. Li avrebbe resi irriconoscibili, orrendi fuori quanto dentro. Ma… spostò gli occhi sull’altro figlio, quello che riposava un futon più in là, non più tra la vita e la morte.  
L’aveva già fatto Kenji.  
Il suo primo, caro, carissimo figlio, che le aveva strappato il cuore una volta lasciando casa, un’altra rifiutandosi di tornare, e un’altra ancora facendosi quasi uccidere… per salvare il fratellino che aveva sempre mostrato d’ignorare.  
Ricominciò a piangere, silenziosa.  
E non c’era più ragione di piangere, no? Stava bene. Sarebbe tornato a sorriderle, con quel viso due volte caro.  
Gli sarebbe stata vicina fino a quel momento; lei e Kenshin e Shinta e Inoi. Tutti. E poi―  
_Poi risolveremo il resto_.  
In quel momento colse un mormorio e smise di respirare. Si sollevò su un gomito, attenta a non urtare Shinta.  
E incontrò gli occhi di Kenji.  
«Mam…ma?»  
«S-sì» esclamò «sono qui.»  
Alzatasi, gattonò con difficoltà fino al suo letto. Voltava la testa leggermente verso di lei, confuso, e non sembrava del tutto in sé; gli toccò la fronte.  
«Cosa c’è, tesoro? Ti ascolto.»  
«Ho sete» sussurrò lui, rauco.  
La febbre. Dovette trattenersi per non coprirlo di baci.  
«Ti prendo subito l’acqua.»  
Quando l’ebbe fatto (c’era un piccolo tavolino con brocca, bicchieri e medicine pronti all’uso, proprio alle spalle dei futon) lo vide fissare verso destra, dove dormiva Kenshin.  
«Kenji?»  
I grandi occhi azzurri erano preoccupati. «Perché papà…?»  
«Recupera qui; è la stanza più tranquilla.»  
«Sta  
_male_  
?»  
Kaoru rimase con la bocca socchiusa, incerta sulla risposta da offrire.  
_Prima il riposo._  
«No. No, tesoro. Papà sta bene, vuole solo starti vicino.» Gli passò una mano nei capelli, poi prese il bicchiere. «Ecco l’acqua. Ti aiuto.»  
Ma suo figlio s’era già riaddormentato, inghiottito dalla spossatezza che sempre accompagna la vittoria sulla morte.  
Non le avrebbe parlato per altri sei giorni.  
  
«Papà?»  
In una delle stanze al piano superiore, caldo e accogliente, Sanosuke Sagara stava contando minuziosamente delle monete rovesciate sul pavimento, tenendo il portafogli in mano. Alla voce del figlio, che sedeva poco lontano con un libro sulle ginocchia, alzò la testa.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Quand’è che Kenji si sveglia?»  
Sanosuke masticò piano il sigaro incastrato fra i denti (passione recente), studiando il tatami.  
«Presto.»  
«Ma presto _quanto_?»  
«Bella domanda. Tua madre dice a breve. Da giorni.»  
«Voglio parlargli.»  
«Non sei l’unico, credo.»  
Soppesò i soldi nel palmo della mano. Hm.  
«Non abbiamo portato abbastanza?» chiese Sozou.  
«Sono quasi due settimane che siamo qui; gli alberghi costano anche con lo sconto.»  
Il marmocchio accennò un sorrisino familiare. Già, era lo stesso di Megumi ― brutto segno.  
«Davvero pensavi di _pagare_ , papà?»  
«Hey tappo, per chi mi hai preso?» No, pessima domanda. Gli lanciò il portafogli. «Ovviamente no. Ma tua madre vorrà farlo anche se Buddha Shinomori dice che è tutto gratis, quindi mi preoccupo. Ho visto delle bettole fantastiche in città.»  
Sozou scosse la testa. Buddha Shinomori, eh? Non era la prima volta che lo sentiva.  
«Forse non dovresti sputare nel piatto dove mangi, papà.»  
In quel momento lo shoji scorse sulle guide, aprendo uno spiraglio dal quale entrarono alcuni bambini: Inoi, Shinta, Toga di Omasu con la sorellina e Kazuma Hiko ― o forse avrebbe dovuto dire Niitsu ― che le frignava in braccio.  
«Che succede?»  
«Possiamo restare un po’ qui?» disse Inoi, scontrosa. «Ci hanno sgridato perché facevamo baccano. Ma io non ne posso più di questo silenzio!»  
«Su su, calabroncina» sghignazzò Sano, facendo loro segno di entrare e chiudere. «Non fare così. Lo sai che tuo fratello deve ancora riposare.»  
«Papà s’è alzato. Sarebbe ora che lo facesse anche Kenji.»  
L’uomo si fece pensieroso.  
«Facile a dirsi. Kenshin è più vecchio, ma ha molta più esperienza; un po’ di affaticamento non è niente, per lui. Tuo fratello invece ha rischiato di morire.»  
Quando s’accorse delle facce che esibivano s’affrettò a cambiare discorso, ficcando i soldi in tasca e recuperando una scatolina tintinnante dal tavolo, posto sotto la finestra.  
«D’accordo, d’accordo, tutti qui adesso. In cerchio, forza. Seduti. Anche tu, Sozou» aggiunse, cogliendo lo sguardo sospettoso del figlio. «Quest’Aoiya è un mortorio, non c’è _una_ cosa interessante da fare neanche mi venisse un colpo. Del resto non mi stupisce, visto che la gestisce quel Buddha.»  
«Aoiya è un albergo» osservò placidamente Toga, assidendosi a gambe incrociate. «Le persone vengono per mangiare e dormire.»  
«Bah, appunto per questo è una noia. Se Buddha e la donnola fossero un po’ più calati nel mondo, vivacizzerebbero il posto. Oggi ‘ste cose fanno i soldi a palate. Su, ora vi insegno un gioco divertente.»  
«E’ un gioco che mostreresti anche a zio Kenshin?» indagò Sozou, diffidente.  
Sano sogghignò.  
«Oh, lo zio Kenshin l’ha visto molte volte. Ha persino giocato con me! E con una fortuna sfacciata…»  
Aprì la scatola e mostrò i dadi, pronto a passare la propria conoscenza alle nuove generazioni.  
  
C’erano sempre quelle voci; sebbene non avesse mai risposto, sentiva che questa era la volta buona. La superficie era vicina. Riusciva a percepirla, solida e sicura, con la certezza di chi abbandona un sogno.  
Si concentrò.  
Pian piano, la luce del sole iniziò a trapelare dalle palpebre, colorando la sua mente di rosso e giallo. Sentì le mani; il viso; i piedi (se fosse riuscito a tirarli fuori dalle coperte, il freddo l’avrebbe sicuramente svegliato).  
_Caldo._  
Ma fu il suono di uno shoji che si chiudeva, secco, a liberarlo.  
All’improvviso era sveglio.  
Aprì gli occhi, affrettandosi a muover le braccia per non rischiare di addormentarsi ancora. Qualcosa sul fianco pizzicò.  
E lui ricordò. Shinta. L’uomo nero. La nagamaki!  
Si tirò su a sedere, forse con troppo entusiasmo perché la testa gli girò, accompagnata una fitta. Lo accolsero una stanza sobria e dorata come un pagliericcio, pochi mobili, una finestra parzialmente schermata sulla destra. Distratto dall’insistente pizzicore del fianco, abbassò lo sguardo e cacciò via le coperte per passarsi in rassegna.  
Qualcuno lo aveva infilato in uno yukata azzurrino, da notte, quasi aperto tant’era morbido il nodo; sotto, una fasciatura fresca e pulita gli proteggeva la vita. Stava per slegarla e guardare, poi ci ripensò, accontentandosi di tastare attraverso il tessuto.  
Sembrava che ci fosse un lungo bozzo in rilievo ― la ferita chiusa con altri punti, senza dubbio: un taglio diagonale sul fianco dal basso verso la spalla, in tutta la sua gloria.  
Richiuse lo yukata, sospirando. Non si sentiva proprio fresco, quello era sicuro. Ma da quanto tempo stava a letto?  
Cercò un segno nella stanza, qualsiasi cosa, ma trovò solo un paio di futon arrotolati nei pressi della finestra. Ed ebbe una reminiscenza.  
Doveva già essersi svegliato, qualche volta.  
Sì, ora che ci pensava ricordava brevi sprazzi, fugaci visioni di volti che si chinavano su di lui e di sua madre che gli parlava, mentre lui guardava di lato… dove dormiva suo padre.  
Era rimasto lì, nella stessa stanza; e c’era anche Shinta. Ma per quanto? Da quanto se n’era andato? Forse era stato lui a chiudere lo shoji e svegliarlo.  
In quel momento ricordò un’altra cosa. La sua forza con la spada, nel cortile dell’Aoiya; la velocità con cui era s'era precipitato a salvarlo.  
_Quel vento… era lui, vero?_  
Era stato magnifico. Kenji non aveva mai visto nulla del genere; neanche Hiko possedeva un'intensità così straordinaria. E pensare che l’aveva tenuta nascosta tutti quegli anni…  
Ah, ma questo sollevava un altro problema. Erano all’Aoiya, vero? Non c’erano paramenti a lutto, vero? Quindi erano tutti salvi, tutto risolto. Tranne una cosa: la sua fuga e l’Hiten.  
Iniziò a sentirsi ansioso. Si coprì metà faccia con una mano, appesantito dalla massa di pensieri che gli si affollavano in testa. Forse dormire non era così male. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto riflettere ― e “prima” era sicuramente meglio che “poi” –– ma saperlo non facilitava le cose.  
In quella faccenda aveva torto marcio. Non per aver voluto imparare l’Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, ma per esser scappato di casa; per aver rischiato la vita.  
Un pungente senso di colpa nei confronti dei suoi genitori.  
Aveva blaterato tanto di maturità e indipendenza e, alla fine, s'era dimostrato quello che era: un ragazzino incapace di gestire le situazioni. Un aspirante eroe abbattuto alla prima difficoltà.  
Guardò il futon di suo padre.  
_Aveva ragione lui, Kenji... non eri pronto, e gliene volevi per questo._  
S'era incaponito nel cercare una dimostrazione, una prova che lo smentisse; e quelli erano i risultati.  
Le parole vorticarono e vorticarono, avviluppandosi nell'oscurità. La diga si ruppe.  
Ricordò.  
I corpi inanimati nella foresta. Un sottobosco insanguinato.  
Il marchio dell'assassinio.  
Si coprì convulsamente la bocca, gli occhi sgranati, piegandosi in due. Non vomitò solo perché non aveva nulla da rendere. Neanche l'anima.  
Che aveva fatto? L'aveva fatto... vero? Fu preso dalla disperazione.  
Sapeva cosa l'aspettava: conosceva bene la storia. Pensò che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardare la sua famiglia; il rimorso per avergli dato un terribile dolore – ma non per aver punito altri, no – lo schiacciò dall'alto come un macigno.  
L'Hiten? La fuga?  
_Problemi_?  
Diritti perduti. L'arroganza non aveva più appigli.  
Con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto cercare di difendersi? Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi punizione, qualsiasi cosa... pur di restare.  
Pur di cancellare tutto.  
Aveva mancato alla parola data. Il suo polso aveva porto il filo tagliente; un imperdonabile fallo in mancanza di coscienza.  
Incredulo, vegetò, riposando la fronte sulle ginocchia. Un silenzio eterno e vuoto, privo di colore.  
_Ma..._  
Levò impercettibilmente il capo, ascoltando qualcosa che non si poteva udire. Un guizzo ocra nel grigiore del mondo.  
Sì, forse c'era qualcos'altro; Shinta e l'averlo difeso... Raccolse l'impulso dolcemente, cercando di attirarlo fuori, di indovinarne la forma. Al primo scorcio se ne ritrasse, spaventato.  
Un pensiero pericoloso, troppo vero sui diritti che certa gente aveva alla vita.  
Bisognoso di una distrazione, cedette e s'avventurò fuori prima che qualcuno potesse costringerlo a convivere coi suoi incubi.  
  
L'avrebbero trovato comunque, pensò, arrancando nel corridoio con le mani incollate al muro. Le sue gambe sembravano argilla, rapide come i bradipi dei libri di Sozou.  
Il pensiero del migliore amico gli strappò un sorriso.  
Anche quei tempi erano perduti, ghiacciati nel freddo che avvolgeva Kyoto. Pentendosi di non aver preso un haori dalla camera, guadagnò il pianerottolo e fissò la stretta scala con occhio terrorizzato. Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Si sentiva già precipitare.  
Mentre cercava di decidere se tornare indietro, alcuni schiamazzi catturarono la sua attenzione. Venivano da una stanza vicina; incuriosito, col cuore che batteva a mille, lasciò le scale e s’addentrò nel corridoio a nord, tendendo le orecchie.  
Giunto davanti a uno shoji un po’ malmesso, si puntellò contro lo stipite e aprì uno spiraglio.  
Quel che vide lo fece spaventare, indignare, emozionare. Prese un respiro forte per non affogare nella marea di sensazioni contraddittorie.  
Dentro c’era zio Sanosuke con tutti i bambini seduti in cerchio, compresi Sozou, Inoi, Shinta e il figlio di Hiko; al centro dell’allegra brigata c’era di tutto, dai calzini ai soldi veri, e in quel mentre Shinta levava il pugnetto per lanciare i dadi. Kenji spalancò lo shoji prima di potersi fermare, sbigottito.  
Cosa ci facevano lì i Sagara?  
Quando lo videro, i giocatori ammutolirono.  
«Che diavolo stai insegnando ai miei fratelli?!»  
«Kenji!» gridarono tutti in coro.  
Shinta balzò in piedi, gli corse incontro e s’aggrappò a una delle sue gambe con la forza di una scimmietta.  
«Kenji-chaan!»  
Era la prima volta che lo incontrava da quel giorno orrendo e la sua vivacità lo sollevò.  
«Hey, Shinta» disse, inginocchiandosi. «Ahi, piano, o mi farai cadere.»  
«Shinta, vieni qua» intervenne Inoi, raccattando il fratellino.  
Quando si fu raddrizzata Kenji esitò, temendo di incontrare i suoi occhi e trovarvi disprezzo, magari paura.  
Lei, invece, gli parlò con gentilezza.  
«Come stai?»  
«Uh» replicò, espressivo. Inoi che non cercava di staccargli la testa? «Bene.»  
«Non si direbbe» interloquì zio Sano, osservandolo con perspicacia. «Non sapevo che fossi stato dimesso.»  
Parlare a lui fu difficile a tutto un altro livello, perché – certo – se ai piccoli non era stato detto niente, era impossibile che Sanosuke ignorasse quello che aveva fatto. Deglutì. Quando trovò il coraggio per smettere di fissare i codini di Inoi, nell'espressione dell'uomo trovò solo divertita indignazione, come se stesse trattando con un monello testardo.  
Si toccò la nuca, sfiorando un vecchio bernoccolo.  
«Infatti» rispose, banale.  
«Hnf. Ci avrei scommesso. Mi ricordo di un altro che a Kyoto ha tagliato i tempi di convalescenza...»  
«Chi, zio?» chiese Toga.  
«Chi, chi?» inquisirono altri bambini.  
«Ma Kenshin, ovviamente. Tale padre, tale figlio, che Buddha ci salvi.»  
«Perché zio Aoshi dovrebbe salvarci?» domandò candidamente Shinta, strappando a Sozou una risata.  
Mentre l'ilarità si espandeva, Kenji sentì una mano di ghiaccio stringergli la gola;  
_tale padre..._  
«U–h, zio–» mormorò, strozzato.  
Del tutto ignara, Inoi posò Shinta a terra e lo interruppe, dandogli un altro motivo per ammutolire. La sua voce era bassa e non disturbò l'atmosfera della stanza. «Sai, Kenji? Qualche giorno fa sono venuti i poliziotti.»  
La sua espressione dovette essere interpretata come un invito a specificare.  
«Hanno ufficializzato la denuncia e altre cose complicate... si sono mossi subito.»

  
Ah, allora Ino sapeva. Sapeva – e sapeva anche la polizia; stupidamente, aveva sperato che gli Oniwabanshu coprissero le sue tracce e che il segreto non uscisse mai dalla famiglia.  
«Meno male, voglio dire, non ne potevo più di dover vivere sotto lo stesso tetto.»  
Kenji si sentì stringere la gola.  
«Dovevi vedere che manette.»  
Oh.  
«E... quando tornano?»  
Non avevano potuto prenderlo perché era incosciente.  
«Come, quando tornano?» Finalmente sua sorella staccò gli occhi dalla mischia di infanti scalmanati e lo degnò di uno sguardo. «Li hanno già presi. Hey, ma ti senti bene?»  
Incerto, Kenji annuì. Poi il significato della risposta decantò, insieme a un orribile sospetto.  
«Hanno preso _chi_ ?»  
Inoi corrugò la fronte. «I criminali che hai catturato, no?»  
I criminali–rapitori–catturato?  
Un sorrisetto maligno piegò le labbra della sorella.  
«Non ce n'era uno che non piagnucolasse nel camminare giù per il sentiero, alla carrozza blindata. Credo che zio Aoshi abbia aggiunto qualcosa al tuo lavoretto, Ken. E ho sentito dire da papà che saranno mandati nel distretto di quel poliziotto, Saito, che indagava sul caso.»  
E Kenji scivolò in terra, sdrucciolando contro la parete come un ubriaco.  
Erano vivi.  
  
Il suo stomaco brontolò, facendo voltare qualcuno.  
«Fame?» commentò Sozou quando Kenji non spiccicò parola.  
Si accorse che lo guardavano.  
Doveva reagire, probabilmente.  
«Uh…»  
Intuitivo, zio Sano allungò un braccio verso un tavolino e gli lanciò qualcosa. «Al volo!»  
In mano a Kenji atterrò un onigiri.  
«Tutto qui?» fece, ritrovando la voce.  
«Hey, le cucine sono di sotto. Qui si consuma.»  
Lo lasciarono mangiare con calma, tornando ai dadi per non creare pressione. Neanche Sozou venne a sederglisi accanto, cosa che gli fece intuire, fra un boccone ruvido e l'altro, che presto avrebbe dovuto porgergli delle scuse.  
Poteva solo immaginare che terzo grado gli avessero fatto.  
_Sono vivi..._  
«Come stai? Tutto intero?» arrivò dallo zio, una volta finito l'onigiri.  
«Abbastanza.»  
«Sicuro di non dover tornare a letto?»  
«Devo correre in bagno, piuttosto.»  
Il lapsus gli guadagnò l'innocente scherno dei bambini.  
«Avete visto mio… mia madre?» aggiunse.  
«Dev’essere giù con Meg, alla stanza del tè. L’Aoiya è stato chiuso fino a pochi giorni fa, c’è ancora poca gente. Se vuoi te le chiamo.»  
«No, vado io. Grazie.»  
«Non vorrai fare le scale in quello stato.»  
Lo squadrò, sostenuto.  
«Sì, parlo con te. E sì, credo di parlare con un moccolo che barcolla per i corridoi.»  
Kenji si trovò issato in spalla in un batter d’occhio, sapientemente poggiato sul fianco destro.  
«Mettimi giù!» ruggì.  
Nella stanza, i bambini ridacchiavano. Gli venisse un colpo, non si sarebbe fatto trovare in spalla allo zietto. Non dopo aver combattuto contro una nagamaki.  
Per fortuna la sorte ebbe pietà.  
Appena fuori della stanza, due voci femminili annunciarono l’arrivo di sua madre e della zia Megumi.  
  
Durante la visita continuò a guardare sua madre, il ritrovarsi più dolce dopo la verità.  
Zia Okon era gentile e simpatica, ma troppo raffinata per sostituirla (e non lo diceva con malizia: come figura materna preferiva di gran lunga quella spigliata, calorosa e anche un po’ violenta di Kaoru Himura).  
Nel momento stesso in cui zio Sano l’aveva posato a terra, gli era corsa incontro e l’aveva abbracciato fino a soffocarlo. Quindi l’aveva sollevato di peso e riportato in camera, ordinando a zia Megumi di seguirli.  
Il gelido stetoscopio si staccò dal suo petto, sparendo nella borsa di pelle.  
«Cuore e polmoni sono sani. Ora controlliamo la ferita. Stenditi qui, per favore.»  
Sentire la zia così professionale lo faceva ridere, ma obbedì. E lo spettacolo non fu dei migliori.  
Cos’avevano da sorridere quelle vecchie megere? Il suo fianco aveva un aspetto orribile; una cima di carne cucita e infarcita.  
«Va molto meglio» fu l’olimpica sentenza. «Fra un mesetto sarai come nuovo. Rimarrà la cicatrice però, ti avverto.»  
«Meglio una cicatrice che non aver niente da cicatrizzare» commentò sua madre, cupa. Lì per lì Kenji non ci fece caso, troppo costernato.  
«Come _nuovo_ ? Uno schifo, vorrai dire!»  
Zia Megumi strinse le labbra, accademica. «Signorino, avresti dovuto ammirarti il primo giorno. Puoi considerarti fortunato.»  
Kenji deglutì.  
«Bah.»  
Fu quando la fasciatura fu rimessa a posto, la zia uscita e tutto silenzioso che si accorse della postura rigida di sua madre, inginocchiata accanto al futon.  
La guardò, colto da un cattivo presagio.  
«Mamma?»  
«Dunque» disse lei, guardando fuori della finestra «ti senti bene.»  
«Sì. Solo… un po’ debole, ma passerà.»  
«Strascichi di avventure mozzafiato, vero?» Volse il capo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, e il suo cipiglio confermò che la conversazione era seria. «E’ questo che volevi dire?»  
«N-no, io―»  
Lo schiaffo arrivò senza preavviso, aperto e accurato. Gli schizzò la testa all’indietro, facendo riverberare tutti i suoni.  
Stordito, si piegò sul fianco, boccheggiando.  
Non era la prima volta che lo colpiva, no ― era sempre stato irrequieto oltre misura. Negli anni aveva affinato la tecnica per prendere tutta la guancia e far quasi schizzare gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
Stavolta faceva ancora più male, perché sapeva di meritarlo.  
La cercò di sottecchi. Trovò lacrime e un tremito.  
« _Giura_ che non lo farai mai più.»  
«Io―»  
«Né io né tuo padre ti abbiamo insegnato a comportarti così! E’ questo il modo di emularlo? Scappando di casa dopo un litigio, come lui col suo maestro, per non farti vedere e sentire mai più?! Rispondimi, Kenji!»  
Abbassò gli occhi, sentendosi ribollire di vergogna.  
«Avevi intenzione di tornare dopo quindici anni, come lui?»  
«Aoshi...»  
«Non è una buona ragione» tagliò corto sua madre, alzando la voce. «Non importa se pensavi che ti avremmo trovato presto! Tu non sai cos’abbiamo provato tuo padre ed io non trovandoti più, senza sapere dov’eri, come stavi… Tuo padre s’è sforzato a tal punto che fino a tre giorni fa zoppicava!»  
La perdita delle coordinate.  
« _Papà_ ?»  
«Sì.»  
«Zoppicare, ma―»  
«Sì! E tu pensavi―tu volevi davvero―»  
«No!» esclamò, interrompendola. « _No_ . Non volevo stare via per sempre.»  
«E quanto allora, _maestà_ ?»  
«Neanche... un anno.»  
« _Ah_ .»  
Nascose gli occhi sotto la frangia. Fino a questo punto arrivava la sua immaturità...  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Meno male.»  
«Ma non ripeto mai lo stesso errore» mormorò.  
Sua madre ingoiò ciò che stava per dire e si ricompose, ripiegando le braccia sulle gambe.  
«Farai altre stupidaggini del genere, in futuro?»  
«No.»  
«Lo giuri?»  
Lasciò che i suoi occhi dicessero il resto.  
E finalmente lei lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte, passandogli le mani fra i capelli, baciandolo sulla fronte.  
«Grazie per Shinta» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Ora piangeva. «Grazie. Ma non rischiare mai più così. Ti voglio troppo bene per perderti, Kenji.»  
Pensò che non poteva prometterglielo. Troppi pericoli aspettavano, affilando gli artigli... tacque e affondò il naso nella stoffa profumata della sua spalla, lasciandosi cullare.  
Riaffiorò un pensiero del risveglio. Sì, i pericoli aspettavano... e lui...  
«Mamma?»  
«Mh?»  
«Dov’è papà?»  
Non era proprio come suo padre, nonostante tutto.  
  
Kenshin aspirò l’aria di Kyoto, frizzante anche nel primo pomeriggio.  
Faceva piacere essere di nuovo all'aperto. Posò il secchio coi fiori davanti alla tomba, notando che qualcun altro aveva lasciato dei segni d’affetto: crisantemi freschi, gialli e rossi; a detta di Misao comparivano varie volte l’anno.  
Sorrise, giunse le mani e pregò in silenzio, circondato dal cinguettio dei passeri.  
_Tomoe… grazie per aver protetto mio figlio. Sono certo c’entri anche tu, vero?_  
Gli sembrò che le piante stormissero in risposta, portando un riverbero della sua bella voce. Ma forse era soltanto il vento.  
_Chissà perché, alla fine, tutto riporta a Kyoto._  
Ma Tomoe non rispose. Kenshin lasciò i fiori insieme agli altri e se ne andò.  
«Tornerò presto» disse. «Spero che tu sia felice.»  
E poté sentirla ricambiare il sorriso, vicina e lontana.  
Sulla via del ritorno comprò i dolci preferiti di Inoi e Shinta, attardandosi per osservare il mondo multicolore e irriconoscibile del mercato.  
Per tutti gli dèi, durante la sua gioventù andare al mercato era la cosa più divertente del mondo ― adesso era paragonabile a una battaglia. Evitò per un pelo i gomiti di una signora imbestialita e si defilò, contento di raggiungere la strada un po’ più tranquilla dell’Aoiya.  
Una volta entrato notò la presenza di alcuni estranei. Onesti clienti, naturalmente; salutò la signora Omasu e proseguì.  
Nel corridoio principale trovò Shiro, munito di stampella, e si fermò a parlare. Sia lui sia Kuro si stavano riprendendo bene, disse l'uomo; chi preoccupava di più era Okina, perché il vecchio testardo aveva i suoi anni e s’era preso una bella batosta.  
«Ma se conosco la sua pellaccia, presto tornerà a comandarci tutti.»  
Kenshin s’allontanò, scuotendo la testa e lasciandolo alla sua ghiotta sghignazzata.  
«Oro…»  
Se non altro, dagli ultimi giorni si andava diffondendo il buonumore. Le cose tornavano alla normalità e presto anche lui e la sua famiglia sarebbero tornati a Tokyo. Ne avrebbe parlato con Kaoru, sì. Era ora, ormai.  
Ma gli altri sembravano tutti spariti e davanti alle scale gli passò la voglia di cercarli. Avrebbe preso ancora una boccata d’aria in giardino.  
Non fu un’idea grandiosa, in realtà, perché appena messovi piede rivide il ciliegio dove suo figlio era stato quasi decapitato; e trovò Hiko.  
«Kenshin» salutò lui, inclinando sobriamente il capo.  
Lo raggiunse, incuriosito.  
Il suo vecchio maestro se ne stava nei pressi della ricostruita fontana, le braccia incrociate. Il suo mantello svolazzava piano nella brezza.  
E, sorpresa delle sorprese, sotto indossava non il classico abbigliamento a gi e pantaloni, bensì un kimono nero decorato da un dragone a filo d’argento.  
«Che ci fate ancora qui? E quel vestito?»  
Facile notare la sua irritazione.  
«Come al solito sei un esempio di educazione. Vorresti che me ne andassi da casa mia?»  
«Casa vostra? L’ _Aoiya_ ?»  
Aoshi doveva essere impazzito.  
«Ho sposato Okon degli Oniwabanshu, hai già dimenticato?»  
Ah già. Sì, aveva dimenticato.  
Del resto, la cosa era abbastanza incredibile da giustificare il sospetto di uno scherzo.  
«D’estate torniamo su, ma per Kazuma l’inverno qui è migliore.»  
«Il volere divino è davvero imperscrutabile» commentò Kenshin, divertito.  
Hiko non lo sapeva, ma nei pochi anni passati insieme il suo metodico sarcasmo aveva sviluppato in lui una vena d’ironia sotterranea. Ogni tanto riaffiorava. Quel che si dice una lama a doppio taglio, heh.  
«Cosa vorresti dire?» ringhiò Hiko.  
«Non avrei mai detto che la signora Okon avesse tanto da espiare in questa vita.»  
Alla vista della grossa vena violacea sulla sua tempia, fu lì per ridere. Ma forse non era il caso. Il vecchio maestro gli aveva piazzato una mano sulla spalla, quasi polverizzandogliela.  
«Ne riparleremo più tardi, _Kenshin_ » lo informò, a denti stretti. «Intanto rinforza il tuo cuore di cinquantenne…»  
«Quarantunenne, prego!»  
«…perché arriva il tuo pargoletto prodigio. Il maestro lascia il posto al padre. Ci vediamo.»  
Kenshin non rispose neppure. Alle sue parole s’era voltato, setacciando il giardino con gli occhi.  
Ed eccolo, il suo Kenji.  
Lo fissava da uno shoji, alla fine della veranda, un po’ pallido ma dritto e con un haori nero troppo grosso sullo yukata azzurro, sui capelli sciolti.  
S’era svegliato, finalmente.  
L’haori lo faceva sembrare più piccolo. Provò un moto di tenerezza.  
Ma, resistendo alla tentazione di precipitarsi, Kenshin prese un profondo respiro, gli sorrise e si avviò verso di lui.  
Suo figlio, irrigidita la mascella, incontrò il suo sguardo con decisione e fece altrettanto.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto rimanere in camera a riposare. Dopo la breve camminata e la visita e la discussione con sua madre era stanco, ma non abbastanza da mettersi l’anima in pace. Dalla finestra aveva visto suo padre far ritorno all’albergo.  
Era uscito subito.  
Quando lo vide parlare con Hiko si fermò, osservandolo in cerca dei segni di un corpo stanco.  
No, non sprizzava vitalità, ma sembrava sano. Il riposo doveva essere stato un ottimo balsamo (come diceva sempre lui stesso).  
Era _lui_ piuttosto a far pena, adesso. Kenji Himura che barcollava.  
Meno male che i suoi seguaci non potevano vederlo.  
In quel momento Hiko s’accorse di lui e posò una mano sulla spalla di suo padre. Kenji s’irrigidì. Il grande momento. Suo padre lo individuò poco dopo e fissò con insistenza.  
_No, non distogliere lo sguardo._  
Strinse forte lo stipite della porta. _Calmati. Andrà bene, come con la mamma._  
Ma sapeva che stavolta c’era molto di più in gioco, perché sua madre non aveva parlato dell’Hiten Mitsurugi e a lei non aveva mai detto “fai pena”, “ti odio” o altre frasi da perfetto stronzo.  
Ah, e poi c’era la faccenda del ceffone… suo padre non l’aveva mai colpito, neanche una volta (e forse era per questo che era venuto su così arrogante, a detta della mamma). Sospettava però che, quando l’avesse visto e gli avesse riferito che voleva continuare con Hiko, il brav’uomo avrebbe cambiato idea.  
La prospettiva sinceramente lo terrorizzava. Quanto avrebbe fatto male?  
_Tanto_ , si rispose, avviandosi nella sua direzione. E non intendeva fisicamente.  
Suo padre sorrideva.  
Si fermò a un paio di passi da lui, accennando un sorriso e distogliendo gli occhi.  
«Papà.»  
«Ben svegliato, Kenji.»  
  
Sembrava sano. Debole ma sano, come lui dopo tante prove di spada.  
Il cuore gli si strinse. Non avrebbe voluto questo, per suo figlio. Non la spada, non il sangue… ma, evidentemente, il destino aveva altri progetti.  
Trattenne un sospiro.  
Sarebbe andata bene, si disse. Era pronto a guidarlo; i tempi stavano cambiando. Sarebbe andata bene…  
In quel momento notò che il viso di Kenji assumeva una colorazione scarlatta, con una sola macchia più scura sulla guancia sinistra ― un momento, la forma era familiare. Ah. Ma certo. Piegò le labbra, impietosito. Kaoru doveva esserci andata pesante.  
E l’aria bastonata di Kenji, appena pepata di cocciutaggine, confermava i suoi sospetti.  
«Sei sveglio da molto?» chiese, dispiaciuto di non poterlo consolare subito.  
«Un po’.»  
«Zia Megumi ti ha già visitato? Come ti senti?»  
Quella domanda gli strappò un’occhiata fugace. «Sì, mi ha già visitato. Sto bene.»  
«Bene.»  
«…»  
«Eh.»  
«E… tu?»  
Oh.  
«Bene» sorrise. «Molto meglio, grazie.»  
Poi scese il silenzio. Carico di tensione crescente. Kenji seguitava ad evitare i suoi occhi, muovendo senza soluzione di continuità le braccia nelle maniche troppo larghe dell’haori, che gli nascondeva le dita.  
Kenshin infilò a sua volta le braccia nel gi e trattenne un sospiro. Dritti al sodo, allora.  
«Papà―»  
«Passeggia un po’ con me» lo interruppe, scendendo dalla veranda. Da lì poté vederlo in pieno viso. «Vuoi?»  
Suo figlio si morse un labbro, atteggiamento tipico di quand’era molto nervoso.  
«Hm.»  
  
Il tono di suo padre era cambiato. Primo, lui non interrompeva mai nessuno, secondo l’aveva guardato con un cipiglio che poco lasciava all’immaginazione.  
Scese al livello del giardino, sedendosi prima di buttar giù le gambe (che pena, che pena, Kenji!) e lo raggiunse. La vista dei ciliegi gli provocò un brivido, così si concentrò sulla schiena dell’uomo che lo precedeva.  
Presto lo avrebbe raggiunto in altezza. Faceva uno strano effetto.  
La domanda vera però era… lo avrebbe raggiunto in bravura? Gli sarebbe stato permesso? E cosa avrebbe fatto in caso contrario?  
A quel punto suo padre aggirò la fontanella ed entrò nella parte più graziosa del giardino, fermandosi presso il laghetto delle carpe, dove alcuni arbusti e un piccolo tempio creavano un ambiente più chiuso. Lo attese lì.  
Kenji strinse i denti.  
_Coraggio. Via il dente, via il dolore._  
«D’accordo. Visto che sembri impaziente di discutere, discutiamo.»  
Lo vide muovere le maniche col gesto di chi si libera di un impedimento, coprire la breve distanza che li separava ― Kenji aspirò con asprezza ― e levare un braccio.  
Chiuse forte gli occhi, aspettando il colpo.  
Che non arrivò.  
Socchiuse le palpebre, sbirciando. Suo padre lo guardava con un’espressione tra il funereo e l’arrabbiato, la mano ancora per aria. La abbassò lentamente, lasciandola cadere contro il fianco.  
Sembrava irritato per non esser riuscito a schiaffeggiarlo.  
«Ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare.»  
Kenji abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, mordendosi le labbra.  
«E lo sai perché?»  
La sua bocca era secca. «Per testardaggine» rispose, «per impreparazione… e per salvare Shinta.»  
Suo padre annuì. «E che cos’hai da dire?»  
«Che mi dispiace… per la prima. Mi vergogno per la seconda. Ma non mi pentirò mai della terza.»  
Suo padre tentennò, poi annuì ancora.  
«Scapperai ancora?»  
Scosse la testa. «No. Lo giuro.»  
La risposta fu pungente: «Come l’ultima volta?»  
Fece una smorfia.  
«L’altra volta ho voluto fare il furbo, giocando sulle parole… perché l’Hiten non era e non è un gioco, per me» ecco, aveva introdotto l’argomento. «Ma è stata l’unica. Ho imparato la lezione. Non―» merda, e adesso perché gli mancava la voce?  
«Tornerai a casa?»  
Ah, no. Quella era una domanda a doppio fondo.  
«Vorrei» si limitò a dire, guardandolo finalmente dritto in faccia. Non voleva rinunciare. Non voleva…  
«Tu non tornerai più dal mio vecchio maestro.»  
La replica giunse come un fulmine a ciel sereno, secca e perentoria. Raramente suo padre dava degli ordini: ma quando lo faceva non c’era via di scampo.  
E lui, che cosa doveva fare? Voleva tornare a casa e desiderava continuare con l’Hiten. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino ai quindici anni prima di conciliare le due cose?  
Deglutì, cercando di decidere in fretta.  
Ma suo padre non gli lasciò tempo di riflettere, ponendogli un’ultima, umiliante domanda.  
«Kenji, dimmi un’ultima cosa.»  
Vagamente incuriosito, sebbene deluso (e la stanchezza lo rendeva debole), Kenji tornò a guardarlo.  
«Prima non ti ho schiaffeggiato. Dimostra di essere una persona matura e dimmi se ho fatto bene.»  
Si sentì avvampare daccapo, tra l’irato e lo spaventato.  
Oh, non era giusto… lo metteva con le spalle al muro. Non c'era che una risposta.  
_«Tu non sai cos’abbiamo provato tuo padre ed io non trovandoti più!»_  
«Kenji?»  
«No» accennò un diniego. «Hai fatto male. Me lo merito.»  
Si strozzò sull’ultima parte, perché la mano di suo padre era già alzata e in movimento.  
Strinse i denti.  
Poi giunse il contatto, ma lento, morbido, e si ritrovò a guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli copriva con delicatezza i segni lasciati dalla madre. Subito dopo le dita calde e ruvide gli scivolavano sulla nuca, attirandolo a un petto che conosceva bene.  
«Ti chiedo scusa anch’io» gli fu sussurrato, «per come ti ho trattato in quegli ultimi giorni…»  
Kenji si rilassò, allentando stretta convulsa sui bordi dell’haori.  
«Ti voglio bene. Per favore, non dire mai più che preferisco tuo fratello o tua sorella a te. Io tengo a voi in modo eguale.»  
Dannazione. Stava cominciando a piangere.  
_Smettila, Kenji Himura. Smettila, smettila!_  
Suo padre gli accarezzò i capelli. «Per me non esiste niente di più prezioso di voi e vostra madre. Quindi non sprecare la tua vita… non buttare via gli affetti sinceri. Sono le uniche cose importanti.»  
«Non ho intenzione di farlo» mormorò.  
E ricambiò timidamente l’abbraccio.  
«Bene.» Una pausa. «Ma per Hiko non cambio idea. Se vorrai sapere qualcosa, chiederai a me.»  
Uh?  
Aveva sentito bene? Aveva―  
«Mi _insegnerai_ ?» chiese, scioccato, sentendosi stupido mentre formulava la domanda (perché non era semplicemente possibile che suo padre intendesse in _quel_ senso). E invece lui annuì, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. «Tu? Dimostrerai per me? Ti _allenerai_ con me?»  
Non poteva essere vero. Non ci credeva.  
E invece suo padre annuiva ancora, dandogli un paio di buffetti in testa.  
«Forse non sarò in grado di dimostrare proprio tutto, lo sai, ma credo che basterà spiegare. O no?»  
E, tra l’incredulità e lo stupore, Kenji sentì un sorriso farsi strada sulla sua faccia. Lo nascose. Un segreto ancora li divideva, un segreto che avrebbe potuto attendere molti anni... e non voleva che lo intuisse. Forse non sarebbe mai uscito dall'ombra in cui era nato.  
Era disposto a compiere persino quel passo, per lui...  
«E così» una voce commossa nei suoi capelli «io sarei il tuo modello?»  
Arrossì.  
«Mollami―»  
«Perché?»  
«Ci stanno guardando tutti.»  
«E allora?»  
E difatti non lo mollò, mentre facce note sbucavano da ogni dove ― le finestre, la veranda, persino i cespugli del giardino, ululando e applaudendo.  
Seguitò ad opporsi, implorando ossigeno quando sua madre arrivò in rinforzo con baci e minacce. Ma le sue parole non rispecchiavano la felicità che gli si leggeva in volto, lo sapeva.  
Sì, il mostro non sarebbe uscito dall'ombra.  
Il suo cuore era sicuro in mezzo a loro.  
«Bentornato, Kenji.»

 


	15. Epilogo - I figli della pace (e i loro genitori)

 

“ _Isogaba maware.”_

_Chi va piano va sano e lontano_

**Proverbio giapponese (e non solo)**

 

Due mesi dopo, levati i punti e guarita la ferita sul fianco, Kenji era impegnato ad analizzarsi alla luce fredda dell’inverno di Tokyo, seduto contro il muro della palestra.

«Piantala di sfogliarti quella crosta e renditi utile» esclamò Kaoru, in assetto da insegnamento. «In casa mancano miso e salsa di soia.»

«Non è già uscito papà?»

«Per la legna.»

«E io che posso farci?»

«Puoi farci che, se non vai, stasera non c’è niente per cena.»

«Cucinavi tu?»

Sua madre strinse gli occhi. Con la scusa che poteva di nuovo sfuggirle, se ne stava approfittando un po’ troppo.

«Kenji…»

S'alzò, chiudendo il gi verde e spolverandosi gli hakama. «E va bene, d’accordo.»

«Cos’è quel muso lungo? Avanti, _marsch_. Muovi gli stecchini!» e gli picchettò i polpacci col piatto della shinai.

«Il miso pesa» protestò lui, allontanandosi. «E poi sono troppo occupato per queste cose.»

 

Kaoru sentì un guizzo al nervo sopraciliare e non ebbe bisogno di toccarsi per sapere che aveva un’espressione asimmetrica (assassina) sul viso.

«Ma davvero?»

 

Lo stava scimmiottando. Certo era ritta sull’ingresso della palestra, le braccia incrociate.

Si permise un sogghigno e vide Shinta arrivare a razzo dalla casa, con Inoi e alcune sue amichette che osservavano dalla cucina.

«Kenji-chan!»

«Ciao tappo.» Lasciò che gli si attaccasse alle gambe. «Inoi e le altre Oniwawwa non ti fanno giocare? Spero non stiano provando una nuova ricetta. L’ultima era degna del veleno di Okina.»

E indirizzò un sorrisetto con tanto di saluto alla sorella, scura in volto. Da quand’era stata a Kyoto s’era infatuata della disciplina degli Oniwabanshu, come lui aveva notato a cuor (ingenuamente) leggero; poi aveva coinvolto tutte quelle sceme delle sue amiche. Inutile dire che si divertiva un mondo a prenderle in giro.

Non guardatelo male: aveva cominciato solo dopo aver rischiato la buccia a causa dei loro biscotti.

«Voglio venire con te» dichiarò Shinta, tirandogli una manica.

«Con me?» Poté scorgere un gesto preoccupato di sua madre. «Io vado al mercato. Roba noiosa.»

«Non è noiosa.»

Un’occhiata e seppe che avevano il permesso. Davanti a quella dimostrazione di fiducia salì la voglia di far compere.

«Allora dammi la mano, fratellino.»

Se lo tirò dietro, marciando con baldanza fuori di casa.

 

Il carrellino a ruote incappò nell’ennesimo buco e Kenshin dovette balzar fuori della sua portata per non rimetterci la caviglia.

La legna legata sul piccolo, umile mezzo di trasporto (una “creazione moderna”, a detta del farabu―del venditore che gliel’aveva rifila―venduto) protestò, scivolando leggermente a lato.

Sospirò e liberò tutto dalla buca. Poi, controllati i cordami, proseguì. Aveva ancora una casa da visitare, quella mattina.

«Buongiorno, signor Himura.»

«Oro? Buongiorno.»

Era un tizio del vicinato, padre di un'amichetta di Inoi. Vestito da contadino, una matita dietro l’orecchio, trasportava fascine di paglia.

«La vedo in forma.»

«Non c’è male, proprio no, grazie» rispose.

«Ah, vedo, vedo. Riconosco ancora la falcata di un giovanotto ― se non l’avessi vista in faccia, l’avrei scambiata per quel bellimbusto di suo figlio!»

_Oro._

«Signor Togu, mi prende in giro.»

«Affatto» esclamò quello, un po’ brillo, allontanandosi. «Stia attento alle ragazze, signor Himura. Se la credono Kenji, la rincorreranno fino in capo al Giappone!»

_Oroo._

«Gra…zie» fece, esterrefatto.

Kenji rincorso dalle ragazze? Questa era nuova.

Rimuginando divertito sulla notizia (suo figlio non era ancora entrato in quella fase, apparentemente), voltò l’angolo e raggiunse la casa di Yahiko con la falcata che il vicino aveva appena ammirato.

Giovane? Non esageriamo. Fiducioso? Perché no.

Si sentiva bene, nello spirito perlomeno. E da poco c’era una ragione in più per essere felici.

Entrò nel piccolo cortile, bussando sulla porta aperta e trovando subito una donna graziosa con un bambino. «Buongiorno, Tsubame. Yahiko non c’è?»

«Oh, salve, signor Kenshin» sorrise lei, smettendo di spazzare. «Yahiko è sul retro, sta recuperando la palla di Shinya. Vuole che glielo chiami?»

«Non fa niente. Volevo solo―»

«Zio Kenshin, la tua legna sta codendo» disse Shinya, indicando lo scassato carrello alle sue spalle.

«Oro?»

«Shinya-chan, si dice “cadendo”, non “codendo”» corresse Tsubame.

In quel momento Yahiko Myojin emerse dallo stretto retro dell’abitazione stringendo sottobraccio una scala e una palla di cuoio. «Hey Kenshin! Come va?»

«Bene, grazie» rispose lui dalla pila di legna, stringendo le corde.

«Hmm. Sembri più contento del solito. Oserei quasi dire raggiante. Cos’è, Kenji ha saltato di dieci metri, stavolta?»

Incapace di trattenersi, Kenshin scoppiò in una risata rassegnata.

Rincorso dalle ragazze, raggiante… che altro? Doveva proprio avercelo scritto in faccia.

«Ti ringrazio, Yahiko» _anche se forse dovrei offendermi._ «No, Kenji non c’entra stavolta. Kaoru ed io volevamo invitarvi a un tè, se non avete impegni.»

«Oggi?»

«Sì, questo pomeriggio. Sano e Megumi hanno detto che verranno. Ma se avete altro da fare…»

«No, siamo liberi. E se anche non lo fossimo ci libereremmo, lo sai» aggiunse Yahiko, riponendo la scala contro il fianco della casa.

Kenshin sorrise.

«Una festa?» domandò Shinya, gli occhi già brillanti. «Perché? Chi compie gli anni?»

«Nessuno. Non proprio.»

«Uh?» fece Yahiko, avvicinandosi a Tsubame. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Sì, cosa si festeggia, signor Kenshin?»

«Questo è un segreto.»

 

Lo stesso pomeriggio, con gli stomaci quasi vuoti (in previsione di chissà quale festino), gli ospiti si ritrovarono sulla porta della palestra Kamiya Kasshin.

I Sagara sulla destra, i Myojin sulla sinistra, vi fu un attimo di silenzio.

«Heilà.»

«Ciao.»

«Ota non è venuto?»

«Alla fine no» rispose Megumi. «Dice di aver riscoperto la vita campestre. E' salito sul treno per Shinshu.»

«Peccato» disse Tsubame, posandosi una mano sulla guancia.

Ma altri convenevoli furono poco cerimoniosamente interrotti da Sanosuke il quale, chinatosi in avanti, li scrutò uno a uno con aria cospiratoria.

«Ma voi avete capito perché siamo qui?»

I bambini e Tsubame scossero la testa, mentre Yahiko s'incupiva.

«Io spero solo che non abbia cucinato Kaoru.»

«Non preoccuparti, ci abbiamo pensato io e papà» ribatté una voce sbucata dal nulla.

Si voltarono; l’uscio era socchiuso.

«Ciao Kenji!» esclamò Souzo.

«Ciao. Oh, c’è anche Nyannya.»

«Oi, rosso, mio figlio si chiama Shinya» brontolò Yahiko, rimpiangendo di non aver portato Shinuchi (o anche una bokken… ma poteva sempre recuperarne un esemplare).

Gli fu risposto con un inchino irriverente, cui si aggiunse la risata di Souzo.

«Avanti, entrate, è tutto pronto.»

«Hey, Kenji… tu lo sai?» insistette Sano.

Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, a metà fra la strada e il cortile. «So cosa?»

«Il motivo della festa. Ci siamo spaccati le cervella, ma niente.»

Spallucce. «Mi venisse un colpo se lo so. Mamma e papà sono strani da un paio di giorni, all’inizio pensavo per i nuovi iscritti… ma la palestra non li ha mai fatti canticchiare.» Non fu difficile vederlo reprimere un brivido. «Ieri ho visto la mamma indossare il kimono da sposa con aria estatica, in camera sua. E mangia come una locusta.»

Yahiko rimase a bocca aperta, scarmigliato. Poi qualcosa parve risollevarlo.

«Beh, se non ha cucinato lei, almeno sappiamo che non è arrivata la nostra ora.»

Il commento strappò sorrisi malvagi, compreso quello di Kenji, che li invitò a entrare. «Piuttosto, se c’è qualcuno che dovrebbe saperlo quella sei tu, zia Meg. Non vi dite sempre tutto, tra signore?»

Lei arricciò le labbra e non disse niente, entrando per prima con passo imperiale.

«Oh, pazienza, lo sapremo presto» sentenziò Sanosuke. «Se cantano non può esser così male, no?»

E difatti non lo era giacché mezz’ora dopo, tra dolci e notizie e pettegolezzi del vicinato, gli Himura proposero un brindisi al loro nuovo figlio.

Vi fu un attimo di silenzio.

Poi, tra congratulazioni, sorpresa e risate per la costernazione stampata sui visi dei figli già nati (Kenji era persino inciampato a faccia in giù nel piatto dei fagioli rossi), l’allegra brigata festeggiò, dimenticando beghe e dispiaceri.

 

Il sole tramontava quando l’ultimo avanzo fu spazzolato (da Kaoru) e l’ultimo piatto lavato e riposto (da Kenshin). L’uomo si terse la fronte, positivamente esausto, ed entrò nella saletta da pranzo dove trovò Inoi impegnata a pulire alla bell’e meglio il pavimento.

Dietro di lei, in un angolo, Shinta s’era addormentato.

«Inoi, dov’è tuo fratello? No, non questo» aggiunse, ridendo quando il piccolo cominciò a masticare dolci immaginari.

«Fuori.»

«Gli avevo detto di pulire.»

«Lo so, ma ha preso i piatti ed è sparito.»

«I piatti li ha portati a me.» La spettinò con gentilezza. «Lascia stare. Facciamo domani.»

«D’accordo.»

Si appoggiò contro la sua gamba e gli abbracciò la vita, ancora troppo bassa per arrivare più in alto. Kenshin sorrise. Col fiocco un po’ storto e il naso sporco di cioccolato, la sua bambina era adorabile.

La prese in braccio e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

«Papà!»

«Oro? Adesso protesti anche tu?»

Lei ci pensò per bene, rossa nella penombra delle lanterne, poi scosse la testa e ricambiò.

Più tardi, sbrigate altre faccende, andò a darle la buonanotte. Rimboccò bene le coperte a Shinta e osservò entrambi, soddisfatto. Una volta in corridoio vide che Kaoru lo aspettava in camera, col lume acceso.

Non vedeva l’ora di raggiungerla.

«Ma prima recuperiamo l’ultimo.»

Qualche tempo dopo il brindisi, una sorpresa per tutti tranne che per Megumi («Lo sapevo che questa volpe nascondeva qualcosa» ― Sano), Kenji era sparito. Gli sembrava di ricordarlo mentre trascinava fuori Souzo…

Pensò che a volte, quando credeva di non essere visto, cambiava. Il suo sguardo vagava lontano, perso dietro l'ombra cupa di un temporale.

Forse il viso che mostrava ogni giorno non era una maschera, si disse. Forse la perturbazione veniva dal riaffiorare di brutti ricordi. Sapeva quanto potesse essere forte il carattere di un adolescente.

Uscito di casa, lo individuò nello spiazzo antistante la palestra; impugnava la spada usucapita ad Hiko e si muoveva nelle forme armoniose del più bel kata del Kamiya Kasshin, con i bagliori delle lanterne cittadine alle spalle, appena sopra il muro di cinta.

Rimase ad osservarlo. La sua coda mandava riflessi ramati, mentre il suo corpo eseguiva i movimenti con ferreo controllo. Uno spettacolo preoccupante e affascinante.

Se solo fosse rimasto un bambino per sempre. Se solo non avesse amato in quel modo l’Hiten Mitsurugi, accontentandosi dello stile materno. Era stata necessaria una grande dose di rassegnazione per iniziare ad istruirlo. Dopo aver rifiutato in passato le richieste di Yahiko, Kenshin non si sentiva molto onesto.

Ma ormai era tardi per vacillare.

E la felicità che coglieva negli occhi di Kenji, nonostante tutto...

All’improvviso, l’aria mutò.

_Arriva._

Si scansò quanto bastava per evitare il colpo. Con una mano gli bloccò la fronte, mentre la spada vibrava un fendente a vuoto sul legno.

Lo sguardo in risposta fu minaccioso.

«’Cidenti. Non ancora.»

«Non ti sembra un po’ tardi per questo? Sarai stanco.»

«No, sono stato attento a non abbuffarmi.» Kenji saltò giù dalla veranda per recuperare una lanterna spenta. La agganciò alla punta della sakabato, poi si volse sogghignando. «Scommetto che invece Inoi rotolava.»

Kenshin corrugò la fronte. «Quando la smetterai di tormentare tua sorella…»

«Devo pur allenarmi per il nuovo arrivo, no?»

Lo guardò rinfoderare la spada.

«Sei geloso?» chiese, divertito.

«Certo che no! Solo sorpreso. Pensavo che almeno a me l’avreste detto.»

«Se l’avessimo fatto, sarebbe andato a monte lo scopo della festa, non trovi? E poi anch’io e tua madre lo sapevamo da poco.»

«Lo so, vi fate gli occhi dolci dall'altroieri» bofonchiò Kenji, ficcando le mani sui fianchi.

«Oro. Pensavo di farglieli da quattordici anni.»

Era divertente prenderlo in giro.

«Dai, vieni» disse, invitandolo al chiuso. «Ho messo su l’acqua per un tè.»

«Lo sai che il tè non mi fa dormire.»

Lo shoji si richiuse ugualmente alle loro spalle.

Kenshin volse la schiena al figlio e tolse il bollitore dal piccolo fornello a carbone, quello dove Kaoru cuoceva il pesce.

«Hai ragione.» Recuperò qualcosa dalla vecchia, bassa credenza. «E chissà quante altre cose mi dimenticherò di te, col nuovo fratellino.»

Gli posò davanti un piatto: l’ultima cosa rimasta del festino.

Poi si versò l’acqua bollente nella tazza, osservando con la coda dell’occhio mentre Kenji passava dallo sconcertato all’estatico. Per un attimo, chiaro: guai farsi vedere contenti come scolaretti.

«Un takoyaki!»

«Salvato apposta per te.»

«…Grazie.»

Messaggio ricevuto? Sulla sua bocca e negli occhi concentrati danzavano i segni di un sorriso represso.

«Lo sai» osservò, cominciando a soffiare sulla tazza mentre il silenzio della notte avvolgeva la casa e la città, «quando la mamma era incinta di te, non c’era giorno che tu le dessi pace. Ti muovevi e ti agitavi. Oro, una volta dormiva dietro di me e mi hai dato un calcio a metà schiena. Bello forte.»

Provò il tè e lo trovò troppo caldo. Il fuocherello della cucina s’abbassò leggermente, gettando ombre tremolanti sui mobili.

Kenji sogghignò.

«Inoi invece era calma. Troppo, tanto che per qualche tempo abbiamo temuto… che non nascesse viva. E Shinta aveva sempre il singhiozzo; un goloso annunciato.»

Avvertì un’involontaria ondata di nostalgia per quei giorni così vicini e così lontani, quando tutto era nuovo e Kaoru non l’aveva ancora reso padre, o quando Kenji gli arrivava appena alle ginocchia. Era una nostalgia stemperata alla felicità, naturalmente; insieme a nuovi problemi erano (e sarebbero) arrivate nuove soddisfazioni.

Sorseggiò la bevanda e sorrise.

«Insomma, fra un mesetto cominceremo a scoprire come sarà tuo fratello. O tua sorella.»

Kenji parve dubbioso. «Vuoi dire che credete a quella roba?»

«E’ la saggezza delle levatrici.»

«Non farti sentire da zia Megumi.»

«Finora ci hanno azzeccato.»

Suo figlio storse la bocca, offeso.

«Quindi io sarei un esagitato senza speranza?»

Kenshin strinse le labbra.

«Non saprei. Ma tua madre sta già pregando di non sentire altri calci.» Finito il tè, ripose tazza, barattolo e piatto (del takoyaki) dove potesse individuarli la mattina seguente per lavarli; quindi sbadigliò.

«Ora di andare a nanna.»

«Non sono agitato» protestò lui, tirandosi in piedi di malavoglia. «E non sono stanco.»

«Puoi sempre leggere. Ti impegni pochino nella scuola.»

«Ugh.»

Uscirono in corridoio e, dal momento che la lanterna era una sola, lo accompagnò fino alla sua porta. La luce nella camera matrimoniale era ancora accesa.

«Buonanotte.»

«E se vi somiglia?» chiese Kenji di punto in bianco.

«Come?» disse, a metà falcata. «Oro, non dovrebbe?» rispose, intuendo l'arcano.

«No, lascia perdere.»

Sparì in camera.

Kenshin aggrottò la fronte. Alla sua età era troppo vecchio per gli indovinelli, sinceramente ― ma immaginava di non aver molta scelta, con tre (quattro) pargoli. La sua perseveranza di solito era ripagata da qualche illuminazione.

Eccola, infatti.

Scosse il capo, seguendo Kenji e guardandolo preparare il futon.

«Hai paura che venga uguale a te? Dubito sia possibile.» Sentì un transfuga rivoletto di sudore colargli lungo il collo. «Saremmo rovinati.»

« _Prego_?»

Troppo sarcasmo alla Hiko.

«Mettiti un po’ qui, davanti a me.»

Gli indicò il tatami, facendogli segno di alzarsi.

«Voi tre siete tutti diversi. Ognuno ha qualcosa di speciale che gli altri non hanno.» Gli prese il naso tra due dita e lo strizzò forte ― Kenji tirò via la testa di scatto, massaggiandoselo con aria oltraggiata. «Non cambierebbe nulla se il nuovo fratello ti somigliasse.»

«Lo so, cosa credi. Non intendevo mica questo.»

«Certo che no.»

Un’occhiata diffidente. «Hm.»

«Alla mamma hai dato la buonanotte?»

«Sì.»

«Vieni qui allora» e aprì le braccia; lui venne con calma, orgogliosa reticenza. Lo strinse forte.

«Sarai sempre speciale, sciocco. Sempre Kenji.»

«Lo so. L’unico e irripetibile. Senza di me sareste persi.»

Rise.

«Sei proprio un elemento.»

 

Kenji attese di sentire lo shoji che si chiudeva, distante, lasciò cadere il libretto che aveva cercato di leggere e studiò distrattamente il soffitto.

Davanti alla morte le piccole cose assumevano un valore sconvolgente, pensò. Non esistevano altre certezze.

Con un colpo di reni si tirò a sedere e sgattaiolò fuori.

«Kenji, dove vai?»

«In bagno» rispose.

«Ricordati di chiudere quando torni.»

Proseguì uscendo sulla veranda chiusa per la notte. Ma non entrò nel bagno ― aprì piano il paletto del pesante pannello scorrevole e uscì.

Dal tetto si dominava un tratto di quartiere e si poteva vedere il monte Ueno. C’era la luna piena e Tokyo sembrava un’altra città, disturbata solo dall’abbaiare lontano di un cane.

Si sdraiò, ben coperto dall’haori pesante. Guardò su, nel buio.

Quel posto lo aiutava a pensare.

Il riverbero del sole sulla lama di una nagamaki continuava ad accecarlo. Non l’avrebbe scordato.

Le voci dei suoi genitori gli giunsero alle orecchie, trasportate da qualche spiffero; era sopra la loro stanza.

«Come credi che sarà il bambino in viaggio?»

Poteva immaginarla, sua madre, distesa su un fianco con la testa sulla spalla di suo padre e quel sorriso sulle labbra.

«Hm, non saprei, proprio no.»

«Abbiamo il combattente, la spiona e il panda» Kenji sorrise, perché lo stava citando. «Il prossimo potrebbe essere normale, non credi?»

«Basterà che sia sano. E che ti somigli.»

«Già Inoi e Shinta somigliano a me, adesso è il tuo turno!»

«Vuoi dire rosso e con gli occhi a palla? Ne abbiamo già fatto uno così, mi sembra.»

Kenji tese un orecchio, piccato.

«Ma se somigliasse anche solo per un quarto a Kenji, io mi riterrei fortunata, Kenshin.»

 

Con un profondo respiro d’aria tersa, si rilassò nella notte.

Tanto, nessuno poteva vederlo, e...

 

_...basta _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta :) grazie per aver letto!


End file.
